Carry On
by Teenlaunch
Summary: Harry suddenly finds himself in the time of the Marauders and in deep trouble. Will he be able to hide his identity from the Marauders? And will he realize the family he has wanted for so long is right beside him? timetravel, bondingfamily fic, AU no DH
1. The Package

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I was JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: Alright, I just had to get the prologue out before the last book. I don't know why because fanafiction will never die. I sincerely believe that. But, anyway, here's the first installment of my longest fic yet. Enjoy, review, and expect the rest to be up as soon as possible.

Harry Potter stared placidly at his ceiling. To anyone else, it would have seemed the normal action of the so-called delinquent boy, Potter. However, if someone watched him long enough, they could see his eyes traveling around the room, along the walls, often flitting to another spot altogether, smirking every now and then. This would, of course, draw their attention to the same spots, and if they looked closely enough, they could see human-like shadows zooming around the walls, so dim that they could barely be seen, all wearing bright orange robes. The only reasonable reaction would be to blink and rub their eyes before turning around and walking from the room, muttering about lunatics, unless they were one of the three other inhabitants of Number Four Privet Drive. They didn't approve of his abnormality.

You see, Harry Potter was a not-so-typical seventeen year-old who just happened to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, his only living relatives. Harry Potter was a wizard, a wizard who had become famous because of an act he couldn't even remember, surviving the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. His life had been dogged from day one by Voldemort, the most vile and wretched being to walk God's earth in young Potter's opinion.

Harry's life had recently taken a nasty turn at the end of his sixth year. Albus Dumbledore had been murdered. It had taken quite a toll on him. Harry groaned, remembering that McGonagall wanted to meet him in the park the next day with some new information Dumbledore had left behind. He hadn't been active all summer, choosing to wallow in misery, until he was in the company of others where he smiled broadly and laughed along. It hadn't taken him long to realize the change in himself. Though he found that if he was with the right people, he could easily push his feelings aside, unlike most people he knew, even fooling himself into believing he was fine. He had a gift for bottling everything up so that no one could see how he was truly feeling, unless they got him mad.

It was the day before term started and Harry was usually bursting at the seams in excitement, but now Hogwarts was closed. They were in a war, and all Hogwarts' staff was needed. McGonagall had tried to convince Minister Scrimegour the school was safe and they could stay open by adding more security, but he wouldn't hear of it. Harry hadn't minded. He had decided at Dumbledore's funeral that he wouldn't go back for his seventh year even if the school stayed open. McGonagall had accepted this when he told her and had immediately inducted him into the Order. So Harry was officially a member of the Order, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure.

The world had turned upside down on him again. And his name now appearing daily in the newspaper was not helping him get over the sudden loss of such a great man. The Ministry didn't seem to mind. The Minister happened to be terribly upset with him. Harry couldn't say that he minded much. Scrimegour's plans were nothing like Dumbledore's and it was being proven by the confusion in the Ministry. Even getting his apparation license had taken a whole three hours due to the congestion throughout the entire Ministry. Luckily the Order wasn't running around in such a chaotic manner.

Harry groped blindly on his bedside table and grabbed a week old Daily Prophet. He flipped through the pages, not really taking in anything, until he came to a small article in the corner of the page that he hadn't taken time to read before.

**Small Flaw in Defense System May Cost Millions**

_The Department of Mysteries, a place of unfathomable questions, many of which remain unanswered. For years wizards have tried to infiltrate the Department in search of treasures. Only two years ago this maze of doors, complex spells, and confusing rooms was subject of a Death Eater raid halted by the Chosen One. Even after many new measures have been taken, there has been a slipup in their tangled web of security. Late last night, a number of new products went missing from a high security vault deep within the Department. While Unspeakables are refusing, as usual, to reveal the items' qualities and uses, a few details have been slipped to the Daily Prophet. The items are about as big as a golden snitch and are almost completely black in color. They were being tested when they disappeared and are considered highly dangerous. The question now is not what they can do, but who took them._

Harry grumbled and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and raced downstairs, sprinting out the door. He'd only just reached the park when Dudley and his gang suddenly appeared. They were laughing uproariously at something Dudley was saying, but they froze in their tracks when Harry walked between them, breaking their ranks.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?" Piers Polkiss sneered. "And where are you off to? This is Big D's neighborhood. You don't blink without his say so! You should know that better than anyone."

Harry stopped and turned around. His fake smile evaporated. "Really? Well, does Big D have a problem with me going to the park?"

Dudley glanced at him. "Huh! I thought you'd be home packing for that freak school. What, they not want you back?"

"Keep to your own business, Dud. At least you half understand it."

The boys started forward, a couple cracking their knuckles, but Dudley stopped them. A vein pulsed in his temple. "I'm making it my business. I make the rules around here. I want to know why you're not going."

Harry fixed Dudley with a glare, feeling an urge to instill some fear in his clueless cousin. "Because the school's not open. We're in the middle of a war. And…Dumbledore's dead."

Dudley gaped at him, ignoring his gangs' murmurs. "Dead? You mean that nutcase that picked you up last summer? He's dead? How do you know?"

"Besides the obituaries? I saw it happen. He was a great man. Dud, I've seen things even Stephen King couldn't dream up. You'd die of fright if you glimpsed my nightmares. When you joke about hearing me moaning in my sleep, Dud…you have no idea…until you do, you should keep quiet about my nightmares."

Dudley blinked and opened his mouth but a loud screech cut him off. A large tawny owl zoomed toward him. The boys laughed as it neared Harry, thinking it was attacking him. It didn't even stop. It simply dropped its parcel at his feet and flew off. Harry glanced at it, and noticed no name was attached. "Dud, if anything happens, contact Minerva McGonagall for me. Do you understand? It's extremely important that you do. Just use my owl." Dudley nodded nervously. Harry bent down and flipped open the box's lid. There were two small items inside. To Harry, they looked like medallions. He reached out and carefully touched one. It started rocking wildly and suddenly flew into the air. It spun around once, and attached itself to Harry's chest with enough force that he stumbled back a few paces. Four straps snaked around to his back. Harry frantically tried to pry it from him, but it stuck tight. He gasped as the ground fell away from him, and everything went black.


	2. 1977

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I were JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: Okay, I know that I have a few people already waiting for this, so here's the second installment. I hope it lives up to expectations. I will say that a few people might find it a tad slow at the beginning, but if you love Marauder stories as much as I do, I believe this will satisfy a few of you. Sorry it's so short, but please read and review anyway.

Harry awoke slowly. His entire body was aching and he couldn't remember why. It all came back to him in a rush. He sat up and felt his chest. The strange object that had attached itself to his chest was gone, but he noticed that his arms and legs felt a bit heavier than normal. He reached down to massage his wrists and felt something oddly smooth, too smooth. He looked down at his wrists and ankles saw that the device had separated into four pieces, but they looked different than the original. Instead of a medallion, the part on his left wrist resembled a gaudy watch, with no face or hands inside the small gem-shaped bubble. The other three were simple, skin-tight black bands. They moved as though they were part of his skin, only black and much too smooth. Harry tried to pull one off but failed, not even able to get a fingernail under them.

He sighed in defeat and stood up. He realized with a jolt that this wasn't where he'd fallen. He was now inside and the stones forming the walls around him looked extremely familiar. He ran to the door and flung it open. Harry let out a gasp when he found a wizened face gazing at him. "Ah, finally awake, good! You took a rather nasty fall, young man, right into the lake. At first I thought you were one of my students, but upon closer inspection, I saw I was wrong. So, instead of letting Poppy torment you upon awakening, I brought you to my office, where I believe you were most comfortable for the few hours you were out. Well, as long as you are up, please come join me for tea and we will discuss your incident." The man's blunt statements startled Harry into obeying without complaint.

The man led him into a large circular room, one Harry had visited many times in his nightmares as well as his time during school. He fell into the armchair in front of the desk and gazed around. A pensive sat on a table behind him. A patched hat sat above a cabinet, twitching every now and then. A large red-gold bird was perched above the wizard's head. And a number of silver, whirring and spinning instruments were placed precariously everywhere. But what really set off the room was the wizard himself. His hair and beard were gleaming white and long enough to be tucked into his belt. He wore half-moon spectacles behind which his blue eyes were sparkling with a seemingly hidden knowledge. He was old, but nowhere near as old as Harry remembered him. It was Dumbledore.

Harry felt his hands start to shake. He clasped them together and leaned forward, determined not to look up, at least until asked. He started murmuring under his breath. "P-Professor Dumbledore…it's not possible…I'm dreaming. That's it. I have to be." What other explanation could there be?

"My boy, calm down. You obviously just woke from a nightmare. It seems you know me at least. Good, good. But I am afraid I do not know your name at all. Would you please tell me so we can establish some even ground?"

Harry's brow furrowed. This had never happened before. No matter how many times Harry dreamt about Dumbledore, he always knew his name. There was something very odd going on. He drew out his wand and pointed it at the man's face menacingly. Dumbledore just blinked in reply. "Who are you and why are you impersonating Albus Dumbledore?"

"I have not a clue what you mean, my boy."

Harry began again, keeping his wand in his hand, but lowering it to his knee. "The real Dumbledore knew me for many years, even held me as a baby. He knew everything about me. Why would he ask such a meaningless question? That was a major mistake in your plan." Harry looked up when silence ensued.

Dumbledore was staring at him in a totally different light. "I assure you we have never met. But I have met someone who looks like your double. In fact, he has already visited my office and it is only the second day of term. Could you tell me who you believe that is?"

Harry shook his head, frowning slightly. "No." His eyes fell on a calendar beside the desk. It was turned to September but nothing else was visible.

"His name is James Potter. I would have guessed that to be your name, but you were laying in that back room when James was in here only a few hours ago."

Harry felt his blood run cold. "James? James Potter? But…That can't…He's been…" Harry sprang up and seized the calendar. He turned it over and the large numbers declaring 1977 glared up at him. The calendar slipped from his numb fingers and onto the floor as he slumped into the nearest chair. "Is it really…really the year 1977?"

"Yes. I must say I am surprised by your shock. I did not think you had hit your head that hard."

"I didn't, Sir. That must mean you really are Dumbledore. I-I'm sorry about my reaction. It's a bad habit of mine."

"Quite alright, but I do not believe you have explained yourself."

"I…I don't understand myself. I wasn't born until 1980. How could I be-"

"Ah…that explains it." Dumbledore chuckled, cutting him off with a slight wave of his hand. "I did not expect this for a long while honestly."

"What, Sir?" Harry asked, sitting up and staring at the smiling Professor.

"A time traveler, of course. That is the only explanation for your confusion, appearance, and hostile reaction, as well. Taking this into consideration, I now have at least a last name for you. I believe you are, as anyone would guess, related to James Potter. Your father perhaps?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry paused, still confused. "So, time travel really is possible? I mean, I've used a time-turner, but I didn't think it could take you back very far."

"True…Mr…I am sorry, I do not think I caught your full name."

"Harry, Harry James Potter."

"Harry, you are correct in your theory about time-turners. You see, time travel is illegal. Even getting a hold of a time-turner is extremely hard. Any and all other forms of time-travel are illegal. I must say I expected nothing less from James Potter's son."

"I didn't choose to come at all!" Harry jumped out of his seat in indignation. "It was this thing!" Harry tried again to relieve himself of the bracelet but it refused to budge.

"You are suggesting they were the cause of your time traveling?"

"Yes. And I can't remove them."

"Well then, it seems you are stuck here until I find a solution." Dumbledore stood and walked over to Harry. "Will you mind being a student until then?"

"Not at all, Professor."

"Very well, I believe, however, it would be in both our interests to refrain from spilling any more secrets about the future. We do not want to change anything or give the media an unexpected field day." He smiled slightly. "So, you must try not to tell anything to anyone, Harry. However, if something does get out, memory charms can be used."

"What about my name? And my cover story?"

"Let me worry about your name, and the staff. You may make up your own story. Goodness knows you could probably make up some good ones, knowing your father." Dumbledore smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He was back at Hogwarts! But who was responsible for bringing him into the past? It just didn't make sense. According to Dumbledore, time travel was illegal because no one knew whether time was linear or planar. Either way, the Headmaster didn't want to take any risks. He had explained that if his guess about the timeline being linear was correct, then certain things had to happen at some point so time did not become trapped in an unending cycle. If a time traveler did not let a certain event transpire, the timeline would become stuck in that time period. It was all rather confusing and Harry didn't like thinking about it. He was tempted to run away and find a way out of it, but if Dumbledore couldn't find a way, how could he? Harry sighed and lay back on the grass. He was in really hot water now.

Dumbledore was taking care of everything for him. He would be in Gryffindor, a seventh year. His classes would be exactly like his sixth year and maybe he'd try out for backup seeker. But he doubted anything could put his mind to rest. "Oy, watch out!"

Harry jumped up at the call, startled rudely out of his musings. A large boarhound was racing toward him, chasing what looked like a niffler or an oddly colored chipmunk. Harry grabbed the hound's collar as it rammed into him. It dragged him to the ground, forgot the niffler, and started licking his face. "Fang," Harry whispered. "Get off."

"Sorry about that." Fang was dragged away from him. "Fang's usually well behaved."

Harry got up. "That's okay." A young Remus Lupin was standing before him. Harry gave him a half smile, too startled to do anything else at that moment. "Um, hi. I'm the new transfer student. Name's Harry Times. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin. I'd shake your hand, but, well…" Remus nodded at the boarhound which, Harry noticed, had to be at least half the boy's weight.

"I'll get him. I think he'll follow me." Harry turned toward Hagrid's hut then mentally berated himself. He wasn't supposed to know anything about Hagrid and he especially wasn't supposed to know where the Game Keeper lived. "Where are we taking him?"

"To Hagrid's. He's the Game Keeper. Huge fellow! Come on, I'll introduce you." Remus released Fang and led him to Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid! Hagrid! You have a guest!"

"Hold on a minute! I got teh get outta this mess." Hagrid's back appeared in the doorway. He was hopping on one foot, fighting off some unknown creature with sharp jabs from his pink umbrella. "Move along. Get off!" He slammed the door and turned around. "Well, wha' do we 'ave here?"

"Hagrid, this is our transfer student, Harry Times." Remus gestured to Harry who was shooing Fang into the house while trying to catch a glimpse of the creatures inside.

"Well, it's good teh meet yeh." Hagrid shook Harry's hand so hard that Harry's shoulder gave a nasty pop. But he smiled and shook Hagrid's hand just as hard, knowing the giant liked anyone with a firm handshake and a smile.

"Glad to meet you, Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes! Now, how'd yeh know tha'?" Hagrid asked, amazed that a foreigner knew his name.

Harry was prepared for this and rattled off his excuse. "There's a list of the staff in Dumbledore's office. I just remember seeing your name."

"Tha' so? Well, I've got work teh do. See yeh both later, Harry, Remus!"

The sound of his name from Hagrid made Harry smile. After all, he felt quite alone now and he was, whether he wanted to admit it or not. And here was Remus Lupin, 17, skinny and slightly pale yet healthy and happy, with only a smattering of gray hairs, walking beside him. He was starting to wonder how he was going to get through this without going paranoid.

"Oh, Harry. Have you been to the common room yet? Wait, what house are you in?" They were inside now, heading toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I've been there. And I'm in Gryffindor. Don't worry."

"I knew it!" Remus looked back at him and then stopped in his tracks, staring. "I just noticed. You look exactly like one of my best friends. His name's James Potter."

"Really? He can't look exactly like me." They had reached the Fat Lady.

"Bravery." Harry filed the password away and followed Remus through the portrait hole and into the crowded common room. "No, really. Except for your eyes and that scar, you're identical."

"Remus, James! Over here!" A voice rich with emotion called out to the pair. Harry froze as he recognized who the voice belonged to without even turning to look at him.

Harry looked over towards the fire. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were sitting on the flagstone floor, books already strewn in front of them. "Sirius," Harry whispered. He felt his heart contract as his eyes locked on the familiar face. His godfather was almost exactly like he'd imagined him to be at school, with only a few small differences. Sirius's black hair was unmatted, framing his face, and relatively short compared to how he had always seen it. He wore a large grin, and his eyes were very much alive, completely opposite of the Sirius he had known. Laughter bubbled from his voice when he talked.

"Sirius!" Remus laughed. "What are you up to?"

"What ever do you mean, Remus?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Where's James?"

"What are you talking about? James is right beside you. And they say you're the smart one!" Sirius gave a bark-like laugh at his teasing. Just then, James came bounding down the stairs from the dorms and Harry couldn't help but stare at him.

James Potter was indeed handsome and Harry now knew why everyone always commented on his uncanny resemblance to his father. James was a bit taller than Harry and was more confident. Harry was pleased to note that he did not strut, as Snape had always told him, but walked with his head held high, an air of carefree bliss surrounding him. His warm, laughing hazel eyes swept around the room, looking for something, and his face lit up in joy when he spotted his friends.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter!" James walked over to them. "What are you all doing down here? We've got pranks to plan." He caught sight of Sirius and Peter's stunned faces. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Remus! What did you do?" Sirius asked in a shocked tone, quickly comparing James and Harry while his best friend looked on in confusion. "Why'd you made a carbon copy of James over the summer? You can't have missed him that much!"

James looked around at Harry. His eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow. He looks just like me. This is…amazing! How'd you do it, Moony?" James circled Harry, taking in everything about him. "But the eyes are wrong, and I don't have a scar."

Harry, who had never liked the scrutiny he received at home, felt uncomfortable with his father circling him like a hawk and decided to get out of his sight as soon as possible. "That's because I am not you, James. I'm Harry Times, a…a transfer student. I had no idea that I looked so much like you." Harry wished desperately that he didn't have to lie. He was accustomed to doing so, but not to his own father.

"Well, now you do!" James exclaimed, extending his hand for Harry to shake. "James Potter."

Sirius closed his mouth and suddenly popped up from his seat beside Peter. "Sirius Black." Harry took Sirius's hand and had to fight himself to let go but turned to the last Marauder and took his hand.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be dorm mates. You snore at all?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, leave him alone. Even if he does, you won't notice a thing."

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing," James sighed. "Never mind, Pads, never mind. So, Harry, you feel up to some exploding snap?"

"Er, actually, I…um…It's been a long day. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before I drop. I'll see you all later."

Harry sprinted up the stairs and went to the only bed without a trunk. He sat down, but sprang back up immediately. A pile of new books and a robe sat on his bed. Harry put them on his bedside table and lay down to sleep.

How long must I wrestle with my thoughts and every day have sorrow in my heart? How long will my enemy triumph over me?

Psalm 13:2

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Professor Century

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I were JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: I've decided that I will do my best to update this story every two weeks, on Thursday. I know that really isn't what a lot of people would like, but with school starting soon, I will need more time to get it up. Anyway, please read and review.

"Harry? Harry, it's time for breakfast!" A voice broke through the fog in Harry's mind.

"Huh? What?" Harry's brain seemed to be frozen. It didn't want to let him get up. He had been having the most wonderful dream, but Ron's voice calling to him made it all seep away.

"Harry! I know you're awake now get up!" Harry's eyes flew open. That wasn't Ron's voice. Remus Lupin was bending over him, hands still on Harry's shoulders from shaking him. "Come _on_! You're as bad as James!"

Harry gulped. "Oh, sorry, hold on." He jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw on his robes. "Are we late?"

"No." Remus laughed, "Just a few minutes behind schedule."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly as they left for breakfast, jogging down the corridors. "So, I get to see what classes I have today."

"Yeah. I hope you're in some of my classes. I could use a study buddy. That is, if you're the exact opposite of James and Sirius."

"I don't usually study extremely long, but I'll be around to help."

"That's better than James and Sirius. All they do is plan pranks. Don't let them get you in trouble." Remus sighed as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall and he sat down across from James and Sirius.

"Aw, Remus! Trying to ruin the new kid before we can have our fun with him?" James laughed as he pulled Harry into a seat.

"Eat up, Harry. You skipped dinner last night." Sirius shoved a plate toward him. Harry nodded but took only a bit of food. He wasn't very hungry despite skipping dinner and now he remembered why. It was the thought of his father that had upset him so much. He was too nauseous to touch food, let alone eat it but he tried anyway, just to placate Sirius.

"Harry Times?" Harry looked up. A girl with long red hair and green eyes was staring down at him. He nodded, dumbfounded and much queasier than before. "Here is your schedule. Ask Remus to help you find all your classes. I'll see you later."

James whistled as she walked away. "Isn't she a beauty? That's Lily Evans, brilliant girl, just not enough so to realize what she's missing." He quickly ruffled his hair even though Lily was walking away, just as Harry had seen him do in the penseive.

Harry, thinking he should look curious, raised an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes. "He's talking about himself. He's been after her since third year."

"Ah, well, she'll come around," Harry laughed quietly, a sad smile tugging on his mouth. "Believe me, the girl who 'hates' you secretly loves you. I've seen it happen."

"You think so?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. "I don't think so."

"I'll take that bet," Harry mumbled, not intending for them to hear.

"Ok," Sirius growled. "I'll bet you three galleons they aren't together by graduation."

"Okay," Remus glanced at him. "I'll bet you five galleons they are."

"Six galleons they aren't!" Peter squeaked.

They were all looking at Harry. He thought for a moment. "Ten galleons they will." They gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yep." Harry nodded. "But the bet's off if you do anything you normally wouldn't to get her."

James nodded. "All right. I'm in. That means Sirius and Peter will each be out fifteen galleons!"

"Or the other way around," Sirius grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "So, the bet is on."

Someone chuckled lightly behind Harry, making him tense. "Already mixed up with these ruffians, Mr. Times? You certainly don't waste any time! But perhaps you should reconsider and stay out of it?" Harry turned around and almost yelled in surprise. A wizard stood not a foot behind Harry. The man lifted a hand and ran it absently through his grizzled brown hair. A small smile played on his lips as he watched Harry's reaction. He had a weary and slightly pinched look about him, but he held himself gracefully and a playful air showed in him. His eyes bore the same weary expression as his face. He wore extremely tattered and patched robes that hung from his lean frame and a briefcase with peeling letters which read JR Century was clutched in his hand. "You may be happy to know your things are now in your room. That includes trunk, broomstick, and your own clothes. Perhaps you should try for backup seeker. I think you'd even give Mr. Potter here a run for his money."

Harry grinned. "Professor! What are you doing here? How are you?"

The Professor smiled cheekily back. "I've taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The Headmaster was most pleased to hear it too. As for how I've been…Well, I've been better. Worrying myself to death over someone tends to make me ill." Harry reddened slightly and bit his lip, keeping eye contact with his professor as he went on. "But you've…shed some light on the situation. So, I'll see you in class later." He strode past Harry and out of the hall.

The Marauders watched him go in dazed wonder. "You know him?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. He used to teach at my old school. We got pretty close over the summer. It helps to have a teacher as a friend."

"Of course! It always helps if you're the teacher's pet." Sirius grumbled, sharing a look with James.

"That's not always true," Harry said seriously. "It doesn't matter with him. Either you make the grade or you don't."

"Nice to know before you start sucking up to them, eh, Peter?" James asked.

Harry smiled and looked down at his schedule. He groaned. "Man, potions with the Slytherins? I hate potions, and I'm horrible at them!"

"You'll get better," Remus said reassuringly.

"Especially with Remus here, he's a big help," James said, nodding to the young werewolf.

"But I'm not even in the class!" Remus protested.

"Yeah, but you know all the logic and stuff behind it. You just can't brew most the potions," James laughed. Remus grumbled.

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, Remus. I'm sure if you got poisoned you could just find a bezoar."

"Right, because they're so easy to come by." Remus retorted.

Harry smiled, remembering the last time he'd used a bezoar. "Once you get one you should always keep it on you. You can never know when you'll need it."

Sirius laughed. "Are you that paranoid?"

"No, but my friend should be. He got a sip of poisoned whiskey and almost died. My Professor stood there like an idiot, until I shoved a bezoar down his throat."

"Wow, bet he loved you for that," James chuckled.

"He couldn't complain."

"Come on," Remus urged. "We've got to get to Defense."

"Alright class. I am Professor J.R. Century. I have taught teenagers before, and, believe it or not, I was one once, so don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. Now, I will use a familiar face for any demonstrations, at least until I'm more familiar with you all. So, with the formalities out of the way, Harry, come here and help me."

Harry walked to the front. "Hullo, Remus," Harry whispered. It still felt a little odd to call Lupin by his first name but the man had persisted and would at times not even answer Harry if he called him Professor Lupin. He had claimed it depended on his mood whether he cared or not.

Lupin hushed him. "Don't you dare." Apparently this was one of those times that he cared. Harry just rolled his eyes and stood calmly beside him. Lupin raised his voice as he addressed the class. "Harry and I are going to demonstrate a duel. None of you will be hurt. I want you to watch carefully and hold all questions until the end. We will commentate if we feel necessary." They both moved to the front of the desk and faced off, almost ten feet away from each other. They bowed and settled into comfortable dueling stances, waiting for the impending start.

Harry stared at Lupin. It was the same game every time. They'd stay still as long as possible until an opening came up. Lupin fidgeted and Harry struck. "_Impedimenta_!" Lupin deflected it and flung a stunner toward Harry. "_Protego_!" The stunner ricocheted and almost hit Lupin's foot. Harry let a few curses fly over his head as he poured a thin layer of water at Lupin's feet, determined to end the duel quickly and with as little harm to his professor as possible. He sent his own stunner toward Lupin who dodged and sent _expelliarmus_ at him. Harry just had time to freeze the water below Lupin's feet before it hit him.

Harry flew backward, his wand soaring across the room. Just as he hit the wall, he heard Lupin yell as he slipped and fell, his head making a loud cracking noise against the ice. Harry staggered to his feet. He slipped and slid across the ice and made to plop down on Lupin's chest. He missed and fell flat on his back, his legs lying over Lupin's chest. He grabbed Lupin's wand and lifted it above his head. "I win!"

Lupin started laughing and Harry dug his heel into Lupin's side. This only caused Lupin to laugh harder for some reason. Harry scrambled to his feet and slid over to level floor. He waved Lupin's wand to clear the ice and retrieved his own wand. Lupin picked himself off the floor. "Well done, Harry! Oh, I haven't enjoyed myself so much since your third year I'd say." He chuckled to himself, catching his wand as Harry tossed it to him. "Those were the days. Oh well, have a seat, Harry." Lupin looked around at the stunned class. "I see you all expected a different outcome. The truth is that if this had been a real duel, and we had both held nothing back for fear of hurting each other, I probably would have lost in a matter of seconds." Harry snorted at the absurdity of that suggestion. "However, we were much more laid back today, and I know neither of us wanted to spend a week in the hospital wing.

"The first half of this year, in the very least, we will focus on dueling, occasionally throwing in additional lessons when a break is in order. I will often use Harry for these demonstrations because I know his abilities. As you progress, I will use others. Now, this is your first lesson in dueling. Notice that Harry had no hesitation when he attacked me. When you get caught in a duel, the last thing you want to do is hesitate. Why? _Because that is when you become vulnerable_. Any questions so far?"

Remus raised his hand. "Professor Century, why do you want to teach us about dueling? Shouldn't we be learning about more useful things?"

Lupin leaned back against his desk, arms crossed. "Remus Lupin, I believe." Remus nodded. "For someone with your reputation for brilliance, I would expect a higher understanding from you." James and Sirius snickered. "I don't mean to be harsh by saying that, but you do realize there is a war brewing in our midst, do you not?"

This fact sobered James and Sirius. James spoke up. "But, Sir, won't the war be over by the time we graduate? The ministry has really made some progress in the fight."

Lupin's expression changed from one of mingled surprise to one of knowing sadness. "I am afraid you are far from the truth, Mr. Potter. This war will likely drag on for years, until your children are of age. After all, Voldemort-" The class gasped collectively, all except Sirius, Remus, James, and Harry. Lupin ignored them. "-has already been terrorizing our world for six years or more. Defense Against the Dark Arts will prepare you for this tragedy. You could be in a duel five minutes from now and you would have no idea what to do. That is what the Death Eaters count on. Most of them are cowards, but there are some of them in his army who don't care who you are. They will rip you to shreds if you let them. But Lord Voldemort, James, will not back down from you. Pain is nothing to him. Understand that." Harry pursed his lips. The bell rang, making a few people jump. "I expect you all to know a bit more about dueling before next class." Harry went to get up. "Harry, if I could have a moment?"

"I'll catch up later." Harry waved Remus out. He turned back to Lupin and smiled. Lupin sank into his chair and put his head in his hands. "I-"

"Not a word out of you!" Lupin parted his fingers so he could glare at Harry while hiding his smile. "You have caused me a lot of trouble and many headaches. Do you know what I thought had happened after you disappeared on my watch? I almost had a heart attack. I was sure you'd been shipped straight to Voldemort. So, naturally, I convinced myself you were fine, retrieved your things, and reported to McGonagall."

"Then what?"

"You mean besides making myself sick with worry?"

Harry turned scarlet. "I mean, did you figure out that the bracelets-"

"It's called a Tempus Inflecto, one of a large number of experimental mechanisms that have somehow found their way to us.. You remember that article about the stolen objects from the Department of Mysteries last week? Well, I've figured out what they do."

"What?" Harry sank onto a desk. "You mean that these things are-"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Arthur couldn't get any more information. It would have made the Ministry suspicious." Lupin looked up at Harry. "We have other problems, Harry, ones that stem from our biggest problem."

"Such as?" Harry rested his hands against his knees.

"The Marauders' Map for one. Harry, if they notice us, we will be found out. I'd be careful around your father and the others. You know what we were like separately, but together, Harry, you could be in over your head. I don't know what you can do, but you have to do it quickly. The next full moon is in two weeks." Lupin turned his back to Harry.

"Professor L-Century, how long do you think we'll be stuck here? And how did you know where I was?"

"It so happened that I remembered a boy named Harry Times in my seventh year. I don't remember much about him, but from the strong resemblance I figured it was you."

"So, it was a hunch?"

"More or less. But Arthur's information helped a great deal with my theory. I hoped I was wrong, of course, but no such luck. Harry, understand this, because it is extremely important. I don't know how much you end up telling, or, for that matter, how much we figure out. Either I forgot or a memory charm was placed on me. You must be careful. Every time you reveal something to me, the past me, I will remember it. But you could change the future, your past. As tempting as that may seem, you have to remember the consequences. First and foremost, you could end up not existing."

"I could?"

"Yes. You have to be careful. There are two theories about time. One, it is linear. Two, it is planar. No one is sure which it is, because there have been instances where things have been changed, but at the same time, there have been times where they have already happened. You understand?"

Harry nodded. "Professor Dumbledore already explained the theories to me, in acute detail. He believes time is linear, to an extent. And I agree. You remember how in third year, I told you I thought I had seen my dad scare off the dementors? It wasn't. It was me. If I hadn't survived, I couldn't have gone back in time. And if I hadn't gone back, I wouldn't have survived to save myself. It's all a big circle."

Lupin sighed. "That's true. But we aren't sure that something big enough wouldn't disrupt the line. So, I still want you to be careful. Alright? And as to how long we could be here…I don't know. I hope not long."

"That's two of us, but knowing my luck, it'll be a year."

"Just go for now, Harry. We'll talk more later. You just need to get the map right now. Hurry or I'll get suspicious."

"_You_-you or young-you?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"Harry!"

Harry walked out the door and started running toward Gryffindor Tower. Happy thoughts chased around his head. He wasn't alone, at least completely. Now he had to take care of the Marauders' Map. "Can my life get any more difficult?"

"Potter!" Harry froze and almost turned when he remembered that he was now Times, not Potter. "Potter, turn around when I'm talking to you."

Harry closed his eyes and turned around. "Can I help you?"

A young Severus Snape was standing in front of him. He was flanked by two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with black. "I want my Potions book back, Potter."

Harry felt his stomach knot at the thought of Snape's book floating around the school with such important things in it. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am Harry Times. Take your problem up with James."

Harry turned back around. "Don't turn your back on me, Potter!"

"He's just an ickle scaredy!" One of the girls cackled.

"Stop, Bella. Don't provoke him."

"Why not? He can't do any damage, Cissy." She cackled.

"Did you say Bella? As in Bellatrix? You two are Bellatrix and Narcissa Black?" Harry turned back around, unable to conceal the grimace on his face, and laughed. "Where is your lovely sister, Andromeda Black, or is it Tonks now? And what about her beautiful baby girl? She dropped out of school didn't she? But somehow she still has a better job than her own mother, or so I've heard."

Bellatrix lunged at him, but Narcissa caught her and held her back. Snape whipped out his wand. "I don't know how you found out about that, but you'll regret saying it." Snape shot a curse toward Harry. Harry threw up a shield.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape was caught off guard. He flew backward and landed hard on the floor. His wand clattered off the ceiling and into Harry's waiting hand.

"Mr. Times!" Harry cringed. He knew that voice. It was McGonagall. "No magic in the corridors! That's detention for a week. Be in my room by eight. I'll have something for you to do."

"Yes, Professor," Harry groaned.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then. Miss Black, Bellatrix, please take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing." She sighed and walked away, closely followed by a tottering Snape and fuming Bellatrix.

After they had gone, Narcissa turned to Harry. "How do you know that, about my sister? We have told no one but Severus." Her tone was sharp and to the point.

"I have ways. So, where's Lucius? I thought you two were in the same year."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Lucius Malfoy is three years older than me. You know a lot for a transfer student. Usually, Gryffindors don't bother with such information."

"I'm not your usual Gryffindor. I hope we can learn to be friends…now…and in the future."

"Why would I want to be friends with a Gryffindor?"

Harry walked up to her. He pressed Snape's wand into her hand. "Because, there's a little Slytherin in all of us." He walked past her and disappeared into a shortcut hidden by a tapestry.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice carried up the stairs. "You up there?"

Harry bit back a surge of panic. He had been searching through Peter's things for the map. He hastily stuffed everything back inside the trunk and flung himself onto his bed. It was only his fourth day at Hogwarts, but his detentions were almost over. The Marauders had been curious at first about where he was going every night but he blew it off as meetings with Dumbledore.

His time was slowly running out until the next full moon. What could Sirius want that had interrupted his search? Suddenly the door was flung open and all the Marauders paraded inside. They were closely followed by Lupin. Harry frowned. This couldn't be good.

"Professor Century here wanted to talk to you. Don't mind if we stay, do you?" James asked as he and the others got comfortable, obviously not intending to leave even if Harry objected.

Harry shrugged. Lupin was looking down at him with something akin to amusement. "How on earth did you manage to get detention your first day here?"

"Detention! You told us you were having meetings with Dumbledore!" Sirius barked.

Harry ignored him. "I got into a spat with some certain Slytherins."

"Who?" James asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Severus Snape and…Bellatrix Black."

Lupin's eyes flashed. "Ah, well, I guess I'll let it slide. What I really wanted to know is whether you have you been working on finding that layout I asked you for?"

"Layout? Oh, that!" Harry berated himself for the small slip-up. "No luck yet, Sir. And I still need the charm to fix it."

Lupin sighed. "Tell me when you find it. Alright?" He turned and walked from the room.

"Nosy git," Sirius grumbled. The others laughed. Harry smiled slightly and relaxed onto his bed.

"What sort of layout does he need?" Remus asked.

"He wants one of Hogwarts and the grounds. It's for a project later this year." Harry fought back a triumphant grin as Peter fell into the trap.

"We can help. We have the Ma-" Peter was knocked backward by three pillows, each thrown by his fellow Marauders.

"What Peter means is we can help make one," James explained hurriedly.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, sharing a look with James. "We know this place really well."

"Thanks for the offer, but Professor Century wants a specific one. It's really a fantastic accomplishment he says. It has extremely complex magic that allows hundreds of people to be tracked at the same time. Useful, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Sirius stuttered, his eyes darting to James's trunk. "Amazing!"

"Yes, well. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. G'night." Harry drew his curtains closed and smiled. That conversation had gone quite well. At least now he knew the map was in James's trunk. Sirius really needed to work on being discreet, because he wasn't all that good.

Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their work: if one falls down, his friend can help him up, but pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up!

Ecclesiastes 4:9-10

Okay, Tempus Inflecto is Latin, obviously and means time change/sway. However, remember that the object is experimental, which means the name may be a little far off from what they really want it to do. (I hope that makes sense…)


	4. Secrets

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I were JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: I'm going to just repeat this. I've decided that I will do my best to update this story every two weeks, on Thursday. Now, there is one thing I need to mention. Whenever I mention Century or Lupin, it is always the older (Harry's time) Lupin. When I say Remus, I mean young Remus. However, any and all names go during dialogue and I have tried to make it clear who they are talking to. Got it? Good! Now, read and review!

"I give up!" Sirius shouted. Peter squeaked and a long line appeared on his parchment as his hand jerked. "Is this guy for real? Why did he dump an essay on us?"

"And right on the full moon too," Remus muttered. He looked quite ill, but he was relentlessly scribbling, his writing turning a bit sloppy at times. It was already six and Harry's time to find the map was running out.

"Hey, Remus," Harry said, hoping to put his plan into action. "You don't look too good. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"He's right, Moony," James muttered, glancing at Harry. "You should go."

"But I still have to finish the essay. And I don't know anything about dueling in the first place!" Remus sank back into his chair, head in his hands, fighting the migraine that had already set in.

"Professor Century will understand. He'll excuse you," Harry sighed, marking his paper with a flourish. "Done!"

"Really?" Sirius and James cried. "Can we see?"

"Potter! Black! That's cheating!" Harry looked around. Lily Evans was standing behind him, her eyes blazing in the duo's direction.

"Come on, Evans." James snapped. "Don't tell me you're an expert duelist. Besides, it's just an essay. What could it hurt?"

"Everything! Didn't you listen to Professor Century on the first day?"

"Yes." Sirius grunted. "But that doesn't mean I don't think he's nutters."

Harry grit his teeth. "You know you should take him seriously." Everyone looked at him. "He's a great man, one of the kindest people you could ever meet, but he's tough as iron. You can't go wrong with a fighter and friend like him."

"You really think a lot of him, don't you?" Lily asked, her gaze softening. Harry nodded.

"That's probably because he gets good grades. Suck up," Sirius muttered.

Harry, his temper on edge because of his failed attempts to alter the map, shot out of his seat. "You really are thick!" He stormed up to his dorm and locked the door. He sank down beside his trunk and sighed. He was already losing his temper.

An irritating beep filled Harry's ears. He looked around and noticed his wand. It was vibrating noiselessly on the nightstand. He looked at it curiously and picked it up. When he touched it a thick smoke poured from its tip. Harry watched in fascination as a face materialized in the middle of the cloud. Harry squinted, thinking he was seeing things, but the image in the smoke didn't disappear. It got clearer and suddenly Lupin was staring at him with a worried expression evident on his face. "Harry."

"What…Professor, how-"

"Don't worry about that. Have you got the map?"

"I'm not planning on stealing it."

Lupin bit his lip. "Have you at least fixed it?"

"How? I've been looking for a charm for a week!"

Lupin looked worriedly at him. "You don't have anything?" Harry shook his head. "You know…I wonder…" Lupin's head disappeared but soon returned, a smile on his face. "A concealment charm, Harry! It's one of the only spells that won't interfere with the map's own magic."

"Are you sure? I mean…It can be removed without any trouble?" Harry knew he was being loud, but hopefully the Marauders were downstairs planning their night.

"Yes. It will be fine. Just hurry!"

Harry went to James's trunk and opened it. "Accio Marauders' Map." It flew into his hand, a slightly faded piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines began to branch out from Harry's wand tip until a complete layout of Hogwarts and its grounds lay in Harry's hand.

"Harry, just find our names and place the charm over the words you want. Conceal my entire name, yours, just the last. I'll see you, Harry. I've got to take my potion. Goodnight, and don't even think about sneaking onto the grounds tonight. Please." The smoke disappeared and Harry went to work. Soon Lupin's name was gone and his professor was a mere dot on the page. Harry concealed his last name and sighed.

A knock on the door made him jump. "Harry?" It was Sirius. "Hey, can I come in?"

"H-hold on!" Harry whispered urgently, "Mischief managed," and threw the map back in James's trunk. "_Alohamora_." The lock clicked and Sirius walked inside. "You need something?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said." Sirius looked uncomfortable. Harry assumed it was because Lily or Remus had forced him to come apologize. Sirius rushed on, "You aren't a suck-up. This teacher is just…I dunno. He reminds me of Moony. Remus, I mean. He likes to go in depth." Sirius sank onto Harry's bed, relief evident on his face.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Rumors, lies, etcetera." Harry shrugged. "I can survive a few more. And, can I ask you something?" Sirius nodded, cocking his head slightly. "Do you honestly think I haven't figured out your nicknames yet? You all hardly call each other by your given names."

"Sorry. No one else has figured it out, at least that we know of. I wasn't sure you'd caught on, since you're so new and all."

Harry nodded and flexed his fingers. They were aching slightly from writing so much. "Hey," he said quickly, just remembering, "if you and James want to copy my essay, go ahead. I don't mind." Harry sat beside Sirius.

"Really? You're a saint, just like Remus." Sirius jumped up.

"Maybe, but I'm no genius. Defense Against the Dark Arts just happens to be my best subject. I help people in that subject as often as I can." Harry placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Go on, before Lily finds out. And make sure Remus gets to the hospital wing. He looks really off." Sirius nodded and bounded down the stairs without looking back.

Harry woke early two days after the full moon to a low moan. He grabbed his glasses, crawled to the edge of his bed, and peeked through the curtains, curious to know who was making noise so early. Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was in his hands and Harry was shocked to see how pale he still was. But perhaps it was just the lighting. Remus seemed fine otherwise, unless absolute exhaustion was considered an illness. Harry was about to get up when a shadow appeared beside Remus. Harry stilled instantly, unable to recognize the man until he spoke.

"Moony, are you alright?" It was Sirius. Harry almost sighed in relief. It was still a shock to wake up in the same dorm but with different people.

Remus sighed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Another groan came from James's bed. "Man, do you have claws, Moony." He was nursing a slash on his arm. Harry grinned, knowing now why he had jumped when Sirius had touched his shoulder earlier that evening.

"Sorry, James. You know I can't help it." Remus stood and swayed on the spot. Sirius and James both rushed to him. Remus instantly pulled away. "Oh, let go. I'm alright. I can manage. I'll get my balance without your help."

"Moony, you have about as much balance as a werewolf on a broomstick." Sirius barked, chuckling quietly as Remus swayed again, his arms out like a tightrope walker. The full moon must have been a hard one to make the usually graceful werewolf stumble.

"Yeah, well you have as much logic as this bedpost." Remus snapped, grabbing onto Harry's bed, making it lurch unpleasantly, almost making Harry topple forward.

"What? I'll get you for that you mangy wolf!" Sirius laughed and leapt toward him.

Harry couldn't react fast enough. Remus and Sirius came tumbling through the curtains on his four-poster and landed right on top of him. Harry cried out as he tumbled to the floor along with them and his sheets. The boys struggled for a moment before Sirius and Remus stood. There was a sickening crack as Sirius put his foot down, resting his entire weight on Harry's right wrist. It was followed by a second crack, this time his left ankle, as Remus detangled himself. Harry, not stopping long enough to wonder how they had managed to step on the right spots to cause such damage, wriggled free of them both. They fell to the floor again with strangled yells.

Harry's momentum carried him too far. He gasped as his back made contact with his trunk. He heard everything shift inside. Peter squeaked as he fell from his bed, having just been woken up by the noise the three were making.

"Sirius, Remus! Stop, you're hurting Harry!" James yelled. There were a couple shouts and the pounding of feet then everything went quiet. Harry kept his eyes closed as James helped him up. "Hey, Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Harry squinted at him. "Two."

"See, he's fine, Prongs! No worries." Sirius playfully punched Harry's arm. Harry ground his teeth together as he felt the bones shift slightly, giving a small pop from the jarring. "Come on, we have class today. We don't want to be late." Sirius took off down the stairs, a bewildered James behind him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

Remus laughed, all traces of exhaustion erased from his face. "Hurry up or Sirius will eat everything." He and Peter started down the stairs as well.

Harry's smile faltered when the door slammed. He screwed his eyes shut in pain and collapsed onto James's bed. He reached for his wand gingerly. His wrist throbbed as he grabbed it. "I'll kill them next time I see them. _Ferula_," he murmured, pointing his wand at his ankle and then his wrist. It was then he noticed something odd. The _tempus inflecto_ was on top of the bandages and splint. "That's weird," Harry muttered. He tapped the _tempus inflecto_, hoping the magic on it would give way, but nothing happened. Deciding now was as good a time as any to try removing it, he started whispering all the spells he could think of to sever it, but nothing worked. Finally deciding he would rather not be able to see it if possible, he tried a concealment charm and to his shock it took on the same tone as his shin, making it indistinguishable from it. He sighed and heaved himself up. "First step's the hardest."

"Sirius! Leave some for everyone else!" Remus batted Sirius's groping hands away and reached for the food himself.

"Oy! Don't hog it all, Moony! I'll starve." Sirius moaned.

"Oh, lay off, Padfoot. We all know about the stash under your bed." James laughed.

"You're the one that's been stealing my candy! How dare you? Haven't I been good to you? Why did you steal it?" Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders and shook him.

"Because you add so much to it each day that I thought you wouldn't notice."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked indignantly. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, he's saying you're dense. Now shut up, and eat!" Remus sighed.

"Oh," Sirius grumbled and lapsed into silence as he started eating, managing to slop his food everywhere.

"Potter." James turned around, his mouth full of eggs and pancakes.

"Wha'?" he mumbled.

Lily Evans was standing behind him. "I need to talk to you."

"Really?" James swallowed so fast he choked. Sirius thumped him on the back. "W-what about? Not homework, I hope."

"No. It's about the new kid. Harry?"

"Oh." James looked crestfallen. "What about him?"

"He was still in the common room a couple minutes ago."

"Really? You mean he didn't come down to breakfast? What's wrong with him?" Sirius yelled, waving a piece of toast through the air.

"Not everyone thinks with their stomach, Sirius." Remus looked up at Lily. "Why are you asking about Harry? Are you saying it was odd that he's still in the common room? Maybe he had homework to do."

"No. That's what was strange. He just sat there staring at the fire for a while then he got up and he looked really…I don't know. He had this weird look on his face. I just felt like I should've helped him."

"We didn't do anything to him, if that's what you were thinking." James and Marauders stood up and started down the corridor.

"Well, I wasn't thinking that. But now I'm thinking you did." Lily ran to catch up with them.

"You've got it all wrong!" Sirius groaned.

"Then why was he just sitting there like that when you all were down here eating?" Lily protested.

"How should we know? He's only been here two weeks. All I know is he transferred." James looked at his watch. "And we've got Transfiguration. See you, Evans!"

"Open your books. We are beginning our study of human transfiguration. This is highly complex magic. I don't expect you all to do extremely well. And as this is a dangerous subject, I will later have Professor Century joining us." McGonagall paused as a hand began waving in the air. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Will we learn anything about animagi? Like, how to become one?" His question was innocent enough, but Harry detected a hint of pride in his voice. The Marauders shared his smirk.

"No, Mr. Black. We will be talking about them and some of their history, yes. But you will not learn how to become one. That is an issue to take up with the Ministry."

Sirius sighed. "Ah well, I tried." James thumped him on the back.

"Now, human transfiguration is a touchy subject for many wizards-"

Harry tuned McGonagall out almost immediately. He was too focused on his ankle and wrist to think. Besides, how could she expect him to take notes with a fractured wrist? He twitched his fingers and no sooner had they moved than a fresh wave of pain lanced through his arm. He gasped and cursed his luck. Peter looked curiously over at him.

"Mr. Times?" Harry's eyes snapped to McGonagall. She was glaring at him. "Is there a reason you are not taking notes?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, I believe everyone would appreciate it if you stopped your daydreaming and focused on our lesson. Now, pick up your quill and start writing. Thank you." Harry grimaced but picked up his quill and gingerly wrote a few words. It hurt to move it but Harry pressed on, determined to not get on McGonagall's bad side so soon. But, eventually, all he had were disconnected sentences and random words.

Remus, who was sitting next to him, pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly, the entire page filled up and Harry's quill began to write on its own. Harry noticed that it went through the same motions as Remus's quill, even tapping up and down at prolonged pauses in McGonagall's lesson. Remus smiled slightly as Harry sighed with relief. The words, 'you were getting behind' appeared on his page. Harry grinned and murmured, "Just a bit."

The bell rang almost an hour later. Harry packed up the notes Remus had so graciously given him and used his left arm to push away from the table. His ankle and wrist were merely throbbing now, but he was mentally preparing himself for the pain as he stood. He let his breath out in a rush as he put pressure on his ankle. He hobbled out of the classroom, and headed down the hall, wishing for all he was worth that Lupin wouldn't be in the mood for another duel.

"Well, class, we have another duel set up for today. You have already seen Harry and me duel. I want you to pass your papers to the front and we will start." The sound of rustling paper got louder as they passed the papers up. Lupin collected them and sat behind his desk. He looked tired and worn and his eyes were dim. "I am, as you can probably tell, not at my best today. Therefore, I will ask …" Lupin's eyes swept over the Marauders, "Mr. Potter to step up. Let's see how you fare against Harry in a duel. Use mostly spoken spells please. We will start on nonverbal spellwork later. Begin when you're ready."

James approached the front of the room and surveyed Harry warily. Harry didn't really notice. He was focusing on keeping his wand clutched firmly in his right hand though he should have declined the duel in the first place and avoided the situation all together. But if he knew anything about his father, he loved jokes. He would likely try a jinx or hex then. Good, he could block those easily.

Harry was proven right when a bat bogey hex came soaring toward him. He threw up a shield. James scowled. Harry's eyes darted around the room, searching for something to help him, something he could do without much movement. He sent a mess of books flying toward James's back. Peter cried out, warning James.

James dodged the books and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!_ Incendio_!" Harry shot a long jet of fire at James. James's eyes widened but he retaliated immediately under the onslaught.

"_Diffindo_! _Reducto_!" James watched as both spells hit the fireball, deflecting it. Harry didn't notice what had happened until he heard Sirius's scream and Remus's horrified shout.

Harry allowed himself to be distracted for a quick glance. He looked around and almost doubled over in laughter. Sirius was jumping up and down, his face a mask of horror. Not that Harry could blame him. He would do the same thing if his hair was on fire. Sirius began running around the room, obviously forgetting his wand was bouncing around in his pocket. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL LOCKS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He was practically crying he was so upset.

Remus, however, was sitting in his chair, shocked stiff. In his shaking hands he held what was left of his Defense textbook. Harry thought it looked like a bomb had been stuffed between the covers. The gaping hole left by the reductor curse showed Remus's devastated face.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" The spell leapt unbidden from his mouth. He turned back to the duel at hand. James was obviously fighting the urge to laugh as well.

Harry waited for the next spell and when none came he focused on his next attack. "_Oppugno_!" A small flock of quills flew towards James, scratching his flailing arms. Harry pointed his wand at a chair. It zoomed toward James and hit his legs, causing him to fall onto it. Ropes jumped from Harry's wand and bound James to the chair.

Harry noticed James's spell at the last moment. He only had time to cast a vanishing charm on the chair's back legs before the spell hit him. Immediately, his legs began to jerk around in an odd tap dance. Harry yelled in pain as his ankle gave another louder crack than it had that morning. His ankle, now completely broken, gave out and he fell forward. He threw his arms in front of him to help break his fall but thought better of it. He drew his arms to his chest and winced as his head crashed to the floor. He knew instantly that his glasses had been broken and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He coughed, trying to rid himself of the vile taste. His eyes were screwed up in pain. He didn't dare open them.

Slowly, after what seemed like ages to him, he used his left arm to lift himself up far enough so he could point his wand at his legs. They stopped trying to tap dance and he gasped as his ankle hit the floor. He could hear laughter, a cruel mocking sound, and he snarled. They thought it was funny. Wait until it was their turn. Harry heaved himself from the floor and onto his good leg. He grabbed Lupin's desk to keep from falling and leaned against it.

"James!" It was obviously Sirius. Harry opened his eyes and squinted as three black blobs attached themselves to the chair on the floor. Harry coughed as blood continued to seep into his mouth from his nose and cut lip. The blood dribbled down his chin. He raised his right arm, ignoring the pain, and wiped his mouth with it, determined to not let anyone know how badly he was injured.

Gingerly, he put pressure on his ankle. He bit back a scream and clutched the desk for support as his knees buckled. He coughed again and swayed on the spot. Harry's back slammed into the wall and he slid down it, his broken ankle twisted at an odd angle in front of him. He heard a crunching sound and knew his shattered glasses were beneath his right foot. Cradling his fractured wrist in his lap, he wiped furiously at the blood dripping down his chin. He sat painfully still, patiently waiting for Lupin to dismiss them or at least announce a winner.

"Who won?" He heard James ask. There was a whispered comment. "I did? I won? You're kidding!"

There were soft footsteps and someone above Harry chuckled. "Yes, but only just. If this was a real duel, Harry would have won by a long shot."

"How can you say that? James is standing! Harry isn't." It was Sirius now, sounding very offended that Professor Century couldn't seem to tell the two apart.

"That may be true, but, if you and the others had not freed James, who do you think would be standing? Certainly not James." He paused. "It seems Harry obtained some extensive damage. Harry, can you hear me?" Lupin was kneeling in front of him. He handed Harry his repaired glasses and watched as Harry used one hand to put them on, his broken nose not making it any easier. Harry sighed and slowly got up, using the wall as his support until he could push away.

He wobbled slightly. Lupin grabbed his right arm to help balance him. Harry yelped and tore his arm from the Professor's grip. Lupin stared at him, his face clouded with a thoughtful expression. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, leaning against the wall again.

"Harry, let me see your arm." Harry held out his left arm. Lupin shook his head. "The other one, Harry." A few people laughed. "You think this is a laughing matter?" Lupin snapped, suddenly strict. Everyone stared at him in shock. They had yet to hear him snap. Lupin carefully took Harry's sleeve and pushed it back. His eyes rested on the splint. He tapped it with his wand and it disappeared, as did the concealment charm. Harry saw Lupin falter a moment, realizing Harry had successfully charmed the mysterious object, but quickly snapped to attention as Harry's hand, with nothing to support it, lolled downwards. Harry tried to move it, but bit his lip and gave up as pain coursed up his arm. "You have been dueling with a fractured, perhaps broken, wrist, Harry?" Lupin asked in a voice so low and dangerous, Harry knew even Fred and George Weasley wouldn't dare cross him.

"M-maybe," Harry murmured.

"And what about your ankle? It's completely broken after that '_talantalegra_' jinx I suppose?" Lupin's voice rose sharply in volume. He was near snapping and Harry suddenly felt guilty for putting the werewolf through it. He was tired enough, even if it was two days after the full moon. "You should have known better. Why did you even leave the common room? You-"

"It is not like me to dote upon myself, especially in my condition." Harry murmured quietly to him. "The pain is a part of who I am, a part of my every living moment. You can not change that…And neither can I." Harry saw a flicker of sorrow and pain in Lupin's eyes but it quickly passed. Lupin fixed a new splint for Harry and released his arm, seeming shocked by Harry's response.

"Wait a moment! You mean – Harry, I won because you were already hurt?" James's face appeared over Lupin's shoulder. Harry didn't answer. He bent down and fixed the splint on his ankle, making it ache painfully as it snapped into a new position. "That happened this morning in our dorm, didn't it? When Sirius and Remus fell on you!" Lupin's eye twitched involuntarily as he realized whose fault it was that Harry's ankle was fractured in the first place. "Why didn't you tell us? I told them they had hurt you."

Harry looked up at James. "I didn't want anyone to worry. Besides, I've had worse."

"On purpose?" Someone shouted from the back row. Everyone laughed.

Harry swiped at the blood again and started painfully limping toward his seat. "Where are you going?" Lupin asked, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"To my seat, if you don't mind."

"Actually-"

"I think he does mind." James walked over to Harry and threw Harry's left arm over his shoulders. "You're going to the Hospital Wing."

Harry sputtered indignantly. "But-"

"I think Mr. Potter is right, Mr. Times. Go with him and make sure you get fixed up soon. Thank you, James." Harry looked around at Lupin. His eyes were filled with mirth and he was barely concealing a smile. It took Harry a moment to realize what was so funny. Then he smiled. His father, oblivious as he was to the joke, was forcing his son, whom he thought was merely a new friend, to the Hospital Wing. The other Marauders were shooting him sympathetic looks. Harry fought to keep himself from laughing when he noticed Sirius's hair. It was more or less gone, including his eyebrows. Harry chuckled despite the pain in his limbs, thinking of the time his aunt had cut his hair and found it perfectly normal the next day. Sirius would be back to normal, but he wasn't too sure about himself.

"I can't believe it! He dueled James with a fractured wrist and ankle! And then he said he's had worse!" Sirius was leading the way to Hagrid's hut, his hair back to normal after James and Remus had experimented on it for an hour.

"You weren't the one who dueled him. Think about it. If he could think and move that fast while in pain, what do you think he could have done if he was fine?" James asked, sticking his hands in his pockets, still a bit put out that he had only won because of Harry's injuries.

"Still, that was a bit stupid," Remus muttered.

"I think he was awesome!" Peter protested.

"You think anyone with more talent than a tick is awesome, Wormtail." Sirius jibed. Peter fell silent.

"You have to wonder though, how did he ever have worse? I mean, people don't just start randomly jinxing each other, do they?" Remus glanced up from his book as he walked.

"I don't know. Hey!" James stopped walking.

"Hagrid's is this way, James," Peter said, pointing down the hill.

"I know. It's just, someone's in our spot." He pointed to the beech tree by the lake. "Wonder who it is."

"Let's go see." Sirius grabbed James and started dragging him toward the tree.

"Yes, let's go scare the living daylights out of someone else. It's not enough we almost killed a classmate today!" Remus shut his book with a snap, following a few feet behind.

"Lighten up, Moony. He'll be fine." James gave him a smile. "You're still here aren't you?"

Remus muttered a reply. "No thanks to you three. There wouldn't be enough of me to put in a matchbox if not for Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius laughed and called out to the student. "Oy, you there! What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" James raised an eyebrow at Sirius's choice in words. Remus shrugged and was about to comment on it when the student's answer caught his attention.

"Trying to get some peace and quiet, from you lot, I might add."

The Marauders gawked at him. "Harry?" Remus asked, staring at the raven-haired teen.

"No. It's the Easter Bunny. Yes, me." Harry stood up. He quickly stuffed his notebook back into his bag, hoping they hadn't noticed it.

"Is it really you? I mean…" James trailed off. He was just staring at Harry in amazement.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked. Why?"

"You got away?" Remus asked, dumbfounded. "Pomfrey let you go?"

"No." Harry lifted his bag further onto his shoulder.

"Then how?" Sirius gasped. "Did you sneak out?" Harry nodded. "Even we have a hard time with that. You actually pulled it off by your self. Are you serious?"

"No. I believe you are." Harry smirked, knowing just how much the joke irked his future Godfather.

The Marauders snickered as Sirius grumbled. "But really," James cut in, "You escaped Pomfrey, the terror of troublemakers?"

"Yeah, so? I've done it loads of times." Harry saw Remus's puzzled look and added, "At my old school."

"So, you're used to being in the hospital wing?" Peter asked.

Harry nodded, ignoring his loathing of Peter long enough to turn away. A new voice caught his attention. "Excuse me. I have a message for a Mr. Times." Harry turned to the speaker. His heart gave a painful pang of recognition. A young woman with sandy blond hair and a round face stood in front of him, a large smile on her face. It was Alice Compton, later known as Mrs. Frank Longbottom. She handed the note to Harry and waited patiently for him to read it.

Harry was holding a small scroll sealed with the Hogwarts crest. His name was scrawled in green ink across it. He recognized the loopy handwriting at once. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. He never expected to see one of these letters again after his sixth year. Harry broke the seal carefully. He read through the note quickly and pursed his lips. "Thank you, Alice." He turned and started toward the castle, dreading having to face Dumbledore.

"D-did any of you tell him my name?" Alice asked, looking around at the Marauders.

"No," Remus answered.

"Then how did-"

"I don't know."

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster to speak. It was painful waiting for the moment the man would address him. He was about to give up and leave when, finally, the man's mouth opened and Harry found himself raptly at attention upon hearing his voice again. "Harry, I have noticed that you have already attracted quite a bit of attention to yourself." Harry nodded slightly, moving his eyes to the sleeping portrait of Phineas Nigellus. "Would you mind telling me why you brought so much attention to yourself?" Having no clear answer to this himself, Harry chose not to answer. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Dumbledore went on when Harry didn't even look up. "You do not strike me as one who seeks attention, more one to whom-"

"Attention is attracted." Harry smirked. "Irony as well, if you understand, Sir."

"It would seem so. You have already made yourself known to the teachers, many students, and to Madam Pomfrey. She tells me you have seen her twice already, a headache and some more extensive injuries, I believe."

"I probably should warn her that I have a habit of getting into trouble." He smiled slightly as he remembered all the visits he had to the Hospital Wing. "Actually, it's the other way around."

"You do not go looking for trouble, much like your father?"

Harry tensed. He was uncomfortable enough around Dumbledore. This was one subject of many that could only make it worse. "No."

"I have a feeling you do so more than you let on." Harry shrugged and stood to leave, finding the conversation a bore and not at all what he had expected. "Mr. Times, I know I asked you to keep the secrets of the future to yourself, but it seems that there are some things I might need to know, for your benefit."

"I can take care of myself. I always have." Harry paused and muttered, "You made sure of that."

"What about your childhood? Surely you were protected then?"

"What childhood?" Harry snapped. "I don't know what the word means."

Dumbledore placed his fingertips together and stared at Harry. "I see I was correct in my theories about you. I knew from the moment you fell into the lake you were special, not only because of that incident. There were other small hints you gave me as you were sleeping."

Harry frowned. "It doesn't seem to matter where I go. I always strike people funny."

"I will leave the story for another day, as it seems to bother you. What I called you here for is a matter of…safety, if you will. From the little I know of you, I suppose you are familiar with Hogwarts, the Hogwarts of your time." Harry sat back down, a tiny bit curious now. "That should make this all the easier. First and foremost, I know how important Hogsmeade visits are. However, there is the small problem of your materializing out of thin air. This may cause you some difficulties, even here. For instance, you have no way of proving that your guardian gave you permission to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry pursed his lips, memories of his Godfather surfacing. "He did."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to reflect his frown. "Only your father? Not your mother?" Harry looked away. Legilimency was easiest with eye contact. Harry willed himself to believe Dumbledore would never go that far. Nevertheless, he threw up his feeble barriers. "I will make you a deal, Mr. Times. I will extend the privilege of Hogsmeade visits to you. However, if anything happens that should jeopardize your safety, I will decide if you may continue the visits, which means some questions may need answering. The reason I am taking such precaution is because I feel you are very important to the future. Do we have a deal?"

Harry thought for a moment. It seemed he would be getting the raw end of the deal, but then he remembered the tunnel into Honeydukes. "Yes, Sir, but please understand I have to be careful with what I tell you. Anything else?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly. But I was wondering just how well you are adapting. Are you getting along with everyone well? Surely you are having at least a bit of trouble fitting in, should I say?"

"A bit of trouble."

"And have you found it easier with Professor Century around?" Harry's head shot up. "Do not worry. I know that Professor Century is from your time as well. I guessed as much when I noticed the strange bands around his wrists. Although I know he is familiar, I can not seem to recall who he is. I will just wait until he decides to reveal his name."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it." Harry moved toward the door again.

"You have many secrets, Harry, many scars hidden from the world. If ever you need someone besides JR Century to talk with, I am here." Harry felt his throat tighten.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll…I'll remember that." Harry closed the door behind him with a soft click. He forced himself to walk slowly and calmly to the bottom of the spiral staircase. After he passed the gargoyle, he broke into a flat run.

If one falls down, his friend can help him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up!

Ecclesiastes 4:10


	5. Lies

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I were JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: I am so SORRY! School caught up to me and I had no time to type. I will have the next chapter out on time. That's why this one is a couple days early. So, **TWO WEEKS **for the next one! I promise this will never happen again. Thank you for being so patient. Read and review!

"Harry, welcome to Hogsmeade!" James spread his arms, gesturing toward the shops and people. Harry looked around happily, his mood lifting at the sight of the village and its colorful scenery. The Marauders began leading him through the familiar streets, practically dragging him from the displays at times. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of each store, something that did not go unnoticed by the Marauders. They visited Honeydukes and Zonko's, milling about inside each store for quite some time, and finally dropped into the Three Broomsticks. Harry noted thankfully that nothing in the small inn had changed, unlike the shops outside. He gulped down his butterbeer, thankful for the warmth it gave him even though it was only October. He sighed and settled down in his chair to listen to the conversation going on around him.

"Divination is awful." Peter groaned.

"You're still taking that?" Sirius asked incredulously, moving his mug a couple inches away from his mouth and laughing. "It's a load of dung! You don't need a crystal ball to see that!"

"I thought you said the new teacher was weird," Remus said, a carefree expression on his face as he spun his bottle experimentally.

Peter snorted. "Weird is putting it lightly. She's a student teacher. Boards at the Hog's Head Inn too. Dodgy place."

Harry choked on his butterbeer at this. "W-who is this now?"

"Her name's Sibyll Trelawny. She wears about twenty shawls and has these huge bug-eyed glasses." Peter held up two empty mugs to his eyes, magnifying them to almost ten times their size. "She's creepy." He sat the mugs down amid sniggers. "I mean it. She even has this weird mystic sounding voice."

"How do you know it sounds mystic? For all I know she could sound like your mum!" James laughed. Sirius and James shared a look and Sirius collapsed onto his friend's shoulder, howling with laughter at some inside joke.

Peter blushed to the roots of his hair. Remus shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly and looked over at the bar as he usually did when his friends started to get a tad out of hand. There were the usual students, flirting shamelessly with Madame Rosemerta, the drunks, the townspeople, and Professor Century. Remus did a double take. Teachers were never seen by students in Hogsmeade. They usually used the free time to plan their lessons or relax, but it seemed Century wasn't a normal professor. But then, that was obvious by his gentle, carefree, patient manner. Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a kind professor. The man had his own agenda, and even showed it by changing his lesson plans with a little coaxing from Harry. That was another thing that was different about Century. He loved to be with the students, especially Harry, who seemed to love the attention he received as well. "Hey, guys, isn't that Professor Century?"

The others turned to look, with the exception of Harry. It wasn't surprising that Lupin was here. If this was hard on him, just being around the Marauders, he couldn't imagine how torn up Lupin was, no matter how well the man hid it.

"Yeah, so?" James asked, turning back around to face the others. "Teachers aren't confined to the school, you know."

"It's not only that. Look at him. He's so…"

"Old?" Sirius finished, winking at a couple passing sixth year girls who giggled and blushed.

Remus shot him a withering glance. "No, Padfoot. Seriously look at him. It's like he's ill or something." Harry, now curious, turned with the others to watch Lupin. He was slightly shocked to see how ill Lupin did look. His normally disheveled hair was sticking up in so many directions that he could have been distantly related to James. It looked like he hadn't combed it for days. His face was extremely pale and drawn, and he looked extremely tired, as though he hadn't slept for a week. He would wince every time there was a loud noise and tried to keep his eyes away from the mirror across from him. Madame Rosemerta came over to him and, at his nod, put two drops from a small vial into his butterbeer. The Professor sighed and gulped it down. A small amount of steam issued from his ears and he smiled, looking relieved. Harry guessed it was pepper-up potion she kept in her stores. But why had Lupin wanted it?

"Wonder what she put in his drink," James muttered.

"Love potion?" Sirius suggested, sipping his butterbeer. The others gave him a disbelieving look. He frowned. "What? It's possible. Don't tell me I'm the only one who's noticed she's not married!"

"Sirius, you're impossible." James sighed. "I do agree with you though, Moony. He looks really ill." James tipped his chair back onto two legs, hands clasped loosely behind his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned forward so his elbows rested on the table. "I still say he looks old."

"Not _that_ old," James protested.

"He has gray hair!" Sirius responded, eyes wide, obviously not understanding why they weren't agreeing with him.

"I have gray hair, and I'm only seventeen!" Remus interrupted indignantly as Sirius reached lazily for his drink.

"So what if he has gray hair?" James asked Sirius, acting as though he hadn't heard Remus.

"So, he's old!" Sirius waved his mug in the air, raining small drops of butterbeer over the table.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Remus growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Pads, you need to lay off the firewhiskey. They say the mind's first to go, then the ears, then the eyes, don't remember what's next…" James's voice trailed away as he watched Sirius puff up in mock indignation.

"I'll have you know my mind, ears, and eyes work perfectly!"

"But are they functioning to the highest degree?" Remus asked slyly, smirking.

"Ye – now how should I know that?" Sirius snapped, glaring at the werewolf.

"You hesitated," Remus chuckled, looking smug. "And you ignored me for a good two minutes."

"I chose to ignore you, Moony!"

"How did we get on the subject of Padfoot's mental health?" James asked in a bored tone, staring at the ceiling. "I thought we were discussing Professor Century and how Sirius thinks his gray hair signifies how old he is."

"Which it does not!" Remus interjected. Peter snickered.

Sirius ignored Remus again, earning a glare from the young werewolf. "We were. Then you had to go and change the subject, Prongs." Sirius grunted. "And I've never had firewhiskey in my life!"

"It's not a wise thing to do that, lie, I mean."

James, so startled, fell over backwards as a new voice joined the friendly debate. "P-Professor Century," Sirius stuttered.

A hand came down on Harry's shoulder, lightly applying pressure. He looked up into the newcomer's face and was greeted by Lupin's widest grin. "I couldn't help overhearing."

The boys exchanged startled glances. "S-sorry," James stuttered, hastily getting up.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind, especially when the conversation turns out to be so entertaining." He paused, watching the boys as they laughed and smiled.

"I didn't know we were being so loud," Remus said, a smile still on his face.

"Oh, you weren't that loud. I just have a bit of a sixth sense. I can tell when someone's talking about me. So, because I have gray hair I'm old?"

Sirius gulped, nervous again. He didn't know enough about Century to tease him yet. This was awkward for him. "I-I didn't mean it. Well, okay, I did. I just had to prove my point to Jamsie here."

"Ah, well, I understand, but, for your information, Mr. Black, I am only thirty-seven. Stress can turn a person's hair gray very easily. And, I'll have you know, many of my gray hairs have come from this ruffian here." He ruffled Harry's hair, making it even more unruly than before.

Harry looked up at Lupin indignantly. "I try to get it flat, you know, and you're not helping."

"It looks better that way." James mused. "Now your hair is just as messy as mine."

Harry felt heat creep slowly onto his face at this. Why, he had no idea, but Remus looked at him oddly. "Do you not like looking like James?" He asked. Lupin's hand tightened on Harry's shoulder. He knew the older man wished he had learned to keep his mouth shut and listen when he was young.

"I-It's not that." Harry said, ignoring the sudden ache in his stomach, gripping his mug tightly in his hand. "I just…sometimes I wish I wasn't…that I'm not…who I am."

The Marauders gaped at him, throwing each other bewildered looks. "That was about as clear as mud." James whispered.

"You want to enlighten us, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of anyone who wished they weren't…themselves." Peter hid behind Remus when Harry shot him a dirty look.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Harry knew he was shaking, and not only from nerves. How dare Pettigrew ask that? How dare they all pry into his life like this? Couldn't they just leave it alone? Lupin's grip on Harry's shoulder was so great that Harry bit his lip. He could feel his mask slowly building up as his temper rose as well.

"Come on. I want to know." Remus whined, something Harry had never heard him do before.

"Yes; you sound like Siri here. He's **always complaining** about his family." James mock groaned. Sirius rolled his eyes. "What are you angry about? Did your dad leave you?"

"Put up for adoption?" Peter squeaked.

"Abandoned by the road?" Remus suggested.

"Beaten and humiliated?" Sirius asked, his face one of glee.

"Neglected?" James laughed.

"Forced into something?" Remus glared at Sirius and James.

"Seen someone die?" Peter asked.

"Lost everything to a power-hungry warlord?" Sirius gasped in excitement, almost bouncing out of his seat.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. His mug exploded sending butterbeer and glass everywhere. The Marauders yelped and covered their faces. A few small shards of glass wedged themselves into Harry's palm but he ignored them. Lupin drew his hand away with a yelp as Harry's magic flared.

Harry simply stared at the table for a moment, breathing heavily. The bar had gone quiet. "Harry?" James asked. "We were just having fun."

Harry took a calming breath and sighed. "I know."

"Then why'd you react like that?" Sirius asked glancing at James.

"You didn't have to blow up like that." Peter said grinning. Harry remained quiet, determinedly looking away from Peter. He simply stared at the butterbeer slowly dripping to the floor from the table.

"You did overreact, Harry," Remus murmured. "We were just spouting whatever came to our minds. It's not like we meant it or anything. I've never even heard of half those things happening to anyone our age." He cleaned the table with a wave of his wand.

Harry stood up quickly, leaving his shattered mug on the table. He was careful to keep his hand from sight, knowing Lupin would become upset at the sight of his bloodied hand. Harry bit his lip to remind him to hold his tongue, but he still bit out a parting thought. "Don't talk about something when you know nothing about it." Harry strode purposefully from the room, trying to keep his anger and hurt under control. As he passed, the lights and mugs on either side of him exploded making people scream while showering each table with sparks, multiple drinks, and glass. He tossed a few galleons to Madame Rosemerta, nodded to her, and walked out into the crisp autumn air.

"Well, that was weird," James murmured.

"Yeah." Remus turned to look at Professor Century, who was gingerly moving his right arm so that it was out of view, but Remus caught sight of it. "Professor!"

Lupin hid his hand quickly. "Yes, Remus?"

"What happened to your hand? Did Harry-"

"Harry can be very…emotional, but he hides them very well normally. I think the new environment is messing with him a bit too much." Lupin drew his cloak tightly around him. "Good day." He turned and rushed out the door.

Sirius let out a whistle after he had walked away. "Did you see his hand?"

"Yeah," James breathed. "It looked like he'd stuck it into a grate, while the fire was going." Peter cringed. "It was all red and bloody."

"But how?" Remus asked. "He wouldn't answer me if it was Harry that did it or not."

"What about it, Moony?" Sirius asked, finishing off his butterbeer. "Why would it matter? You're not making sense."

"If it _was_ Harry, how did he do it? That had to be strong magic. Think about it. That was serious, nothing like the spells he uses in duels. But Century acted as though it happens every day."

"Wonder why he got so upset." Sirius grumbled, "Any normal person would've laughed with us."

"Are you saying you think he's laughing at us?" James stood and the others followed.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Remus beat him to it. "No, Prongs. I don't think he's laughing at all."

-------------------------------------------

"Harry? Hey, Harry!" James waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry jerked out of his silent study of his injured hand. Surprisingly, it had been easy to heal, but it still hurt to write. "What? Sorry. Did you want something, James?"

"I want to know if that Transfiguration essay got on your bad side. You're staring at it so hard that it's going to combust any second!" Sirius laughed, bounding up behind James and throwing his arm around his neck. "I don't know what James wants though. Ask him yourself."

"Shove off, Padfoot!" James hissed. He glanced around quickly and then looked back at Harry. "I need a really big favor."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

James looked hesitant to tell him. "I have Quidditch practice tonight and-"

"You're trying to find someone fool enough to do your defense homework for you," Harry finished.

"Well, yeah." James looked relieved that Harry hadn't started yelling.

Harry sighed. "I can't do that, James."

James's mouth fell open. "W-w-why?"

"Tell me how I'm supposed to read an entire chapter for you and then transfer the information from my mind to yours." Harry raised both eyebrows and spread his hands. "I am not telepathic, no matter how much I would like to be. You won't learn anything if you depend on others and Defense is one subject I will not let others weasel out of."

James was dumbfounded. "You mean-"

"There is no way, James. I refuse to read it and then hand you a one-page summary. And I seriously doubt you can talk Remus into it. I believe Sirius is a beater on the Quidditch team so he's out of the question. And you wouldn't dare ask Peter for fear of your grade, correct?" Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing but a few chuckles slipped past his pursed lips.

Sirius, however, burst out laughing. "He got you, Prongs. He got you good!"

James growled and huffed loudly. "Come on, Padfoot. Time for practice," James muttered. Sirius whooped and followed his friend from the room.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to fight down the migraine he could feel coming. "That was nicely done." Harry looked up. Lily Evans was standing above him, a smile on her face. "Either you're extremely brave or extremely foolish."

"Both actually," Harry groaned.

Lily laughed as she sat down. "I'm glad you aren't as obsessed with Quidditch as they are." Harry tried to maintain a blank face at this but his hurt obviously showed on his face. She gasped. "You are, aren't you? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I take it you don't like quidditch much," Harry said, using what little information he knew about his mother to keep the conversation going. Remus snorted from behind his book, catching Harry's attention. "Um, hate it, maybe?"

Lily sighed. "I used to like it. It just got so old listening to everyone talk about it night and day. Besides, it's not my type of sport. I wouldn't like thinking about falling to my death all the time. And Potter goes around talking about it so much, that I can't even stand to think about it."

"So you and James don't get along?" Harry asked tentatively.

Lily laughed. "Potter? No. He gets on my nerves, but he has gotten better. I'll give him that. I'm surprised you can stand him honestly. I mean, don't take this badly; you're different from anyone I've ever met. You have a bit of Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus in you." Harry smiled at her use of Lupin's first name. She definitely wasn't on good terms with the other Marauders yet. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were raised by Potter and his crew of miscreants."

Harry gave her a surprised look though inside he was jumping up and down in delight. "Really? How so?"

"Well, you act like each of them at times. You're quiet and modest like Remus, yet loud and boisterous like Black. And still you're shy and reserved like Pettigrew and outgoing and arrogant like Potter. And you seem to love a great joke. But you're also so different from them at the same time." Remus had started writing, distracting Harry a bit.

"So you're saying I'm just a bundle of paradoxes?" Harry asked, and muttered under his breath, "Among other things." He could feel heat creeping up his neck from the slight blush he knew was starting to show.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Are your parents like that? I mean, are they complete opposites?"

Harry laughed. "Let me put it this way, my father annoyed my mother so much, I'm surprised I'm here."

Lily giggled. "Where are you from?"

"I…" Harry thought quickly, running over the many stories he had thought up while lying awake in bed at night. "I'm really from England, but my parents have taken to traveling. We've been on the road about two years."

"Really? Where've you been?" Lily's eyes lit up in excitement. She reminded Harry so much of Hermione that he had to stop himself from laughing.

"Uh…Well, I've been to Bulgaria, France, Scotland, Ireland, Romania, Lithuania, Italy, Germany, Spain, America, China, just about anywhere you can imagine." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, happy he hadn't forgotten everything he'd learned in History of Magic and Geography. He'd never imagined when they said he'd need it later that this was when he'd recall it.

"Wow." Lily sighed, her eyes glazed. "I'd love to go to all those places. Where'd you like it best?"

Harry grinned, glad he could at least answer one question without lying to his young mother. "At home, in England."

"What about school? Where'd you go to school while you were traveling?"

"Oh." Harry blinked in surprise. "I was…home schooled. My mum taught me." Harry thought he heard Remus's quill abruptly cease its rhythmic scratching but didn't think anything of it.

"What was it like being taught by your mother? Was it odd?" Lily frowned in thought, genuinely interested. "Was she strict or did you hardly do any work at all?"

Harry smiled wistfully, thinking over just what it would've been like to have Lily teach him. He frowned, stood up, and turned away, knowing his face showed his obvious dislike of the subject. "It was about like here. Now, if you'll excuse me." He almost ran to the dormitory steps and started up them, taking them two at a time, and slumped onto his bed. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours. The more he thought about his parents, the more painful memories surfaced, reminding him of his situation. He turned over and looked out the window. It was already dark, and, from what Harry could tell by the light of the slowly waxing moon, the pitch was completely empty. Not caring to dwell on the fact that he'd been thinking for so long, Harry jumped up and dug through his trunk. He pulled out his Firebolt and raced to the window. He paused as his rationality caught up to him and bit his lip. Perhaps he shouldn't. What if someone saw him? It could blow everything. Lupin would never be so rash if he was in this situation. Harry shook his head to clear these thoughts, and in an instant, the window was open and he was on his broom, soaring toward the pitch.

Harry felt as if he'd left all his worries back in his dorm. He gave a loud whoop and started doing his most intricate tricks, not even giving his mind time to wrap around the absurdity of the first stunt before he spiraled into the next one. He twisted through the air like the very wind he was riding. He flew straight through the goal hoops and shot upward. When he was so high that he could hardly make out the goalposts, Harry turned a backward somersault and shot like a lance back toward the ground. He was so wrapped up in the exhilaration of the dive that he didn't notice the two figures coming out of the changing rooms.

"That was a wonderful practice! What do you think, Prongs?" Sirius asked, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Let me see." James threw his broom over his other shoulder and held up his hands to tick things off on his fingers. "Cory couldn't fly in a straight line. Andrew somehow figured out how to fly into the goalpost. _One_ of my beaters almost_ killed_ me!" Sirius gave him a sheepish smile and scratched his head with the end of his broom handle. "No one would listen to me there was so much going on. Linda and Alex are at least making it to the goalposts, but they can't get the quaffle in. They miss it by feet. Feet, Padfoot! Peter's better than they are! Jordan keeps dropping his bat. And he's claiming he has a weak grip. If you have a weak grip you shouldn't be a beater! You shouldn't even be playing Quidditch! Oh, oh! And let's not forget, I was so wrapped up in everything _else_ that I lost the snitch! Can it get any worse?"

"Define worse." Sirius answered quietly, looking up.

James groaned. "Speak English, Sirius. I have a killer migraine, partly thanks to that bludger to the head! And the spectacular fall I-"

"Shut up!" Sirius turned James toward the pitch. "Look!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Never mind that! Look at him! He's going to crash!" Sirius pointed at the smoky outline of a person who was laying flat against the broom handle. He was heading toward the ground at lightning speed.

James's eyes widened. The player extended his arm, reaching for something glittering near the ground. He was so close. If he didn't pull out… "Pull-" Only inches from the ground, he leveled out, stopping dead, only the grass billowing beneath him showing how close the dive had been. Sirius whistled.

"He could **stomp** you in a match, Prongs. Wonder who he is."

"I don't know." The person on the broom looked around. His eyes glowed a brilliant green in the moonlight. He suddenly shot upward and flew into the maze of Hogwarts' roofs and out of sight. "But I intend to find out."

-----------------------------

"You can't be serious," Remus groaned, walking into the Great Hall.

"No, he's-"

"Shut up, Prongs! I hate that joke! You know I do!" Sirius snapped, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Padfoot, just stuff it. I want to hear the story again. So, you two say this guy just dove straight down and didn't crash or anything?" Remus asked calmly, reaching for the sausage.

"Right! And when he saw us, he took off!" James slumped down beside Harry. "Pass the eggs?"

"What are you all on about?" Harry asked as he gave James the eggs.

"These two buffoons want me to believe that they saw someone on the Quidditch pitch last night that could beat even James on a broom," Remus sighed, waving his sausage dramatically in the air.

Harry choked on his juice. "R-really?" He sputtered.

James nodded. "That's what Sirius thinks." He rolled his eyes. "But the thing that is bothering me is that he was in the shadow of the stands, so we couldn't see him."

"Oh…" Harry glanced at the staff table and found Lupin giving him a glare. Harry chuckled nervously. "Uh, right. I'll talk to you all about it later. I've got to go do some…homework. See you." Harry raced out of the hall, only slowing down when he was a few corridors away. He was walking past an empty classroom and when someone pulled him inside.

"How many times have you been told you can't mess with time?" Lupin snapped.

"Three," Harry answered, slightly startled by Lupin's ferocity when he was usually so understanding about such things. "And each time I have been told that we really aren't sure I can mess up the timeline anyway. Besides, all I did was take a little flight around the pitch."

"And you were seen! Harry, they're going to get suspicious of you. They always find out people's secrets. That's who they…we are. We're some of the nosiest people I've ever known."

"Then it won't matter how careful I am. The Marauders will find out anyway."

Lupin watched him thoughtfully for a minute, his face relaxing slightly, the calm and patient man showing through now that he was thinking rationally. "You're right, but that is no reason to be careless. We still don't know why we're here. We have to be alert."

--------------------------------------

"I don't know. I think he's Slytherin honestly." Sirius stretched and yawned, looking around at the others to see their reaction.

"No way. That guy was definitely a Ravenclaw." James argued, shaking his head as he looked at Sirius who was walking beside him.

"What makes you say that?" Peter squeaked, almost jogging to keep up with the three much more graceful boys.

"He took off when we saw him. That was the smartest thing anyone could've done. Could you see a Slytherin doing that?"

"I don't think-" Remus stopped, throwing his arm out to catch the others in the chest, stopping them in their tracks. He shushed them as they protested and leaned toward a door a few feet to his right.

"You're right, but that is no reason to be careless. We still don't know why we're here. We have to be alert." A voice was coming from the classroom. The Marauders crowded around the door so they could hear better.

"So you're saying I already have to be miserable and now I have to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground? That doesn't seem fair." The second voice paused, as if contemplating his reasoning, and laughed bitterly. "Since when is my life fair?"

The other person sighed. "Just be careful. I know that is very hard for you to do, but I desperately need you to listen to me this time. Just lay low, please?"

"Come on! They didn't even see my face! They don't know that it was me on the pitch. And what would they do if they found out anyway?"

The Marauders looked around at each other, smirking. "I don't care. I know how their minds work and soon you will too. But until then stay under their radar."

"Fine. May I go now that I have been thoroughly interrogated?" The second voice held a slight edge now. The doorknob turned and the Marauders scrambled quickly for cover behind a pillar, Sirius on James's shoulders with Remus crouching near the ground and Peter as a large rat perched near his feet. The door swung open and they peered around the pillar in interest. Their eyes widened when Harry backed out of the classroom. He glanced around and ran down the corridor without a backward glance.

The Marauders watched as Century came out as well and mimicked Harry. As the professor began walking toward them down the hall, Sirius slipped from his spot on James's shoulders and fell to the ground with a muffled thump. His foot stuck around the pillar, right in the professor's way. He couldn't move fast enough. The Marauders braced themselves for the impending collision, but it never came. Professor Century, still gazing straight ahead, stepped nimbly over Sirius's foot, and walked on. The Marauders had just breathed a sigh of relief when a calm voice floated back to them. "I believe you boys might need a better pastime. Your current one might get you in trouble some day. So get back to your dorm and never let me see that pet rat of yours again."

The Marauders wheeled around. Professor Century still had his back to them, but he was the only one in the hall. The boys gulped visibly and sprinted all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius collapsed in a heap on his bed, laughing heartily. "The new teacher let us off!"

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Remus mumbled, letting his breathing become even again. "We could've been in serious trouble."

"Yes, we couldn't have marred your perfect record now could we?" James asked, ambling slowly around the room.

Remus snorted, watching him. "What perfect record? With you all around, I must have the worst record in the school."

"No, no. You've got it all wrong." James sat down on the window seat, grinning widely at his friend. "You don't have the worst record in the school. No."

"You have the worst record in the world!" Sirius laughed, sitting up.

"I don't find that funny." Remus sat beside James on the window seat, pulling one leg to his chest.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't." Sirius rolled his eyes and attempted to sit between his two friends, but found he couldn't. Instead, he transformed into Padfoot and jumped up onto their laps, forcing Remus to put his leg down. Padfoot lay down across their laps, head on James's knees.

"Get your furry, flea-bitten behind out of my lap!" Remus pushed Padfoot, but he had planted himself firmly. Padfoot merely grinned toothily back at him, a strangely smug expression on his face.

Peter grimaced. "Century called me a pet rat! That was so –"

"True?" James asked innocently, laying his hand on Padfoot's head.

Peter glared at him and crossed his arms. "No, judgmental."

"You were a rat! What did you expect him to do? Fetch Mrs. Norris?" Remus smirked at the panicked look on Peter's face.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But anyway, I don't understand why Professor Century was so upset with Harry." Peter yawned, laying down on his bed.

"I don't think he was mad. I think he was-"

"Off his rocker?" James finished for Remus. He was scratching Padfoot behind his ears, making the bear-like dog's tail beat against Remus's chest.

"No," Remus snapped, vainly trying to catch Padfoot's tail as it beat slowly higher, toward his face.

"Maybe they're hiding something," James suggested still patting Padfoot's head as the dog's eyes slid shut in content.

"He could be a secret agent or something! He could have a code-name and everything!" Peter squeaked excitedly, sitting up again.

James's eyes widened and he jumped up. Padfoot fell from his lap and landed face first on the floor. He quickly transformed. "Get your feet out of my face before you break my nose!" Remus yelled, his patience finally snapping as he dodged Sirius's feet, pushing him away.

"Your nose! What 'bout my nose?" Sirius sat on the floor, nursing his bleeding nose. "Wha' was dat fo', Prong'?"

"Peter gave me an idea." James started throwing things haphazardly from his trunk as the others watched in confusion.

"I don't underst – Ah!" Remus ducked a boot that almost hit him. It bounced harmlessly off the window and thumped to the floor. "Watch where you're throwing that stuff! You're going to kill one of us!"

"Better you than me, eh?" James joked, still rummaging. "Ah ha! Here it is!" James stood up. He had a simple piece of folded parchment in his hand.

"Da Maraubers' Mab!" Sirius exclaimed, his nose making it hard to talk.

"Since when was it the Maraubers' Mab, Pads?" Remus asked. Sirius glared at him. Remus sighed and tapped Sirius's nose with his wand and said, "_Episkey_."

"Thanks. But what's that got to do with Harry?" Sirius got up, rubbing his nose, as Remus used his wand to remove all traces of Padfoot's presence from the window seat.

"Everything!" James shouted, brandishing his wand. He tapped the map and exclaimed, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What are you doing?" Sirius sat on James's closed trunk and watched as the map came alive.

"Finding our lost friend, and his favorite teacher." James scanned the map quickly. He frowned. "I don't see – wait! Harry's in the Astronomy Tower. But…I don't understand."

"What?" Remus asked, lying down on the window seat which was finally free of dog hair.

"The map, it…Harry's last name is…gone." James held the map up to the light to examine it.

"Gone?" Peter asked, perplexed.

"Yes, and it – hang on a moment! We've got a stray dot."

"That's impossible!" Remus cried, his head shooting up from its pillow.

"But look! It's headed to Professor Century's office." James followed it with his finger as it swiftly crossed the map.

Sirius grabbed the map from James. "I don't see Professor Century. He's not here. I mean, he's not on the map."

"Is it possible there's a glitch on the map?" Remus sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.

"There wasn't before. Could someone have jinxed it?" James asked, running his wand over it.

"I doubt it. Nobody knows about it but us, right?"

"Yeah."

"No one could've figured it out that quickly, even if they found it. The map is too well protected."

-------------------------------

Harry sneaked back into the dorm early in the morning and crept into bed. He had stayed in the Astronomy Tower to think after his conversation with Lupin. The man knew how to get him thinking. And now look where that had landed him! Sneaking into his dorm in the early hours of the morning so he could catch a few hours and be up in time for classes the next morning. He had to have a death wish. Harry winced as the bed creaked under him. He glanced at his watch and almost moaned aloud when he saw it was five. He slumped onto his pillow in defeat and fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Is the plan in motion then, Wormtail?" A high-pitched voice came from Harry's own mouth and he shivered in revulsion._

_"Y-yes, My Lord," a short, balding man quivered in front of him. "My memories are coming back. He is in his dorm as we speak."_

_"Good." The cold voice laughed. "Bring me the _Inflectos_."_

_Wormtail scurried away and brought a box to him. He took it gingerly, almost reverently, from his servant's hands. Inside was a pile of the strange little objects that he had so painstakingly planned to steal. Harry's anger flared as he realized what it meant, his own emotions overriding his enemy's. "Yes. Harry Potter will soon meet his end." He caressed one with his long white fingers and laughed quietly. He snapped his gaze onto the cowering man before him. "Gather the Death Eaters, Wormtail, even the two in the dungeons. I may find a use for them yet."_

_"Yes, of course, Master. They will be brought." Wormtail scrambled from the room. Harry tried to turn his head to watch him go, but found his eyes turning to a large black snake._

_The cold laugh sounded from his mouth again as he reached out with his bony hands to stroke the snake's body. He hissed to her, and Harry felt his body tremble. "Go fetch your dinner, Nagini. It's waiting over in the corner for you."_

_Harry watched the snake as it slithered to a dark corner of the room. Harry felt his blood run cold. A man's corpse sat slumped against the wall. His eyes were blank and staring. Harry watched in horror as the massive snake came nearer and nearer to the body. Just when the snake had reached it, Harry's scar suddenly seared with pain. He screamed as the cold laugh rang in his ears, causing his scar to burn even worse._

Harry felt a sudden pressure on his stomach and someone yelled. "Get his legs or he's going to knock my teeth out!"

"Got it!"

"I've got his other arm, James."

"Good, Remus. Where's the water, Sirius?"

"You told me to get his legs!"

"Someone just get the water!"

The laughter continued to ring in Harry's head, slurring the words. He screamed again as his scar throbbed painfully. A sudden spout of cold water made him sit up, throwing the Marauders away from him as he curled into himself. He could feel his whole body shaking. A hand lay gently on his shoulder making him recoil.

"Whoa, Harry. We're not going to hurt you." Remus sat in front of Harry, making the bed sink slightly. "Get him some water."

Harry pushed the water away when James offered it to him. "No," he rasped. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Sirius roared. "Fine? You were screaming loud enough to wake up the whole bloody castle!"

"Sirius, you're not helping. Can't you see his head hurts?" Remus turned back to him with a smile on his face. "Let's put it this way, Harry. You woke up exhibit A) James the Human Chainsaw and exhibit B) Sirius the Living Undead. Does that put it in perspective for you?" Remus asked quietly, his voice like a soothing balm to Harry's aching head. Remus pressed the water into his hand again. Harry thought for a moment that his eyes were deceiving him and it wasn't a young Remus Lupin before him but the beloved Professor. He blinked and found a seventeen year-old Remus staring worriedly at him, a mixture of pity and understanding in his eyes.

Knowing Lupin would berate him later for not following his younger self's instructions, Harry lifted the cup to his mouth with a quivering hand. Water dripped down his chin and he suddenly choked on it, spilling it all over himself. His stomach was churning so badly that he couldn't even stand the water running down his throat. He placed his head in his hands, shaking so badly that the bed trembled. Harry opened his eyes again rather quickly. Each time he closed them he saw the dead man staring into his eyes, as though accusing Harry of letting him die.

Harry groaned and tried to crawl past the Marauders, but they pushed him back against his pillows. "Where do you think you're going? You're in no state to even be moving."

"I need my trunk."

Sirius opened it and poked his head around to look at him. "What am I looking for?"

Harry frowned. He could have sworn he'd locked his trunk. He prayed desperately that Sirius would follow his instructions and not root around more than necessary. "There should be a small box in the top left corner. Can I see it?"

Sirius got up and placed a small black box in Harry's lap. Harry flipped it open with trembling hands. His scar seared with pain again. Biting his lip, he rummaged through the box. It was full of small glass vials. They were filled with potions of every color.

"Harry, what exactly is this?" James asked, watching as Harry sorted through the various potions, grumbling as he put each one down.

"My personal store of potions. They're basic, but powerful. I advise you to never try to use them." Harry pulled out the smallest vial and held it up to the dim light. A small amount of black liquid swirled around inside. Harry unstoppered it and downed it in a single gulp. He screwed his eyes shut as it traced a burning path down his throat.

"Harry?" James asked, concerned that he was making such a face after the small amount of potion.

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What? I'm fine now." He replaced the vial, knowing he had to make the potion again soon. But on the positive side, his scar felt perfectly normal again. The numbing potion had done its job. He lay back down contentedly.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Dreamless sleep potion," Harry lied smoothly. He'd done the same to Aunt Petunia when she had asked if it was drugs. Not that it was, but he didn't need her knowing he was brewing potions in the dead of night, right under her nose.

"You have nightmares often?" Peter asked from his bed.

Harry nodded. "I had a rough childhood. Some things just don't leave you." Harry sighed. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

The guys nodded and got up, all but Sirius. He stared at Harry for a long moment before turning to his bed and whispering, "That was no dreamless sleep potion."

Harry drew his curtains closed and placed a silencing charm on them before he could say anything else. He was in for another rough year.

-------------------------------

A man who lacks judgment derides his neighbor, but a man of understanding holds his tongue.

Proverbs 11:12


	6. Sibyll Trelawney

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I were JK Rowling. Can we move on?

a/n: I am so SORRY (again)! School caught up to me and I had no time to type. I _will_ have the next chapter out on time, otherwise I might a few reviewers, not to mention my beta (that's right you will! – jellyhead), out for my blood. So, **TWO WEEKS** for the next one! crosses fingers I promise this will never happen again. Thank you for being so patient. Read and review!

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his essay in surprise and turned toward the door. James was leading the Marauders toward him, all looking rather cocky, each in their own way. "Hello!" The Marauders sat down at the lunch table with evil grins on their faces. Harry frowned. "What's up now?"

"Oh, nothing," Sirius snorted, hiding a smirk. "So, Harry, I've been thinking-"

"Woah! That's a first!" James laughed, his mood having improved since he and the others had decided to approach Harry about his flying.

Sirius shoved him playfully. "Git. Anyway, I was just _thinking_ about that nightmare you had about a week ago. You remember, don't you?" Harry didn't answer. A sudden weight had settled on his stomach at the mention of the nightmare. He had hoped the Marauders wouldn't bring it up again as it had obviously upset him, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side lately. Sirius took Harry's silence as incentive to continue. "It wouldn't happen to have been about…I don't know, say, falling off a broom to a gruesome death?"

Harry didn't even blink in response. He merely lifted his fork to his mouth and proceeded to chew his food painfully slow as he tried to figure out how to answer. He sighed inwardly and looked up at them with a strangely blank face. "I don't see where my dreams are any of your business, but as you asked, no."

Sirius frowned. "But we heard you and-"

Remus quickly interrupted. "What Sirius is trying to say is that we-" He stopped, looking awkwardly at the others, knowing nothing could fix their little blunder.

"Are snoops who just can't keep their noses out of other people's business," Harry finished.

"Not how I would've put it," James mumbled, glancing at the others.

"At least someone has the backbone to say it." Harry growled. He stood and stalked out of the hall, his anger calming slightly as he reached the grounds. Unfortunately, the Marauders had followed him outside. He pretended not to notice them even though they were walking beside him.

"Are you saying we're cowards?" James asked.

Harry didn't answer. He just continued walking. "Are you trying to get us annoyed?" Sirius snapped, irritated by the silence.

"No," Harry murmured.

"What is it with you? We just want to-"

"Go talk to Dumbledore if you want to know so badly. Maybe he'll exile me so you can get on with your life. Lord knows it wouldn't kill me."

"The dream was just a bad ruse to get you to talk, Harry. We didn't mean anything by it. All we want to know is why you didn't tell us you're such a good flier," Remus protested.

"Yeah, I mean, you could even beat James!" Sirius exclaimed, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"No, he couldn't!" James argued, offended that Sirius was jumping to such wild conclusions.

Sirius grinned. "But he is! You saw that dive! He pulled out of it with less than a foot to spare."

"That doesn't mean he's better!" James snapped.

"But you have to admit, he's a wicked flier!"

"Alright, so he can fly. Big deal."

"You're just in denial. You don't want to think about the possibility that he's better than you."

"What if he is? It wouldn't make any difference!"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe not. But don't you want to know?" James hesitated. "See? You want some competition!"

"I do not!"

Sirius jumped in front of Harry. "What do you say we test your skills right now, eh?" Harry wasn't even able to answer. His godfather had already raced off to the broom shed. Sirius turned and, running backwards, shouted back to the stunned group. "Meet you at the pitch!" Harry and James looked at each other. James rolled his eyes and shrugged, leading the way to the pitch. Sirius ran out to meet them beneath the goalposts, a broom in each hand. He tossed one to Harry and James, who caught them reflexively. Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a goofy grin on his face. "I say Harry's faster. You say he isn't. To figure out who's right, you two are going to race. You two can agree on the terms, but no weaseling out of it!"

Harry scowled. He turned to James and was surprised to find a scowl identical to his own on his young father's face. James seemed not to notice and grunted, "Well, what do you think?"

Harry was silent a moment, but a smirk quickly made its way to his face. "I think we should string Sirius up by his ankles, tar and feather him, then leave him for the thestrals." Sirius paled at his suggestion.

"Nah, that's too nice. Why don't we strand him on the roof? Going without food for a little while would do him some good."

"No. He'd just gorge himself once he got down. We need something more permanent. We could get Hagrid to find us a manticore to feed him to."

James shook his head. "How about throwing him to the Giant Squid or the centaurs?"

"Lock him up with some blast-ended skrewts?"

"Some what?"

"Never mind. Feed him to the acromantulas?"

"Lock him in a room with Snape?"

"That wouldn't be punishment. He'd torture Snape, not the other way around. Tie him up and chuck him to the Slytherins?"

"Make him listen to Frank sing?"

"No. I say torture…by tickling."

Sirius screamed. "NO! Not that! Anything but that!" He hid behind Remus whose shoulders were shaking he was laughing so hard.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" James asked, trying to sound worried, but failing miserably.

"He'll get over it."

Sirius clutched Remus's shoulders as he peeked around his back. "No! I'm too young! You can't! You love me! Remy, don't let them!" Remus pried Sirius off his shoulders and moved away quickly. Sirius sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms. "I see I'm loved."

James and Harry rolled their eyes. Remus stopped laughing and stared. "That was weird."

"What?" They both asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"That," Remus said, pointing. "It's like you both can predict what the other's going to do."

Harry shrugged, trying to stray from the subject. "So, this race. Say I agree to do it. If I win, I want no questions asked."

"And if I win," James crowed, "which I will, we get to ask whatever we want."

"James…" Remus looked uneasy. "How about this? If Harry wins, we get to ask him three questions each, and he gets to choose if he answers them."

"But then he could get out of them," Sirius whined, still staying well away from Harry and James's reach in fear that they might carry out their threat.

"No, he can't. He has to answer at least three from each of us. We keep asking him things until we've used up our three questions."

"Oh…alright. And if James wins?" James growled at this.

"If James wins," Remus said, ignoring James, "we get to ask him whatever we want, but Harry gets to choose two he doesn't want to answer from each of us."

James nodded and turned to Harry. "Deal?"

Harry hesitated. "Deal." He and James shook hands.

"What's the course?" James asked, sighing.

"Across the lake and back?" Sirius suggested, bouncing once again.

"Use the snitch!" Peter exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"Brilliant idea, Pete! Whoever catches the snitch first wins." Sirius yelled and he and James shared a smile.

Harry fought to keep the smirk from his face even as the others started to snigger. "Sounds good to me." Remus retrieved the snitch and let it go. Harry watched it until it disappeared.

Sirius, still grinning like an idiot, raised his wand. "On your mark!" They mounted their brooms. "Go!" Sirius yelled and sparks shot from the end of his wand.

The two shot into the air, knocking Remus over by the gust of wind thrown at him. He picked himself up and asked, "Whatever happened to 'get set'?" The three on the ground turned to watch their friends as they circled the pitch.

Harry felt his heart soar at the new freedom he had now that he was airborne. There was no other seeker. He didn't have to worry about the Marauders and their bothersome questions. He didn't care that he was trapped in the past amid a million tragedies ready to happen. Nothing was there to hold him down now. It didn't matter what that stiff, no nonsense Defense teacher said. He was going to have his fun.

Harry's face lit up when he thought of the Wronski Feint, a trick he had learned in his fourth year from Victor Krum. He longed to try it, and now seemed like a good time. What better way to try it out than on James? Harry shot suddenly toward the ground. He felt a gust of wind hit him from above and knew James was right on his tail. Good. Now if he could just get the timing right.

Harry pulled up only inches from the ground and soared around the pitch. He looked down and smirked. James was spread-eagled on the ground, the others clustered around him worriedly. He got shakily to his feet and mounted his broom, but Harry didn't give him time to leave the ground.

The Marauders gasped and pointed up. James froze and gaped opened mouthed at Harry. Harry, however, had no idea what was going on below him. He had stood up on his broom. He crouched low to the handle and soared around the goalposts, letting his fingers brush against the cool metal. He laughed aloud and used his heel to guide his broom into a vertical position, shooting straight up. He flung his arms out and allowed himself to fall back, his feet leaving the broom.

He heard the Marauders yell in horror as he plummeted down, his robes flapping madly about him. Harry's hand clasped around a small ball of metal. He smiled and let out a whistle. He heard the Marauders' awe filled gasps as the ragged school broom sped to him. Harry caught it with his free hand and flung himself onto it. He lay down on the broom handle, his hands behind his head. He floated slowly down to them, eventually lying with the broom handle digging into his back on the cold ground.

"Showoff," Sirius grumbled.

Harry held his fist out to them, and the boys backed off, slightly wary. Remus gasped when he heard the snitch's tiny wings fluttering feebly. "No way."

Between his thumb and forefinger, Harry held the snitch. "That's impossible," Sirius choked.

James's mouth was hanging open. Harry sniggered and stood up. He held it out to James, but the stunned seeker just blinked furiously. "H-how'd you do that?"

Harry grinned. "That's my secret." He pressed the snitch into James's hand and walked away. What must Lupin want to do to him right now?

------------------------------

Harry groaned and hit his head against his bedpost. "Stupid! Idiotic! Dim-witted! Daft! Brainless! Stupid! Moron!"

"You said stupid twice. Not that I disagree with you or anything."

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the intruder. It was Lupin. He was leaning casually against the doorframe. "Oh…it's you."

"Yes, it's me." He paused. "Would you mind explaining why you acted the part of a fool today on the Quidditch pitch? Or would you like me to flay you first and ask questions later? Honestly I wouldn't object to doing it because I am under extreme stress, and you are not helping!" Lupin slumped down onto James's bed, cradling his head in one hand. "You are the most fool headed person I believe I've ever had the misfortune to meet, Sirius and James included."

"Gee, I feel wanted." Harry huffed, leaning against his bedpost.

"I don't mean to be harsh, Harry. I just can't get you to understand how dangerous this is. Why, I have no idea."

"You honestly think I don't know that? Now I have to answer questions about who knows what!"

"You agreed to it!" Lupin snapped.

"You were the one that suggested it!"

"You could've backed out and avoided this entire mess!"

Harry felt his anger snap. "Oh, sure. Let's all blame Harry because he has so much control over everything! It's not like everyone dumps their problems on him or anything! He can take some more stress in his life! He won't mind! After all, it's not like he gets blamed for every bloody thing that happens around this place! Nothing's ever his fault!" Harry kicked his trunk open in a blind fury. Lupin jumped up as Harry started throwing things into a rucksack.

"Harry-"

"Don't talk to me." Harry drew out his money and invisibility cloak. "And don't even think about following me." He threw his cloak around his shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

---------------------------

Harry sighed as he exited Honeydukes. He hoped Lupin would cover for him. He just had to get away for the weekend, that was all. He shuddered as the wind threatened to rip his invisibility cloak from his shoulders. But he didn't remove it until he had reached the Hog's Head Inn. Stuffing it into his pack, he took one look at the sign before striding inside, hoping no teachers would be there to recognize him. Harry walked up to the bar, eying all the other customers suspiciously, knowing full well that they were doing the same to him. The bartender scowled down at him when Harry reached the bar. He didn't look much different than he did in the future. At least Harry didn't think so. "One butterbeer," Harry murmured, "And two days lodging."

The bartender's scowl deepened but he pushed a dusty bottle to Harry and threw a key on the counter. "Room 13, Mr…."

"Never mind the name." Harry pushed his money to him and started toward the darkest corner of the room. He was surprised to find a heavily shawled, bespectacled woman sitting there. He thought immediately of the irony of his situation but sat down across from her anyway. "Afternoon," Harry murmured, reluctant to draw her attention.

She looked up at him with moist eyes. "Oh. H-hello."

Harry was momentarily stunned by the tears but quickly recovered. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Er, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's…I just-" She broke down in tears. "They hate me! All the students hate me!"

Harry was startled. He'd never imagined it was this bad. "What do you teach?"

"D-divination. A-at Hogwarts. I am the great-granddaughter of a great seer, Cassandra Trelawney, but I am nothing but a fake! They all know it, they all do!"

"You're not a fake, Sibyll. You just can't control your gift. Maybe you should apply for the Divination position in a few years. By then you'll have more…control." Harry winced at the blatant lie but smiled never-the-less.

Trelawney looked up, blinking away tears. "H-how do you know my name? Are you a seer as well?"

"Uh…no. I just have luck with names." Harry took a large gulp of butterbeer, skirting the subject.

She brightened immediately. "Are you sure? You have such an air about you. So mysterious, charming, powerful, brave, heroic-"

"Idiotic more like," Harry interjected bluntly.

"But you seem so-"

"Yes, seem. But under the skin flaws mar the person." Harry hissed. He stood to leave but Trelawney grasped his elbow firmly and pulled him back down. She took his hand in hers and turned it over, palm up, and started tracing patterns nimbly.

She mumbled to herself, a frown forming on her face. She pursed her lips and froze. "Your destiny is twisted, my boy, and very dismal. I see many tragedies have formed you and more are still to come. You are becoming a guarded person, veiled from everyone around you. It is hard to read you, but I can see you have already distanced yourself from the world. What has made you this way?"

Harry yanked his hand from hers. "Excuse me. I'm turning in."

Harry found the dark staircase to the second floor and started up. It was dark and cramped but he continued forward despite the sense of dread it gave him. He jumped when the wall gave way. It was a small alcove. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and traced his fingers over the brass numbers on the doors until he found number 13. He opened the door, wincing as it squeaked, and walked inside.

Harry, already frustrated by Trelawney, stomped his foot in irritation when he realized there were no lamps and a fire came to life in the grate. Harry started and whirled around, looking for an intruder. When he found none, he turned to look at the fire again. It suddenly occurred to him what had happened. He had created the fire. Harry watched it for a few minutes, shocked at what he had done.

Harry looked at the window, then down at his hand and flung his arm out to the side. The window flew open, letting in a gust of cold air, and he gasped. Harry bit his lip and glanced at the thin wafer of a mattress in the corner, then around to the sink. It was dripping sickly black ooze and the basin was caked with grime. Harry pointed a hand to the sink and the mattress and said, "_Scourgify_."

He felt the magic leave him in a rush. Harry sank to the floor, shaking. A dull ache filled Harry's arms and lungs. He struggled to his feet as his energy returned, swaying slightly as he walked. He glanced at the mattress and did a double-take. A full, completely white mattress lay on the decomposing bed frame. Harry whipped around to look at the sink and gaped. The stone basin gleamed at him and pure water trickled from the silver tap. Harry sank down on the mattress and willingly let sleep overtake him.

-------------------------

Harry spent his next day at the Hogs' Head Inn by walking around town, disguised by a few glamour charms. He ended up buying a large slab of chocolate from Honeydukes, eating it whole to cover the taste of the horrible slop called food at the Hogs' Head. As he ventured further into town, he found stores he never knew existed. It occurred to him that many of these shops likely didn't exist in the future.

After a close run-in with a Professor outside a small arms-dealer's store, Harry decided to stay in the Hogs' Head for the rest of the weekend, no matter how dismal it was. The next day found Harry stuffed into a forgotten corner mulling over his purchases, waiting for whatever would be thrown his way, and it came in the form of his future Professor, Trelawney.

A bottle of sherry in her hand, she slumped into the chair across from him. "Ah, you are keeping busy," she said, noticing the small stack of books Harry had picked up for light reading (as well as a knife identical to the one his godfather had given him). She examined one book. "A Study of Ancient Magic." She glanced at the other titles. "If you're interested in the study of the old magic, I have a book that might interest you."

Harry sat down his butterbeer, mildly interested. "Really?"

"Yes, I bought it to study the stories of ancient seers, but alas, only witches and wizards with…abnormalities, you could call them, fill those pages. Such nonsense stories about centaurs and wandless magic and-"

Harry interrupted her, excitement and disbelief coursing through him. His experience two nights ago had set him wondering and the only conclusion he had made was that he had performed wandless magic. "You have this book here, with you?"

"Yes. It's in my room. I don't know why you'd want it though. The author is somewhat of a nutcase, name of Jonathan Lovegood, although his son is much worse. He's in one of my divination classes. Strange fellow."

"May I see it?"

"What?"

"The book!"

"Oh! Of course, follow me." Trelawney led him up the stairs and to the very end of the dismal hall. Harry followed her through the door and was surprised to see a fairly clean and well-lit room beyond it. A crystal ball and numerous tea sets cluttered the corners. A bookcase along the wall towered to the ceiling. Trelawney was on her tiptoes, easing a book out by its spine. It fell to the floor with a clatter, spinning wildly until it rested by Harry's feet.

Harry picked it up. The title, Stories of the Paranormal, glared up at him. "Ah…Interesting…"

"As I said, I don't want it. Take it. I have enough books as it is." She sat down in a large armchair and sighed. "It doesn't matter how much I study. I'll never be a good seer."

"Yes, you will. Just give it time – what's wrong?" Harry quickly sat down in front of her. Trelawney had gone rigid and her eyes were wide. She began to speak in a loud, hoarse voice which made Harry suppress a shiver. "The Lightning Child must prevail! The Dark Lord is on the move. His darkness reaches through all time. Friends will be divided. The Shadows will ease the pains of loss drowned in a sea of tears. He shall brave heartache. Betrayal, mockery, forgiveness." Trelawney paused, her eyes rolling madly in her head. "A plot to kill is on the rise. Silver Hand still stands. Pain, disbelief, anguish. The Lightning Child must prevail!"

She shuddered. Her eyes slid out of focus and she went limp. Harry stared, at a complete loss. He had heard her give a prophecy before, but never one so dark. It was meant for him, he knew that much. The Lightning Child part was kind of a dead give-away. Trelawney suddenly sat up. "Wha-what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asked, knowing that would be the case.

Trelawney shook her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not exactly. You just gave your first…real prophecy." Harry watched as her mouth dropped open in awe.

"I-I…what?"

"Uh, yeah. Look, I need to go get something. Just wait here." Harry tucked the book under his arm and left the room. He pounded down the hall and into his own room. Throwing his things haphazardly into his rucksack, he tugged on his invisibility cloak, took one glance at the window, and jumped out of it. He ran down the streets at breakneck speed and threw the door to Honydukes open, almost bowling over most of the customers.

A shelf caught Harry's cloak in his hurry and it toppled behind him, scattering merchandise on the floor. A few shouts later and he was running through the dark underground passage beneath the cellar. He was so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He suddenly ran into something solid and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Harry scrambled to his feet, ripping the invisibility cloak over his head in exasperation. He stuffed it in his pack and was about to start walking again when a groan sounded somewhere to his right. Harry had automatically assumed he had simply been going so fast that he had clipped the wall, but somehow, the groan did nothing to reassure him.

"Who's there?" Harry growled. He gasped when the tip of a wand lit only inches from his face. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but when his vision cleared he found himself staring at a very shocked Remus Lupin. They stared at each other for a split second before Harry took off running. He couldn't tell if Remus was following him. All he could hear was the pounding of his feet and the unsteady pulse of his heart.

Harry heaved himself out of the tunnel and ran a ways down the corridor before sagging against the wall to catch his breath. He sighed in relief. "Harry?"

Harry sprang away from the wall and stared at Remus's accusing face. He was slightly out of breath owing to the fact that he must have sprinted after Harry. His stamina had made it easy to keep up. Harry, however, was too panicky to marvel at Remus's superb abilities. Remus reached for Harry's shoulder, not fully convinced that he was really there, but Harry stumbled back a few paces to evade him. Remus's eyes widened and he choked, "Watch out!" But it was too late.

Harry's stomach sank as his foot plummeted through the air. He fell backward, and his back connected with the stairs. Harry braced as best he could as he rolled down the stairs, every inch of his body colliding violently with the stones. Harry hit a landing and flew into the corner. A suit of armor clanked loudly as it tried to move out of his way.

Harry slammed into it with a loud crash and it went tumbling down piece by piece onto his head. Remus grimaced as the helmet clanged down onto Harry's head. The visor clapped wildly as Harry staggered to his feet, confused by his sudden blindness. Remus gasped when he realized what was about to happen. "Stop! Don't-" But Harry stepped forward and his foot sliced through thin air as he missed a stair.

Remus flinched as Harry hit each stair, falling head over heels, the helmet hitting each one with a resounding gong that made him flinch as the sound crashed over his own sensitive ears. Finally, the noise stopped and a groan rose from the floor below. Remus ran down the stairs, tripping over the armor but managing to not face-fault after Harry. He paused on the last few steps, his hand on the banister. Harry was lying spread-eagled at the bottom of the staircase. "Harry?" Remus called gently.

"I'm okay," Harry managed to groan, the words slurring together. He staggered to his feet and raised the visor helmet to look around. He let it clang shut and started down the hall with the helmet still on his head.

"Wait! I wanted to talk with you!" Remus called as Harry disappeared around a corner. Remus ran after him. He turned the corner and stopped. Harry was gone.

---------------------------

Harry ambled into the Defense classroom and sat his backpack on a desk. He flipped the visor up and held it open. Lupin was leaning low over his papers, oblivious to Harry's presence. How that was possible, Harry wasn't sure. Harry rapped his knuckles against the nearest desk to get his attention. Lupin looked up curiously and stared at him.

"Get – it – off." Harry pointed to the helmet. Lupin's face contorted slightly. With a suppressed laugh, he stood up. "You think this is funny?"

Lupin laughed uproariously at the indignant look on Harry's face. "I-I'm sorry! I-It's just so f-funny!" Lupin clutched his sides, tears of laughter rolling down his face. "I can't s-stop!" Harry crossed his arms and waited for him to stop laughing. With a final sigh, Lupin straightened up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and came over to him. "Well, I'd say the manual way is the only thing. You might want to take off your glasses," he said gently, a smile on his lips. Harry pocketed them and braced himself against a desk as Lupin took hold of the helmet.

Lupin heaved and Harry's feet slid across the flagstones. Harry grabbed the desk and dug his heels into a crevice. With a loud 'pop', the helmet slipped from Harry's head. Harry stumbled backwards, carried by his own momentum and Lupin's arms snapped back. The helmet connected with his head. He dropped the helmet on the floor with a clatter. Harry shoved his glasses back on and looked over at him. Lupin sat on a desk, his head in his hands. "Ow…ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Harry chocked back a snigger. Lupin was likely not hurt badly, but hearing him react in such a childish way was funny. "You o-okay?" Harry chuckled.

Lupin looked up. His nose was bleeding. "No, I am not. And it's not funny!" Harry burst out laughing.

"Y-yes…it…is! You should have heard yourself! I-it was hilarious!"

Lupin seemed to recover rather quickly after this. "Hilarious, eh? I'll show you hilarious." He picked up the helmet, weighed it in his hands and, with one deft movement, lobbed it at Harry, who was doubled over laughing. Harry looked up at the last moment. He yelled and ducked but the edge of the helmet caught his temple. He put his hand to the throbbing spot. It came away with a drop of blood on it.

"Oh, it's on now." Harry grabbed the helmet and chucked it at Lupin who ducked. Books began flying, followed by inkwells, quills, and even small devices sitting around the room. Harry swore he saw a sneakoscope fly past his head. Lupin and Harry, who couldn't remember the last time he had really laughed and meant it, were both laughing raucously, all the while throwing harmless insults and slightly lethal objects at the other's head or any other body part they could catch. Occasionally, the helmet would enter the fray, only causing the combatants to laugh harder.

"Pompous goody two-shoes!" Harry yelled.

"Mischievous runt!" Lupin jibed, chuckling.

"Ouch! You hit my hand, you overgrown windbag!" Harry shook his hand to get rid of the stinging.

"Windbag! How dare you, you insolent brat!"

"Mangy wolf!"

"Egocentric Quidditch star with your one loss record!"

"What about you and your 'furry little problem'?"

"Just like your father, you are!"

"What's it to you, Mr. Chocoholic?"

"I am not a chocoholic! I may like chocolate, and for good reason, but I think about plenty else! AUGH! These were my good robes!"

"You've never had good robes! Besides, you ruined mine a while ago. I thought I'd return the favor! You're such a grouch!"

"I am not a grouch, Four Eyes!"

"Overachiever!"

"Attention hog!"

"Pansy!"

"Watch what you're doing with that, Marauder Spawn! You're going to behead me!"

"I'm the one being careful! _You_ be careful!"

"Oh, yes," Lupin sighed, sarcasm evident in his voice. "We wouldn't want our Golden Boy getting hurt and ruining his appearance for the papers now would we? Or is it the tabloids?"

"Hey, I can't help it that I have dashingly good looks." Harry peeked around his desk fort and gave a comical impression of Lockhart's best smile and puffed out his chest, placing his hands on his hips. The grin was quickly wiped off when Hogwarts, A History smacked him in the face.

Harry dodged another book, unable to get behind his shelter again. He was now standing in front of the door, out in the open. "Oh, you missed!"

"Curse you and your super seeker reflexes!" Lupin cried, leaping out from his own fort. He hefted the helmet again and threw it. Harry dodged again.

"YEOWCH!" Harry and Lupin froze. Harry's first thought was that the helmet had rebounded, but the look on Lupin's face told him everything. "I guess we're interrupting?" someone grumbled.

Harry turned around. The Marauders were staring at them in shock. Sirius was gingerly rubbing a bump on his head. Lupin recovered first, sending Harry a warning glance as he cleared his throat. He would take care of this. "Boys, what can I do for-" He stopped and looked over at Remus, whose eyes were riveted on the ground. The helmet was sitting at his feet. Harry growled under his breath. Nothing ever went his way. With measured steps, he walked over to Remus. Remus's eyes bored into Harry as he bent down and picked up the helmet.

"Uh, sorry, this is for my…project, yeah…" Harry felt like disappearing. He couldn't stand people staring at him anyway, but Remus's gaze was so calculating that it made Harry squirm. There was only one thing he could do that would solve this, and that was to evaporate from the face of the earth and do it fast. In an almost horribly foolish attempt to disappear, Harry lifted the helmet and placed it over his head. With as much control as he could muster, Harry strode from the room, feeling quickly for the door handle.

"Sorry we intruded, Professor. We were just wondering about the noise." James smiled, casting an approving look around at the shambles the room was now in. "Um, Professor, you have a-" James pointed to his hair. Lupin reached up and felt the end of a quill. He tugged it painfully from his tangled hair and threw it into the mess behind him.

"Thank you. I was looking for that. Harry and I were just-"

There was a loud bang outside. Lupin beat the Marauders out the door. He stopped so quickly that the others ran into him, almost sending him sprawling. Harry was lying on his back, flat on the floor. He lifted the visor on the helmet and gazed at Lupin with a dazed look. "I am _not_ okay."

Then he told me, "Do not seal up the words of the prophecy of this book, because the time is near. -Revelation 22:10


	7. Staircase Symphony

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, would I be making you all upset by the way I am portraying everyone? No. Needless to say, I am not the owner of Harry Potter. And a few more – Splish Splash (Richard Little), Witchy Woman (The Eagles), Mr. Roboto (Styx), Dancing Queen (Abba), Breaking the Habit (Linkin' Park), Shout (Tears For Fears), and Blinded By The Light (Manfred Mann/Bruce Springsteen)(sorry if the words are wrong. There is much debate over them).

a/n: Well, it's actually partially on time! Thanks to my beta for writing a whopping one paragraph of this chapter (and the last). Hope you like it! Read and review! (Sorry about how the songs turned out. I can't fix it.)

Harry steered clear of Remus for the next few days. He could tell Lupin was worried too. The young professor was growing tired and constantly seemed to be drinking Pepper-Up Potion. Harry noticed that each time he was in the same room as the werewolf his eyes were usually trained on the smallest movements Lupin made. He found Lupin's hands shook and the slightest sound made him jump. He tensed or whipped around to watch when any sudden movement was made. And he wrinkled his nose more than normal, something Harry had never really noticed him do unless something extremely foul was around.

Harry was so wrapped up in watching Lupin at breakfast one morning that he didn't notice Remus had sat down and had been talking to him for almost a minute before Sirius shoved him. Harry lifted his elbow from the porridge bowl with a disgusted look. "Gee, thanks, Sirius. I always wondered what elbow porridge tasted like." He tried to wipe his arm off but only succeeded in smearing the mush around. He scowled. "You could've just tapped me."

"I did! You were so busy daydreaming that you didn't even notice." Sirius gestured to Remus and went back to his ravenous eating.

"What were you saying?" Harry asked, searching for and locating his fork.

"I was just talking about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I don't know that I'll go."

"What? Why?" Harry exclaimed, stopping the fork in midair.

"It seems pointless after going so often."

"So? Isn't it better to go and be bored there than staying here and being bored?"

Remus shrugged. "Not really. At least when I stay behind I get something done."

"So, if you didn't go then you'd sit up in the dorm reading through that entire stack of books you have stashed under your bed?"

Remus's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about those?" Harry smiled and whistled a tune softly. He loved irking Remus. It was too fun. Remus ignored him. "Anyway, I just think I'll stay here and…read."

"But it's not half as fun without you badgering me," Harry whined, imitating a spoiled child.

"You've managed a whole weekend before," Remus interjected.

"Yes, but-" Harry froze and cursed his mental capacity as Remus gave him a small smirk. He should've known Remus would try to find a way to make him admit to going to Hogsmeade.

"But what? Finish please."

"That wasn't planned," Harry murmured, looking down at his plate.

"Indeed?" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow. "But you still-"

A screech interrupted him. Owls swooped in from every window. A large tawny landed before Remus. It hooted dolefully and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. Remus dropped a knut in the pouch on its leg and it took off, cuffing Sirius around the head.

"Blasted bird!" Sirius snarled, grabbing the paper from Remus's grip and scanning it, flipping the pages noisily. He stopped to read something and snorted. "Another article from that new reporter, Rita Skeeter."

"Can I see?" Sirius handed Harry the paper and yawned, going back to his food. Harry thumbed through the pages. It took him two tries to find Rita's article. It was stuffed between ads for the newest Mrs. Skower's product and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

**Has You-Know-Who Disappeared or Is He Rallying Followers**

_It seemed as of one week ago that You-Know-Who had disappeared from the face of the earth. No such luck for Ministry officials who arrived at the scene of the murder of Robert Compton and his wife. Both were found dead, killed by the Killing Curse. When asked to comment, Albus Dumbledore chose to send reporters and owls away. Is the mighty Dumbledore afraid or has he joined this madman in his search for power? And is his school only for educational purposes or is he creating an army of followers for You-Know-Who?_

Harry growled and threw the paper at Remus, who exclaimed, "Excuse you! I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry," Harry grumbled.

"What's gotten into you? It's just a stupid news article." James grabbed the paper and looked over the article. "That's all just nonsense. Who's going to listen to her?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry mumbled.

"You know, there was a lot of publicity about Compton and his wife. They were famous aurors at one point, but they weren't very wealthy." Remus mused, stirring the food on his plate in his distraction.

"Wasn't the missus sick?" Sirius asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"That's right," Peter interrupted. "Alice and Frank were visiting when it happened. Alice is their daughter."

"That's why they're both in the hospital wing!" James murmured, amazed he hadn't remembered it before. "Frank smuggled himself and Alice out on her father's orders. But I still don't understand why they were targeted. What could Voldemort have wanted with them when he knew that they support Dumbledore?" James rolled his eyes as Peter flinched.

"You've got a good point, James." Remus ran his hand through his hair, a frown on his face. "There was no point, was there? Except to make sure everyone knows he's still out there."

Harry gazed at him, shocked that he hadn't realized it before. The prophecy was already starting its course. _Born to the ones who have thrice defied him. _Neville had been the other boy in the prophecy. Just because the prophecy didn't exist yet didn't mean it couldn't already be taking place. And the prophecy never said how they had defied Voldemort. Surely running away this once was one of the three times. But why had the Comptons been targeted in the first place? Voldemort had no idea that a prophecy would soon be made. "He did go to them for support." Harry groaned. "Of course!"

"What?" Sirius was baffled. "They had nothing to offer! The wife was sick. Mr. Compton spent all his time looking after her. They spent all their gold on every possible remedy for her. They have a daughter who's still in school. And they were aurors, meaning they would never have a reason to give their loyalty to him."

"You're not _thinking_, Sirius. They did have something, something very valuable. Just think about it."

"No!" Remus gasped. The others jumped, eyes wide.

"Quiet down, Moony. Sorry girls." James waved to a couple girls who had jumped when Remus had shouted. "What's up?"

"Sorry. I just realized…Alice."

"Beg pardon?" Sirius asked.

"They wanted Alice!"

"Exactly!" Harry smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "Get into his mindset. He wants purebloods, if he can get them, and he'll get them however he can, even with-"

"Blackmail!" Sirius whispered, horrified.

"They threatened the Comptons to turn over their daughter…" James stopped, looking appalled.

"Or they and their daughter would be killed," Peter mumbled.

-------------------------

"Why did you have to choose today, of all days, to plan a prank?" Harry groaned, watching the Marauders placing the final touches on the last staircase in Hogwarts.

"Because we've only pranked Snape so far," Sirius laughed, tapping the rail one last time.

"And besides, this one's just for fun. It might embarrass some people." Remus shrugged, smirking.

"But it won't mortally harm anyone." James sighed. "It is a shame, but I think we'll get our point across. Want a demonstration?"

Harry looked at him uncertainly. "I don't-"

"Wonderful! Moony, would you do the honors?" Sirius bowed, moving his arms in a sweeping motion toward the stairs. James rolled his eyes and pushed Remus forward.

Remus huffed but stepped a little hesitantly onto the bottommost stair. Immediately, music began blaring from every direction, making Harry's ears pound unpleasantly.

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto_

_Thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto_

_For doing the jobs, no body wants to_

_Thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto_

_For helping me escape, just when I needed to_

_Thank you_

_Thank you, thank you_

_I wanna thank you_

_Please, thank you_

Remus withdrew his foot, a blush on his face. Sirius pounded him on the back, smiling widely. "Works like a charm! Always knew it would of course. Never a doubt in my mind. Excellent! Just excellent!"

James, grinning, was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "My turn!" He rushed forward but stumbled as Harry grabbed his arm.

"So, that's all it does? It just plays music? I mean, there's no catch?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Catch?" Remus asked, obviously feigning shock at the accusation. Harry frowned. Remus's prankster side had really caught him off guard at first, but he was slowly coming to grips with it. There was no way Remus could fool him into thinking there wasn't a catch now. Harry wasn't going to fall for that again. "There's _never_ a catch. Whatever led you to believe such things?" James, now smirking, stepped onto the stairs.

_Yeah he was blinded by the light_

_Cut loose like a deuce another runner in the night_

_Blinded by the light_

_He got down but he never got tight, but he's gonna make it tonight_

Sirius, wanting his turn to show off, yanked James off the stairs. But before he had the chance to clamber onto them, Harry caught him by the arm as well.

"Will it always be the same song?"

"Yep. Its design is ingenious, if I do say so myself." Remus snorted. "The spells in the prank pick one of two things. The song is either the victim's favorite song, or one that describes their life or how they feel, to an extent. Not perfect, but at times hilarious." With that he stepped up himself and waited patiently for the music to begin.

_Shout_

_Shout_

_Let it all out_

_These are the things I can do without_

_Come on_

_I'm talking to you_

_Come on_

Harry smiled at Sirius as he stepped down, relieved that the prank wasn't any more involved than it appeared. The look quickly turned into horror. "What do you say we give Harry a taste?" Sirius asked at large, smirking.

Harry panicked. "No!" He was grabbed by James and Peter. With a vicious thrust, Harry threw Peter away from him, feeling no remorse for the rat as he fell to the floor. Sirius grabbed him instead and James nodded. Putting all their weight behind the throw, they hoisted him in the air and threw him halfway up the stairs. Harry landed rather gently for how far he was thrown, but slipped down a few steps.

In an attempt to stop himself, he tried to stand and cried out when his leg sank through the trick stair. Harry grunted with the effort to free himself, but his foot was firmly wedged inside. It immediately started aching from the position it was forced into. He looked down at the Marauders, stunned that they had bodily thrown him onto the stairs. If they had just asked him…But then he understood. Their smirks said it all. He instantly redoubled his efforts. Remus had indeed lied to him about there being no catch, just as he had first thought. And he did not want to be the first one to be subjected to it. But he still couldn't help but pause when the song began echoing off the walls.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Harry was still pulling desperately on his trapped leg, trying to beat the catch to the prank. It seemed it all had to do with how long you were on the staircases, and, Harry knew, he'd been on too long. And just as his frantic brain processed this fact, it happened.

Harry watched in fascinated horror as his clothing was transfigured in front of his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he was wearing a pair of torn and faded jeans, a black t-shirt, and leather jacket. A silver chain hung from his waist, dangling to his knee before traveling back up. Its clasps were in the shape of lightning bolts. Harry sighed in relief when the changes stopped. He opened his mouth to yell at the Marauders but found himself unable to control his own mouth. He was singing along.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again_

Harry tugged his foot from the stair and raced to the bottom of the staircase, praying there was nothing else in store for him. The Marauders stared at him, apparently shocked by his new wardrobe. James opened his mouth to say something, but Remus grabbed his arm. "Someone's coming!" He hissed. The Marauders and Harry, who was still seething, scrambled to hide behind a tapestry and into the hidden passageway. With two at each side and Peter watching from underneath, they peered out at their unsuspecting victim. Severus Snape rounded the corner. Harry fought back a groan. Snape started up the stairs and kept walking, oblivious to the music playing.

_Dancing Queen_

_Young and sweet, only 17_

The Marauders almost collapsed in shock. Harry's song they could handle, but Snape's? They continued to watch, still stunned. Snape's clothes suddenly began to change. Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Snape's hair began to frizz until it looked like a bush was growing from his head. His robes changed from the normal black. His new wardrobe would have sent the group into hysterics if they weren't so surprised. Snape was now wearing a pink, sequined shirt and skin-tight disco pants. His shoes, usually black and shined apparently every day, had turned into a pair of lime green platform boots. Sirius emitted an odd gurgling noise.

"It burns!" James moaned.

"I know," Remus murmured, "but…I can't…look…away…"

Harry groaned, suppressing his own laughter. He winced as Snape began to sing along with gusto. He was almost to the top of the steps when someone appeared. Harry whimpered.

"Uh oh…" James muttered.

"MARAUDERS!"

Snape started. Professor Century whispered something to him as he walked past. Snape slowly looked down, flushed, and ran off. Century started down the stairs, taking them three at a time. Harry had a feeling Century would have leapt down them in one stride, but his more reasonable side had talked him out of it. Harry tried to shrink back against the wall as he came nearer. The last place he wanted to be at the moment was on the receiving end of Century's wrath. He had never seen it to its full extent, but at any rate it was something to be feared.

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto_

_Thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto_

_For doing the jobs, no body wants to_

_Thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto_

_For helping me escape, just when I needed to_

_Thank you_

_Thank you, thank you_

_I wanna thank you_

_Please, thank you_

Century hopped off the last step, landing with the most elegance and grace Harry had ever seen him use. He pulled the tapestry back, revealing the Marauders, who blinked up at him in surprise, their eyes wide. Century seemed to barely have a hold on his anger, but Harry noticed a playful glint in his eyes. He seemed to be torn between fury and laughter. "Report to Dumbledore."

"But – Professor-" James gaped. They'd never been caught so quickly, and by a newbie at that.

"Now!" Century snapped, pointing furiously up the corridor, having decided which he would go with.

Harry and the Marauders inched past their fuming Professor and started toward Dumbledore's office. They passed the gargoyle easily enough. Peter figured out the password (Blood Pops) and they all walked towards the stairs. But when they tried to step onto them they were thrown backward.

"I forgot about that," James grumbled, picking himself up from the floor.

"What now?" Harry snapped, having had enough of the tricks.

"Only one person can go at a time. That way everybody gets a turn. All right, Sirius first." They took the stairs as quickly as possible and found themselves in an empty office. It was almost ten minutes later when music announced Dumbledore's arrival.

_Splish splash I was taking a bath_

_All upon a Saturday night_

_Well rub dub I was splashing in the tub_

_Thinking everything was alright_

Dumbledore waddled through the door. He had somehow managed to retain his robes and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore was wearing flippers, a float ring, a snorkel and mask, and a shower cap. The Marauders burst out laughing at the sight. Harry found himself stifling a few chuckles, turning them into hacking coughs to cover them up. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, not bothering to try to remove the apparel.

"I thought I would be seeing you today. After all, when my staircase starts serenading Professor McGonagall with "Witchy Woman", you know who is behind it." Dumbledore stared at each of them in turn, making Peter and Remus squirm, though Remus seemed to just been getting more comfortable in his chair. He was hardly ever fazed by his friends' antics and the consequences. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry, Professor," the Marauders chorused, all looking rather bored with the routine.

"Good, now-" Dumbledore paused, his eyes landing on Harry, and he adopted a look of genuine confusion. "Mr. Times…were you also involved in this prank?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you here, Mr. Times?"

"Professor Century sent me with them." Harry inclined his head slightly.

"Ah, I see. And it seems you were one of their victims as well." Harry nodded. "Not that I can say I dislike your new wardrobe. It fits you."

"Thank you, sir." Harry mumbled, heat flaring in his cheeks. Dumbledore had no idea that he liked the new clothes too. After the initial shock was over he had started to get used to them.

"Well, I think before I punish you, I would like to know exactly what else is involved in your prank." Dumbledore turned back to the Marauders.

"I guess you haven't tried to take off your new wardrobe, Professor, else you would know," James said, smiling impishly. The wizened Headmaster reached up and pulled on the shower cap. It didn't budge.

He lowered his hand, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever. "A sticking charm?"

"Yes, sir. It's unable to be removed. It'll wear off at ten tonight. The clothes won't disappear either. They're meant to be a souvenir of sorts."

"And the staircases?"

"The same. You're stuck with it for a while." Sirius beamed, surreptitiously high-fiving James when Dumbledore looked at the others.

"In that case, I believe it should be two weeks detention, under Professor Century." Harry grimaced. He had recently started keeping track of the lunar chart in his sketching pad. And the full moon was exactly a fortnight away. Lupin wouldn't be in the best condition to deal with the Marauders. Dumbledore must have noticed how quietly he reacted, compared to the others' groans. "Is something wrong, Harry? You are not being punished as you were not a part of this plan."

"I know. But, I believe Professor L-Century has something to do that last night."

"Is that so? Well then, one week and six days' detention. Off you go then." The Marauders filed from the room one by one, their spirits not dampened a bit by the prospect of detention. Harry was about to follow Remus when Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, sir." Harry sat back down and unconsciously began tapping his heel on the flagstones as he waited impatiently.

"James does that."

"What?" Harry asked, distracted.

"He bounces his leg like you are now. It seems you picked up one of his habits." Harry bit his lip and looked away. It was ironic how much he was like his father when he had never really met him before this year. "Now, as I understand it, you were missing for a couple days about a week ago. A very flustered JR Century came to me about it. Poor lad. I thought he would have a stroke by the time he was through. He seemed to think you will make him prematurely gray." Harry snorted. "Only days after your mysterious disappearance, a rumor surfaced about the Compton deaths. A young Hufflepuff claims she overheard you explaining your theory and immediately told the entire student population. Now, I have found you in this apparel after a run-in with the Marauders' latest and most brilliant prank to date. That may not have anything to do with these other two occurrences. But it seems important enough to point out. Is there anything you would like to say?" Harry shook his head. Many of the portraits tutted at him. "Harry, I simply want to help. Where did you go when you disappeared and almost caused Professor Century to have a nervous breakdown?"

Harry pursed his lips and sat back defiantly in his chair. Phineas Nigellus jeered at Harry. "Answer your Headmaster!"

"I will when I'm ready, Phineas!" Harry snapped. "I was in Hogsmeade."

"Where in Hogsmeade?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked rudely, but Dumbledore didn't react to the jibe.

"Professor McGonagall was sent to search for you. She reported that neither hide nor hair of you was found in the village."

Harry snorted again. "I am not so easily found, Headmaster." He paused. "Why not send Century?"

"I thought perhaps you would be more likely to talk with your Head of House. After all, Century was the one you ran out on, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. But sending someone I am less familiar with makes me no more comfortable with approaching them. If anything, it makes it worse as I do know how they will react."

"Ah…excellent logic. I should have known," Dumbledore said, nodding sagely.

Silence fell then Harry sighed. "I was at the Hogshead."

"The Hogshead?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes."

"The Hogshead attracts many dangerous people, Harry."

"Of course. But what's life without a little adventure?"

Dumbledore sat back, steepling his fingers. "Why not take your business to the Three Broomsticks? Aside from better lodging, it also has a more positive atmosphere."

"People's minds work in odd ways. Fortunately, there is usually some method to the madness."

"And what was your method?"

"Do what is unexpected." Harry sighed and murmured. "You'll live longer."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are very interesting, Mr. Potter."

"For lack of trying, I might add."

"You say people's minds work in odd ways, Harry. I agree wholeheartedly with you. They say you know yourself better than anyone else does. That being understood, I am curious as to the origin of your rumor about the Comptons. You see, no one had been told of my suspicions. Your conclusion was right on the galleon, much to my surprise. You came to it very quickly as well. What possessed you to conclude that Lord Voldemort wanted to blackmail the Comptons into surrendering their daughter?"

Harry frowned and looked down at his feet. "I suppose you could say my Headmaster instilled a larger portion of himself in me than even he thought."

"You speak very highly of him. You are close?"

Harry felt his throat constricting. "Yes, we wer-are."

"May I ask his name?"

"You may."

"Will you tell me his name?"

"I can try."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"N-no."

"Why? The interference with time?"

"A bit, sir."

"Why else, Harry?"

Harry exhaled shakily. "I don't trust myself, Professor."

There was silence and then the scraping of a chair against stone. Harry didn't look up even as two flippers appeared before him. Dumbledore knelt down. "Look at me, Harry." Harry slowly raised his eyes to the Professor's. "What was your Headmaster's name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"We were extremely close?" Harry nodded hesitantly. Dumbledore quickly processed this. "Harry, I want you to answer me truthfully, as though we were positive that the timeline can not be changed and you could tell me anything. I am not one to try and change the future, no matter how much I want to do so. I will likely forget all the things you tell me, Harry. With that said, I want to ask you something." Harry nodded. "In your time, am I dead? Is that why you cannot trust yourself to talk about me?" Harry put his head in his hands and fought back a sob. All the stress from the past few weeks was catching up with him, making his emotions go haywire. Fawkes landed in a flurry of wings on Harry's shoulder, humming gently.

Dumbledore stood and walked to his desk. Harry sighed. Dumbledore must think he was weak. A cup of tea was pushed into his hands. His fingers trembled as he brought it to his lips. Dumbledore conjured a chair so he was facing Harry.

Harry thought he looked a bit funny sitting there drinking tea in swimming gear. The man never ceased to amaze him. "I left you high and dry, eh, Harry?"

Harry's head shot up. "No, sir! Don't think-"

"But I did, Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

"Professor…I believe you knew that night was your demise. For some reason, your death did not…surprise me, sir. I think you were preparing me for it, in a way." Harry shrugged. "Maybe it would have been different for everyone if you had died in your sleep, but-"

"I was murdered, then? And did you witness it?"

Harry looked away again. "The thing is that, I believe you may have thought me ready to go on alone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps I did. Then again, perhaps not. A boy should not have to carry a man's weight, even if he has come of age."

Harry snorted. "Since when does that make a difference where I'm concerned?" Harry groaned suddenly. "Oh no…"

"What is it, Harry? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, it's just that Professor Century is going to kill me."

"Why? You have done nothing wrong. I told you to not mind the timeline."

"He just likes to be cautious. I could have just messed something up."

"But you did not. I told you my theory about time, Harry. I also said I will not act on this information. If I tried to correct everything you tell me during your time here, what would happen?"

"Hundreds, thousands of people would die. I couldn't let that happen, even if…"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, not at all perturbed by the lack of information. "I told you when you arrived that I knew you were special. I will not ask for any information that you do not give me. We all have to die, even if it is at the hands of a murderer. I have already had a long life. Two decades more seems like a good wrap-up to me." Dumbledore sat his cup down with a thoughtful expression. "I have a friend, Nicholas Flamel, who is-"

"Six hundred and fifty-two?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"You astound me, Harry! Yes, who is 652. He says that the way to look at death is as the next great adventure. And I plan to do just that. Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"

"Sir, it is still hard to talk with you, knowing that when I go back to my time, you won't be there."

"True. But you have me now. If there is ever anything you need..."

Harry stood to go. "I'll let you know. Thanks." He was at the door before a thought struck him. "Actually," Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about wandless magic, would you?"

Dumbledore looked up from his tea. "Everyone does wandless magic, Harry. It is a part of who we are as wizards."

"But, consciously, can anyone do it?"

Dumbledore sat his cup down and sat back, studying Harry. "There are stories, legends really, and very few documentations, but from the records we have, there have only been perhaps two or three wizards strong enough to perform simple spells and live. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. But, do you suppose, if someone practiced, they might be able to do even more?"

"I do not know, Harry. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No." Harry opened the door and paused again. "Sir, do you believe that a person really dies, if they have people still loyal to them?"

"No, I do not, Harry."

"Good. Then, you will never leave Hogwarts, Sir."

--------------------------------

"Harry," Sirius groaned. "You've avoided the questions from our bet forever!" Harry knew his young godfather was not above whining until he got his way, but luckily groveling was not in his repertoire. If it got any worse Harry might have caved right then.

"He's right." Remus fell onto his bed, sighing.

"For once." James smirked at the indignant look on Sirius's face.

"It's been three weeks. We'll do it tomorrow night, since it's Friday." Remus tossed a pillow to Sirius while James wasn't looking.

"Don't you have detention?" Harry asked, careful to keep his eyes on James and not on Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah, but we're halfway done, so this'll be our celebration." James clapped his hands together and smiled at Harry. At that moment, Remus's pillow went sailing toward James's head and the others laughed as James fell back onto his bed in a heap.

"Joy to the world." Harry murmured as a pillow flew at his shoulder, knocking him off his bed.

A good name is better than fine perfume, and the day of death better than the day of birth.

-Ecclesiastes 7:1


	8. Head Games

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Can't we just leave this out? It's so obvious. Anway, no, I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, SOME people wouldn't have died in the last book.

a/n: A week late again! Well, just be thankful anything's coming out. This one is short, unfortunately, but if it was as long as I thought it would be you all wouldn't be getting this for at least another week. So, just hang in there. Thanks. Please read and review! (Hint: the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update.)

---------------------------------

"You get the feeling Harry's trying to weasel his way out of our bet?" Remus asked quietly, glancing over at Professor Century, who was engrossed in a book.

"Yeah. He's postponing it as long as he can," James murmured, also keeping an eye on their professor as he dipped his quill delicately into his inkwell. "You'd think he'd want to hurry it up, if not to rub it in my face, then at least to get it over with."

"He high-tails it every time it's mentioned," Remus sighed, putting his quill back to his parchment.

"I'll tie him to the gargoyle outside the window to keep him there if I have to." Sirius grumbled, writing feverishly. "Stupid line-writing, serves-you-right teacher. Ah! I broke my quill!"

"Well, Mr. Black, maybe if you were paying attention to what you were doing instead of chatting with Mr. Lupin or coming up with fancy names to call me, you wouldn't keep having these accidents, would you? Such as the miscellaneous holes in your paper, the two pages you handed in to me tonight which are nothing but scribbles, the ink you so gracefully stained Mr. Pettigrew's hands with earlier, or how about yesterday when you dumped a bucket of filthy water over Mr. Potter's head as he was scrubbing the floor of my classroom? Need I go on?"

The Marauders looked up at their Professor, who hadn't yet put down his book nor torn his eyes from its pages. Sirius mumbled, "Sorry, sir."

"I don't believe you should be apologizing to me so much as your comrades, who have so graciously let you live so long even with your astounding ability to grace them with bodily harm nearly once a week." Sirius grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Concerning your conversation with Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I do not believe hanging Harry out a window will make him talk. You will only succeed in driving a larger wedge between you. You'll be lucky if you get him to answer your questions in the first place."

"Then how would you suggest we get him to open up to us, Professor? We all know everything about each other, but we know nothing about him, and vice versa. It's just not natural for dorm mates to be so distant." James went back to writing.

"Harry knows more than you think, James." James was about to respond when the clock above Century's head chimed. "Alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow, boys."

The Marauders were at the door before he was finished. Remus was about to leave when Century called him back, looking more tired than Remus had ever seen him. "Sir?"

"Make sure they don't terrorize him, Remus. He doesn't take lightly to people prying into his life. Besides," Century sighed, "he's been a bit…off color lately."

"Excuse me for saying so, but you don't look well yourself, sir."

"Neither do you," Century said, smiling slightly, "but you don't see me nagging, do you?"

Remus's face colored, stunned that his professor had brought it up, almost like a subtle form of blackmail. "Sorry, sir. I didn't think anyone really noticed."

"More people notice than you think." Century began shuffling papers about on his desk and chuckled a bit at the look on Remus's face. "Here." He picked up two books and held them out to Remus. "The first one is for you, the second for Harry." Remus took them, glancing at the covers, and gasped.

"How-Professor Dumbledore said he didn't-"

"I was not told, Remus. I figured it out the exact same way your friends did."

"But, it's only been one full moon since you arrived." That explained the subtle hint about his health. "And, no one knows that my friends figured it out. How did you know?"

Century shrugged, leaning heavily into his chair. "I figured that they care enough about you to research your disappearances once a month. As to how I found out so quickly, I have a friend who is a lycanthrope. He always had a problem with self confidence. That book should help you. My friend even made some notes in the margins for future readers." Professor Century looked down at his own book. "Many things are not what they seem, Remus. People know what you are and they assume you are a monster. But you know better. Remember that they are wrong and you are right."

Remus frowned slightly. "Yes, sir." He left the room and was immediately jumped by Sirius and James. Peter hung back. Remus yelled in shock, clutching the books to his chest in an attempt to keep from lashing out in self-defense.

"Hey, calm down! Did Professor Century traumatize you or something?" James slapped his back playfully as they walked.

"No," Remus huffed. "I was thinking."

"Must've been some really deep thoughts," Sirius whispered to James.

Remus glared as Peter snickered. "Come on, let's go get Harry."

--------------------------------------

The Marauders, led by James, marched into the common room, attracting the attention of its entire population. James approached Harry, who was bending over an essay, scribbling away madly, and tipped his chair back. Harry hopped up so fast that James dropped the chair to the floor with a muffled flump. Remus, Sirius, and Peter helped direct Harry, via pulling, pushing, and shoving, to their dorm where a single rickety chair sat in the middle of the room. Peter pushed Harry into it and the lamps flickered out. A single lamp suddenly flared above his head, illuminating the Marauders' grim faces.

"Harry Times, where were you on the night of December 20?" James asked.

"James! You're going to lose our questions! Besides, it's October!" Remus cuffed him on the head.

"Don't worry, we haven't started yet." The lights came back up, blinding Harry who blinked furiously to rid himself of the glare.

"Alright," Remus sighed. He waved his wand and the chair disappeared. Harry dropped two feet onto a pile of miscellaneous poufs and pillows where the Marauders were already seated quite comfortably. Harry grumbled and tried to get comfortable.

"Ready to start, everyone?" James asked as he lay down on his stomach and clutched a pillow to his chest, his chin resting on the top. Remus stared at him, frowning slightly. "What?"

Remus pointed at Harry. He was an almost mirror image of James. Even the position of the pillow was the same. "This is scary." Harry's eyes widened and he instinctively rolled over. He pushed the pillow away and put one hand behind his head and laid the other across his stomach.

"Remus, look at Sirius!" Peter pointed to Harry and then Sirius. Harry glanced over at Sirius. They were positioned the same way, down to the direction their head was turned.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry growled and sat up again. He curled one leg under him and brought his other against his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around his knee. He rested his chin on his knee. "Look!" James pointed to Harry and Remus.

Harry yelled in frustration. "You…just…go bother a hippogriff or something!" Harry laid back down on his stomach and put his head facedown in a pillow.

"Are you wishing us ill, Harry?" Sirius asked with a snicker, tilting his head to watch the smaller boy.

"No." Harry's voice was muffled, "I'm wishing you were more apt to minding your own business."

"Well, off that subject," Remus rolled his eyes, "let's get to our questions. We get three each and Harry can-" Sirius cut Remus off with an exasperated sigh.

"Choose which he answers, yes, _we know_, Moony! Get on with it!"

"But, there is a catch, Harry."

Harry sighed into his pillow and looked up. "Of course."

Remus ignored him and went on. "We want you to tell the truth. So, to ensure your cooperation, I took the liberty of placing a simple truth charm on this ring." He pointed to a ring that Sirius had just removed from his own hand. "Well, Sirius's ring actually. It has Sirius's name engraved around the stone, and the Black family crest is on the stone itself. But it'll make do for what we need. The charm will make the ring glow red if you lie and gold if you don't. Simple."

Sirius held the ring out to Harry, who was torn between laughter at the irony of it all and awe at the realization of what the ring meant. "You can do whatever you want to it later. Melt it down, sell it, keep it. I don't have a use for it really. The only thing I like about it is my birthstone. Always liked purple. Reminded me of royalty." He smirked, and Harry felt a smile creep onto his face as he delicately accepted the ring, imagining Sirius parading around dressed as a king.

"Too bad you aren't next in line for the crown," James laughed. Sirius snarled and stuck his tongue out at his friend, causing James to snicker.

"Your birthday's February 17th, right?" Harry asked, examining the ring at every angle. "Master bedroom of Number 12 Gr-" Harry froze. He rammed the ring on his index finger, lay on his side, and clutched the pillow tightly to his chest, praying that the Marauders hadn't caught his slip.

"Finish that sentence, if you please." Remus prodded Harry in the side with his foot, making him recoil slightly.

Harry didn't answer. There was no way to get out of this now. He was about to answer when he was suddenly hoisted into the air by one leg. He stared down at Sirius, who was still laying on his back, lazily pointing his wand at him, his eyes a darker blue than usual at the mention of his birthplace. "I really would hate to hang you out the window because you refused to cooperate. Now, I want a response to Remus's very polite request."

"Fine. Grimmauld Place, London, England, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!" Harry took out his wand and let himself down, landing with a surprisingly jarring thump on the pillows below him. "Happy now?"

"How-"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. "Don't loose our questions!"

"Oh, right. I can't believe you know that. It's not information I usually give out."

"Just get on with it." Harry lay back down, facing James, not sure he could face Sirius or Remus's questioning gazes.

Sirius quickly overcame his shock, replacing it with a large grin. "Alright then, I'll start!" Sirius tilted his head back to look at Harry. "What…is the airspeed velocity of an African swallow?"

"Sirius!" James kicked him.

"Ouch!" Sirius snarled. "WHAT? He doesn't _have_ to answer!"

Harry almost smirked. "Ten meters per second, now get a move on." The ring flashed gold and then faded quickly.

The Marauders glared at Sirius. "Thanks for losing a question, Padfoot."

"How was I supposed to know he'd know the right answer?" Sirius snapped, pouting.

James rolled his eyes at him and cocked his head in thought. "How'd you get that scar?" Harry's hand moved up to trace it absently. James nodded. "It's wicked."

Harry winced and withdrew his hand. "In an accident." The ring glowed red.

"Try again," James said, smirking.

Harry ignored the pointed looks he was receiving and went on. "That's what I was always told. My relatives said it was a car accident."

"That's not what I asked."

"So?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Harry looked away, unable to look at his young father's eager face as he answered. "I got it the night my parents died." The Marauders watched the ring. It blazed gold.

"The night your parents-"

"Yes. I **don't** want to talk about it." Harry snapped. "Who's next?"

Remus leaned back, hands draped over his knee, and looked at the ceiling, frowning slightly. "That's why you went off on us in the Three Broomsticks. We were bashing your parents, though good-naturedly. Though I suppose you don't care that it was in good sport." He smiled gently to encourage Harry. "Tell us a bit about your family. What were they like?"

Harry's eyes dimmed and he clutched the pillow to his chest again. "My parents died when I was one. I never knew them, but I've heard hundreds of stories about them. They were two of the best witches and wizards ever." Harry paused. He noticed the frown deepening on Remus's face. "I have one friend whose family has sort of adopted me though. It's wonderful. I just wonder if they miss me…next."

Peter had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Pete, what kind of question is that?" Remus groaned, wanting to severely hurt his friends for the stupid questions they were asking.

"A good one!" Sirius and James answered indignantly.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend, well, sort of. I tend to be a bit protective, so I broke up with her to keep her safe." The Marauders laughed, astonishment stamped across each face. "What? I didn't want her to get caught by this guy who has a grudge toward me. End of story."

Sirius snorted but dropped it. "My turn again! What is your favorite color?"

"Padfoot…" James moaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"I want to know!" Sirius protested, glaring at him.

"It's black. James?"

"Alright!" James clapped his hands together. "How did you get so good at Quidditch?"

Harry smiled. "That's a funny story actually. At my old school, we had our first flying lesson and I was really scared. I thought I would be horrible at it. Well, one kid accidentally took off and hurt himself. The school bully saw that he had dropped something when he fell and he took it, into the air, mind you. I followed him on my broom. He threw the thing, shaped kind of like a snitch now that I think about it, and I caught it in a straight dive to the ground. Turns out my Head of House saw it and I became the youngest player in a century to be on a House team. Being a first year, I was terrified. One of my friends found a trophy with my dad's name on it. He was a natural, so was I. It's genetics really."

"That's really unfair." James pouted.

"Shut up, Prongs. You're a natural anyway. My turn." Remus sat up. "Why is your favorite subject DADA, dueling, whatever you want to call it?"

Harry sat up too and leaned against Sirius's bed. "I think that it's because…"

"Because…" Remus prompted.

"Because I've been raised as a person who…" Harry took a breath to calm himself then continued, "who has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"You shouldn't have been raised to believe that! No one can-"

"I know I shouldn't have. But it's the way I am. I want to protect people no matter what it takes. And Defense is the best way to prepare."

"It doesn't seem like you need to be prepared any more. You're excellent." Remus murmured, remembering Harry's duels in the class.

Harry ducked his head, coloring slightly with the praise. "Thanks."

Peter was bouncing up and down in his excitement, anxious for his turn. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Harry almost laughed out loud. "I'm not answering that."

"Um, okay…what's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

Harry was silent for a moment, frowning slightly. Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "He's not going to answer. Ask another."

"I'm thinking. You'd know that if you did it more often."

"Oh, that was low, but sadly true." Sirius lobbed a pillow at James as he laughed.

"Answer my last question while you're thinking." Sirius rolled over onto his stomach, his chin resting on his hands. "What's your middle name?"

"Alex," Harry answered. The ring glowed red and he growled. "Oh, alright! It's James. And to answer your question, Peter, the only answer I think covers it, is that I was born. At least I feel that way sometimes. I know that I'm here for a reason, but…" Harry sighed. "Anyway, that's your answer. I was born." The ring began flashing from red to gold so fast that it was impossible to tell what color was which. Harry twisted the ring, his magic pulsing slightly, and it went back to its normal hue. The Marauders stared at him. "Some things are better left misunderstood."

James cleared his throat. "I think I have my last question. What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Well, I was on my way to school once and one of my friends had this mimbulus mimbletonia, an exotic plant," Harry explained when the Marauders shared a confused look. "He poked it with his quill and it sprayed stink sap all over the train compartment. Just then, my crush walked in and, well, you can imagine."

"I feel for you," James said.

Remus nodded. "I want to know about Professor Century. Now, this all counts as one question. Where'd you meet him? How are you such good friends? Is there anything…odd about him?"

"Well, I met him at my old school. He told me he had known my father and we hit it off. I guess I just like having one friend who knows what it's like..."

There was silence. Remus was frowning yet again. "You didn't answer the last part of the question."

"Oh, well, no, there's nothing…odd about him." The ring didn't react. Harry, confused, tried pushing his luck. "In fact, he's just about as normal as you can get, for a wizard." Again, the ring didn't glow. His magic had somehow deactivated the spell.

"Oh, okay." Remus went on, looking disappointed. "Pete, your turn."

Peter bit his lip and stared at Harry for a moment. "What is your worst fear?"

"Dementors," Harry answered rather quickly.

"Dementors, why-"

"I believe that is the end of our session." Harry hopped up, happy that the torture session was over. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Remus jumped up as well. "Before you go to sleep, Harry, I have something for you." He handed a bewildered Harry the book Professor Century had given him. "Professor Century wants you to read it. He lent me a book too."

Harry nodded absently and turned the book over a few times, examining it. His face showed confusion as he read the title. "Legends and Mysteries of the Prowler," Harry whispered. He opened the cover and found a line of letters squeezed along the bottom of the first page. James craned over his shoulder to look.

"Eka wa sirel worp eht. What in the name of Merlin does that mean?" James took the book from Harry and stared at the letters.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head as he readied for bed.

"No, Oh Masterful One, it is not."

"It's probably coded, Prongs, you troll!" Sirius snatched it from James, his shirt slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"I am not a troll!"

"Then why did you get T on Divination in fifth year?" Sirius taunted, smirking.

"Everyone gets Troll in divination, Padfoot!"

"Whatever. Let me see if I can…" Sirius ran his wand over the letters and let out a triumphant yell. "I knew it! Just a simple revealing charm did the trick. Now, it says…" Sirius trailed off and mouthed the words. "The prowler is awake. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Harry would appreciate it if you didn't just yank things away from him, Pads, especially," Remus ripped the book away from Sirius and handed it back to Harry who willingly accepted it, "when someone's left an encrypted message for him."

"Thanks, Remus." Harry lay down on his bed and opened the book. The message didn't make sense. Why would Lupin have left him a message he couldn't decipher? And what was a prowler anyway? He read the dedication and frowned.

_Dedicated to all prowlers, more commonly known as werewolves in many parts of the world, who have been misunderstood for __centuries_

The last word, centuries, was underlined. Harry ran a finger over it. He murmured a revealing charm and the word changed to Century. Harry pressed his finger over the word again, marveling at how easily he could perform simple wandless spells. Deciding sleep would benefit him more than a night in the library, Harry placed the book aside, turned over, and sighed as the boys started a pillow fight for the sixth night in a row.

--------------------------------

Kings take pleasure in honest lips; they value a man who speaks the truth. -Proverbs 16:13


	9. Fear the Night

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Can't we just leave this out? It's so obvious. Anyway, no, I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, SOME people wouldn't have died in the last book.

a/n: Hey, I'm on time this week! But…it is shorter than I had planned. Editing takes more time than actually writing this stuff! Well, just be thankful anything's coming out again. Hang in there. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Promise. Read and review! (Hint: the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update.)

----------------------

A terrible scream tore through Harry's mind. He spun around to look for its source, and it wasn't hard to find. A half-human body was curled up on a giant bed in the corner of the room, bright moonlight streaming though the single window to fall across the mutated body. Harry thoughts, however, instead of focusing on the alien form across from him, focused on himself. Everything around him was huge, like it belonged to a giant. It made him feel extremely small, like he had shrunk as he slept. But he didn't remember waking up. Before he could ponder over it any more, his body began to involuntarily move forward, the flicker of his silver paw not distracting him in the slightest until he reached up to scratch his nose with it. Harry started. Why did he have a silver paw, and _why_ was he so tiny? He wasn't even as big as his foot would normally be! His right hand was silver, but it wasn't a hand anymore. It was a paw. Harry's mind flew into action. There were only two explanations. Either he was inside someone's head, or he had finally lost his mind. And he was hoping it was the former.

Another scream. He started and quickly scampered up the chair leg onto a cluttered desk. He glanced over at the huddled figure. It was shaking and moaning. The body was transforming, growing hair, a tail, claws, teeth, a snout, ears, and a dog-like nose. Harry made himself small as possible as the figure continued yelling and convulsing. Suddenly, the yells turned to howls. A low whining rose up and Harry felt his body quiver in fear as a full-grown werewolf rose from the bed. It padded around the room on all fours, resembling what Harry believed a wolf on steroids would look like.

Harry again noticed his legs were moving without his consent, something he had always hated in his visions with Voldemort, but now it was even worse as he had no idea whose mind he was sharing. The werewolf wheeled around and stared at the small, petrified Harry and growled. Harry squeaked and hid behind a picture frame, poking his head around the corner to watch the wolf. The werewolf swung its paw toward him, but its claws hit something solid and sparks flew. The werewolf roared in anger and began a furious barrage on the invisible barriers. The werewolf stopped and began bounding around the room, bouncing off the invisible boundaries around all the furniture.

The werewolf growled in frustration and began biting and scratching itself instead. Harry watched in morbid fascination as blood trickled slowly from its mouth. With a particularly vicious bite, its left paw began bleeding, spilling blood over its other paws and tail. Harry screamed, lashing out against whatever was anchoring him to the creature's mind. For a moment he could feel two other presences inside the animal with him. He disregarded them and began flailing with all his might. It felt like his head was caught in a blender.

With a wild jerk, he fell out of bed. He struggled for a moment with his covers before he jumped up. He looked around in alarm. Why had no one woken him up this time? He had forgotten to put the silencer on the bed.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the window. The full moon blazed through the curtains. Harry's hands began sweating as he remembered his dream. He had been a small animal with a silver paw. It had something to do with Voldemort. Three large animals near the edge of the forest caught Harry's eye. He watched them for a moment until he saw a smaller animal on top of the stag's head. It was a rat.

Harry's breathing quickened. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have been _Pettigrew_. Unless…unless the rat was trying to tell him something and had purposefully connected them. No, that couldn't be it. But, if he had been Pettigrew, then where had he been to witness a werewolf transformation? The Pettigrew of this time didn't have a silver hand yet, but the future Pettigrew did. Which meant… "They're here," Harry groaned and sank onto Remus's bed. He put his throbbing head in his hands. Why would the older Pettigrew want to watch Remus's transformation at the Shrieking Shack? But that couldn't be right. The man had been older than Remus. And yet he didn't look too different. But they had been inside…inside the…castle.

"Remus," Harry breathed. He jumped up and threw his trunk open. He dove into it, his head almost touching the bottom as he searched, praying he was wrong. His fingers finally closed around his cloak and map. He pulled them out and hurried down to the common room, quickly checking that no one was awake. In one leap, he was out in the corridor, his invisibility cloak flapping behind him, pounding toward Lupin's sleeping quarters, hoping to not have any accidental run-ins with teachers by avoiding the adjoining office which was an almost carbon copy of his room. No student would be thought brave enough to come to a teacher at night through the door only used by the teachers themselves. He skidded to a halt outside the door and took a calming breath, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest when he calmed down.

He reached slowly for the doorknob, afraid of what he would find, but his fingers came into contact with a barrier. Harry frantically searched for an opening or flaw in the wall but found none. He had to know. That was all there was to it. In reckless desperation he rammed his shoulder against the barrier and it repelled him with such force that he hit the opposite wall of the hallway, his cloak still covering him. A sudden, muffled sound came from behind the door, despite the silencing charm that was up, and it shook as something threw itself against it.

Harry cursed. Lupin knew better than to attract attention to himself. Something was wrong. Harry tensed as a sudden chill swept over him. He stilled and slowly turned around. He almost yelled in shock. Albus Dumbledore was standing beside him, only mere inches away. He strode forward and started examining the door, his long fingers running its length a few times. He sighed and looked over at Harry who stood frozen, still under the invisibility cloak. "Some would call it stupidity, some foolishness. No matter which, it still warrants an explanation." With a small flick of Dumbledore's wand, Harry's cloak flew into the air and folded neatly over Dumbledore's arm. Harry stared at his Professor with slight apprehension as he was thoroughly examined by the twinkling eyes. "Ah, Mr. Times, I must say this is not an extreme shock to me, though I was expecting someone else."

"My father, you mean?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, actually. But, I believe you informed me that, unlike him, you did not go looking for trouble. However, that doesn't seem to be the truth as you are standing before me now."

"It is never intentional when I get into trouble, sir. Unlike my father, I do not normally have the foresight to plan my little trips."

"And your father does, apparently, as he is rarely caught out of bounds. I take it that you, however, are frequently found out."

Harry shrugged. "That depends on what you mean by frequently. And, yes, my father thoroughly plans his outings. I, however, am less cautious and more…rash, despite the fact that I should have it drilled into me that caution is life-saving. For instance, we could have avoided this entire conversation had I not failed to take extra precautions tonight where I usually would have."

"Well then, let us assume you had taken the extra precautions. What was your destination, Harry?"

Harry floundered for a moment. "I was on a…business excursion, you could say."

"To Professor Century's?"

"Yes, sir."

"And, I suppose," a woman's voice entered, making Harry curse under his breath, "a business excursion could not wait until hours when your Professor would actually be awake, and able to pass as one of the living?" Minerva McGonagall turned the corner, a grim smile on her face. "Well?" she demanded.

"I believe you will find him very much in the realm of the living, Ma'am. He's a, uh, light sleeper. Drop of a pin, you know."

"Ah, Minerva, I expected to see you here." Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling benignly. "Your rounds have gone smoothly, I hope?"

"They have, and it seems I have located one last student out of bounds." McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, her grip like a vice, warning him to stay put. Harry gritted his teeth, willing himself to not shake her off.

"Actually, I would like to hear Harry's story first and then pass judgment, Minerva." Dumbledore gestured to the cloak over his arm. McGonagall blinked in surprise as Dumbledore pressed on. "Since I am sure you would feel left out if I took him to my office, we will discuss this here."

"And why is it you feel inclined to allow him a chance to weasel his way out of this when no other students are given the same possibility?" She snapped, her lack of sleep affecting her mood.

"This is Harry's first offense. Should we not give him a chance to explain himself so that we can decide whether this incident was a misjudgment on his part or on ours? After all, we would not want to punish him if it was a folly of ours."

"But, Albus, you always explain the rules of the castle. There is no way-"

"Professor," Harry interjected, looking over at Dumbledore. "Have you informed Professor McGonagall of my…special status?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "No, I do not believe I have, Harry. You wish to tell her?"

Harry cocked his head to the side slightly. "I believe she is capable of keeping a secret, sir. Don't you?"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Harry."

McGonagall's hand went limp and it slid from Harry's shoulder. "What are you both talking about?"

"My dear, Minerva, Harry here is a very special student. I have simply never found the need to tell you so. Tell me, what do you know about him?"

She looked at him skeptically but complied. "Well, he is one of the brightest students here. He is in Gryffindor. He is a transfer student from…from…"

"Ah, you have found a flaw in my plan. I neglected to tell you many things, including the name of his school, because I felt you did not need it or because I myself do not know." Dumbledore looked back over at Harry. "I believe, Harry, that the question is not whether your professor can keep a secret, but whether you trust her enough to tell her."

Harry frowned. He'd never thought of it like that before. He took a few steps forward and turned around to look at his Professors. McGonagall wore a bewildered expression that almost made him laugh out loud. "Yes, I trust her, sir, but, just to be sure I am not being played as a fool…Professor McGonagall, what is the one spell you cannot manage?"

McGonagall stared at him, flabbergasted, but after a glance at the Headmaster, she answered. "I…the jelly-legs jinx."

Harry nodded, turning again. "And your favorite jam, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Raspberry. Excellent idea, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"You may, sir."

"Very well." He nodded again, and turned to his confused Deputy Headmistress, the twinkle prominent in his eyes. "Minerva, Harry is not a transfer student. He is a Hogwarts student. Once a Hogwarts student, always a Hogwarts student."

"I don't understand, Albus."

He was playing with her now. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, determined to enjoy the show. "Minerva, who would you say is Harry's father?" She gaped at him. "You have met him. Take your time. We are in no hurry."

"I…If I didn't know better, I would say he was a Potter. But that is-"

"_Exactly_ what I wanted to hear, my dear Professor. May I introduce Harry James Potter, son of the notorious James Potter."

McGonagall's mouth fell open and she backed against the wall for support. "But, Albus…Potter is only _seventeen_ and this boy must be at _least_ that age. They must've been born the same year."

Harry smirked, jumping in. "Correction, Professor._ I_ was born in 1981 to a proud Marauder. And, by the way, for your future self's health, file this information away into the back of your mind. I," he motioned to himself, "am fine, all in one piece, as is our friend. Okay?"

McGonagall sputtered. "But, I – my future…but it's '79, there's no way…You aren't suggesting…time travel?"

"I am, actually, as both Harry and Professor Century are proof of that."

"Professor Century as well?" McGonagall shrieked. "And who is he, may I ask? The Prime Minister or Saint Nicholas?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to that." Dumbledore smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "But now we are finally back on subject. Professor Century is the reason why I am here, and, unless I am mistaken, that is also why young Mr. Potter is up at this hour. Is it not?" Harry nodded, feeling apprehensive now that the attention had been brought back to Lupin. "Then, without further ado, let us pay a late visit to Professor Century."

Dumbledore waved his wand over the door and with a small click, the door swung open.

The room was exactly as Harry had seen in his dream, all the way down to the paper-strewn desk, except the bed linens were now torn into a million pieces. The werewolf was sitting in the middle of the slashed mattress. It looked up, confused for spilt second, then leapt down to the floor. It barred its fangs and slowly inched toward the door, a feral gleam taking over its eyes. Lupin gave a loud bark, startling Harry back into reality, and began sprinting to the door. Harry, not giving himself any time to analyze the situation, grabbed the door and went to slam it shut, but the werewolf stuck its arm out the door and grabbed onto Harry. Its claws slashed through Harry's arm as he jerked away and shoved the door closed on Lupin's limb. The werewolf withdrew it with a whine.

The door shuddered and bucked under Harry as Lupin rammed it hard enough to make Harry's feet slide across the floor. Harry quickly searched for his wand and groaned when he realized he'd left it in his room. Praying his strength wouldn't be zapped by something as small as a locking spell, he placed a hand on the doorknob. It clicked loudly as the lock snapped into place and Harry scrambled to his feet. He replaced the barriers around the door and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath, ignoring the throbbing in his arm.

His Professors were both staring at him. Professor McGonagall staggered slightly as feeling returned to her limbs. She clutched Dumbledore's arm to keep from falling. "That…that was-was-was that…?"

Dumbledore patted her hand soothingly. "Don't be alarmed. It is Halloween, Minerva. I expect it could be a harmless prank."

"You know very well that this is not a prank! You, of all people should be able to tell, Albus."

"Alas, I believe you are right. Harry, is this the engagement you told me Professor Century had scheduled when I gave the Marauders their detention with him?" Dumbledore's gaze seemed to pin Harry to the spot.

"I…" Harry looked away, unable to stand the curious looks. "Perhaps."

McGonagall gasped. "You mean that…that was Professor Century?"

"I believe it was, Minerva."

She gaped for a moment before recovering, clearing her throat. "Well, that certainly explains why he was so snippy today. He and Remus Lupin got into an argument over something trivial at lunch. I think it was the consistency of the pie or something to that effect. I wasn't really listening."

Harry felt his mouth twitch slightly as he fought a smile and looked away. Dumbledore looked over at Harry, who was shuffling his feet. Dumbledore smiled serenely. "Harry, I have nothing against werewolves. And as such, I will not sack JR Century, especially since you need him here. I would like you to tell me his name, so that I may approach him with, perhaps, a bit more of an understanding."

Harry winced as the door bucked again. "I can't, sir."

"And why can't you?" demanded McGonagall, immediately taking on a defensive stance, her shoulders squaring and her hands finding a place on her hips. "If he got out he could hurt someone or-"

"He has everything under control, Professor." Harry interjected, his anger flaring at her audacity. "Had Dumbledore not undone Professor Century's barriers, that werewolf would never have known there was another side to this door, making him virtually harmless."

"I only wish to help, Harry. I shall do nothing to harm him." Dumbledore reached out to touch the barriers over the door again. He frowned slightly and turned to Harry, looking him over carefully, his eyes curious once again.

Harry ignored the obvious question. "I know that full well, Professor, as you hire him in the future."

"Then you also know that I can arrange something for him every full moon, something much safer for everyone, where he can be more comfortable."

"I don't think leaving him with Remus would be your brightest plan, Headmaster!" Harry seethed. A ringing silence fell as the words sunk in and Harry groaned inwardly.

"You know about Remus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice carrying a slight hint of surprise.

"Of course. He's one of my father's best friends. Why should I not know?" Harry snapped, angrier at himself than with Dumbledore.

"Because, Mr. Potter and his friends should not know about Mr. Lupin's condition, nor should anyone else!" McGonagall waved her hands frantically, her face flushed.

"You must have known they would find out eventually, Minerva. Apparently, it only brought them closer together as Mr. Lupin has not been excommunicated nor have we received three requests for dorm reassignments. I believe Mr. Lupin has also become more of an extrovert since his friends have discovered his secret. It seems only good things have stemmed from their knowledge of it." Harry smirked. "Now, Harry, again I ask you, will you tell me who Professor Century is exactly? It would help me gain his trust so I can help him."

"You already have his trust, and I refuse to break his by telling you his real name. He wouldn't have created an alias unless it was necessary." Harry pushed away from the door and brushed himself off. "Now, if you will excuse me, sir, I would like to get some sleep. So, I bid you goodnight, Professors." He bowed slightly.

"Of course, Harry. We will talk later. Here you are." Dumbledore handed Harry his invisibility cloak. Harry thanked him, put it on, and left the Professors to talk as he steeled himself for a long night.

------------------------

"Are you sure you've had enough rest, Remus? You look dead on your feet. Maybe you should go back to the dorm."

"Leave him alone, Peter. He'll be fine. I'm not so sure about Harry here." James elbowed Harry gently. Harry grimaced and reflexively grabbed his upper arm, massaging it gently. The Marauders shared a befuddled look.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus swatted Sirius's hands away from his plate as he spoke. "Get your own!"

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled, watching as Sirius tried again to swipe some of Remus's toast and was pushed none too gently off the bench by one very annoyed Remus.

"Yeah, right," Sirius grumbled, annoyed by them both.

"Your face is hovering inches above your cereal," Remus pointed out, his voice hoarse.

"You are trying to eat said cereal with a knife." James pried the knife from his hand and gave him a spoon instead.

"And you're still holding onto your arm." Peter poked Harry's arm again. Harry winced.

"Not to mention we found him in the common room with Professor Century's book across his knees. Devoted much?" Sirius asked as he got up from the floor, giving up on Remus and taking James's scone instead.

Harry stood up from the table, determined to start walking before he fell asleep. "I'm fine. Let's get to class."

----------------------------

Even then you frighten me with dreams and terrify me with visions,  
-Job 7:14


	10. What's In A Name

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Can't we just leave this out? It's so obvious. Anyway, no, I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, SOME people wouldn't have died in the last book.

a/n: Oh wow. I bet a lot of you are angry with me this time. I promised two weeks, and it's been what, a month? I am so sorry. This chapter needed so much work it's not even funny. I added in about two pages worth of stuff, so, I hope you like it. Thanks for being so patient. Read and review!

**Beta/n: So, this story came to me on Wednesday. And today is Sunday. So it's not totally Miss Teenlaunch's fault this chapter came out so late. I was really busy with a lifeguard class and I just didn't have time to edit. Sorry! -Jellyhead**

**-------------------------**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Lupin wasn't in class. Professor Grubbly-Plank was his substitute. Something wasn't right. Lupin never missed class if he could manage it. It was the day after the full moon, but wouldn't Lupin have at least warned him that he would be out? He had been out of control the night before but he normally wouldn't have let that keep him from teaching. And Lupin had obviously not planned on skipping out as Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything the night before about Lupin asking for sick-leave. And, on top of everything else, Harry still hadn't figured out the clue Lupin had sent him. Maybe if he hadn't been so tired he would've understood, but as it was, the clue was way over his head.

But at least one thing had gone right. The Marauders hadn't seemed to notice anything was wrong…except Remus. He had been prying for information ever since they had gotten into the Great Hall and noticed Century wasn't there. Harry had just brushed him off, assuring him that Century was probably just sleeping in. After all, the teachers weren't required to eat in the Great Hall every morning. Remus, tired himself, hadn't seemed to buy it. Harry knew it wouldn't be long before Remus figured it out. It really wouldn't surprise him if Remus knew before lunch. But right now Harry had other things to worry about.

He was sure Dumbledore had set up the substitute for Lupin so that he could interrogate him for as long as he pleased. Being Dumbledore's favorite did have its advantages when it came to figuring out how the man's mind worked, but that wouldn't help him now. Harry had to talk to Lupin before the Headmaster had a chance. It wouldn't do for Lupin to be pressured into anything. Harry muffled a groan. This lesson was going to be one of the longest he'd ever had.

"Wonder what's wrong with Professor Century," James whispered.

Sirius propped his feet on his desk. "Dunno. What do you reckon?"

"Perhaps he's got Dragon Pox?" Peter squeaked in a frightened voice.

"Nah. That's not bad. Maybe he fell down the stairs and broke something."

"He'd be back by now, Sirius," Remus grunted, head on his arms.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius looked sheepish.

"What do you say, Harry? Harry?" James asked.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked, jerking out of his own thoughts to stare at the Marauders. "Oh, no idea."

"Would the peanut gallery please refrain from talking?" Professor Grubbly-Plank shouted irritably and the Marauders quieted. "Good. Now, I understand you have an essay to turn in. Hand it up." The class passed them forward, thankful to give it away. "You will now divide into four groups, five in each. You will be making a list of spells you could use in a duel and explaining how you could use them defensively. Understood? Begin!"

Harry was barely listening. Before he could even register what they were doing, the Marauders had crowded around him. Lily Evans huffed loudly, "And why do you get the best dueler, Potter?"

"Simple. We got to him first!" James smiled, albeit a bit guiltily.

"Go on, Evans, we'll see who has the better list!" Sirius waved her off.

"You made a bet that we can beat them at an assignment? What is this world coming to?" James sighed, handing Harry a quill and parchment.

"Wha-why me?" Harry protested. James shrugged and motioned toward Remus, who was staring with glazed eyes at Sirius's chair leg. Harry sighed, pulling the paper toward him. "Start naming."

The boys were all too enthusiastic. Remus even woke up long enough to chime in. Harry quickly finished his first page and started on a second, writing down the spells they hadn't already repeated twenty times. As the boys argued over the use of certain color-changing charms, a different conversation caught Harry's interest.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank, where's Professor Century?" Lily asked, handing in part of her group's list.

"Never you mind," Professor Grubbly-Plank answered, taking the parchment without even glancing at it. Harry's blood boiled. She had given him the same answer when he had asked about Hagrid in his fourth year. Did she treat every question that way, or was it just the genuine ones she liked to blow off?

"But, Professor!" Lily protested. "Please, is he ill or away or-"

"Miss Evans, you needn't worry your pretty head over a man who is years your senior."

Lily's mouth fell open in shock. "I never! All I wanted to know is why he isn't here."

"Miss Evans, your Professor-"

"He's ill," Harry answered, cutting through Grubbly-Plank's exasperated explanation. "No one's allowed to see him. You have to get permission from Dumbledore first."

"And I believe there are only two students in this room I will allow to enter." Everyone turned to look at the door. Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room. Harry groaned. It seemed Dumbledore was ready to go along with his lie so that he could get his answers. "Mr. Lupin, you are first."

"Me, sir?" Remus stood up, fully awake now that he was being addressed.

"I believe you had something to discuss with him."

"Yes, sir. But perhaps I should wait until he's feeling better."

"Professor Century will not mind a short talk with yourself and Mr. Times. Just try not to tire him out, if you please. I have some very important business to discuss with him."

Remus nodded and almost tripped over his own feet trying to get to Professor Century's office. He opened the door carefully and peered inside. Seeing no sign of his professor, he slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "Professor?"

Remus started as a low groan sounded from the bed. Century's head popped up from the mass of blankets covering him. He blinked blearily at Remus, letting a slow smile take over his face. "Good afternoon, Remus."

Remus approached the bed tentatively. Century was lying on top of the covers, dressed in a loose short-sleeved shirt and slacks. Remus couldn't help but notice the large bruises and cuts that ran up and down Century's arms, a few even marring his face and neck. His hair was also rather disheveled and he moved as though he was confined in a body cast, showing how sore he was as he moved slowly onto his side and then into a sitting position so he could face Remus.

"Professor! Who did this to you?" Remus sat down on a stool beside the bed, trying not to stare at the angry red marks that stood out against Century's abnormally pale skin.

Century chuckled, his smile turning slightly bitter. "I believe it is in an instance like this that one finds there may be meaning behind cliché metaphors."

Remus frowned, not seeing how the answer satisfied his question. "I don't understand." Century sighed, still smiling. He carefully stood up and trudged over to a cabinet against the far wall. He took out his wand and waved it briefly over the lock. Century opened the cabinet and reached inside. He tried to reach something further back and Remus heard him gasp. "Is something wrong?" Remus stood up slightly, ready to help.

"No, no." Century waved an impatient hand and motioned for him to stay sitting as he continued searching. He sighed again. "It is not surprising that you do not understand me, Remus." He paused, the only sound the clinking of the bottles he was moving around. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'You are your own worst enemy.'?" Remus nodded, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Century chuckled. "Most people disagree, but, in my case, it is literal."

Century removed his hand from the cabinet, a large bottle clutched in his hand. "Here we are. I was wondering if I was out."

"What is it, Professor?" Remus asked as he watched Century pull out two metal beakers and fill them both with the contents of the bottle. Century slowly made his way back to the bed, careful not to spill a drop of the precious liquid. When he passed Remus, he pushed a goblet into his hands. It was warm and smooth under his fingers. Remus studied the contents for a moment, realizing what it was instantly. Spending at least one day a month in the Hospital Wing had taught him quite a bit about potions. Even more confused, Remus looked up at the professor. "Sir?"

"Just a pick-me-up, Remus. You could use it." Professor Century raised the goblet to his mouth but drew it away and stared at Remus for a moment. With a lopsided smile, he raised it slightly. "To…the Marauders."

Remus sat stunned for a second then grinned, raising his own goblet to gently tap it against Century's, echoing, "To the Marauders." Remus quickly took a gulp from his goblet and felt warmth spread through him like fire. He felt his muscles relax instantly and sighed into the drink, too busy nursing his own goblet to bother looking up.

The silence as they drank was comforting. When they lowered their goblets, they gave each other lazy smiles and laughed as they watched steam billow from their ears. Remus looked down at the still smoking beaker, contemplating whether he should break the peace and confront Century. What other time would he have such an opportunity? He bit his lip. It was now or never. "Professor Century, I can't help but notice that, as I said before, you're a bit off color, sir. I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, by the way. I don't know why I got so crabby."

"Don't you?" Century teased, smiling over the top of his beaker.

Remus flushed, crossing his arms. "Alright. I know why I was crabby." Century nodded in understanding and took another sip of the potion. Remus watched him for moment then plowed on, "Sir, how long have you been ill?"

Century sat his beaker down on a tray beside the bed and looked up at Remus, his face still relaxed. "Since I was a child, Remus. It is an illness which never stops tormenting its host, but at least it's predictable." He grinned and turned away, picking up the plate left on the tray and examining the cold bacon. "How did you like the book I lent you?"

"It was very interesting. Thank you." Remus paused again, cursing himself for his hesitation. "Sir, I was wondering if your illness, I mean, if you've been diagnosed with…" Remus trailed off, wondering how he could let such a debauched sentence come out of his mouth when he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Century's smile only widened as he turned his attention to Remus, putting the plate back down. "Remus, you are not going to offend me by anything you say. I have been through a lot of tribulation already. Nothing you say will make me violent. Although, I'm not sure I can guarantee that to others as their comments are usually more…demeaning." Century held out his hand to take Remus's beaker. The beaker had almost reached Century's hand when Remus noticed the bandage wrapped tightly around his palm and wrist. Remus grabbed Century's hand roughly. Century yelped. Remus unwrapped his hand and stared at it before he dropped it in shock, scrambling to apologize. "I'm sorry, Professor! I shouldn't have – Are those fang marks?"

Century slowly rebound his hand as Remus's mind reeled. He had never been so inarticulate in his life, not even when he was angry at the other Marauders!

As Century tied off the last knot in the bandage, he sighed. "What is it you wish to know, Remus?"

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Remus blurted. His eyes widened and again he found himself scrambling to find the right words, vowing to never speak again on the day after the full moon. If this was where it got him, there was just no use trying. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have accused you of that."

"You only accuse someone when you believe them responsible for a certain action. Is that what you think of me? A common werewolf?"

"Sir, I didn't mean…of course I don't believe you responsible. It's just…I'm not sure what to think. I mean, every time someone talks to me it's like I'm-"

"A monster? Completely inhuman? Invisible? I know. The prejudices of the world can still have an effect on us so that we don't know what to think until we are faced with the situation ourselves. We may know our view, but any amount of fear can drive us to say things we never meant to leave the confines of our mind, maybe even some things that we never thought in the first place." Century chuckled. "As if the transformations weren't enough, we endure the persecution placed on us by every wizard who misunderstands us."

Remus nodded, deep in thought. "Where do you go during the full moon? You could come with me."

"I don't believe that wise, Remus. Werewolves, no matter how tame," Century smiled humorlessly, "will tear one of their own apart, especially the males. They will shred anything they can catch, as you and I well know. Some animals and animagi are the only exception to that rule. It's a good thing to remember. Most people don't know about it. Don't do their research." Century sighed. "Well, I believe you should be going, Remus. And I would appreciate it if you kept my condition to yourself. No one else knows yet."

Remus frowned, his thoughts flying immediately to Harry. Was Century lying to him, hoping he would forget about Harry? It was possible. Or perhaps Century just thought no one knew. But either way, could Harry really not know? He was too close to the man to not know.

Remus put one hand to his head. But if Harry did know about Century's lycanthropy, then that meant he had fooled the spell Remus had put on the ring during their questioning. Remus's frown deepened. That wasn't true. He had forgotten about the ring and hadn't even been watching it half the time, including when Harry had answered about Century. Was it possible Harry really didn't know and he had just forgotten to look at the ring? Remus shook his head and pushed his thoughts aside to ask innocently, "Not even Dumbledore?"

Century shook his head. "Not even Dumbledore." Seemingly as an afterthought he added, "And neither does Harry. I've kept it from him so that he…well, what would he think of me? He thinks I'm a normal wizard who happens to have a very low immune system."

Remus stared at him for a moment then laughed, pushing away all his suspicions about Harry. It was absurd. Harry had never given the Marauders a reason to doubt him. And Century's revelation had just confirmed that Harry was being as truthful as he could. Remus stood and walked to the door, completely at ease again. He stopped and turned around one more time. "Professor, that friend you told me about, it was you, wasn't it?"

Century smiled, picking up his goblet again. "Good day, Remus. Oh, and tell Harry I want to speak with him."

Remus left the room, a smile on his face. As he closed the door behind him, the entire class turned to look at him. Remus grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Harry, Century wants to see you."

Harry strode past Remus, giving him a smile and a nod. He disappeared behind the door, making sure it was closed. He looked around the office, but Lupin was nowhere to be seen. "L-Century?" he asked, passing the bed and the desk in his search.

"There you are, Harry." Harry looked around for Lupin again as he spoke, but still couldn't see him.

Confused, he asked, "Where are you?"

Lupin laughed. "In my living quarters."

Harry grumbled and opened the second door, revealing Lupin's tiny living quarters. It really was an almost exact replica of his office. Harry saw that everything was back to normal. Lupin was standing by one wall, adorned only by a floor length mirror that had obviously been protected the night before. Harry looked around the room again. "Why do they give the teachers such small rooms? This place isn't fit for one student let alone a grown person!"

Lupin laughed, a slightly mischievous smile on his face. "True. And that is why they give us this." He reached out to touch the mirror and his hand passed straight through. Harry started, astounded.

"Wh-what happened? Where-"

"Follow me." He started through the mirror but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and the password is Puking Pastilles."

Harry nodded dumbly and watched as he disappeared completely. He stepped forward cautiously, mumbled the password, and slowly passed one hand through the mirror. It was an odd feeling, like water or molten metal but it was neither wet nor cold. Harry pulled his hand back out and examined it, counting his fingers and nails carefully to make sure they were all intact. Confident that he would come out in one piece, Harry stepped through the mirror. As he came out on the other side he looked back to see it flexing gently, resuming its flat dimension. He shook his head, still amazed that he hadn't realized that the mirror must have had some magical properties. Harry turned to find Lupin and gaped.

An entire apartment was laid out in front of him. He was standing in the entrance to the living area. A small alcove off the right of the room revealed a kitchen, complete with all the food a man could want. Harry looked up to find a balcony with a small study above him, huge bookcases lining the three walls. Doors led off from the main room. Harry just looked at them each in turn, not feeling like exploring any more as his head was already reeling.

He turned to gape at the room and started when he noticed Lupin was lying on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other trailing on the rug. A fire was blazing in the enormous grate. Harry sat down in the nearest armchair and leaned back as he continued to examine the room. Pictures were hung on the walls, many of the Marauders and Lily. Harry was slightly surprised to see a lot of him, some of them newspaper clippings. The other handful of personal items that Lupin had managed to bring with him were obviously in his room. Harry shook his head, still dumbfounded.

"Why do none of the students know that the professors have these rooms?"

Lupin moved the arm covering his face so that he could see Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Because if the students knew about them we professors would never have a moment of peace."

Harry smiled. "And why have I never seen this before? I mean, as many times as I've been inside a teacher's office, I've never seen anything that could lead to another room."

Lupin waved his hand lazily. "Most of the entrances are inconspicuous, blank walls, small portraits, furniture, even mirrors, as you now know. The replica that we call our living quarters is simply there to provide cover for our real living arrangements. And the reason why I never showed you before is because when I taught you, we were simply student and teacher, and letting you into my private chambers likely would have garnered a lot of unwanted attention, no? Besides, I was trying to keep a low profile that year. Inviting Harry Potter to visit me at any given time in my rooms would have blown that plan out of the water." Lupin summoned a few pillows and they came soaring out of one of the doors. Lupin used them to prop himself up. He leaned back, sighing in contentment. Seeing Harry's curious glance toward the door when the pillows had appeared, Lupin pointed to each door in turn. "Training room, storage, bathroom, master bedroom, guest room."

Harry nodded, noting the place of each door. "Right."

"So, how are you?" Lupin asked, sinking further into the pillows.

Harry snorted. "What do you think?"

"Always something I want to hear," Lupin groaned, sarcastically. "Wonderful. Tell me about it."

"Well, I had another nightmare last night," Harry grumbled. Lupin tried to sit up, but grimaced and leaned back again.

"And?"

"It was about…well, I wish I could have saved you some of that pain, Moony."

Lupin frowned. "What are you talking about, Harry? You don't usually call me Moony."

"I should." Harry rubbed his hands over his face then jumped up and started pacing. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out even with all those hints. You know, I'm still not sure what I was supposed to figure out, Rem-Lupin, whatever I'm supposed to call you!" Harry sat back down heavily.

"Call me whatever you wish, Harry, although, you know I prefer Remus or Moony in your case. Unfortunately that could be a bit trying for you at the moment." Harry nodded as Lupin shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "Tell me what happened."

Harry sighed and sat back in the squishy armchair. "I was a small animal with a silver right paw. I watched you transform, watched you bite yourself, and then I woke up. I came to see if the nightmare was real. I couldn't get in obviously. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up."

"Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Lupin frowned, unhappy about the turn of events.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore took down your barriers and opened the door. You stared at us a moment then came toward us. I'm sorry about your arm, by the way. It got caught in the door when I closed it."

Lupin was silent a moment, lost in thought. "How did you see my transformation?"

"I think I was Wormtail." Lupin blinked. "Voldemort must have wanted him to do something, and he tagged along or used legilimency or something to make sure he did it."

"You think you were Peter? But…that means they're here."

"He is at least. Voldemort could be anywhere if he was using legilimency. It's the only explanation I have. Unless you have another?"

"Besides that you have finally gone mental? No. I think you're right. That's the only possible answer."

"That's funny. I told myself the same thing." They fell silent, both thinking. Harry glanced at Lupin then asked quietly, "Remus, why were you acting that way?" Lupin was silent, simply staring at the ceiling. "I thought perhaps you'd forgotten to take your potion or something. I spent all night looking for some clue in that book you lent me."

Lupin sighed and sat up slowly, making Harry realize how hard the night had been on him, which was unusual in itself. "Harry, the book was the clue."

"How in the world was that the clue?" Harry asked, waving his arms. "There was so much information in that book that I could barely process it all!"

"And it was all about what happens to werewolves on the night of the full moon, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't-"

"I'm out of Wolfsbane Potion."

There was silence. Harry just stared at Lupin until he found his voice. "I'm sorry. Run that by me again. I thought I heard you say you're out of Wolfsbane Potion."

"That's exactly what I said. I gave you that book as a hint so that it might hold you off from asking until after the next full moon. I didn't want to come out and tell you. You would have done something drastic, I'm sure. The truth is that I only had enough of the potion for September. I'm sure you've noticed how jumpy I've been lately. It's because I'm used to the wolf being suppressed. Now I can hear, smell, see, feel…everything. My senses have been heightened and it's like overload. I'm almost used to it by now though."

"I thought your senses were heightened anyway."

"They were. But Snape put something into his mixture to try and suppress the wolf, the wolf's feelings. Honestly, I never liked it. I recently began making my own Wolfsbane Potion again. Unfortunately I've never been the same after taking Snape's. But I think I'll be back to normal after being off the potion for a while, and then I'll start taking my own again."

"Good. I hope that's better for you."

"I've been so worried about it, that I think I've become more attuned. I learned to tone everything down. I think I actually missed having heightened senses."

"You're telling me you're out of the potion now?" Harry snapped, rubbing his temples as he finally lost his grip on the situation.

"I'm sorry, Harry. The problem is the ingredients. I can't go around asking for Wolfsbane!"

"But I thought it's already being used."

"It's not. It'll be discovered in exactly a year. And unless there's a secret grove on the Hogwarts grounds, I can't go looking for it."

"So, that's it. You'll have to revert back to biting and clawing yourself." Harry fumed. "No, I won't let you. There has to be something I can do."

"Harry, there's _nothing_ you can do. Don't get involved."

"I will find a way to help, Remus. I've hurt enough people. It's time to help someone."

Someone knocked softly on the mirror, making them look around. Lupin started to stand up but Harry got up and moved toward the portal. He stopped short and just stared at it then looked around at Lupin, looking sheepish. "Er…how do I open it?"

Lupin smiled. "From this side? Act like you're reaching for a doorknob."

Harry reached out toward the mirror and closed his fist slowly. Something hard pressed into his palm. A glass knob had appeared. Harry turned it and pulled the mirror toward him. It swung open like a normal door, revealing Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry blinked in surprise then moved back so they could come in. Harry watched as they sat down facing Lupin. He turned to leave, reluctantly admitting Lupin could take care of himself, but paused and looked back around at the chair he had been sitting in. His cloak had fallen off at some point and was hanging over the chair arm. Harry closed the mirror with a soft click and moved to pick it up. Turning back toward the door, he mumbled, "I'll just go then." Lupin immediately grabbed his arm, his hand closing over Harry's irritated wound. Harry winced as Lupin kept a firm grip.

"Stay, Harry. Please?" Harry nodded stiffly, dull stabs of pain shooting through his arm.

"Harry, is that the arm you injured last night?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry tried to pull away from Lupin, rotating his arm to loosen his grip but to no avail. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lupin let go of his arm and grabbed his wrist instead, using his free hand to roll up Harry's sleeve. Three long, red gashes marred his skin. Lupin dropped Harry's arm in revulsion. "I did that, didn't I?" He asked, his voice thick with remorse. He didn't even wait for Harry to answer. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't! I'm fine, all in one piece. Don't start that again."

"He is right, Professor Century. You have not hurt him very badly and he does not blame you in the slightest." Lupin nodded, still looking sullen. "Now, as I am sure Harry has already told you, Minerva and I have realized your lycanthropy. I asked Harry for your name last night. " Lupin frowned again. Today was just not his day. "Do not worry. Harry refused to break your trust in him." Lupin smiled softly and scooted over as Harry sat down beside him. Dumbledore beamed. "So, I have decided to ask you myself. Will you give me your name?"

Lupin stared into the fire, massaging his arms gently, avoiding the biggest bruises, his movements slow. "I…will tell you my name. But I ask that no one is told nor that anything will change between us."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked. "I shouldn't have told McGonagall who I am. You don't have to tell."

Lupin nodded. "It's fine. As long as word doesn't get out then it really shouldn't matter. Besides, Minerva should know that I am fine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's probably fine. She trusts you."

"True, but having us both disappear may have driven her to extreme measures." Lupin laughed suddenly. "Your father would have a field day if he knew that."

"Yeah, maybe, but he'd probably be making fun of Mr. Moony too. After all, being a Professor is against the Marauders' code, is it not?"

Lupin snorted. "I believe it is, but I don't think they would object much." He looked over at the Professors, smiling. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am RJ Lupin. Pleasure to meet you, again, Professors. And, Minerva, put down the firewhiskey. Harry and I are alive and well. You haven't lost us."

McGonagall sputtered. "I hope you are talking to my future self, sir."

"Of course," Lupin replied innocently.

Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever. "I should have known. I cannot say that I did not notice some things, but still, I should have realized it. Nice to know that I was correct in my assumption that you were familiar."

"Glad to know I'm so predictable."

"Not predictable, my boy, well known."

-----------------------

"Harry, Harry, wake up." Harry groaned. He was too tired. Couldn't they leave him alone for one minute? "Come on, man! Sirius is already on my case for leaving you here to study! Wait until he gets you for skipping dinner!" Remus shook Harry's shoulder. With a loud grunt, Harry woke up.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Remus. What were you saying?" Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"You missed dinner for one. Two, you've been in here for two days solid. I thought you weren't into studying," Remus teased.

Harry yawned and stood up. "I'm not. But I guess I'd do anything for a friend, even study at the unearthly hour of four in the morning." Harry gathered the books strewn across the table into his arms. "Can you get the last two, Remus?"

"Sure."

Harry and Remus started toward Gryffindor Tower, walking in a comfortable silence. Remus looked at the books in his hands and raised his eyebrows. "What are you researching anyway? I don't remember being told to study for any of this."

Harry kept looking straight ahead. "It's just a little extra credit stuff. Nothing too big."

Remus nodded in understanding and fell silent, still tempted to open them and read at least the introduction.

When they entered the common room, everyone looked around at them, as usual, and many of them started sniggering. Remus nudged Harry. "You get the feeling something's not right?"

Harry nodded slowly. His head felt heavy and he didn't like how quiet it was, despite the chuckling. Harry noticed the other Marauders were sitting by the fire, each wearing a large grin. They glanced at each other then back over at Remus and Harry.

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing and most of the common room followed suit. Remus glanced over at Harry as James fought to stay in his chair. "Uh, what is so funny?" Remus asked tentatively, his voice carrying over to the Marauders.

They made their way over to their three friends and sat down Harry's stack of books. "You two are what's funny!" James howled.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Sirius conjured a mirror and held it up for Harry to see. Harry gasped, grabbing the mirror from Sirius. Harry gaped at his reflection. He now had the tail, ears, and antlers of an animal. He reached up slowly and felt his ears, but quickly moved on to his antlers as he realized the ears reminded him of the times Sirius had sat beside him, allowing Harry to scratch his own dog ears. He turned to look at his tail as it swayed gently behind him. "What did you do to me?" Harry asked in a strangled voice, turning back to the mirror. His eyes widened as he noticed that they had become slanted, almost like a cat's.

James smiled. "We were bored, so we set a little prank for you. But we couldn't decide what animal to give you, so, we gave you four. Remus only has a wolf's tail and ears." Harry looked over at Remus and smirked, fighting the urge to laugh. Remus's ears and tail fit him perfectly, as did the annoyed glare he was sending in his friends' directions. James went on, ignoring Remus. "You, however, have a wolf's tail, tiger's eyes and claws," Harry looked down at his hands, "dog's ears, and stag's antlers. So, what do you think?"

"I think you need to change me back!"

"Why would we ever want to do that?" Sirius asked innocently. He smothered a laugh, leaned over, and whispered to James. "Too bad he can't change at will."

Harry turned to him sharply. "What?"

"What, what?"

"Nothing," Harry murmured, frowning slightly.

James snickered and faked a sigh. He took out his wand and gave it a lazy flick. Harry nodded in satisfaction as he returned to normal, but his mind wasn't completely focused on the prank. A sudden thought had occurred to him. The Marauders had turned him into part of an animal, some of their animals. They were animagi! What was keeping him from becoming one too?

-----------------------------

The wolf will live with the lamb, the leopards will lie down with the goat, the calf and the lion and the yearling together, and a little child will lead them.

-Isaiah 11:6


	11. Puzzle Solving 101

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Can't we just leave this out? It's so obvious. Anyway, no, I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, SOME people wouldn't have died in the last book.

a/n: Well, it's only _two_ weeks late this time…Sorry again. (I think you're going to be hearing that for a while.) Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for being so patient. Read and review!

---------------------

"I've never seen someone so, er, keyed up for Transfiguration, have you?" Remus asked, watching as Harry walked ahead of him, a slight bounce to his tired step.

"I dunno. I think Padfoot or Prongs could give him a run for his galleons." Peter laughed. "They've always liked Transfiguration."

Sirius and James glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, Wormtail?" James growled.

"At least we look forward to the lessons. You only look forward to the girl you'll pick up." Sirius smirked.

"Do not! You're the one always hunting for the girls!"

Sirius made a rude gesture behind Peter's back as they went to their seats. Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring his godfather all together, and chose a seat in the corner, out of everyone's view. James nudged Sirius and motioned toward Harry, raising an eyebrow in question. Sirius shrugged. "Antisocial?"

He sat down beside Harry, James following his lead and sitting down on his other side. Harry glanced at them but said nothing. If they wanted to keep an eye on him, fine, just so long as they didn't ask questions he would be good. Harry sighed, tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. Professor McGonagall seemed, to the untrained eye, to be absent from the room, a tabby cat sitting on her vacant desk. The bell rang and everyone's eyes fixed on the cat. Sirius nudged Harry and whispered, "That's McGonagall. Bet you didn't know she's an animagus, did you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, failing to look surprised in his anticipation. "Doesn't mean much to me, just that she's smarter than the average wizard, or in this case witch."

Sirius and James beamed, sharing a mischievous look. "That's quite a compliment, Harry." James whispered, his smile widening.

"Well, anyone who has successfully become an animagus deserves it."

The cat chose that moment to jump down from the desk and transform into McGonagall. She watched the class passively for a moment then sighed. "I believe it best to get the animagus section out of the way. You all know most of the history behind the animagus, therefore we will try to only cover the theory behind the transformation. Professor Century," she gestured to the corner where Century sat patiently, "is here to help me even though he has never had any experience in this subject." Harry fought back a laugh and coughed to cover it up, trying to focus on McGonagall again. "Today is your opportunity to ask me any questions you would like. This will help you decide if you want to become an animagus in the future. Begin."

Lily Evans was first to raise her hand. "Is it true the transformation is painful?"

McGonagall nodded slightly. "When first learning to transform into your animal, it is painful. Your DNA has to merge, in a sense, with the animal's DNA. You are, however, still fully human, and retain all human thoughts. When you successfully turn into your animagus form, one tiny strand of DNA will combine with your animal's DNA."

"So, you just give up enough of your DNA so you can turn?"

"Yes. You see, with beings such as werewolves, the entire body of DNA fuses with the werewolf. In an animagus, the tiniest strand possible is used, and yet it is enough to completely transform. Of course, I am explaining it in the simplest terms possible. Any other information on the mechanics of the spell and I am certain that I would lose a number of you."

Harry put down his quill and looked at McGonagall with a confused expression. "So, Professor, you're saying that the DNA does not fuse at all until the wizard calls on the transformation? The animal's DNA is just latched onto a strand of your DNA, like a…buddy system?"

Professor McGonagall bit her lip, frowning slightly. He seemed to have really stumped her. Century intervened. He began to slowly walk around the room while answering, his movements relaxed, as though he thought about the theory behind the animagus transformation every day. "Yes, that is exactly right! As you can see, Professor McGonagall has no cat-like features on her person. If her DNA had actually fused with the cat's, she would likely have yellow eyes and perhaps claws or even a tail. Good question, Mr. Times." Harry smiled and went back to his notes, jotting it all down as fast as he could so as not to miss anything.

"Is the DNA of the animal added to a potion in order to make the DNA fuse, or is it a spell?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"It is both, but firstly a potion, and a very complicated and time consuming one at that." McGonagall answered. "However, it is neither the time nor effort toward the potion which diverts most wizards from the animagus. It is the pain involved, as Miss Evans pointed out." McGonagall clasped her hands in front of her and looked around the class. "The potion takes one week to brew, which is relatively short. It is drank right after the DNA, which is kept in its own solution called _Puris Elementus_, is added and a permanent transmutation spell is then performed on the potion. The spell is considered the easiest part of the transformation. The spell takes effect whenever you want to transform, as is normal for all transfiguration spells involving permanent transmutations. Next, the drinker has to learn how to concentrate on their animal. They must be able to feel their animal's emotions before they can transform. This usually takes a wizard months, even years, to perfect. Until they can feel those emotions well enough, it could take them a full five minutes to transform."

Sirius shocked Harry by raising his hand. "If someone didn't have an outside source, I mean…What if someone tried to become an animagus using only information found in books? How long do you think it would take them to find the right combination of ingredients, the right measurements? Is it even possible to do it by yourself?"

"It could be done. But it would take years without outside help. It takes at least a year for the most qualified wizards. It took me two years and I had every material made available for me from the Ministry of Magic."

Harry groaned and rested his head against his palm. "Professor, can you choose characteristics? I mean, you have those markings around your eyes when you're transformed. Did you choose that or did it just happen?"

"It just happened, Mr. Times. When the DNA fuses completely for the first time, it will choose your attributes automatically. It's all part of being magic. Some things just happen and we have no explanation for it, including much of the theory behind the transformation, which is why it is so hard to understand it."

James's hand went into the air. "How is it that you can be completely human while in your animagus form? Wouldn't you have…I dunno, like, cravings like your animal?"

"Yes. When you transform, the animal DNA overpowers yours, giving you the body, emotions, and mannerisms of your animal. You must learn to harness those feelings and mannerisms, to fight them so that they don't take over your mind. When you have complete control, you could pass off as your animal for months, years even." Harry growled and clutched his quill so tightly that it almost snapped in half. He ground his teeth together and forced himself to look down at his paper, and not over at Peter. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Sirius had a worried expression on his face.

'You okay?' He mouthed silently. Harry nodded and looked down again, willing himself not to think about Sirius. Professor McGonagall continued, oblivious to his sudden mood swing.

"But while you can behave like your animal, you still have your mind. You can think as you would, not your animal."

Sirius raised his hand again. "What if you didn't know what animal you could turn into? Like, what if you accidentally added something to your potion or you didn't remember what DNA you added, because you couldn't decide or something?"

Century, who happened to be standing right behind Sirius, answered in an all too enthusiastic voice. Sirius jumped slightly in shock. "Excellent question, Mr. Black! First you would have to realize that you didn't know what animal you were. Say you accidentally added the wrong DNA to the potion and didn't know it. When you tried to focus on the animal you thought you added, you would feel nothing, no emotions, no cravings, nothing. There are four solutions to that problem.

"First, you could take a simple potion called _Brutus Exposus_. It causes the drinker to dream while looking through their creature's eyes. From what they learn, they must deduce what animal they are most like. Second, there is the potion _Fantasia Horribilius_. This potion causes the drinker to dream their animal is attacking them. That's one to avoid if you scare easily. Third, there is the image charm. It takes a great deal of concentration, but when done correctly, it is useful. The wizard can choose any material, such as a necklace or parchment or even their body, and perform the charm. A necklace, most likely the pendent, would reform into their animal. On parchment a picture would be drawn. On their body it would likely be in the form of a tattoo. The fourth solution," Century paused, "is to forget the whole thing."

A few people laughed. Harry chuckled and raised his hand. "Do any characteristics of the animal leak out into a person's everyday personality? Like, what if they were a dog? Would that make their laugh change into something like a bark?" Harry smiled slightly, glancing over at Sirius.

Century smiled too. "On the contrary. Usually a wizard will already have something that makes them akin to an animal, which normally prompts them to choose the animal they are most like. If a person has too many qualities, like the agility of a deer, the strength of a tiger, the loyalty of a dog, the cunning of a fox, the stealth of a snake, the bravery of a lion, well a person can't be everything, can they? So, another potion is used: _Brutus Aquaintus_ which most, if not all, animagi have used to reveal their…inner animal, so to speak." Century chuckled to himself. "Knowing their inner animal really does nothing for them, but it makes it easier to choose an animal. Simple as that. It doesn't help the transformation in the slightest. And some people have so many options that they can't choose anyway or can't even be shown."

McGonagall spoke up, staring at Century, obviously wondering why he knew so much about her subject. "It is the most common way for a wizard to choose his animal. When drank, the potion has a similar effect as its brother, _Brutus Exposus,_ except the animal is shown directly to the dreamer."

Harry put his head down on his desk. His head was spinning with too much information. Perhaps this was going to be a bit harder than he'd thought.

------------------------

"You've been at this for weeks! Take a break and have some fun with us. Come on!" Sirius whined. He slumped against Harry's chair leg, moping. He really didn't like being ignored.

"It's only been three days, Sirius." Harry took another book from his stack and started flipping through it, leaving the previous one open in his lap.

"But Sirius is right, Harry! You've barely moved. And look at this! You have piles – mountains of books here. Are you trying to read them all before Christmas?" James threw one of the books at Remus who turned just in time to see the book flying toward him. It slammed into his chest, knocking the wind from him in a rush.

Remus turned the book over and read the spine. His expression turned stony for a moment before he cleared his throat. "What-uh-are you researching exactly?"

Harry shrugged. "Just different things. Why?"

"I don't think we have any work on most, no, any of this, er…"

"Junk?" Sirius suggested.

"Tosh?" James picked up another book.

"Rubbish?"

"Dung?"

"Stuff!" Remus huffed, grabbing a book from Sirius's groping paws. "Don't you dare touch another of these innocent books, Padfoot! They never hurt you."

"I wasn't going to hurt them. I love reading. What gave you the idea I was going to torture them?" Sirius protested indignantly.

"Besides the fact that every book you touch somehow ends up with graffiti in it, all the poor books in your trunk have papers stuffed between their covers. I swear they look like overgrown puffskeins on a bad hair day."

"You're one to talk, Moony." Sirius grumbled. "Overgrown badger."

"Are you implying I look like a badger?" Remus gaped at him as James and Peter snickered. "That's an insult!"

"At least you aren't a rat," Harry mumbled unconsciously. The Marauders froze, watching him. Harry copied down another excerpt from one of the books on his lap, not noticing how quiet they had gotten. He picked up the book hanging on the chair arm, accidentally hitting Sirius's head with it. "Sorry." He flipped through a couple pages, skimming it, and suddenly threw his quill down with a frustrated sigh. He placed the books back on the table, all of them still open to the pages he had been working on. "I'm taking a break. See you in a bit." Harry stood, stretched, and clambered through the portrait hole.

The Marauders glanced around to make sure no one could hear them. Sirius stood up and moved Harry's chair slightly so their table was blocked from view, promptly dropping into it so he could talk with the others. Peter gulped. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

James picked up Harry's notes. He read through them quickly, skipping the uninteresting parts. "Looks like Harry's doing a lot of extracurricular research." He looked up. "And it's about more than one subject."

The others leaned toward him, reading the notes from where they were sitting. Sirius let out a low groan, taking a page from James as he read over it. "Look at all this stuff about werewolves." He ran his finger down the page and stopped at a note that was in bold. "Hey, here's something new. 'The werewolf is extremely terrestrial. However, researchers have found that when placed among larger animals, it will be more willing to submission. In a study by Ptolemy himself, who found lycanthropy to be a captivating subject, a transfigured witch or wizard was found to have at least a small degree of control over said werewolf. More recent studies show animagi have an unusual ability to control and befriend werewolves. When one subject was bitten, the bite was found to not affect the wizard, even after he had transformed back into a human. Lycanthrope bites do not infect animals, and therefore never transfer to their human counterpart DNA.' That's interesting. And we were wondering why none of us ever contracted the lycanthrope gene."

James snorted. "Yeah, interesting, not that I really cared so long as we didn't get it, no offense, Moony. Hey, here's something on animagi." He pointed to a few books and then Harry's notes again. "Looks like he's trying to get some extra points. He has all the ingredients to every potion Professor Century mentioned right here."

"And here's how long they have to brew." Peter pointed to another spot halfway up the page.

Sirius and James shared a glance then looked over at Remus who had been extremely quiet. His mouth was set in a frown. Peter prodded his arm lightly to bring him out of his thoughts. Remus silently handed them a crumpled bit of parchment on which a crude lunar chart had been inscribed. The date of the next full moon was circled. The boys stared at it in shock.

"What do you think it means, Moony?"

"He knows. There's no other explanation."

"No way. He's only been here for two full moons." Sirius objected. "It took us a year and a half! No way could he figure it out that quick."

Remus sat in silence. "What else is he researching?" He asked.

James flipped through the notes and stopped, staring. "Well?" Sirius coaxed.

"Wandless magic. I didn't know there was such a thing." James looked at the others for some input. They shrugged.

"So, shall we start our next mission?" Sirius asked. The others looked at him curiously.

"And that would be?"

"Puzzle Solving 101: Harry Times."

The others smiled. "Right. When do we start?"

---------------------

"_Lily, it's him, take Harry, and run!"_

"_Not Harry, please, not Harry!"_

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_He's gone, Harry."_

"_No, he's just gone through, Sirius!"_

"_You're not a killer, Draco."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Fang's in there, yeh brutes!"_

"_Now, I want you to write: 'I must not tell lies.'"_

Cold laughter filled Harry's mind. He was falling faster and faster. More voices joined, each clamoring for Harry's attention, but he found himself unable to concentrate on anything but the rushing sound in his ears.

"_The Lightning Child must prevail!"_

"_I would not know, Harry. I have never died."_

"_The Shadows will ease the pains of loss drowned in a sea of tears."_

"_And then she went out and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"_

"_Betrayal, mockery, forgiveness."_

"_He is just a boy. He is too young."_

"_Pain, disbelief, anguish."_

"_There is no such thing as magic!"_

"_The Lightning Child must prevail!"_

There was a flash of blinding green light.

"_We will meet again, Harry Potter."_ The laughter reached a peak and Harry's scar seared. He woke up screaming.

Harry looked around quickly, his heart racing wildly. The curtains were drawn around his four-poster bed. Why had the Marauders not bothered to wake him this time? Remus wouldn't leave him screaming like that, would he? Harry yanked back the curtains. They didn't make a sound. He sighed. No wonder no one had heard him. He'd forgotten about the silencing charm he'd cast on his bed.

Harry got up and dressed quietly. There was no use trying to get back to sleep, not after that. He was pulling on his socks when he noticed how quiet the room was. He couldn't hear James's snoring or Sirius's heavy breathing occasionally punctuated by a loud snore, not even Remus's light sighs. Harry crept to James's bed and pulled back the curtains cautiously. It was empty. Harry let out a frustrated cry. All that creeping around for nothing. He flicked his wrist and the curtains on the other beds flew up. Nothing. All empty. Harry knew he should have been overjoyed by how easily his wandless magic was coming along, what with his luck on disabling Remus's spell on Sirius's ring, but other than a few spells here and there he had no time to practice. And now he'd wasted countless hours sleeping when he could have been researching as the Marauders planned their next prank. He growled loudly.

Harry stomped down the stairs into the common room. It was empty. Harry let out another frustrated cry. He was really not paying enough attention. He sat down in front of his notes and stared down at them, the words all too familiar. He'd been constantly reading for almost a week, not that he could say it hadn't been worthwhile. He'd learned more in that time than when Hermione had made him and Ron cram for exams. He flipped through the notes lazily and came to some information he had found just the night before.

'_Few werewolves have been known to actually bear children. Many prefer to live alone, out of the way of others. When a werewolf does have a biological child, it will protect it with its life, even reverting to primal instincts when fully human. However, more werewolves have been reported to 'adopt' a child, either lawfully or simply paternally. When this happens, the child is seen as one of its pack, and treated the same way as their own child would be.'_

'_Werewolves have been asked, when fully human, how they get by on the full moons. Most have responded that they had formed a pack, not with other werewolves, but animals, leading to extensive research to determine whether animals have special control over werewolves.'_

Harry had taken it upon himself to write himself a note underneath it. _Moony's pack is/was/will be Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Lily. _Harry sighed. He finally had most of the information to start the animagus transformation. He knew that. The problem was that he didn't have the time nor privacy to pull it off. If only he could find that vital information he was missing. One important piece and he couldn't get it. He needed a first hand account and to get that, he would have to admit he wanted to become an animagus to somebody. And that was not a part of his plan.

Harry leaned back in the chair and sighed. He was so tired. He felt his eyelids droop and his head slumped forward onto his chest.

"_Did you mean to produce a stinging hex?"_

"_Remedial Potions?"_

"_The Lightning Child…"_

"_Filth! Scum!"_

"_Kreacher won't, won't, won't, won't!"_

"_The Shadows…"_

"_Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground."_

"_Yeh're goin' ter win, Harry."_

"_Betrayal…"_

"_The Dark Lord did not manage to kill you, Potter…"_

"_Harry, Harry, wake up, you're dreaming, Harry."_

"_The DARK LORD…"_

The voices had risen in pitch and Harry found himself yelling as he began to wake. "The Dark Lord!"

"HARRY!" Someone slapped his face and he woke with a start.

"Wh-what?" Harry blinked, and the room swam into focus. The Marauders were standing around him, their eyes wide. Sirius's hand was still raised from the slap. Remus and James nudged him away, obviously seeing how disoriented Harry was.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, cause we heard you screaming and couldn't help but overhear." James shrugged, trailing off.

"No. I'm alright. Did I say anything?" Harry glanced around the group quickly, praying that he hadn't.

"Well, you were mainly flailing around like a madman until the last minute. Then you started screaming like crazy and-" Sirius caught Remus's warning glance and stuttered. "Er, no, why?"

"What did I say?"

The boys shared a look. Peter took a deep breath. "You said, the Dark Lord, well, more like screamed it. But you get the point."

Harry scowled. "Wonderful. See you all at breakfast."

-------------------------

"Hey, James, you're awfully quiet this morning." Frank nudged him gently, but James didn't reply. He simply stared at his plate, a small smirk on his face.

A sudden scuffle seemed to break out across the hall. James and the other Marauders looked up, grins on their faces. Harry sighed and looked up from his parchment, frowning slightly. Pranks really were the norm for the Marauders, but they were getting to be annoying.

Snape had stood up, and he seemed to be having difficulty sitting back down. His body twitched as he tried to force his knees to bend, but they didn't give. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and yelled. "I love chicken wings!"

Sirius stared at the plate in front of him and pushed it away, even as laughter erupted around him. "Wonderful."

People all over the hall began standing up, declaring undying love for some inanimate object or unfortunate soul who blushed and ran out of the hall. Harry grinned when Alice and Frank stood up and declared their love for each other. It was rather sweet, in a cruel, twisted sort of way. He sighed and reached for his goblet. Peter grinned at him. Harry hastily reached for a piece of toast instead and bit into it. He instantly regretted it as the Marauders smiled evilly at him. Harry's body seized up and he found himself standing up. He opened his mouth and bellowed, "I love Ginny Weasley!"

He abruptly sat down again, blinking in surprise, and hastily picked up his quill, ready to start on his paper again before anyone noticed what he'd said. He almost screamed in frustration when he realized the Marauders had it. Harry snatched it away and Peter yelped in pain. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, not feeling sorry in the slightest, and got up again.

Sirius grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stay. "What was that you were writing, Harry?"

"Looked like a big equation to me," Remus said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I could help."

"No!" Harry snapped. He jerked away from Sirius and cut his way through the students to reach the corridor.

James huffed. "How rude!"

"Well, we did take his paper." Remus tapped his piece of toast with his wand and was about to take a bite when Sirius grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. Remus gagged in disgust. "Do you have any manners in your internal programming?"

"Yes, but not around you." Sirius spoke around the toast. Swallowing it, he continued, "But why would it matter that we looked at that paper?"

"I don't know, but," Peter turned over his napkin. "I got a copy before he noticed."

"Brilliant! You're smarter than you look, Wormtail." James pulled the napkin to him. He frowned. "I don't understand any of this. It's coded or something."

Remus took it, smoothing it out. "I don't think so. Look, it's like a list, really. Lightning Child equals me, Harry in parenthesis, Dark Lord equals Voldemort, oh stop, Peter, Shadows is blank, and Silver Hand equals…Peter?"

"Silver Hand? Where'd he get that?"

"Dunno. What is this? It makes no sense." Remus frowned, looking it over again.

"To us. Harry seemed to understand it perfectly." James said with a shrug.

"He was pouring over it well enough from what we saw." Peter yawned widely, a sure sign that class was about to start.

"Yeah, going at it full speed." Sirius yawned too. "Stop yawning! I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry."

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, getting up from the table.

The others followed. Sirius yawned again. "I mean, when is Operation Figure Out Harry starting?"

"I thought it was Puzzle Solving 101: Harry Times," Peter said, munching on some toast he'd taken.

"Whatever. I think what Sirius is saying is that he's getting anxious," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly!" Sirius crowed. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well…"

-----------------------

When I think my bed will comfort me and my couch will ease my complaint, even then you frighten me with dreams and terrify me with visions, so that I prefer strangling and death, rather than this body of mine.

-Job 7:13-15


	12. Truth or Dare

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Can't we just leave this out? It's so obvious. Anyway, no, I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, SOME people wouldn't have died in the last book.

a/n: Well, it's not too late this time…Oh well. Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for being so patient. Read and review!

---------------

"Harry!"

Harry started, the drink in his hand spilling into his lap. He grumbled and whispered a cleaning spell. "What?" Harry turned halfway in his chair to look behind him. James ran over and dragged him out of his seat, not saying a word. He took Harry over to a small circle of people. The Marauders, plus Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, and Alice Compton smiled at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in silent question but was ignored. James pushed Harry down between Remus and Sirius, taking the space on Sirius's other side for himself.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, let's start." James clapped his hands and suddenly all sound outside their circle was cut off. Harry leaned back experimentally and his back hit a barrier. He scowled.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Sirius asked innocently.

Peter smirked. "We're playing Truth or Dare."

Harry frowned while Remus laughed. "Too bad the girls are here, otherwise we'd be playing Marauder style."

Harry turned to Lily and Alice. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Lily scoffed. "I'm only playing because Alice is. No funny stuff, Potter."

"That's the fun part though," James whined.

Harry shot him a dirty look. "Really, James, no funny stuff."

"But-" Harry rolled his eyes and reached around Sirius to slap James. "Ow! What was that for?"

Harry whispered quickly into his ear. "This is your chance to impress Lily by being a gentleman to her, even if you aren't to others. I bet if you do it this once, she might consider going out with you."

James brightened immediately. "Really?"

"Just trust me."

"Hold on, what do you mean, be a gentleman?"

Harry groaned. "You've never had any practice with this before, have you?"

"Uh, no."

"Just don't make her do anything…extreme. You know, like no PDA and stuff."

"PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection, moron!"

"Oh, gotcha!"

"Now that these two idiots are done," Sirius huffed. "Let me explain the rules. We all know the basics so I'll skip to our rules. Ahem," Sirius took out a small scroll of parchment and unfurled it. "In the occurrence a Marauder cannot come up with a dare, anyone can have input."

"So long as it's legitimate," Remus interjected.

"As I was saying," Sirius reached around Harry to shove Remus. "In the occurrence that a player declines from a truth or dare, they must perform one action they agree to and two of the opposite action."

"Come again?" Alice asked.

Sirius sighed, exasperatedly. "Say I didn't like the truth Remus gave me, I would switch to dare but have to answer a different truth question and do two dares. Got it? We only added that 'cause you gals are joining us. Alright, let's see. Just about anything's legit except if it might result in mortal peril. Yadda, yadda, yadda…Ah, anyone subjected to a truth, and it is accepted, will drink a single drop of Veritaserum." Harry, who was being lulled to sleep by his godfather's voice, snapped his eyes onto Sirius's smiling face, then to Remus's slightly doubtful one.

The girls immediately protested. "That's not even legal, Black!"

"You're lucky," Harry muttered. Everyone looked at him. "I believe this rule was also tweaked for you girls. If you hadn't joined us, they wouldn't have even mentioned the Veritaserum. If not for you, I would probably have been tricked into drinking it before they started this game."

The Marauders looked affronted. James leaned forward slightly. "Do you honestly think we would do such a thing?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, if there was some profit in it for you."

Sirius cleared his throat, trying to get away from the touchy subject. "Anyway, we're only doing one round, as Remus so graciously reminded us how desperately he needs his beauty rest. Well, Harry, you start."

The game seemed to crawl by for Harry, but perhaps he was just dreading his turn. So far Remus's pride had been wounded when he impersonated a dog and Peter had gotten a stomachache from eating five pounds of Gorgonzola in under two minutes. Harry had a feeling Remus only dared him to do it because the Marauders had wanted to know if it was possible for an eating machine like Peter. (It was.) Peter turned to Lily and grinned. "Evans, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to kiss James, on the lips, for four seconds."

Lily's mouth dropped open. Harry had seen that look before. Lupin had given it to him when Harry had asked if he wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley that Bill would be running late for his own wedding. It clearly said, 'I'd rather stick my head inside a hippogriff's mouth!' It had quickly been replaced by a submissive frown, and dejected sigh that told Harry, 'But I don't really have much choice, do I?'

Lily grumbled, quickly getting up, and approached a slightly disgruntled James. She planted her mouth on his. The Marauders counted out loud joyously, drawing out the four so it was more like eight. Lily sat back down beside Alice and turned to her. Harry tuned his mother out, smirking at the blush on her face. He watched somewhat bored when Alice asked Frank, while under Veritaserum, if he would truly die for her, as he had apparently told her months earlier. James then proceeded to break the subdued atmosphere by eating an entire bloodpop and cockroach cluster.

James, his mouth still a grotesque red, turned to Sirius, his eye twitching slightly. "Since I know it's dare, let me get on with it. I dare you to go to Dumbledore's office and ride on his staircase while singing 'I Am Pretty'. Got it?"

Sirius gaped. Harry smirked and joined in, "Oh, come on. Surely you know that one, Sirius."

Sirius snarled. "Fine. Let's go." James got up to go to the dorm but bit his lip and shook his head, moving toward the portrait hole. Harry smiled at his father's predicament. He'd never gone out without his invisibility cloak, but he couldn't afford the others knowing about it. They all kept to the shadows as they walked. Harry grimaced, realizing just how dependant he was on his own cloak, his father's cloak he remembered. He'd never thought about it much before.

Harry looked up when he heard the grinding of Dumbledore's staircase. Sirius stepped on, cleared his throat, and started to sing. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, so pretty, and witty, and GAY!" Everyone choked, trying not to laugh as Sirius continued, his face actually turning red. Harry grinned. Sirius suddenly stopped singing. "Hello, your Headship, sir."

"Ah, Mr. Black. I don't suppose you could have waited until breakfast to serenade everyone with your wonderful baritone?"

"No, sir. It's a special, not to be shared with anyone but you, sir."

"I thought as much. But I must ask you to return to your dorm. I would hate for Professor McGonagall to catch you."

"Yes, sir." Sirius sprinted down the stairs and past the others. They followed him carefully. Sirius nodded toward a classroom and everyone piled in.

"That was close," James sighed.

"You almost got us caught, Potter!" Lily hissed. "I'm going back to the tower as I have no intention of getting caught, especially with you!"

Sirius grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't. Harry still has his turn left." He turned to look at Harry. "Well, you know the drill."

Harry bit his lip, running over the pros and cons of each situation. He sighed and breathed. "Truth."

Sirius's mouth dropped open. "B-but…"

"I don't trust you to not embarrass me."

"Fine." Sirius sat down on the floor.

"Uh, Siri, what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Thinking…I got it!" Sirius jumped up and pulled out the Veritaserum. "What is your life story?"

Harry closed his eyes, voicing his annoyance. "You did that on purpose. I'll have to…pass. Let Remus give me a different truth."

"Yes!" Sirius did a sort of pirouette. "Give him the truth, Remus. Hurry up." Harry swallowed a drop of Veritaserum and his eyes went blank.

"What is one thing you have done that you are proud of?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He stared at Remus for a moment as though he wasn't going to answer, then opened his mouth. "Battling a dragon."

The others gaped at him as he just blinked out of the Veritaserum. Sirius cleared his throat. "Okay. First dare. I dare you to find proof that merpeople exist. I mean, I know they exist but you never see them personally, you know."

Harry grumbled, going to the door. "It couldn't be something simple, like, get food from the kitchen! No, get in the lake, catch your death of cold, and risk getting speared by merpeople, all while avoiding the Giant Squid and grindylows! Have I left anything out?"

They crept slowly out of the castle and down to the bank of the lake. Harry stripped to his boxers, earning blushes from the girls. He was just lucky it was as dark as it was. He quickly performed the bubblehead charm and made his watch and the_ Tempus Inflecto_ water repellant. The last thing he needed was to leave Lupin stranded if it malfunctioned. Harry waded into the water, ignoring the extreme cold, and disappeared beneath the surface.

Harry sped through the water, hoping he could manage the dare. He knew the Marauders would be astonished if he actually accomplished this. He would be too. He'd already been attacked by ten grindylows and his arms were aching. Harry stopped suddenly. This was ridiculous. There had to be a way to call them. Harry raised his wand and altered the bubble around his head, making it so it only covered his eyes and nose. He opened his mouth and tried to duplicate the merpeople's screeches, as he had heard Dumbledore do. He continued for a few minutes, managing to produce words like _cow_, _dung_, and _bird_. Harry growled in frustration and let out a short scream. He was shocked when he heard, quite clearly: "I hate this!" come from his mouth. Harry tried again and heard: "What's going on?" He began again and found when he focused on what he wanted to say, all he produced were random words. He cursed, flailing slightly.

"I think it's here."

Harry spun around. Two merpeople emerged from the weeds behind him. They stopped and the male raised a spear. "Human."

Harry answered, indignantly. "Tree!" He shook his head, opening and closing his mouth. "No, I mean…please…friend. I'm learning."

The woman laughed, understanding his problem. "You seem to be a natural mermish speaker. Do not focus on what you want to say. Try too hard and you will mess up."

"Okay. Hey, I can do it!" Harry smiled. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Good job, human." The male laughed, obviously amused and slightly put out that he mastered it so quickly. "Why are you here?"

"Dare. Need proof. Darn it! This is hard!"

"A dare. You need proof of what?" The woman asked gently, smiling at him.

"You. May I…necklace?" Harry used his hands to gesture at a necklace around her neck. She touched the shells.

"Do you have something for me?" Harry cocked his head. "It is how our society works. In return for one thing we must give another." Harry nodded in understanding.

"But, what can I give?" He asked quietly, wondering out loud.

She stroked the shells, thinking. "Maybe…human hair is a treasure to us. It is a symbol of ultimate friendship, a great privilege in our society as we are so persecuted on the surface world."

Harry blinked in surprise but grinned and dove to the bottom of the lake to grab a rock. He cut off two chunks of his unruly hair, he would never be able to tell the difference in the morning, and gave some to each merperson. They placed it carefully in a small bottle on their waists as Harry watched. "I see no reason to persecute merpeople, even if they were slightly hostile to me last time I was here." The woman smiled at his response, nodding again, and placed a shell necklace over his head. The man chuckled and handed him the belt slung across his shoulder. Harry looked at them curiously.

"The belt will never break, useful for a wizard, made of grindylow pelts. The pouches have been expanded by our magic and will keep out all liquids. It may seem odd for us, but it is useful for you."

"The necklace will grant you passage in the lake, no merman will challenge you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate your gifts." They bowed as he swam away. Harry rushed to get back. He was cold and if he didn't get out soon, he'd go insane, not to mention he could lose some vital parts.

------------------------

"He's been down there a long time," Frank said.

"You think he's okay?" Lily asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I'm sure he is," James sighed, standing up and brushing himself off.

Remus was pacing, his steps deliberately slow and measured. "Sirius, go after him."

"Why me?" Sirius whined.

"Because you gave him the dare." Remus pushed Sirius forward. Sirius grumbled and waded forward. Suddenly, he jumped and yelped, scrambling back up onto the bank. Harry popped up out of the water, chuckling.

"So sorry. Did I scare you?" He laughed at the indignant look on Sirius's face.

"No, I…what are those?"

"These," Harry said, indicating the necklace and belt as he walked over to his clothes and pulled them on, placing the belt over his shoulder, "are evidence." Sirius reached out to touch the shells, but Harry swatted his hand away. "They're real, and mine I might add. I think they would be offended if I gave their gifts away. I have no intention of meeting an angry merman. No thanks. So, first dare completed. What now?" Harry pulled on his clothes quickly.

"Yes! I've been waiting for that!" Sirius danced on the spot. "Follow me!"

----------------------

"Why am I standing outside Professor Century's door?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "I dare you to go in there and _kiss_ Professor Century." Harry's mouth dropped open. "Hey, you seem close to him. It's just a little closer."

"We'll wait here," James said, smirking.

Harry fought back a scream, knowing there was no way out of it, nodded, and went into the room without knocking. Everyone exchanged surprised glances; even the Marauders didn't have the nerve to do that, and pressed their ears to the door. They jumped when a series of loud bangs and crashes came from the room. Sirius immediately grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open. Everyone fell inside.

The room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere. Century's chair was overturned. Cabinet doors were flung open. Harry and Century stood over near the far wall, only a few paces from each other, Harry's hands curled tightly in Century's robes. They were panting heavily, their faces flushed, clothes and hair disheveled. The Marauders' mouths fell open.

Harry and Century took no notice of their guests. Century reached out slowly and lightly touched Harry's cheek. Harry turned his head, his mouth brushing the very tips of Century's fingers.

"Alright! Hold it! Back up!" Sirius jumped up, knocking Remus to the ground. "What's going on?"

Harry turned toward him and gave him an innocent look. Century dropped his hand immediately. "I'm finishing my turn. Why?"

"You were protesting a minute ago! What happened?" Sirius crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating.

Harry looked at Lily. "Was I protesting before I came in here?"

Lily shook her head, nonplussed. Sirius looked between Harry and Century, understanding dawning on his face. "You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

Harry smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

James grimaced slightly, more in shock that disgust. "Wow, that's, er, surprising. I mean, I have nothing against, um, people like you. I have a friend in Hufflepuff who's got a boyfriend in France. You should meet him."

"Understandable. Thanks for letting me know you don't mind though. I thought you all would abandon me." Century's cheek twitched slightly as Harry's eyes filled with tears. Remus saw the professor catch himself quickly and rearrange his face into a neutral expression. Remus, suddenly seeing the hilarity of the situation, coughed, trying to hide his own laughter.

Sirius turned to look at his friend, who had already clamped a hand over his mouth. "What's wrong?" Harry locked eyes with Remus and they burst out laughing, Century following along. Remus doubled over, clutching his stomach as raucous laughter bubbled from his mouth. Harry and Century were hanging onto each other for support.

Century gasped, "That was so funny! The-the look…on your faces! I wish I had a camera!" He clutched his sides, tears streaming down his face. Harry wiped his own eyes.

"It was funny, wasn't it?"

"You," James stuttered. "You tricked us!"

"No, really?" Harry asked with a smug expression. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm straight. So is Professor Century. So don't get any ideas. He just wanted to help me prank you guys."

Century sighed and hiccupped loudly, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against. "I couldn't help myself. It was just too good to pass up."

Sirius turned to Remus. "How did you know about this?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I am a part of the best band of pranksters around. Harry and Professor Century were both about to burst from holding it in. I must say that if I wasn't used to you and James, they could have fooled me easily. Besides, if you think back to our little interview with Harry, you'll remember that Wormtail asked about Harry's girlfriend and he answered us truthfully that he had had a girlfriend previous to coming here."

Century laughed and straightened his clothes. "Glad to know I can act at least."

"They've been doing a good job since they came here," James whispered darkly. Sirius nodded and Remus glanced at him briefly, knowing Century had most likely heard him.

Century sighed and ran his hand through his hair, something Remus had noticed he did very often, and, according to the other Marauders, Remus also had a habit of doing. "Now," Century said sternly, "go before I decide to punish you all." He flicked his wand and his room righted itself.

"But Harry didn't do his dare!" Sirius protested. Surely Century would see that Harry had to finish his turn.

Harry's head whipped around. "I did too! Why do you think we let you catch us like that when you fell so gracefully into the room? It was a simple sign of affection, often shared between friends in places such as Spain, if I am not mistaken." Sirius opened his mouth. "It may have just been the tips of his fingers, but it did count! You forgot to put specifications on your dare, Sirius."

Sirius gaped. "B-but-"

James clapped a hand to the stunned boy's shoulder. "Beaten at your own game, Padfoot."

Lily and Alice giggled and Frank whistled, "Burn…"

Sirius growled. "No fair! Why didn't someone remind me?"

"We didn't think of it," James said with a shrug.

Peter nodded, "Sorry, Pads."

Sirius pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip. "That was mean. You're all a bunch of meanies, especially you, Harry."

"Did I hurt poor baby Siri's feelings?" Harry asked with a smirk. Lily and Alice giggled again. "Look, I would kiss Century full on the mouth **IF** it was a matter of life or death, but for a dare? I don't like you that way, mate, and I know that sentiment is reciprocated. We both have ladies at home."

"Yes, yes. We all had a good laugh and the Marauders were finally pranked. Now," Professor Century opened his door and pointed at the hallway. "Go to bed." They all filed past him. He gave Harry a wink, bowed, and closed the door in their faces.

------------------------------

Woe to those who call evil good and good evil, who put darkness for light and light for darkness, who put bitter for sweet and sweet for bitter.

-Isaiah 5:20


	13. The Plot Thickens

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Honestly, I lost track this time. I don't remember when this one was due. Anyway, I'm going on a trip for a week and won't be able to post this myself. It'll be my beta. So, if anything weird happens, it's all her fault! (Hehe, just kidding.) Please be kind if she forgets something. It's easy to do. Alright, so, here's chapter 13. Read and review!

b/n: So… yeah. Don't shoot me if I screw something up. I've never done this before!! Read, review, and enjoy! -- Jellyhead

-----------------------------------------

"Finally! Hogsmeade again," Sirius sighed, looking around at the store windows in interest.

James put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You can practically smell the mischief just waiting to be dug up!" He took a long whiff and coughed. "Ugh, something around here reeks."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Zonko's first," Sirius said.

"Then Honeyduke's," Peter piped quickly.

"Then the bookstore: Aroman's A-Z. They carry everything from newspapers to muggle books, videos, and cassettes, not counting every book in the wizarding world! They're wonderful!" Remus sighed, eyes glazed.

"Warning: walking billboard," Sirius snickered. Remus shoved him playfully.

"After we tear ourselves from the riveting pages of whatever book we may find," James said, rolling his eyes, "we're going to the Three Broomsticks to warm up a bit."

"Right. Let's go!" Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him down the road.

Zonko's was packed. Harry was continuously bumped and had to physically stop a few displays from toppling over on top of him. Miraculously, the Marauders were in and out in less than five minutes. Apparently, the shop owner thought getting them out first would alleviate some worry. Harry was then dragged into the even more crowded Honeyduke's where the Marauders tried to buy out the entire store. Harry watched in amusement as Remus took an armload of chocolate to the counter. Seemed like werewolves were immune to the chocolate poisoning superstition. Harry joined him and bought five pounds of chocolate to give Lupin later.

Remus whooped when they reached the bookstore. As the others branched out inside, especially focusing on Charms and other various "pranking" books, Harry ventured to the back of the shop. Someone had once told him that was the place to go if you wanted to find the best books, though he couldn't remember who. He glanced at the titles without really taking anything in. Something suddenly fell on his head. He looked around for what had hit him, cursing loudly, causing someone a few rows over to yell, "Shush up!"

"Why don't you?" Harry yelled back, irritated. He bent down and picked up a thick book. It was old and dusty with rust-colored pages and a peeling black cover. As soon as he picked it up, the book repaired itself and a cloud of dust sprouted from its pages. Harry just blinked and brushed the remaining dust off its front and searched for a title. It had none. Harry frowned.

A sudden noise behind him made Harry start. An old wizard was standing there, watching him. He was slightly shorter than Harry and had a neatly trimmed beard. Behind his thin wire glasses, his eyes seemed to protrude from his face. His small mouth was set in a firm line. "You!" His voice was crisp for such a frail-looking man. "Don't touch that! We're saving it!" The man reached out to take it from Harry, but Harry retreated slightly and pressed the book to his chest, unsure why he was protecting it.

"Why? Who's it for? What's it about?"

"Never you mind! This book is off limits! It's been here for generations, bestowed upon my family by Godric Gryffindor until _he_ comes. We must keep it safe from the Dark Lord."

"Why would Voldemort want this book?" He ignored the little man's flinch. "It doesn't have a title or an author."

"It is updated regularly." The little man was getting flustered now. "A complex web of spells by the Founders themselves, that keep it current." Harry opened the book, curious. The wizard laughed, his eyes crinkling in satisfaction. "Don't bother. The pages are blank. No one can read it."

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "Then why can I?"

The man's eyes grew even bigger. "You can read it, young sir?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, perfectly. Should I not be able to?"

The man giggled faintly, staring at Harry in a new light. "So, you've come at last. You were searching for it, and it came to you."

Harry closed the book with a snap. "I was not looking for it! It fell on my head! All I want are some books on werewolves, animagi, and-"

"Wandless magic?"

Harry gaped. "How did you know that?"

"Because you are the Chosen One, the one Gryffindor saw in his dreams! To my forefather, many centuries ago, he said: 'Pass this among your generations until the one with fire in his eyes and lightning on his brow is thrown into his past seeking the answers to his future. He will yearn to resolve the mystery of wandless magic. You will impart this book to him. No one may read it but he, the Chosen One of the dark times which lie ahead. Take caution, for if you betray him, great misfortune shall befall you from his hands.'

"My ancestor answered thus: 'How shall I know him but by the fire in his eyes and the lightning on his brow?'

"Lord Gryffindor responded simply: 'Have him read this passage from the first page.'"

Harry waited for it but the wizard just stared at him. "Well? What was it?"

The wizard smiled. "Read, Chosen One. Read it for me."

Harry opened to the first page, ignoring the hated name, and read. "Wandless magic is rare in the trained witch or wizard. It relies on physical strength, power of mind, emotions, and magical reserves. If the wizard does not possess each of these, he will surely fail in his search for wandless magic. There is one man who will become one of the greatest wizards of all time. He will be strong, but not invincible. He will be wise and intelligent, cunning and sly, loyal and kind, brave and noble. For this he is made the heir to the Founders, four in one. He will grow in his knowledge of wandless magic, and will eventually have no need for a wand if he so wishes. When you read this book, Chosen One, you will learn what it means to be the Founders' heir.

"The Chosen One has arrived."

The odd little wizard smiled broadly at Harry's stunned face. "The book is yours. No price. What else did you seek?"

Harry stared at him in shock. "This is the kind of information I've been scrounging Hogwarts for! And you've had it here all along?" The little man nodded. Harry grumbled. "Alright, fine, fine. I need a book on werewolves and animagi."

"Breaking some rules?" The little man asked as he summoned a ladder, still smiling.

Harry smirked. "More like bending. Not breaking." Harry glanced around. "I need the best you've got. I don't care if I have to order it from Antarctica! I need them fast."

The old man smiled. "A noble reason?" Harry bit his lip. The man already knew too much. "For a friend?" Harry nodded, a smile tugging at his mouth. The man's grin grew. He started up the ladder and came down again with two books under his arm. He handed them to Harry. "I gave that exact same book to a boy who looks much like you. He also said he was helping a friend. I have kept his secret, and I shall keep yours. We should not document these purchases where the Ministry might reference them." He held out his hand. "I require 30 galleons, for those two."

Harry drew the money out of his pocket where he kept his moneybag (the one that drew directly from his vault back home), and passed it to him. He carefully shrank the books and slipped them into his pocket. He turned to go but stopped. "Sir?" Harry turned back to the old man. "How old was the boy when you gave him that book on animagi?"

"Fourteen, I believe."

"Thank you." Harry made his way out of the shop. He spotted Sirius on his way. "I'm done. I'll be outside." Sirius nodded. He was engrossed in _Pranking a__ Prankster_.

Harry sat down on the bench outside. He groaned. What other surprises now lurked in this book? How many headaches would he endure? And what about the animagus book? If it was true this book had been purchased by his father at fourteen, then he should be able to become an animagus in less than a month, or so he hoped. "My life is so messed up," Harry groaned.

"_So it would seem."_

Harry froze. He stood and turned slowly. A small black snake was coiled just behind the bench. It slowly inched forward. Harry tried not to alarm it with any sudden movements. It reared carefully until it reached Harry's knees. _"Who are you? And how is it you understood me?"_ Harry asked.

"_Man-child speaks the noble language!" _It hissed in pleasure. _"We are not nearly so dumb as to not understand some of your language."_ It looked him up and down then seemed to sigh. _"I have no name, snake-child. I am a harmless garden snake." _It paused._ "Well, do fangs count as harmless?"_

"_Probably not. Why are you here?"_

"_I have always lived here. I was surprised when you understood me."_

"_Isn't everyone?"_

The snake gave an odd laugh. _"Yes."_

Harry paused. _"You wouldn't happen to know if there's a really big, black snake named Nagini around, would you?"_

The snake cocked his head. _"Nagini? That name sounds familiar. But I cannot say. I am sorry, snake-speaker."_

"_No need to be."_

The snake froze and sank to the ground, coiling at Harry's feet._"Someone is coming."_

Harry turned around. The Marauders were standing behind him. "Oh, hi." Peter smiled and took a step forward. They hadn't seen the snake. It launched at him and Harry cried out. _"No, you mustn't hurt him!"_

The snake swerved and looked up at him. It seemed to glare at him. _"You fight your instincts. You wanted me to bite him."_

Harry growled. _"Go. We are through here for now."_ The snake slithered away without another word. Harry looked up at the Marauders, all of whom were staring at him looking stunned. Harry smiled, trying to divert their attention. "So, who's ready to go?"

Sirius gaped then snapped his mouth shut. "I…sure, let's go."

Harry had only taken a few steps when he thought better of it, noticing the poorly hidden repugnance on their faces. "Hey, you guys go on. I'm going up to school. I have some work to do. See you."

They parted and the Marauders walked to the Three Broomsticks in silence. They ordered their drinks and sat at a table near the back where they shared a confused look. Peter whimpered, terror etched on his face. "Is no one else scared for their life, or at least completely freaked out?"

Sirius giggled softly. "No, just really, really, really, really, really, really weirded out."

James nodded. "Right with you, Padfoot."

"Same thing," Peter muttered.

"Well," Remus gulped down some butterbeer, drawing their attention, "now we know why he was staring so intently at it as we came out."

"Yeah." Sirius laughed again. "I never would have guessed he was a Parselmouth." Sirius shivered. "That's like the freakiest ability in the world!"

Peter gulped. "He's a dark wizard! He has to be! Besides, he's really secretive."

"And he's been doing a lot of research as well as snooping," James murmured as a small group of Ravenclaws walked past.

"Really obscure things, too." Sirius held up his hand and started ticking them off on his fingers, his favorite thing to do when proving a point. "Werewolves, animagi, wandless magic, and now he's a Parselmouth!" Sirius grumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you saying," Remus interjected quietly, "that Harry is responsible for his ability to speak Parseltongue? I believe you all know _someone_ with a similar situation."

The others gave him a bewildered look, but comprehension dawned slowly over each face. "Moony, no, we didn't mean…" James reached to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but Remus leaned back, out of his reach.

"No, Prongs! It's the same concept. He's even less responsible! He was born with it. I was bitten." Remus took another swig of butterbeer, his face darkening. "Think about what you're saying! If that's the case, then you should think I'm evil. It's only logical."

Sirius slammed his fist on the table making Peter jump. "Shut up, Moony! And screw logic while you're at it! Don't accuse us of jumping to conclusions! You've done it too! I've seen the looks you give him!" Sirius snarled, his hand tightening on his mug. "You know something's up and you haven't told us anything. Are you trying to protect him?"

"No! I'm just saying-"

"Every Parselmouth in history has turned out evil. Why should he be any different?"

"Ever wonder if the reason they were evil was because they were ridiculed?" Remus snapped.

"That is irrelevant to this conversation!" Sirius barked, sounding very much like an enraged dog.

"It isn't irrelevant! It's the whole point!"

"Just wake up already! We are talking about the darkest ability in the history of wizarding kind, and still you have the nerve to say we are being judgmental!"

"You're being close-minded! If you would just think for a second-"

"You're both being stupid! Now shut up before I make you!" James hissed, glancing around. The entire pub had gone silent. Remus and Sirius sat back, both seething but becoming quiet. They glared at each other in a silent battle of wills for a few minutes. James sighed. "You both have very valid points. We can't decide if he's a dark wizard yet. We need more information. Remus?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Could you do some investigating? He's less likely to catch on if it's you."

Remus ran a hand over his face, relenting. "I guess it's the best choice we have. Besides that, I can make a list of the things we know about him, and those we don't. You'll know when I'm done."

"How?"

"When Moony starts digging…"

-------------------------------------------------

Harry avoided Lupin as best he could after telling him the slip-up. Lupin kept sending him worried glances. Harry knew why. Remus had been unnaturally quiet with him. The snake incident had been enough to set him wondering. The other Marauders acted no different. But Lupin was obviously extremely worried that his younger self would find something of interest. To get his mind off the Marauders, Harry had given Lupin his chocolate. It had been quite funny, but unfortunately Remus had been present. It only made Remus frown and scribble something on a piece of paper. Something was going to happen between himself and the Marauders, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be good. They had been slowing distancing themselves from him, but not to the extent that it was noticeable to anyone but Harry or Lupin.

Harry didn't mind too much though. He had been making superb progress on the animagus transformations. Other than the book he had bought, it turned out that the Marauders had kept perfect track of their own progress. He had found the book when it had appeared in front of him in the Room of Requirement. They had written everything down. What didn't work and what did, what everything should look like at a certain stage. Inside the front cover they had written that the book was 'to help speed young troublemakers on their way without making the many mistakes we have in this endeavor.' With their help he could get nothing wrong. They had even included diagrams of potions ingredients and how to prepare them.

Harry also found the book from Gryffindor to be very up-to-date, just as the old wizard had said. He would find himself thinking of passages in the book while in lessons, often accidentally writing something he had been thinking about. Harry's new knowledge of wandless magic drove him to practice in the halls, during class, while studying in the common room, and when he was supposed to be asleep.

He was lazily making Peter's book turn to random pages when the bell rang and Lupin called him into his office.

Harry yawned and sat down on Lupin's desk. "What is it?"

"You!" Lupin snapped. It was close to the full moon and the stress was starting to get to him. "What are you doing? Why are you researching all this stuff? You aren't going to get into trouble, are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, not commenting on his unusual behavior. "Why would you think that?"

Lupin put his face inches from Harry's, so that Harry had to lean back and grab onto the desk to keep from falling off. "Might I remind you of your name, Harry, or perhaps your heritage? Maybe your story? What about all the times you've gotten into trouble? You are the son of a Marauder. That's enough reason to think you're going to do something rash. Now, let me ask again. Why have you been researching such questionable topics? I signed that note to the restricted section with every ounce of trust I possess for you in the ink."

"So, technically, I'm not going against any rules."

"Yet!" Lupin exclaimed. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not really," Harry muttered, shuffling his feet.

Lupin's eyes softened. "Harry, you can trust me. You know that. Why is it you're scared to talk to me? Am I that terrifying?"

"No! I mean…I just…I'm not sure…I know how you work, that's all."

Lupin sighed. "Harry, I can help. Please…"

Harry bit his lip and mumbled a response. "I doubt you could."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, now extremely curious. "Why is that?"

"Only Sirius, James, or Peter could help."

Lupin frowned and knelt down so Harry had to look at him. "Why?"

"Just trust me. I can do it. And I bet I'll have it done in two months."

"Harry, what-"

Harry stood up, cutting him off. "I'll see you later. I have things to do."

Harry sprinted out of the room, ignoring Lupin's calls. He had a feeling Lupin had a good idea what he was planning. He just didn't want to get him involved, for a couple reasons. If Harry was caught, he didn't need Lupin dragged into it. What he was doing was illegal after all. He also didn't want Lupin to worry too much, though he knew that was a bit much to ask. The man was always worrying over something.

Harry couldn't say the same about Lupin's young counterpart. Remus didn't seem to have a care in the world, unless it pertained to four areas: homework, pranks, Sirius and James, or Harry.

Harry sat down in the common room, glad to have escaped Lupin, and pulled his potions essay to him. He was only at it a few minutes before Remus plopped down beside him. Harry looked up and murmured a quick, "Hey," before focusing again.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry to bother you, but I haven't really asked you how you've been doing since you started here. Is the workload anything like you're used to? You know, you've never said where you went to school."

Harry didn't look up. "The workload's about the same. I went to a school up in Canada. It was just outside Rosetown."

"Really? Did your parents send you there?"

"No. I told you, my parents are dead and my guardians are less than friendly toward magic, so, I was drafted, sort of."

"Oh." Remus paused, processing the information. "What were your parents' names?"

Harry froze, his mind going into overdrive. "I…don't remember." He scrambled to put names together. "I think it was Arthur Granger and Marie Dursley Granger. I don't remember them much. Why?"

"No reason." Remus gave him a small smile. "I'm going on up to bed. I haven't been sleeping well." Remus started up the stairs, stopping briefly to talk to Frank.

"Good night," Harry called.

Remus nodded back and walked calmly up the stairs. He closed the dormitory door and was immediately bombarded by the others. James whistled to get their attention. "Alright, let him talk. So, Moony, have you got that list yet?"

Remus nodded and drew out a notebook. "I have a whole lot of information on him, and most of it doesn't add up."

"Read it to us." Peter yawned.

"Yeah! Story time, Moony!" Sirius laughed, bouncing on his bed like an excited toddler.

"Well, let's see," Remus sat down on his bed. "Name: Harry James Times, and he was reluctant to tell us his middle name. Parents: Arthur Granger and Marie Dursley Granger."

There was knock on the door. Frank poked his head inside. "I checked the entire globe, Remus. No record of any Grangers or Dursleys, not even squibs."

"Thanks, Frank." As Frank left, Remus scribbled on his paper. "And he says he's a half-blood, but I think he's full. And there's no record of his 'parents'. He just appeared." He turned the page. "I also think it's funny that he can't seem to get it straight where he's lived, went to school, and whether his parents are alive or not. He told Lily that he was home schooled because his parents traveled. But he told us that his parents died, but, I think he worded it so he fooled the ring and the charm. I think he considers them dead, because he was disowned or something. Or maybe he's trying to get us to stop looking into his heritage, that way we won't find out if his parents are Death Eaters or something like that."

"Good point, Moony." James muttered, "So, you think his parents being dead is a cover story so no one finds out his parents are dark?"

"Yes. See, he told me he went to school in Canada. There is only one wizarding school in Canada, over near Alaska. There's another lie. He was definitely home schooled, which means he somehow tricked my charm on that answer, maybe on all the questions. I never said that charm was foolproof."

"And we were the fools."

Sirius nodded. "Don't forget, he knew my birthday, the room, the Place!" Sirius lay on his side. "I mean, that's a bit scary. He knows too much for a transfer student."

"I didn't tell you that he knows about the passageway to Honeyduke's, did I?" Remus asked.

James's head shot up. "What?"

"Yeah. We literally bumped into each other. He was trying to run from me when he fell down the stairs and got that helmet stuck on his head."

"So, he ran from you?" James asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes."

"You don't run unless you have something to hide."

"I know. And, technically, he ran from us after the snake episode too."

"True. Well, that settles it." James sat up. "We're going to investigate for a couple more days then make our final decision."

"Good! The sooner the better," Sirius said adamantly.

"Here we go," Peter sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Ecclesiastes 10:11 If a snake bites before it is charmed, there is no profit for the charmer.


	14. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Carry On

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Honestly, I lost track this time. I don't remember when this one was due. But, I think this one is, what, a month late? Sorry about that. It's the end of the school year, what do you expect? I'll get better at updating, promise.

b/n: I try to keep her in line, I swear! But my disapproving glares don't have much of an effect on her, I'm afraid…

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took a long swig of pumpkin juice and yawned. Sirius looked up at him, his hair ruffled. "What's wrong with you? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks." Harry rubbed his eyes again. He had been out all night, running to Diagon Alley to collect all the ingredients for his potions, except the DNA, which he had painstakingly preserved that night after tearing apart Slughorn's office to find it. Harry yawned again, remembering how close he had been to being caught. Sirius had shot up in his bed when Harry had stepped on a creaky board and yelled, "Unhand my chicken wings, Snivellus, or I'll chop off your fingers!" He made a vicious slashing motion in midair and dropped back into bed, snoring loudly. Harry stared at him, shook his head, then crawled into bed too.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to stay awake in class. A sharp peck suddenly brought him back to the physical realm. Harry stared at the owl a moment before pulling out his money to pay it. As it took flight, Harry picked up the Daily Prophet, ignoring Sirius's grumbling about feathers in his pancakes. Harry unfurled the prophet and started thumbing through it. He stopped at a picture of a werewolf, and scanned the article.

Young, attractive, Rita Skeeter, ace reporter has interviewed a victim of the renowned werewolf Fenrir Greyback. While little is known about the werewolf, his reputation spreads all over the world. Jack Harlem, a resident of Lancaster, was discovered outside his home at the hour of seven AM, shortly after sunrise. Harlem suffered lacerations to his arms and torso, including bite marks on his shoulder. Werewolves, known to hold grudges, are slightly larger than a normal wolf. Able to walk upright if needed, werewolves are vile, bloodthirsty monsters in need of being captured and terminated. Silver is the best-known defense against them. It will produce large burn marks that most times will leave scars. If ingested, silver is deadly to werewolves, whether they are human or not.

Harry stared at the paper and almost yelled in frustration. The paper suddenly burst into flames. The Marauders yelled and tried to douse it but it seemed to thrive from the water, only reacting by flaring and sparking violently when the water hit it. Harry watched it smolder, imagining a beetle sitting in the middle of the flames. "Rita, you right old cow," he growled. Harry stood and slunk out the door. He didn't even notice Remus demanding a paper as his friends dragged him after Harry.

The Marauders followed Harry down the hall, skirting out of sight whenever Harry turned a corner. He slipped into a room at the far end of a corridor. The Marauders crowded around it. Something crashed loudly behind the door.

"Harry, what's going on?" someone asked.

"That's Century. This must be his living quarters," James whispered and the others nodded.

"The Prophet, Rita Skeeter, bane of my existence, that evil _hag_, that's what!"

"You saw the article," Professor Century sighed wearily. The boys glanced at the paper clutched in Remus's hand.

"Of course."

"What's the problem?"

There was silence for a moment, then, "What's the problem? What do you _think_? She's practically telling everyone to pump any werewolf they meet full of silver or something!"

"And this has infuriated you."

"No. Really?"

"I was stating a fact, Harry. Why are you infuriated by this?"

Harry must have slammed his fist on Century's desk from the loud bang that could be heard from outside. "Why do you think?"

Remus scowled and hissed, "He lied to me!"

The others turned to him. "What?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head, his lips pursed.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private."

"You are not getting out of this so easily! We should do something!"

Century sighed again. "Why get mad over-"

"Because it's worth it! Just because you never stand up about this issue doesn't mean others won't do it for you!"

"Harry, I don't think you need to get involved."

Harry snorted. "When do I not get myself knee-deep in something?"

"Knee-deep?" Century laughed. "What are you smoking? At least neck-deep, never, in your life, any less."

"And you're any different?"

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

"Harry, all I'm saying is that maybe you could be a little less involved here. Consider it a vacation."

Harry growled. "Think about what you're saying! Voldemort – is – here. He knows we're here. He put us here. He is running the show. What can we do but wait?"

"If I know you, get involved in every form of trouble: legal, illegal, perfectly safe, life threatening, completely humiliating. Have I left anything out?"

"No. I think that's about it. I'm just not used to being on the sidelines. And I won't stay there for long, even if Voldemort isn't issuing orders."

James tapped the others' shoulders and motioned toward a classroom farther down. They had just closed the door when Sirius burst out. "He's working for Voldemort! Both of them are!"

"I told you! Didn't I tell you!" Peter shrieked.

"All my evidence can support that theory," Remus murmured.

"All along! He's been working for him since he arrived! A Death Eater, Harry!"

"There were so many clues!"

"He's always so tired and he was out last night," Sirius groaned. "I saw him come in."

"He's doing all that research," Remus sighed.

"We should chuck him out!" Peter yelled.

"He has no place among us honest men!" Sirius nodded.

"Shut up and sit down!" James yelled. The others quickly dropped into chairs. James sighed and leaned against the board. "We have reason to believe that Harry is a Death Eater. We will continue investigating and then decide our course of action. Agreed?"

"But what do we do if he really is a Death Eater?" Remus asked.

"Chuck him out!" Peter interjected.

"Tar and feather him!" Sirius growled.

"I was thinking Veritaserum," James said.

Remus shook his head. "We've already done that. We'd have to take him to Dumbledore."

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, let's just try to act normal for now."

"Normal?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. We can't let him know we know yet."

"I won't be able to stand him for long."

"I know, but we have to try. It may help us get information."

Harry slid down the wall. It was way too early in the morning, and when running on no sleep, it was ridiculous to even think of being up. Harry looked up at the window across from him. The sun had already risen, meaning the Marauders would be coming back from the Shrieking Shack. He'd have to hurry to make it back to the dorm before they did.

A loud crash sounded down the hall. Harry turned his head so quickly his neck cricked. A few well-chosen curses rent the air. Harry draped his invisibility cloak over himself and curled into a ball, watching for whoever was around the corner. Lupin shuffled into view, his face drawn and body tensed.

He stumbled and leaned against the statue beside Harry, not seeming to notice him despite his heightened senses. Harry chuckled and took down the hood of his cloak. Lupin looked down and yelped, falling backward onto the floor. He stared at Harry's head for a moment then snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to take a nap, actually. You look like you could use one too."

Lupin ignored this and stood up, stumbling slightly. "You've been out all night! You're lucky you weren't caught!" Harry rolled his eyes. "WHAT were you DOING?"

"Just…preparing."

Lupin glared down at him. "Liar. I want a straight answer."

"That was straight. Nothing else to it."

"Stop playing games with me! I'm not in the mood."

"Couldn't tell."

Lupin snarled. "I am tired. I am hungry. And I feel like I've been ripped apart. If you don't answer me now, I swear I'll not speak a word to you until you tell me the truth! I know that you won't be able to get by without talking to me for very long."

"Who says? I've done it before, haven't I?" Lupin's glare intensified, his eyes turning gold. Harry ignored him, knowing the reaction and attitude were only because the full moon had been that night. "I mean, that's lame! Can't you come up with something else? You already know anyway! Do you just want me to tell you for the sake of it?" Harry strode past him a ways, stopping outside the Room of Requirement, which, he realized with a shock, must have been where Lupin had just come from.

"I do not know!" Lupin spun Harry around and gripped his arms tightly. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

Harry jerked away from him. He was tired and cranky, and there was no reason for Lupin to be this upset. He snapped, "Then you're letting age catch up to you. If you can't tell what I'm trying to do for you, then you're losing your touch. Get away, werewolf!" Ringing filled Harry's ears. His eyes widened in shock. Lupin's eyes dilated, a hurt expression crossing his face, his frustration doused immediately. "Remus, I…I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. Good day, Harry." Lupin turned and walked away from him. Harry whipped into the room and slammed the door behind him. He immediately picked up the furniture nearest him and threw it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall. He continued smashing things until he picked up a bottle of clear liquid. He was about to throw it when he realized what it was, the animal DNA. Harry sat it back down and crumpled against the wall, his head in his hands, a single tear running down his face.

"Tell me why we're doing this again," Remus said, exasperated as he locked the door with a flick of his wand.

"Because we're the Marauders, Moony! And because Harry and Century are 'on the outs'." Sirius answered, walking around Harry's trunk.

"That sounded really weird, Sirius. Don't say it again." Remus sighed, tossing his wand onto James's bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, snooping-"

"Sticking our noses where they don't belong-" Remus interrupted, glaring at him.

"-is what we do best!" Sirius finished, shouldering James away from Harry's trunk. "Let me try." Sirius fought the lock for a moment and suddenly jumped back. "It bit me!"

"That's what you get when you rush head first into things," Remus said with a smile.

Sirius pouted. "But, Moony. It really hurts!"

Remus sighed and picked his wand up again. "Let me see. Not your hand! I meant the trunk." He tapped and prodded the trunk for ten minutes. He was about to give up when it suddenly glowed and clicked, opening wide.

James cheered. "Good job!" He plunged his hand into it and pulled out a leather-bound book. He shrugged and reached in again, finding a spiral-bound book. "Well, let's see what we have here." Sirius took the leather book and Remus the spiral-bound. They both tried to open them, tugging relentlessly, but the books stayed firmly glued shut. After trying to pry the covers apart for five minutes, the books turned a nasty red and the boys dropped them quickly. Their fingers were raw.

"It burned me!" Sirius yelped, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Me too," Remus whined, shaking them.

James reached down and picked them up gingerly. When they didn't react to him, he gently lifted the cover on the spiral book and it glided open. Sirius and Remus grumbled. "Why can you open it?" Sirius huffed, still nursing his fingers.

Peter laughed. "You two loosened it up for him."

James's eyes widened. "Harry's an artist."

"What?" Remus craned over James's shoulder to see, ignoring his throbbing fingers. "That's Century."

The picture was that of a room, a very dark room at that. A fireplace was to the left, Century to the right. He was sitting in an armchair at an angle to the hearth. He looked exactly as he did now, but perhaps a few years younger. He was staring sightlessly into the fire, head resting on his right hand, a slightly drawn and grim expression on his face. Harry had drawn himself leaning against the left chair leg, his head tilted toward the chair. His eyes were dark, his face set. Century's left arm draped lightly over the chair arm, his hand resting on Harry's head. Their clothes were rumpled and torn. Blood lightly streaked Harry's face and Century's hand. The firelight illuminated them, but everything else was a dark blur. Behind them, a hazy shadow stood with its hands on the back of Century's chair. The only feature actually drawn on the shadow-man was his eyes, and even they were dark, haunted.

Sirius shivered. "That's creepy-"

Peter pointed to the bottom of the page. "What's that?"

Remus squinted at it. "Let his light shine, dated summer 1996."

"What is he, a seer or something?" James asked, his eyes still locked on the picture.

"He probably just accidentally switched the numbers. He probably meant '69," Sirius said, shrugging.

Remus rolled his eyes. "So, he was nine when he drew this, even able to guess what he would look like eight years later?"

Sirius colored slightly. "It's possible!" He flipped the page to change the subject. "Whoa."

A young girl with long hair stared up at them. Harry had actually taken time to color half of it in, unlike the other which was done in ink, accentuating the shadows. This one, however, was very bright, the complete opposite of the previous one. The girl's long red hair lay gently about her shoulders. Freckles were placed precisely on her face. A gentle smile played on her mouth. Her eyes were large and filled with happiness, but were not given color. James's hands shook. "That's Lily."

"What? How can you tell?" Sirius asked, looking closer.

"It is. I know it is. He's in love with her! That git!" James slammed it shut and tossed it back in the trunk. "Let's look at the other one." James watched as Peter tried to open it. He shrieked loudly.

"It bit me!" Blood was dripping from tiny punctures in his fingers. Remus wrapped Peter's hand in cloth and handed the book to James.

"What?"

"Try to open it." Remus pressed it into his hands. James nodded and opened it with ease. "Only you can open it with injuring yourself. Interesting."

James flipped to a random page and started reading. "'Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are, as my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends. Greenday.' That's odd."

"It's a poem, or maybe a song." Remus said, sitting down beside the trunk. "It's written like one."

"It's still odd," James grumbled.

"Yes, yes. Turn to the last entry."

James flipped to it and his eyes widened. "Looks like he was pretty…upset." The page was blotted heavily and many words looked as though a child had gotten hold of the quill. "M-maybe someone else should read it. Moony?"

"No. Let Sirius."

"Oh, alright." James handed Sirius the book carefully. "Okay, here we go." Sirius cleared his throat. "'I hate this! Being stuck here has to be the worst thing that could have happened to me. Nothing seems to be going right. First, the Marauders have to find out about me being a Parselmouth, then Rita publishes that absurd article, and now this! I have one friend whom I know I can trust with anything and I say **that** to him! That horrid word that has hung over him his entire life! He must hate me. I hate myself. He's been persecuted for so long. Now I start! I betrayed him. It seems I have a habit of betraying everyone. He hasn't been eating, I can tell. I hurt him so badly that he's starving himself, and not sleeping too, by the looks of it.' I think he's talking about Century." The others nodded. "'I'm going to make it up to him. I have to. He's…' It just ends there."

"Okay…" James took it from Sirius. "What do you think?"

"I think it's time for Potions."

"Mr. Times, the essay you turned in the other day was not acceptable."

"How so, sir?" Harry asked scathingly of Century, trying his best to seem disrespectful. The entire class turned to stare at him in confusion.

"Your essay, which featured werewolves, was…highly inefficient and inaccurate. You see, Mr. Times, werewolves do not see any difference between friend or foe. And they also are known to hold grudges, making them extremely vicious because of the stress they create for themselves."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry spat. "But I believe you are mistaken." A couple Ravenclaws gasped. "Most people only consider the animalistic side of the werewolf, as you are."

"Explain."

"Various studies have found that one in twenty werewolves tame their primal side over the course of their lifetime. Yes, that is a small amount, but it does show that it is possible. The werewolves who do not manage to tame themselves either by use of sedatives or through a group of friends, usually end up locking themselves in a room so they cannot harm anyone. In fact, most werewolf bites have been accidents. Either someone stumbled upon said werewolf during the full moon, the wolf was able to break free of its restraints, or the werewolf intentionally placed himself outside where he could go anywhere he wanted.

"There are even now extensive studies on the personality of a werewolf, and tests are being run to find the closest thing to a cure that a werewolf will ever be able to get, the ultimate sedative. The expected result will be that the werewolf will be able to simply curl up wherever they transform and keep their mind, that they will be able to control their actions. No one believes it will work, but it's worth a shot, if not to help the werewolves, as it is intended to do, then to give the general public security.

"Besides, most wizards who have based their lives on the study of werewolves have found that the man behind the beast determines the wolf. For instance, one werewolf could be vicious and outspoken. This is likely because he is angry and frustrated at his being a werewolf. But there are a select few that are kind, loving, and secluded, most likely because they have accepted that they are a werewolf."

"I believe I do not see where this conversation is going. Perhaps you are trying to win approval from me?"

"No." Harry snapped. "I'm trying to-" Harry bit his lip to hold back what he wanted to say.

"Continue, Mr. Times."

"I'm trying to save my masochistic friend from himself!"

Century stared at him. The class stared at the two, waiting with bated breath. "Detention, Mr. Times."

Harry nodded. The bell rang and he scooped up his things. The Marauders walked along behind him silently. Harry knew why. They'd become suspicious of him, more distant, cold even, now that they saw him as a threat. It was infuriating. First he'd lost Lupin. Now he was losing the Marauders. It wouldn't be long before they decided to cut him off completely. "Can my life get any worse, I ask you?"

Snape rounded the corner, a sneer on his face.

Psalm 69:26 For they persecute those you wound and talk about the pain of those you hurt.


	15. Accusations

Carry On

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: peeks out of hole in the ground and slinks back to the computer...Sorry just doesn't cover it, does it? Well, if you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me (unlike my Beta), here is the next chapter…maybe…just maybe the next will be out next week. (I've figured out that I can fix my stories during naptime. Go me!)

"How? How can you get two detentions in one day?" Harry sighed as he stood and stretched, pushing his homework aside.

Remus shrugged. "Dunno, but you'll be late to the first if you don't hurry."

"So," Sirius grumbled, throwing Harry a dark look.

Harry didn't argue and left quickly. But as he stood outside Lupin's office, he wished he had. Harry didn't want to face Lupin just yet, and he knew he'd been given detention so they could talk. Harry strode into the office and stepped tentatively through the mirror. Lupin was sitting across from the fire, staring sullenly into it. A plate of food lay untouched on the table in front of him. Harry walked closer and noticed Lupin's eyes were bloodshot and heavy from lack of sleep. He stood beside the chair for a few minutes before losing his patience. "I'm-"

"Harry," Lupin rasped, finally looking up at him, "the only reason you are here is to accept my apology. I am sorry for the way I acted. I wasn't myself."

Harry frowned. "What are you apologizing for? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm the one who dealt the blow. You didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter. I'm the one who-"

"It does matter, Remus! I was just so angry and frustrated at everything, including you, that…that I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"I am what I am, Harry."

"I meant it in the wrong context."

"Harry-"

"I know how sensitive you are about that!"

"Harry-"

"I was stupid, and idiotic, and I felt so bad! Do you know how guilty you can make a person? I felt like dying, do you understand?"

"HARRY!" Harry looked over at Lupin in surprise. "It was my fault. You said so yourself. I'm a masochistic old werewolf, or perhaps you meant sadistic," he mumbled, giving a wry grin.

"Remus-"

"I shouldn't even be here!"

"Remus-"

"I'm a danger to everyone, especially you, Harry."

"REMUS! Would you just shut up!" Lupin growled, baring his teeth but Harry crossed his arms and glared at him. "Don't start that 'I'm tougher than you' thing, cause I'll hit you. Mark my words, I will." Lupin snorted. "You think I won't? Do it again."

Lupin smirked and leaned back. "Who are you kidding? You're all bark and no bite. What are you going to do, use the jelly-legs jinx on me?"

"I'd give you a good duel, that's what. You don't scare me with your gritting your teeth and growling and that…thing you do with your claws."

Lupin stared at him then smiled. "That actually made sense."

Harry huffed. "I've heard worse."

Lupin smiled and chuckled, the tension easing out of his face. "True."

Harry nodded and they fell silent for a moment. "Remus, about what I've been doing-"

"Harry, if you don't want to tell me, don't. I suspect I am already too late as it is." Lupin smiled slightly, the gleam back in his eyes.

Harry smirked. "I'd have to agree with you. You'll find out soon enough anyway. Just try to be patient."

"Believe it or not, that is actually one of my strong points," he paused, "just not with you."

Harry laughed and nodded, looking at his watch. "Damn, I've got to go. Sorry, but I didn't tell you. I have-"

"Another detention. I know. Go on."

Harry was almost out the door when Lupin called behind him, "And please don't get into any more trouble tonight!" Harry nodded and left for Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Times, there you are. Please have a seat and we shall begin." Dumbledore gestured to the chair across from Slughorn, who was looking very disgruntled. Harry, who shook his head and stayed standing, hoped it was from the rather uncomfortable position he was in and not something else.

"No thank you, sir."

"Very well, instead of detention, we are going to have a small talk, Harry. However, points have been deducted from Slytherin and Gryffindor for your little duel today." Dumbledore fought back a smile. "Now, as you can see, Professor Slughorn has joined us." Slughorn nodded. "Now, Mr. Times, it has come to my attention that at least five samples of animal DNA have been stolen from Horace's private storeroom."

Harry calmly responded, though he had to talk around the large lump in his throat. "And this has what relevance to me, sir?"

Slughorn huffed. "I have noticed you possess a real dislike of potions, Mr. Times, though you have exceptional skills for a certain variety, and have success at any you put your mind to." Harry almost smirked at that. Hermione had made sure that he knew how to brew the potions he kept in his private store so that he could practically do them in his sleep. But other than those few he thought his skill was average. "I thought perhaps you had taken the DNA to spite me."

Harry was surprised at this. He had never shown Slughorn any disrespect. "If I had a problem with a teacher, I wouldn't steal something. I'll admit I'm not a fan of potions, when I have to make them anyway. But why would I steal something just to spite someone?"

"So you admit to the theft!" Slughorn crowed, smirking.

"What?" Harry asked, confused as to how his explanation had translated as a confession.

"You said you wouldn't steal them just to spite me, but perhaps you had another reason, as you just implied." Harry blinked, gobsmacked, as Slughorn turned to Dumbledore and smiled jovially. "I told you I could get the truth out of him!"

"I never had a doubt," Dumbledore answered.

"And my theft locks worked, just like I said they would! I said he was the one! But, I am curious." He turned back to Harry, still smiling. "How did you manage to disable the others?"

Harry blinked and feigned ignorance. "I don't understand. What others?"

"There were various curses placed around the room. You somehow managed to disable them all, even though most of them are very advanced and of my own invention." Slughorn explained quickly, eyes bulging in his excitement. "They were on the doors, the cabinets, laced between the desks. I want to know how you figured out where they were and how to break them."

"I-" Harry paused. He had been able to break them easily. Dumbledore had explained that magic left behind a trail, and Harry had been learning how to trace it from Gryffindor's book. The question was what he had missed. He had checked and double-checked. It was no use denying that he did it, if they had already traced it to him so quickly. There had been hundreds of magical objects all around the DNA, but he had dismissed it all because none of it had Slughorn's signature. He suddenly gasped. "The bottles."

"What was that?" Slughorn prodded.

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly, but he knew it was too late.

"You said 'the bottles'. Yes. There were security charms on the bottles. When you touched them, my prized possession, the electric blue eye beside the DNA, took a photo, and a nice one at that."

Harry frowned. He knew he had recognized the eye, and it definitely had its own magical signature. There had been no way to notice it before it snapped a shot. Dumbledore chuckled softly at the putout look on Harry's face. "Horace prizes this magical eye because it has many powers, one of which is to see through things some spells cannot."

Harry smiled slightly, knowing he was implying that he knew Harry had used the Invisibility Cloak. "Mad-eye would kill me." Harry sighed. "Alright. I have one question. How do you know it wasn't James?"

"James' attitude happens to be completely different than yours when breaking the rules. You looked as though you were signing your own death sentence. And your scar does stand out quite noticeably." Slughorn pulled his great girth from the chair. "What shall his punishment be, Albus?"

"I believe a first offence may be overlooked."

"But, Albus-"

"What have you done with this DNA, Harry?"

Harry swallowed, thinking quickly. "I was planning on putting them back, but I," Harry put on an abashed look, "I kind of…dropped them and they shattered, obviously."

"Sh-shattered! Albus-"

"Thank you for your reluctant honesty. Go on, Harry."

A few minutes later Harry sank into bed gratefully, mind reeling over his idiocy. His bones ached and, as he hadn't slept properly in almost a week, he was asleep in mere minutes.

Harry sat down at the breakfast table and smiled at the Marauders. They all looked away from him quickly, talking amongst themselves. "Guys?" They didn't respond. Harry frowned. Surely they wouldn't turn on him so suddenly, not now. "Hey, Frank, did I offend them or something?"

"I don't think so," Frank said with a shrug. "You can never tell with them. They were fine before though."

"Oh, you haven't offended us." Sirius spun to look at Harry, whose stomach plummeted. "Nothing of the sort."

James turned too. "We just don't associate with Death Eaters. Oh, sorry we didn't wake you this morning, Times. You looked _so_ happy we didn't want to disturb you."

Harry gaped, ignoring the last jab about his nightmares. His mind was trying to grasp the fact that they had used Death Eater and Harry in the same sentence but with the wrong context. "What did you call me?" He asked, unsure he had heard right.

"Times. That's your name, right? Or is that false too?"

"You called me a Death Eater," Harry pressed.

"So? You are, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"No!"

"See, you denied it! That's the first sign! And we have a lot of information pointing to your involvement with Voldemort."

"Such as what?" Harry bellowed.

"You're always sneaking around after hours," Peter pointed out.

"And so are you. Need I remind you?" Harry retaliated, wanting to strangle the rat.

"You've been doing a lot of extra reading," Remus went on.

"You would too if there was something you found interesting enough."

"You even infiltrated the school for _him_." Sirius hissed.

Harry stood up. The Marauders scrambled to face him. "I-am-not-a-Death-Eater!"

"Liar! Go back to your own kind!" James pointed to the Slytherins. The entire student body had looked up when Harry had yelled. No one seemed to have heard the previous argument.

Harry was seeing red. He found his breathing was extremely labored and he couldn't get near enough oxygen. "Just because someone's different than you, there's a reason to shun them, is that it? Just because you have some information that doesn't add up?"

"You're mental!"

"Maybe I am! But I doubt anyone could blame me!"

"Slither back to the snakes that bore you, Parselmouth!" Sirius yelled, drawing gasps from the surrounding students.

Harry, not pausing to think, swung his fist and slammed it into Sirius' nose. Harry watched as Sirius sank to the floor, yelling in pain. "Never insult my parents. Call me what you will but never wrong my parents, if you value that pretty face of yours, Black."

Harry ran out of the hall without looking back.

"Today our lesson will cover some dark creatures, just very briefly. I would like to start with basilisks. Can anyone tell me about the basilisk?" Century asked, a smile on his face. He was having a wonderful morning. He had asked the house elves to deliver his breakfast (as there was only so much he could make without the possibility of something going horribly wrong) and he had actually eaten everything. Being off the Wolfsbane potion was causing a lot of changes, even in his eating habits, but he wasn't complaining. Now the students just needed to cooperate. He had been meaning to touch on dark creatures for a while and had just not gotten to it. He was hoping that he would learn more about Harry's second year by asking about basilisks. He had only been told that Harry had 'learned' about basilisks a little too extensively.

Only Lily raised her hand. "The basilisk is the king of snakes."

"Correct. Anyone else? What about Mr.-" Century frowned, eyes falling on his younger self and the empty chair beside him. "Where is Harry?" Everyone turned to the Marauders, who feigned innocence extremely well. "I will ask again. Mr. Lupin, where is Harry?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but James interrupted. "I don't believe Remus knows a Harry."

Century pursed his lips. "Mr. Times?"

"Oh, him!" Sirius exclaimed, looking murderous. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he ran out of breakfast crying."

"I think you were the one crying, Black." Lily scowled. "You're lucky Madam Pomfrey fixed it for you. I would've left it broken."

"What happened?" Century asked, confused.

"You didn't see?" Lily asked, managing to look amused and worried at the same time.

"I was in my office, Miss Evans. So, please explain."

Lily nodded. "From what I understand, Potter and his friends accused Harry of being a Death Eater, with no proof at all. Black then told him to 'slither back to the snakes that bore' him, and Harry hit him."

"Harry hit you, Mr. Black?" Century asked, disbelief written on his face. "Where?"

"He broke my nose!" Sirius roared.

"Did you see where he went?"

"No." James grumbled. "He could jump off the astronomy tower for all I care!"

Century stood quickly, panic flaring, only to quickly be quashed by his more reasonable side. "Class is dismissed."

"But, Professor-"

"I said class is dismissed, Miss Evans. Marauders, report to Dumbledore. Tell him I sent you regarding Mr. Times. I will meet you there shortly."

The Marauders exchanged glances and trudged slowly to the Headmaster's office.

Harry sighed as he watched the potions, making sure they didn't boil over or start spewing sparks, before they were supposed to anyway. He'd stir one occasionally, swirling his finger through the air and watching the ladle mimic his motion as the potion bubbled merrily. His eyes slid shut gradually. He was tired and his little tantrum after he'd left the Great Hall had sapped the last of his energy. His head fell forward on his chest as he dozed.

Suddenly, something pounded on the door straight across the room. Harry moaned and cracked open an eye. He waved his hand lazily and the door became transparent on his side, but on the other it still looked solid. Lupin was pounding on the door. He stopped and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Harry? Harry, come out. Come on, Harry. I want to talk." He paused, listening, "They didn't mean what they said. You know they didn't."

"Yes, they did," Harry growled, knowing Lupin couldn't hear him because the room had a silencing charm built into its magical structure. "And I'm not apologizing for hitting Sirius."

Lupin sighed, resting his forehead against the door. "Harry, I'm not asking you to face the Marauders. I'm asking you to talk to me, at least let me know you're alright."

Harry picked up a large stone he'd wished for, knowing he was being childish, and chucked it at the door, giving it more momentum with the twitch of a finger, not noticing that he didn't lose any energy. The room dropped the silencing charm for a moment and the stone clanked loudly against the door, startling Lupin enough so he sprang back. "Fine. But I'll be back."

Harry watched him walk off and returned the door to solid oak. Harry had already decided he wouldn't leave the Room of Requirement until he could transform properly. Unfortunately, that would just give the Marauders time to cook up some nasty prank for him. "Oh, joy."

"I don't get it. Dumbledore wouldn't listen to our explanation." James huffed, pacing around the small room off Dumbledore's office.

"We're the culprits here," Remus sighed. "Will you please stop pacing?"

"I can't." James groaned. "I want to know where Century went."

"If you'd _stop pacing_ long enough we might hear him when he comes in."

A door slammed in the other room. "Like that?"

The Marauders rushed to the door, quickly fighting over spots. They froze when someone stifled a frustrated scream.

"Any luck, Professor Century?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found him, but I couldn't get him to talk to me." Century sighed. "Sorry about the door, by the way."

"It has done that for some time now. Tea?"

"Yes. Thank you." They heard glasses clinking and then a low groan. "I don't know why he won't talk to me. He's not usually so…reluctant."

"Are you sure he could hear you?"

"Positive." Century chuckled. "He chucked something at the door, probably would've liked to hit me instead though."

"He is very angry?"

"More…upset."

Dumbledore must have nodded and went silent for a moment. "The boys were here earlier."

"Yes. I sent them to you so I could deal with Harry."

"They were adamant in their suggestion that I confirm your identity. I must admit, I never did use veritaserum on either of you. This could be a clever trap, as the boys have pointed out."

There was silence for a moment. "I would rather have Legilimency used than veritaserum. If my…demonstration on Halloween was not enough, I will allow it."

Again there was silence. The Marauders stared at each other, wondering what Legilimency was. Remus mouthed, 'Mind reading.' The others gaped but snapped back to attention when Dumbledore's soft laughter came from the office. "Ah, that was one of your more eccentric pranks. I have not laughed so hard in years."

"Thank you, sir."

Their Defense teacher, the Death Eater accomplice, had been a prankster? Sirius' eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Alas, a more sobering note: Unless new methods have been developed to duplicate memories, only one person could possess that conversation some six years ago, twenty-seven for you, I believe."

"Yes, Albus."

Dumbledore hummed quietly. "Do you suspect Harry will rejoin his dorm mates tonight?"

"I don't know." Century sighed again. "He has been known to act rashly, if the situation involves only himself."

"And classes?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"If Harry does not show up for class these last three days of term, will he show up again at all?"

"I believe he will show in about two weeks or so. He wouldn't dare miss Christmas."

"Is there a reason you think he will need so long?"

"He just needs a little…time."

Isaiah 50:8 He who vindicates me is near. Who then will bring charges against me? Let us face each other! Who is my accuser? Let him confront me!


	16. Times Change

It turned out Century was right

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Here you go. Still not out on time, but not nearly as bad as last chapter. Enjoy. (The reason it's so late is because my beta has not gotten this back to me. When/If this is betaed, I'll replace the chapter. Could someone tell me if I lose my hits and reviews if I do that. I don't think I do...)

--

It turned out Century was right. Harry didn't turn up in the dorms, for classes, or meals. But Harry's extended absence seemed to go unnoticed, at least by the students. The professors were more apt to point out his empty seat. Professor McGonagall could be seen stealing glances at Harry's empty seat, and at times down to Century, whose concerned gaze was focused somewhere near Harry's usual seat at the Gryffindor table, by the Marauders. No one ever noticed how the Head Table creaked or a chair moved slightly, all by itself.

For a reason unknown to him, Remus couldn't decide if he was glad or upset Times was gone. It seemed to change every minute. He was lying on his bed arguing with himself over it again as Sirius and James went over Quidditch strategies for the match the coming week. He looked at Harry's bed, empty for almost a week now. He couldn't figure out where he'd gone. The bed hadn't been touched. If it weren't for the house elves it would have a layer of dust already. Remus was turning away when he did a double-take. "Hey, guys, what's that?"

"What?" The other Marauders asked, looking up.

"That on Harry's bed."

They approached it and Sirius picked up the item lying innocently on Harry's pillow. "They're some sort of potions." There were five vials of clear potions. "They're labeled really weird."

"Harry-"

"Times, Remus!" James snarled.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "_Times_ must be the only one who can read them, and since they're here, he had to have made it in here without us knowing."

James picked one up and weighed it in his hand, a smirk gracing his lips. "Prongs?" Peter asked, watching him with wide eyes. That look never meant anything good.

"I say we give Times a little scare." James dug through Peter's trunk and brought out his cauldron. He uncorked two vials and poured them in.

Remus made an odd choking sound. "What are you _doing_?"

"Nothing dangerous."

Sirius poured in two of the others. "Lighten up, Moony."

Remus grabbed the last vial from Peter and held it away from the others. "Not this one! I may dislike him, but I refuse to just stand here as you plan sabotage!"

James sighed. "Fine!" He peeled the label from one vial, placed it on the one in Remus' hand, and replaced his 's' with Remus' 'h'.

"Prongs," Remus groaned.

James ignored him. "Done! Mix the cauldron, Padfoot, and we'll refill the vials." Sirius ladled them back in and recapped them, placing them back on Harry's bed. "Good."

"No, not good." Remus grumbled, slumping down on his bed in defeat.

"You're the one who said he was suspicious in the first place!" Peter said, taking his cauldron to the bathroom to clean it.

"I said he was lying about certain things and I wanted to know what. I didn't say I wanted to kill him in a freak potion accident!" Remus growled.

"Calm down, Moony." James said, picking up his broom to follow Sirius out the door. "What could possibly go wrong?"

--

Harry closed his eyes. He had a migraine, again. He hated making choices. Why couldn't the _Brutus Aquaintus_ potion have shown him his inner animal? Was he born to suffer? Lupin had said it wouldn't work if there were too many. Harry didn't want to decide on his own. He sighed and reached toward the vials. He picked one up and cracked an eye open. Hawk. He'd picked hawk. Without giving himself time to argue, he poured it into the potion. The potion, at first a putrid yellow, frothed and spat fumes in his face. Harry coughed and waved it away, looking down at the potion and the Marauders' documentation (done in Remus' tidy, type-like print). It was exactly like they described it.

It resembled water. Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell and quickly drank a large goblet-full. Decisions were easier to make when he didn't think about it.

His insides were suddenly alive. His heart rate and breathing sped up. His veins burned as though his blood was on fire. His bones and muscles ached. But perhaps the worst was the pounding in his head. Harry dropped to his knees, hugging himself as though it would help. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and Harry's world went black.

--

Harry groaned. His head hurt. What happened? Why was he on the floor? A sinking feeling in his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten anything for a while. Harry sat up slowly and looked around. The cauldron. Harry gasped. The potion had knocked him out. It was _not_ supposed to do that. What had gone wrong?

Harry bit his lip. He was still breathing. Good. He still looked normal. Harry whipped up a mirror to make sure. Yes. Good. He had followed all the instructions. Good. He had felt immense pain. Bad. There wasn't supposed to be any pain with the potion. Harry racked his brain. What had he done wrong? His eyes widened. The DNA. When he'd laid it on his bed, it had been on his pillow. But when he had come back to get it later, it had been at the foot of the bed, and he hadn't thought anything of it. The Marauders must have switched the labels, but the potion wouldn't have reacted like that if that was _all _they'd done.

Harry bit his lip and asked the Room for parchment. He touched it with his wand and murmured the image charm. Harry rubbed his eyes, certain he was seeing things. He looked at the paper again. No. There was the evidence right in front of him. A dog, stag, wolf, tiger, and – he blinked. "No. It's not possible." A griffin soared above the other four. "Great, something _else_ that makes me especially wonderful." Harry rubbed his temples gently, trying to make the migraine coming on stop.

Now, how was he going to pull off being five different animals, including a magical one? Would there be much pain? Would he be able to shift from one animal to another without reverting to a human? Would his markings always be the same? Would his scar show up?

Harry groaned. This experiment, designed to make his life easier, had just made it ten times harder.

--

"Well, Quidditch game today." Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, what about it? You're not worried we'll lose, are you?" Remus teased.

"No! 'Course not!" Sirius looked smug. "What with me and Prongs on the team, we're bound to win. Slytherin's going down!" He grabbed some toast as he finished with a flourish.

"Calm down. No need to overstuff."

James snickered. "It's a miracle Sirius can walk after he's done eating, let alone fly." He stood and walked out of the hall with the boys following.

"You sure the weather won't throw you off?" Remus asked as they walked toward the pitch where a crowd was already gathered. He looked up at the darkening sky and let the smell of the coming rain wash over him. "It'll start pouring soon."

"How do you know, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot," Remus sighed, "how many times have I predicted a storm, and been right about it?"

"Er…"

"A whole lot. I can smell it miles off, you know that."

Peter laughed. "I'd be more worried about Times showing up than the weather. You know he's a big Quidditch fan."

Sirius frowned. "Speaking of which, you two make sure, if he does show up, that he doesn't jinx us."

"Oh, don't worry." Remus smirked slightly. "I'll give him a piece of my mind. Besides, I haven't vented for a while. It'll feel good to let out some frustration."

James grinned. "Good. Well, you two get to the stands. Hopefully you'll find a spot where you can stay dry."

Remus smiled in return. "Yes, hopefully, though with our luck, that rain'll freeze you and Pads to your brooms." He and Peter turned and sprinted for the stands. The game started almost an hour later, and the rain, much to the chagrin of the students, started with the game. Remus watched his friends fight the relentless battering of the storm. He sneezed and sputtered, spitting out the rain that had somehow found his mouth through the scarf covering it. He shivered and curled into a ball, watching through the gap in his arms.

He glanced over at the teachers' stands to see how they were faring and immediately noticed something odd. Century was curled into a ball much like his own. Remus could see his teacher was shivering and shaking even at such great distance. Something near the bottom of the stands moved, catching his eye. He blinked. It was too dark. He couldn't see anything on the field even with his enhanced vision. Lightning suddenly flashed and Remus felt his breath hitch in his chest. A wolf, black as night with blazing green eyes and, as best as Remus could tell, a single streak of silver down its nose, was peering around the corner of the stands. Remus looked again and gaped. It was gone, but Harry Times was standing mere feet away from where it had been, blinking water out of his eyes as he looked up to watch the game, wand in hand. A bludger suddenly crashed into Sirius, sending his spinning.

Remus frowned. Times had officially dashed his chances with this. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him and slipped his wand out. Without stopping to let his rational side take over, the Marauder aimed at the supposed Death Eater, and murmured a spell. Times didn't notice the spell until it was too late. His wrists and ankles snapped together and he was slammed against the stands, his arms wrenched above his head, wand back in his pocket. Times's head twisted to look at him. Remus smirked and waved, earning a dark glare. That had certainly felt good and the werewolf was finally sated, at least, for the moment. No one messed with his pack.

--

Harry cursed, sneezing again. Remus had decided to get him back for something, what for he didn't know. When Remus decided to get revenge, you could bet you would remember it for a while. And that Harry would. Not only had he been strung up like a doll against the stands, he had been left there the entire game.

Unable to stop the inevitable flow of rain on his exposed body, he had ignored the chill and watched the game, knowing Remus would get suspicious if his prey disappeared. The game had dragged on for another two excruciating hours, much to Harry's dismay, and no one had let him down. When he finally trekked inside the castle, his clothes were plastered to his body and he was sneezing. His immune system had already been low, mainly due to the unusual animagus transformation. He'd been fighting a small cough for days. Remus' stunt had succeeded in finishing him off. Remus would pay for that.

After he had come inside, he'd went to the kitchen, coughing and wheezing, and the house elves had pointed it out that he also had a fever. The tiny creatures had forced him to stay in the side room, where they cared for him and mothered him almost as much as Madam Pomfrey. Now, after two days of the torment, he was finally free, though the only improvement in his health was that his fever had broken. Harry gratefully left the kitchens and started back toward the Room of Requirement. He had just turned the corner when he ran head first into another student.

Harry staggered and blinked. He looked up and found the Marauders glaring at him, Peter rubbing a spot on his head. James sneered. "Well, look who decided to crawl out of his hole, boys. Where've you been, Times? We missed you so much, didn't we, guys?"

The others smirked, drawing their wands. Harry growled and disregarded them. He snarled at Remus. "Why did you do that to me, Lupin?"

Remus stepped forward, bewildering the others. He sneered. "Oh, I thought since the others messed up your potions, I should find my own way of striking at Gryffindor's resident Death Eater."

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" Remus asked with a feral smile.

"No. As a matter of fact, I found I am now sporting a rather wonderful cough."

Remus tutted. "So sorry."

Harry snorted. "And here I thought you were my only friend, well, neutral in the Marauders. Too bad I was wrong."

"Yes, it seems so."

Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath, unable to stop himself from grinding out a final jab. "Good thing you only act like this once a month, Lupin. Otherwise, you'd have no friends."

The boys snarled. Remus' face twisted into a furious expression. "How dare-"

"But then again…You can be too lenient. You should find a better medium. You can't be too forgiving, too sympathetic, or you'll lose something, something you'll never be able to get back."

Remus was on him in the blink of an eye. He slammed Harry against the wall. "Is that a threat, Times?"

Harry saw the Marauders freeze, and no wonder. Remus had lifted him off the floor and was snarling fiercely at him. His eyes, now liquid amber, blazed with carnal satisfaction at the slightly stunned look in Harry's eyes. The boys rarely saw Remus react in such a way. Sirius reached up to touch his shoulder. Remus snarled at him. "Stay out of this, Padfoot!"

Sirius dropped his hand and nodded, backing up slightly, almost tripping over Peter, who was hidden behind him in fear. It brought back memories of the night Harry had met Sirius. Pettigrew had chosen him as a shield then, whimpering in fear of Sirius and Remus' rage, like now. Remus shook Harry slightly, snapping his attention back onto him. "I might have found it in myself to simply ignore you. But, I don't like when people threaten my friends. You're treading on thin ice, Times."

"Who said I was the one threatening them?"

"What are you implying?" Remus snapped. Harry could see the fear in his eyes. "I am not threatening them."

Harry scrambled quickly for a comeback, realizing how his comment had translated. "NO! Not you! Never mind. Will you let me go now?"

"Not until you explain."

"I'm not going to explain."

Remus gripped his collar so hard he was seeing spots. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I…" Harry gasped for air. "I…can't breathe."

"I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Rat."

"What?" Remus asked, his hold loosening slightly. James' wand suddenly appeared over his shoulder, pointed at Harry's face.

"Rat among you…filthy vermin."

"How dare you?" Sirius roared. His wand appeared over Remus' other shoulder. Harry couldn't find it in himself to care. He was fighting to just stay conscious. "We are honorable men."

"Are you positive…you know…what that is? Besides…I didn't say it was…necessarily one of…you."

"Then you're implying it's a Gryffindor." James growled.

Harry cursed. "No, I-"

"Potter, Black!" There was a gasp. "Lupin? You too?" Everyone turned to look at the source of the accusation. It was Lily. "Put him down." She had her wand leveled at the boys.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, withdrawing his wand. Sirius did the same. Remus, however, didn't move, and his hold didn't lessen.

"Lupin! He's suffocating!" When Remus still didn't move, Lily ran forward and wrenched him away. Harry fell against the wall, coughing and spluttering. Lily knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Lily was suddenly in Remus' face. "What were you doing, Lupin? You're a Prefect! And Potter here is Head Boy! Can't you conduct yourself better?" She snarled. "McGonagall will know about this and she'll punish you justly."

"No."

All eyes turned to Harry. "What?" Lily whispered.

"I said no." Harry kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Lupin almost strangled you! And you're just going to let him get away with it?"

The Marauders looked stunned too. "Yes. He was right to react the way he did to my statements. Besides, I think Re-Lupin would have found it in himself to let me go, even if the animal in him did not."

"W-what do you m-mean, animal?" Peter asked. James slapped his head.

"I mean that we all have an animal in us, some more than others. And Lupin seems to have had more success taming himself than many others I know." Harry stood and brushed himself off, still seething about what had happened but cleverly hiding it.

"So, you know," Remus breathed suddenly, his eyes alight in horror.

Harry watched as James and Sirius closed in on Remus, shielding him from Harry, who furrowed his brow, trying to look confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The only problem I have with Remus is that he believes I'm a Death Eater and strung me up outside to the mercy of the weather."

Lily scowled. "Fine. Then I'm at least giving these three detention. I honestly thought you were changing, Potter."

James' face fell. Harry interrupted. "Don't give them detention either, Lily. They're acting on instinct. If I was in their shoes I'd do the same thing. James isn't doing this to me because of arrogance. He's doing it out of love for everyone a Death Eater could harm. Sometimes acting on what little information you have is right. And unfortunately, sometimes it's not."

Lily started to protest. "But-"

"No! Remus needs – uh, needs to decide if they'll be punished. Come on, Lily. Walk with me to Professor Century's office." Harry gently tugged her arm and led her down the hall.

Sirius growled when they were out of sight. "How dare he?"

James scowled. "He just saved our butts from McGonagall, Death Eater filth."

Remus was silent, his eyes still riveted on the spot where he'd held Harry. "James," he snapped suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You got it on you?"

"Got what on me?" James asked, nonplussed.

"The Map!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Moony. Keep a look out on there. We're going to the kitchens."

"You go."

"What?"

"You go. I'm not hungry. I'm going to the library. Times won't be there. I can work on the map."

James nodded. "Alright. Tell us if anything happens."

Remus nodded and started toward the library, activating the map. Lily and Harry were just outside Century's office. Remus suddenly turned into a deserted classroom and sat down against the wall. He tapped the map with his wand. The map didn't change. Remus continued to poke and prod the map, muttering every spell he could imagine, until he was sure a hole would appear the next time. He growled in frustration and struck the map again. Harry's name suddenly lit up and flashed, fading in and out. Remus watched as it solidified and formed 'Potter' behind Harry's name. He blinked and it disappeared. He tried to get the name to appear again but no matter what he tried it wouldn't reappear. There was definitely something weird about Times.

--

"Thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

Harry watched his young mother walk down the hall and then slipped into Lupin's office. He almost tripped over some papers as soon as he was in. Harry gazed around at the office, plastered with papers, many half marked. Books and papers were also stacked on the desk. Harry waded to it and moved a couple papers. He jumped in shock when he realized Lupin was lying face down on a stack of open books, snoring softly. Harry sighed and tapped the man's shoulder. He immediately sat up, so quickly that paper went flying. He blinked owlishly and Harry waited patiently for Lupin to realize who he was. "Oh, hello, Harry." His voice seemed a bit cold and distant.

"Mad at me?"

"You were missing for two weeks! Don't tell me that's not a good enough reason to be sore at you."

Harry snorted. "I was there the whole time, leaning against your chair in the Great Hall or against your desk. I didn't miss a single one of your lessons."

"You're the one who spilled juice on Slughorn, eh?"

Harry shrugged. "Not on purpose." He sneezed suddenly, and the room reeled. "Ugh…"

Lupin stood and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on. Hospital wing."

"No! I refuse."

"Harry-"

"I have already been held captive by the house elves for two days thanks to you!" Harry scowled. "No way am I letting you turn me over the Pomfrey. That's betrayal on the highest level!"

Lupin's hand was suddenly flush against Harry's forehead, then his cheek, and finally his neck. Harry raised an eyebrow. Lupin scowled. "You're burning up. Go lay down."

Harry sighed. So his fever was back, wonderful. Harry went into Lupin's living quarters and scouted out the guest bedroom, sitting down on the bed gratefully. Lupin came in and gave him a beaker of Pepper-up potion. Harry drank it quickly and handed it back. Lupin pushed him down on the bed but Harry shot back up. He needed to do this now. "That's not why I came here."

"You're sick."

"So? I've managed for the last few days. And that potion will get rid of it. Just watch. Please?"

Lupin sighed but sat down beside him. "Alright. Go on. Then I'm taking you to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry wrinkled his nose and started changing in front of Lupin's eyes. Lupin yelped in shock. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers down the dog's muzzle. "Black as night, with a streak of silver down the nose and light markings shaped like your glasses around green eyes. You won't stand out at all." Harry cocked his head slightly, and started changing again. Lupin gasped, and reached up again, this time encountering antlers. "This one's the same."

Harry became a human again. "They're all like that. No scar, but the silver represents it. It's not straight anyway. Do…do you want me to keep going?"

"There's more?"

Harry nodded. He transformed into a wolf. Lupin bit his lip and nodded. Harry transformed again, growing larger than before. Lupin recoiled slightly. Harry flicked his tail in annoyance. "A t-tiger?" Harry ducked his head as he slid into his griffin form. "Oh, Lord, give me strength." Harry dropped out of the animagus form and laid down on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Lupin absently rubbed small circles on his back, lulling Harry to sleep.

--

My back is filled with searing pain; there is no health in my body. I am feeble and utterly crushed I groan in anguish of heart.

-Psalm 38:7-8


	17. Bad Moon Rising

"Full moon tonight," James sighed

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Look! Look! It's a new chapter! And all within a week of the other one! And you can all thank my beta for that. She finally got them back to me. (She apologizes for the long wait, by the way.) So, without further ado, my next chapter. I hope the next is out soon! Hang in there.

--

"Full moon tonight," James sighed.

"Uh huh," Remus mumbled.

"Gonna be cold," Sirius grumbled as he lazily flipped through his book.

"Uh huh," Remus replied.

"Snow's too high for me to walk. I'll have to ride on James' back." Peter yawned.

"Uh huh."

James rolled his eyes. "Remus, are you gay?"

"Uh hu-Now wait a minute! That's interference!" Remus' head shot up from his pillow, his book on disguise spells falling to the floor.

James and Sirius smirked. Peter smiled. "Well, you weren't listening," James laughed.

"There are other ways to get me to listen. Going around and randomly asking if I'm **gay**, which I'm **not**, is not one of those ways!"

"But it worked," Sirius sang.

"That's beside the point! You could have asked if I wear frilly pink thongs for all I care, but-"

"Do you?" Peter asked.

"NO!"

"I was just asking…"

Sirius snickered, bouncing slightly now that he had something better to do. "So, are we going on the grounds or Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade, I think. Moony hasn't been there for a while."

The door to the dorm creaked open and Harry walked in. He stopped when he saw the Marauders then started walking again. He knelt by his trunk and rummaged in it, drawing out a backpack. He was halfway out the door before Remus spoke. "Times, why'd you do that?"

Harry didn't turn. "What?"

"Why did you stop Lily?"

"Because…even if you all are shunning me, I don't have to be cruel in return, just difficult." Harry closed the door softly behind him. Remus growled in frustration, making Peter back away.

"I'll figure him out yet!"

--

"I don't like this, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched Lupin as he paced. "Calm down."

"Harry, you don't seem to realize how serious this is."

"You're underestimating me. Besides, I've been through a lot worse."

Lupin turned sharply, almost running into a tree. "Fine, but when the moon rises, you are to make sure I am out of your sight. Understood?"

Harry sighed. They'd been over this a million times. "Understood." He looked up at the trees for a moment. "You know, I figured out why I'm able to be so many animagi."

Lupin stopped pacing. "Why?"

"Because the Marauders mixed my vials."

"Correct, but that does not explain why you have a natural _magical_ animagus form."

"Maybe not, but it's useful to be so many animals. I can now confuse the Death Eaters, not that it wasn't hard before…"

Lupin grinned then froze, his body stiffening. "Go, Harry!"

Harry jumped to his feet and sprinted upwind, so the werewolf would be sure to follow him. He stopped and had to force himself not to turn back when Lupin began screaming. Lupin had told him, only because of Harry's insistent prodding, what it felt like to change and why it hurt so much. First, Lupin's lungs would seize up, making it hard to breathe. Then the rest of his organs would start the rapid transition from human to canine. But perhaps the most painful part of the transformation, according to Lupin, was the shrinking and stretching of muscles and reconfiguring of the bone structure. Luckily, the werewolf transformation didn't break the bones to change their structure, but Lupin still took a large dose of calcium to prevent it.

Harry shivered and forced himself to tune out the agonizing yells. As they faded, Harry tensed. What form should he take? Perhaps the dog first. Then he could slowly go through the rest so Moony could get used to them. Lupin had said it should only take the wolf one full moon to accept the animals, and after a while the wolf would see Harry as its pack. Yes, that was it. Harry quickly transformed into the dog and sat down, waiting for Lupin.

All too soon for Harry's liking, a large light brown wolf prowled into the clearing. It stopped when it saw Harry and crouched, ready to attack if he made any sudden moves. Harry slowly crawled forward, his stomach flat against the ground, wagging his tail so Moony would know he was a friend. He stopped as the wolf started forward. Moony circled him, sniffing and growling. Harry whined pitifully and laid still, offering submission and the title of Alpha to Moony. Lupin had made him promise he would run if Moony showed any aggression, and Harry had reluctantly agreed. The wolf came up to him slowly and put its mouth around his neck. Harry could feel himself shaking but Moony merely squeezed gently and let go. Harry could have barked in pleasure. Moony had accepted him!

Harry barked happily, startling Moony, but the wolf, though normally aggressive, didn't react. Something about Harry's form must have triggered the wolf's memory or Moony had subconsciously recognized him. Harry barked again and bounded farther into the forest. The wolf seemed to grin and took a running leap over him. Harry growled. He was in for a long night.

--

Harry shivered as he watched Lupin begin to transform back into a human. He had purposefully led the wolf back to this clearing. Lupin's clothes, hastily discarded, were thrown haphazardly into the tree above him. Harry listened as Lupin's whine became ragged gasps and moans. He jumped up quickly and grabbed the extra robe he had brought. He draped it over Lupin's shoulders and helped him up, letting him lean on his shoulder. Harry blinked in surprise when he realized his professor was only a few inches taller than him. He was too used to looking up at Ron to notice any more. Harry sat the slightly dazed man down at the base of the nearest tree, and fetched his clothes. Lupin looked up at him through bleary, bloodshot eyes. "Harry?"

Harry nodded and helped him pull on his shirt. He rooted silently through his pockets as Lupin continued to pull his clothes on laboriously. He wrapped the heavy robe tightly around himself and looked up at Harry cautiously, as though gauging his reaction. Harry rolled his eyes. "Calm down." He handed Lupin a vial and watched him down it. Lupin was about to respond when he gave a soft growl then a whine.

At Harry's confused glance he whispered, "Someone's coming. It's," he took a moment to smell the air, just as Harry had seen him do before, though rather inconspicuously, and yelped, "It's Dumbledore and McGonagall! Go!"

Harry suddenly sprouted twelve-foot solid black wings and shot up into the trees, hoping they didn't look up as there were no leaves to hide him. He curled his wings around his body and hoped they hid him enough. If he was lucky, he'd look like a huge bird, with its head covered up. Harry peered down through the gap between his feathers to watch.

Dumbledore and McGonagall brushed aside a bush. McGonagall pursed her lips and strode forward, tilting Lupin's head up like a child's so she could look him over. She frowned. "Well, it's not the worst I've seen you, but it's certainly not the best. You're lucky your face has never scarred."

Lupin forced his tired voice to work. "Poppy always took care of that first. I guess it rubbed off on me. Unfortunately, I am a bit out of practice."

McGonagall snorted and proceeded to heal the few cuts and bruises forming on his face. Lupin moved as little as possible, especially avoiding looking up, even as the tree creaked horribly as Harry fought to keep his wings pinned down despite the wind.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is a bit strange how intact you are, Remus. Extraordinary as this was only your second transformation without the Wolfsbane potion, as I understand it."

"R-really, sir. I w-wouldn't have n-noticed." Here Lupin sneezed. Harry couldn't tell if he was really sick or not. It had snowed the day before, leaving almost four inches on the ground. Lupin probably wasn't used to the cold. The weather hadn't been normal lately.

As if to confirm that, the wind gave a powerful gust, yanking one of Harry's wings open. He snapped it down and quickly dug his claws into the tree branch, making it crack and a few pieces of bark fell at Dumbledore's feet. Harry didn't see his eyes flicker upward but he was sure the man wasn't suddenly shivering from cold. He was either laughing or having anger management issues. Harry hoped it wasn't the latter as he had seen Dumbledore angry and he couldn't say it was pretty.

Dumbledore tapped McGonagall's shoulder. "I believe Remus would like to be left alone, Minerva."

"B-but, Albus, we're in the middle of the Forbidden Forest! How could he possibly-"

"Mr. Lupin has been living with his condition for years. I believe he will be fine. Come. We will leave you for now, Remus. I will send a house elf to check on you later. Good day."

"Good day," Remus murmured. When he was sure the two were gone, he whipped around to face Harry, who had just landed, his wings still intact. "Idiot! Be more careful!"

"If I had known, I would have put a greater distance between us but as I only had a few seconds I figured I should not attract any attention to myself." Harry gripped Lupin's hand and helped him up. This was going to be an interesting year.

--

Harry watched Lupin as he went about his business, redressing the day-old slashes on his arms and legs. They were too deep to be healed without potions, and Lupin had refused every one Harry had offered, except the Pepper-Up. He wanted to get used to being off the potions again, in case he didn't have them. Harry wasn't happy with the arrangement, but had agreed. Lupin had reluctantly let Harry help clean and heal the wounds on his chest and back in return for Harry not pushing the potions. No matter how comfortable he was with Harry, it would take some time for him to get used to him being around after the full moon.

Hiding a yawn, Harry went into the kitchen, sifting through the cabinets but finding nothing that appealed to him. He had yet to tell Lupin about his dream the night before, for more than one reason. The main one being that he didn't understand it himself. He straightened up and turned around, giving a small jump when he saw Lupin was standing in the door watching him.

"What is it?" He asked, trying off the last bandage.

Harry sighed. "Nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be walking around with that glazed look on your face. Now, what is it?"

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." Harry moved to walk around him but Lupin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't brush me off like this."

Harry stared ahead then turned back and sat down at the table, gesturing at the other chair. Lupin sat down across from him, watching him intently. "It's…hard to explain. I don't really understand it myself."

"Try."

"Something bad's going to happen."

--

A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother.

-Proverbs 18:24


	18. Living Nightmare

Carry On

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Okay, I give up on the every other Thursday thing. It will probably still be every two weeks, but trying to keep up with college and still get this out on time is a pain! Sorry. I'll still keep it coming. It will probably just be at odd intervals sometimes. Thanks for reading! (Remember to review and check out my profile for my poll.) Sorry it's so short again. But at least it's headway.

--

Sirius bounded around the dorm happily. "Hogsmeade weekend! Hogsmeade weekend! Come on, Prongs! Sing with me!"

James rolled his eyes and looked over at Remus' bed. The curtains were drawn but James knew Remus wasn't asleep. He tapped lightly on the bedpost anyway. "Remus? Remy, you awake?" Remus sighed in answer. James smiled, just like Remus. "Do you feel up to going to Hogsmeade?"

"Uh-uh," Remus moaned, sounding like a whining child.

"Alright. We'll bring you back some chocolate. And make sure Times doesn't bother you."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

Remus sighed when the door closed and opened the curtains around his bed. Two days after the full moon and he was still sore. That might have been because his friends had fought viciously with him to make him stay away from another creature in the forest. One thing was certain. Moony had not wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Something had drawn him to the forest that night, and Remus understood what it had been now. But, true to his word, he hadn't told the Marauders. It had been Century. There was no doubt in his mind.

Remus had been debating about telling them. He had no reason to keep it from them. Century had lied to him about Harry knowing. Remus looked over at Harry's empty bed. He had almost completely stopped sneaking out at night. That much was sure. But Harry was still always tired, so much that his eyes were constantly rolling back into his head. It seemed every time he actually did lie down in bed, he had such bad nightmares that he barely caught a wink of sleep, though the others rarely found out.

Remus forced his stiff body into motion and made his way to Harry's bed. The room lurched unpleasantly and he laid down on Harry's bed, closing his eyes to make it stop. He shouldn't be doing it. It was something weird enough that Sirius would do it. But this bed was so soft and warm. Perhaps it was because it wasn't his bed. It couldn't hurt to just take a short nap. After all, he really didn't feel like moving now.

Remus frowned in his sleep when voices started ringing in his head.

"_Stop panicking. I've seen you like this before and it was worse then."_

"_Who says I'm panicking?"_

The voices died out and then came again, this time with a slightly apprehensive tone. _"Something bad's going to happen."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Voldemort's going to try something. I just feel it."_

"_Harry, it is one day after the full moon. I have none of my normal translating skills right now. Please speak English."_

"_I saw his plans. They weren't very clear, but I know it has something to do with a student at Hogwarts, and it's planned for this Hogsmeade weekend. I don't have a real connection yet so I don't know what it is exactly. Do you understand? I saw his plans, but they weren't his, they were his!"_

"_Harry!"_

"_We have two almost equally matched men here. One at the height of his power and the other bent on revenge. And the one I can't do anything about is planning something. There, better?"_

"_Well, that at least had a few discernible words in it."_

The voices cut off and there was silence then, _"Kill me!"_

"_No! No, no, no, no! You said it wasn't poison!"_

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_It's too late, Harry. He's gone."_

"_NO!"_

Remus bolted upright in Harry's bed and jumped out of it, brushing himself off as though it was diseased. How had that happened? Was Harry so plagued that his bed was even absorbing the energy he gave off during his nightmares? No, this was obviously where Harry felt weakest and that was where magic had a tendency to leak out. This had happened for a reason.

Remus froze, perhaps what he saw hadn't happened, but perhaps it had. Harry had mentioned Voldemort and a plan. And if it had been real, it was planned for today. Roughly translated, the other Marauders were in trouble.

His mind made up, Remus dove for James' trunk and ran out of the dorm at full tilt.

--

Harry sighed and swirled the rest of his butterbeer around in his bottle, staring sulkily around. The Marauders were sitting in the middle of the room, entertaining Madam Rosmerta with some new joke. Harry rolled his eyes and had lifted his butterbeer bottle to his mouth when he noticed four people in black robes were moving toward him. He reached for his wand, but relaxed slightly when they sat at a table a few feet behind him.

He recognized three of them immediately, even with their hoods up: Lucius Malfoy, McNair, and Fenrir Greyback (whose mouth seemed to be watering). The fourth was familiar too. Harry squinted and growled. It was Bellatrix Black, already working for the Death Eaters. They were all leaning in, talking quietly to each other, casting glances toward the Marauders. Harry's eyes narrowed. He leaned back, putting his heels on the table to keep his chair balanced and tried to look relaxed even as he eavesdropped on the Death Eaters.

"He isn't here," McNair growled.

"Patience. We will find him. Our Master's spy said he's on his way." Lucius drawled, stirring his drink idly. Harry frowned. All that told him was that someone at Hogwarts was being tracked by Death Eaters. The spy wasn't important. Harry would bet his broomstick it was Snape.

Madam Rosmerta walked by his table hissing, "Feet down."

Harry slowly lowered his chair and grumbled. He hadn't wanted to use magic when he could get by without it. He gave a small twitch of his finger and the Death Eaters' words echoed in his head. "It's only been two days since the full moon. He'll be weak enough that we can take him or kill him if need be," Lucius said.

"Yes, but he may refuse, and I get him if he does." Greyback's voice seemed to shake in anticipation.

"You're only here because we might have to track him," Bellatrix snapped.

"And you're only here because Lestrange put in a good word for you. I'd watch my tongue if I were in your position." Greyback hissed. Bellatrix opened her mouth, a snarl on her face when Greyback whined and Harry saw him put up a hand to stop her. If Harry hadn't known better, he'd say Greyback was mad, but he grinned the next moment. "He's outside. Doesn't seem to want to come in. Perfect. He's probably going to wait for them by his little shack."

The group stood as one and headed out the door, letting in a cold burst of air. Harry's mind was reeling and he suddenly jumped up, running for the door. He disregarded the cold and ran along the road, hoping to catch up with the Death Eaters, but their footprints stopped. They had apparated, taking Bellatrix with them. Harry stopped and looked around. They were after Remus. He had deduced that much. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself, and apparated into the Shrieking Shack. He glanced around to get his bearings and then launched himself at a boarded up window, tearing two boards away. He crawled through the hole and repaired it quickly. Harry crept to the front of the house and froze. The Death Eaters had already gotten to Remus. Harry crouched by the shack's crumbling chimney and enhanced his hearing so he could follow the conversation.

"What do you want?" Remus asked quietly, his eyes on Greyback. Harry swore quietly. Greyback was the one who had bitten Remus and Remus recognized him without seeing his face. There went the hope that Remus would keep his head on straight.

Lucius smiled genially. Harry grimaced at the twisted look it gave his face. "We have a proposition for you, Lupin."

"What makes you think I want to listen to you?"

"The Dark Lord is gathering all the werewolves of Britain under his protection. He has sent us to offer the invitation."

"Sorry, I decline."

Bellatrix started forward. McNair held her back as Greyback stepped in. "Just think about the possibilities, little brother." Harry saw Remus flinch and scowl. "You could take revenge on the ones who have persecuted you! You can live among your brothers. You can help the Dark Lord conquer the wizarding world!"

"Why would I want to help a madman take over the world, all the while getting revenge on those who have persecuted me when the only one I want revenge on is you!" Remus launched himself at Greyback and they fell to the ground. Before Harry could react, McNair had pulled Remus off Greyback and held him pinned against his chest. The others trained their wands on him. Harry closed his eyes. Why could nothing ever be easy?

Harry stood, making as much noise as possible, and slowly advanced toward them. "This isn't a very fair fight." He looked around at them, and asked wearily, "Can't you find some other game to play?"

Their heads snapped around to look at him. "Who are you? Potter?"

"Who wants to know?"

Bellatrix snarled and turned her wand on him. "Let's take care of them both! This whelp insulted my family! I think he should die slowly and painfully. Wouldn't you agree, boys?"

"What?" Remus roared, face contorted in fury. "He's a Death Eater, just like you! Why kill one of your own?"

The Death Eaters laughed and Harry growled. "How thick are you, Remus? Would I be helping you if I was on their side?"

"If you wanted to fool me into thinking you're not one of them!"

Bellatrix laughed. "So, the Marauders think the little Potter look-a-like is a big bad Death Eater? You're so pathetic! You can't help the werewolf! You'll be dead soon enough." Harry saw her mouth curl into a smirk even under her hood.

"You're the one who's pathetic, Bellatrix." She reeled slightly, obviously shocked. "And don't deny that's who you are. I know all Death Eaters by name. The whole lot of murderers you are."

"And you're about to find out why they call us murderers!" McNair threw Remus to the ground and rushed Harry, who ducked and used a tripping jinx to make him fall. Lucius grabbed Bellatrix's arm just as she was about to cast the Killing Curse.

"Greyback, McNair, kill them! I have to make sure Bella isn't caught!" They disappeared with a loud crack.

"Coward!" Greyback roared, though Lucius was already gone, pinning Harry to the shack wall. "At least now I get to do what I want with you." His claw-like nails dug into Harry's arms, drawing blood. He smirked. "Don't tell me you're not scared, boy." His mouth was dangerously close to Harry's neck, ready to sink his canines into Harry's flesh.

Something sparked in Harry's mind at the word 'boy' and his magic responded. It threw Greyback away from him. Harry had recently found that his magic reacted to his emotions now that he had mastered wandless magic. He really didn't understand how he'd done it that quickly, but the drain on his magic had all but disappeared. Perhaps it was because he practiced every day.

Harry staggered forward and caught himself on a nearby tree. McNair whipped out his wand and Harry flew backward, slamming into one of the many trees around him. Before he could get his bearings, McNair started throwing him against every tree in sight. Harry screwed his eyes shut as his glasses exploded after a particularly hard hit. He was forced to take the pounding for a few more moments as he focused his magic. Flames appeared in his hand and he released a fireball toward McNair. He yelled and disapparated, leaving only a cloud of smoke behind. Greyback cursed and did the same.

Harry groaned and relaxed into the snow. He was sure blood was everywhere. His back had been slashed open by the sharp bark on the trees and, each time he'd hit one, he'd coughed up blood. In Harry's books, that wasn't good.

Harry opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them and almost screamed in frustration. The lenses of his glasses had been blown out, and he knew nothing about fitting prescription lenses. All that was left of his poor glasses were the frames and fragments of glass, leaving Harry with a rather displeasing handicap.

"Times?" Someone asked quietly from a few paces away.

Harry turned his head. He could make out Remus leaning against a nearby tree. Harry hoped he was unhurt but he was obviously shaken. Before Harry could answer, he heard pounding along the lane leading to the shack. Harry stared up at the cloudy sky as it came closer.

"Remus, Remus! Are you alright?" It was Sirius. Harry turned his head so he could at least see them. Sirius and the others were crowded around Remus.

Remus nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

"You can explain when we get back to the dorm. Come on." James slung an arm around Remus' shoulder and started forward.

"But, Times-" Remus protested weakly, voice easily projecting how torn he was.

"Leave him here. Someone'll find him." Sirius murmured, dragging his friends away.

Harry groaned and relaxed again, feeling snow seeping into his bloody clothes. He sighed. He would have gotten up and went back to Hogwarts, but he had a feeling that if Lupin came looking for him and he wasn't there, well…He didn't want to intentionally make Moony that mad. Hopefully, Lupin wouldn't take him to Pomfrey, but he couldn't get his hopes up.

--

But I will defend my house against marauding forces. Never again will an oppressor overrun my people, for I am keeping watch.

-Zechariah 9:8


	19. Finding Himself

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Well, I think it's actually been about two weeks. You can thank my beta for keeping me on track this time. Seems she's back to her annoying self. For a while there I was scared we had switched roles. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me so far. We're nearing half-way, not unusual as this chapter is in December. The next chapter will be longer, promise! Please review! (Remember to review and check out my profile for my poll. You can do better than 25 people.)

--

Remus plumped his pillow and propped his chin on his arms. He was facing the foot of his bed, as were the other Marauders. It was customary when they had meetings at five in the morning. Technically, they'd stayed up all night, only taking a break at midnight to catch a few hours of sleep. They'd been woken by Sirius five hours later and had been up ever since.

The topic was the Death Eater ambush at the Shrieking Shack. They'd all agreed it was obvious who the Death Eaters had wanted, and why. But what was really bothering them all was how Times fit into it.

"I still say he's trying to get back into our good books." Sirius argued, poking his head out from his sheets which were pulled over his head like a tent.

"We know, Padfoot," Peter whined, rolling onto his back and putting his pillow over his face. "You've been saying that for hours. It's eight o'clock. They'll send McGonagall after us soon."

"We'll go to class in a few minutes, Wormtail. Keep your tail on." Peter shot James an indignant look. "So, Moony, what do you think? You've been really quiet. Usually you have a lot to say during our meetings."

Remus sighed and rolled out of bed. He stood up and stretched, rubbing his temples gently. "I think I have a migraine and I still stand by what I said when we got back here. Times has some motive we don't know about. I'm going to the Hospital Wing. I won't be in class today. Get my work for me, will you, Prongs?" Remus moved toward the door. "If I'm lucky, I'll talk to Times, if he's awake."

Remus walked slowly to the Hospital Wing, knowing he'd left behind three confused friends. But he couldn't stand another night like that. It was time to interrogate Times. What better time than when he was pumped full of Pomfrey's potions? Remus hated puzzles like Times. Every time it seemed you had it put together another piece went missing. He'd had enough. It was time for this puzzle to crack.

Remus took a deep breath and pushed tentatively on the door to the Hospital Wing. It creaked loudly and Madam Pomfrey was upon him immediately, fussing over hundreds of nonexistent injuries. Remus, fully aware that the door creaked on purpose, allowed himself to be ushered to a bed and given a vile potion.

When the nurse finally swept off to her office, Remus decided to catch a few hours of sleep before interrogating Times. He couldn't think straight as it was. One slip-up on his part and Times wouldn't spill anything.

He woke up hours later and almost screamed, but clapped a hand over his mouth and took deep, calming breaths. The other Marauders were bent over him, grinning like idiots. "Well?" Peter asked.

"Well, what?" Remus hissed angrily as his heart rate returned to normal.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes. "Did you get anything?" Sirius asked.

"I fell asleep! Now get away! Go, or you'll attract Miss Mother Hen!"

The others ran out the door, waving before it closed. Remus sighed and looked over at Times' bed. It was now or never, seeing as it was already five o'clock. He crept to Harry's bed and sat in a nearby chair. He watched Times closely. If not for the rhythmic sound of his breathing, he'd think he was dead. Harry's bare chest was wrapped tightly in bandages, and his tattered shirt was thrown over the end of the bed. Remus was content to just watch Times sleep. He didn't want to wake him up without having a plan first. There was something strange about Times but he couldn't figure out what.

Harry suddenly rolled over and stared up at him, piercing green eyes peering at Remus from behind his glasses. "Do you always stare at people when you think they're sleeping?"

Remus stared at him, deciding to play it safe for now. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and sat up very slowly, levering himself up on shaky arms. "No. I've been awake since you came in. Why?"

"But, Madam Pomfrey said you were asleep."

Harry smirked. "She may be the best matron Hogwarts has ever had, but she is able to be fooled." He glanced at the small pile of gifts, all candy, beside his bed. "You want some? I won't be able to eat it all. Help yourself, unless you still think I'm a Death Eater. Is that why you're here?" Harry's expression hardened immediately at the thought.

Remus fought back panic. He was already losing his chance. "No! Well, yes. I want to know if you are or not. I can't figure out why you helped me. But thanks, no matter what."

"You're welcome." Harry grabbed a chocolate frog and tossed some Ice Mice to Remus. "I bet you were up all night."

"Just about." Remus popped one of the Ice Mice into his mouth. "The others would have my hide if they knew I was accepting food from you. They still believe you're a Death Eater."

Harry frowned. "Why is that exactly?"

"What do you mean? They weren't there to see the fight. They think you were in on it."

"That's not what I'm asking," Harry said, biting off the frog's head. "I want to know how the Marauders came to the brilliant conclusion that I am a Death Eater."

Remus just blinked. "Well, the first thing was probably your Parselmouth ability. Actually…I take that back. Your research started it."

Harry nodded. "I should have guessed." He paused, and then went on, twirling the chocolate frog card in his hand, "Do you still think I'm a Death Eater?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "There's so much that points to you being one, but yesterday threw me off. The others don't really care, at the moment." No, they were more concerned with why he was targeted.

Harry nodded. "Won't they wonder where you are?" He sank against his pillows.

Remus shook his head. "I told them I was coming here this morning." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Migraine," Remus said with a smile. "Lord knows they give me enough of them."

Harry chuckled and grunted in pain. Remus went to get up, his natural instinct to help kicking in, but Harry stopped him. "I've had worse. Don't worry."

Remus frowned. "Why did you do it?" Harry turned his head away and Remus tensed. "I just thought you might have come to help me, but I guess-"

"You thought right. I did come to help."

Now he was getting somewhere. "But it was dangerous and they wanted me, not you. You could have been killed. And look at what I put you through just a few days ago."

"I have forgotten that little incident." He paused. "The danger was no different for you. Don't tell me you had a higher possibility of living," Harry murmured. "They attacked you in broad daylight. Did you expect me to leave you to die?"

"No, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby-sit me!" Remus snarled, his control slipping slightly.

"I know that," Harry groaned.

"Then why interfere?" Remus roared, losing his temper altogether. "I am perfectly capable-"

Harry sat bolt upright. "Who are you kidding, Remus? The full moon was only three days ago! They knew exactly what they were doing! It was four to one, _and_ they attacked you at your weakest! When you refused their offer they could have easily killed you!" Harry put a hand to his throbbing head as Remus stiffened.

He groaned. "So you do know. All that research you were doing, it was because of me, wasn't it?"

"No. I had a…report a few years ago."

"I don't believe you."

"You're not the first!" Harry hissed, angry for the slipup. He jumped out of the bed and transfigured himself a shirt. He stormed from the room, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's alarms and the searing pain in his limbs. Madam Pomfrey was good, but not that good. His injuries couldn't be healed all at once without his body reacting badly. Still, Harry didn't stop. He knew Remus was following him, but he didn't care. He had to get away. He couldn't take the suspicion any more, especially from Remus.

Harry continued running through the halls at breakneck speed. He rounded a corner and cried out when he ran into someone, knocking them both down. Harry lay still, determined not to move until his body stopped coursing with pain. He heard his victim gasp. "Harry! Why are you out of the Hospital Wing?" Harry's eyes shot open. Lupin was standing before him. "Let me help." Harry took Lupin's hand and got up. Catching Harry's downtrodden look, Lupin relented in his decision to take him back to the infirmary. "Come on, you need a break." Lupin steered Harry down the corridor and into the kitchen where they were bombarded by hundreds of house elves.

They had just sat down in the room off the kitchen when Remus stormed through the crowd of elves and stopped in front of Harry, his wand raised. He looked enraged, Moony fighting to be released. "Stop answering my questions with riddles! You've been lying to me since you got here. I'm tired of guessing what's truth and what's lies! I know your name isn't Times, it's Potter. And I know that you," he pointed his wand at Lupin, "lied to me about him not knowing! And-"

Harry waved his hand and Remus gaped like a fish out of water for a few minutes before he realized Harry had silenced him. After that he clamped his mouth shut and glared daggers at Harry. "Thank you for finally shutting up. My head is throbbing, so, I would like to make this as painless as possible. No yelling, no matter what happens, understood?" Remus nodded. "Good. Now wait just one moment." Harry turned to Lupin.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, just like he always did when he felt a headache coming on. "Harry, are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded. He'd had enough. "You said we couldn't keep it from them forever. Besides, we don't need to tell him everything. I think he has enough respect for other people to not pry when we tell him we can't tell him certain things. Right?" Harry asked, turning to Remus. Remus frowned but nodded. "Besides, we won't hurt anything. Remember," Harry murmured, "your memory is just now coming back, meaning a very powerful memory charm."

Lupin smiled as it dawned on him what Harry meant. "Excellent! Well, shall we start then? First question, Mr. Lupin." Harry waved his hand to remove the charm, acting like he was picking up his drink.

Remus sat down in a chair across from them and pursed his lips. "Well, I've figured it out that whatever you two are planning, you're in on it together, unfortunately. You'd be completely clean if you didn't favor him so much." Remus said, nodding toward his professor. He ran a hand over his face and stared at them for a while. "Who are you?"

Harry groaned and drew his knees to his chest though it was painful. "How about we start by presenting solid evidence that we are not Death Eaters? First and foremost, I believe we have both expressed firm dislike of Voldemort. Second, neither of us have displayed any aggression toward anyone, unless you count the Slytherins and people who happen to have an uncanny knack for stepping on my last nerve. Third, we do not have the Dark Mark." Harry and Lupin rolled up their sleeves, displaying bare forearms. "Is that enough evidence, Remus?"

Remus grunted. "I want a confession under veritaserum." Harry's face clouded but he consented silently and took the vial Remus offered a moment later.

Lupin grumbled, "You do know you can be arrested for this," before following Harry's example, taking two drops of the clear liquid.

Remus' face was grim. "Are you Death Eaters?"

"No," they answered together.

"Are you Death Eater accomplices?"

"No."

"Are you in any way connected to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Remus frowned. "Do you keep regular contact with him?"

"No."

"Why do you claim to be connected to Voldemort, but you are not Death Eaters?"

"The war."

"What?"

"That's enough!" Lupin shouted, snapping out of his trance, eyes flashing as Moony helped him fight the potion.

Harry nodded and shook his head slightly to make the lightheaded feeling leave. "Good enough?"

Remus growled. "No. You made me even more confused than before!"

Lupin sighed. "You'll understand about the war after we answer your first question. Harry, if you will."

"Of course. I always get to go first," Harry complained halfheartedly. He looked over at Remus and locked eyes with him. "You are correct, Remus. I am not Harry Times. I am Harry Potter. How did you find out?"

Remus' eyes widened. He hadn't expected to be on the receiving end of this interrogation. "I…I saw it on your trunk when I was practicing revealing charms."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Now you're lying. My trunk can only be tampered with by me, and it can only be opened by…certain people." He turned to Lupin. "How did he find out?"

Lupin answered calmly from behind his cup of tea. "The map, of course. Though he did open your trunk," he murmured.

Harry and Remus stared at him. Harry shook his head. "I fixed it though!"

Remus rounded on him. "You were the one who tampered with it? How-how do you even know about it, let alone how to use it?"

Harry grimaced slightly. "I am not as ignorant of the Marauders' practices as you assumed. I fixed the map because you and the others could not know about me and Century."

"Well, now you're going to fix it."

"I am not!"

"WHY?"

"Because I only altered two names and because none of the others are going to find out."

Remus actually jumped out of his chair in indignation. "They most certainly are going to find out! They're my best mates! They deserve to know who's sleeping in the same room with them!"

Lupin looked surprised. "Yet they didn't know who was sleeping in the same room for a year."

Remus froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You lied to them about your illness every month."

Remus' face colored. "Well, you lied to me about him not knowing about your lycanthropy! And I bet you lied about Dumbledore too!"

"Actually, I had no idea Albus knew until Harry told me right after you left."

Remus stared between the two of them and started pacing. "Then what was all his research about?"

Lupin sighed, "Perhaps you should learn my name first."

Harry smirked. Remus looked skeptical. "What's that look for?"

"Never mind him. That Death Eater did a number on his head. Knocked even more screws loose if you ask me." Lupin grinned and Harry glared at him.

"Did you just call me crazy?"

Lupin looked a bit nervous now. He was standing up already, moving very deliberately to continue exuding calm. "Well, I guess that's the, uh, layman's term for it. Why?"

Harry launched himself at Lupin but missed. Lupin dashed behind Remus' chair and poked his head around it. Harry rushed at him, making Lupin retreat to the kitchen where the house elves were forced to part to allow them through. Lupin ducked behind the counter as Harry chucked some mashed potatoes at him.

Lupin retaliated with something green and slimy. It caught Harry in the side of the head. Harry screamed in fury and splashed an entire jug of pumpkin juice at Lupin. Lupin yelled as he was drenched. He took a running leap and jumped over the counter next to him. Harry spun around and met him at the end. Harry let out an animalistic growl and tackled the werewolf to the ground. They wrestled for a moment then Harry straddled Lupin. Lupin glared up at the smug teenager, this was a game Harry could get used to playing, and growled. "You win, cub, but I'll get you next time."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Cub?"

Lupin smiled, his eyes growing warm. "That's what we called you when you were a baby. Besides, would you rather I call you pup?"

Harry snorted. "Cub's fine." He crawled off of his professor and clambered onto the couch where Lupin joined him after peeling off his sticky outer robes. "Sorry about the pumpkin juice."

Lupin mock glared at him. "Don't lie to me. You had that in for me for a long time. And besides, if you are sorry about that then you'd also be sorry for giving me a heart attack yesterday! And I know you feel no remorse for that. You have already told me as much." Lupin waved his wand toward the kitchen so the mess would clean up then directed it at himself and Harry.

Harry shook his head, now free of the green slime. "You worry too much, Remus." He sighed, rotating his shoulders slightly to ease the soreness that was creeping into them again.

Remus tensed. "What did you just call Professor Century?"

Harry and Lupin grinned at each other. Lupin cleared his throat softly. "I am Remus Lupin." Remus just stared at him then a grin slowly broke over his face.

"Alright. Tell me the truth. Who are you, really?"

Harry chuckled. "We're not kidding, Remus. You noticed straight off how much I look like James. And I bet you noticed how I act like him sometimes. I got his quidditch skills too-"

"And both parents' tempers," Lupin interrupted, putting his feet up on the couch so they crossed Harry's.

Harry glared at him. "Stop interrupting! Anyway, and my middle name is James."

"And think about what you know about me. Werewolf, prematurely gray, avid reader, ex-Prefect-"

"Mothering, cranky-"

"You're not helping, Harry!" Lupin huffed. "Does that explain his research now?"

Remus was staring at them with wide eyes. "No, it doesn't."

Lupin sighed. "In the future, where we're from, obviously, there is a certain potion I take to control the wolf. I am able to keep my mind. I am virtually harmless! But, when I came after Harry, well, I had no idea where I was going. When I got here, I found the potion has not yet been developed. So, I have reverted back to my vicious ways. Harry was determined to help me, and, well, you can figure out the rest."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and thanks to my own father and his crew, I now have five animagus forms."

Remus gaped. "Five? It's not possible…I can't believe…"

"Yeah, neither could Century here. Moving on." Harry sighed.

Remus was loosening up now. The facts seemed to be slowly sinking in, but he looked skeptical. He looked over at Lupin. "Okay...Prove you're me from the future."

Lupin sighed and rested his head in his hands, thinking. "Well, there is one thing that might convince you. When the other Marauders told me they knew about my transformations, I panicked. I started blurting out reasons they needed to stay away from me, like how dangerous I was. Next thing I knew, James had marched up to me and slapped me so hard I fell flat on the floor. I just stared at him and he yelled, 'SO WHAT?' Of course, Sirius broke the tension by laughing so hard that his face turned blue.

"Then Peter got the bright idea to ask about the bite. So, I showed them. Peter almost fainted and James and Sirius were green. I just got into bed and went to sleep." Harry smirked. "What? I did!" Lupin glanced at Remus then pulled up the left side of his shirt. On his side, just above his hip, were fang marks. Harry could see why the others had felt sick. It looked like the bite had been very deep and had punctured the top of the bone. They weren't extremely prominent after so long, which was lucky because no one would notice the scar if they weren't looking.

Harry had never noticed it himself. Though it wouldn't have worried him if he had. Lupin never walked around without a shirt on, like most normal men did every once in a while. Harry hadn't thought about it before. He'd seen how badly scarred Lupin's torso was, but it had never occurred to him how ashamed his professor was that he had the scars in the first place. It was obvious he tried to hide them as much as possible. Lupin pulled his shirt back down and sighed. Harry looked over at Remus. He looked completely convinced now. Remus cleared his throat. "Well, I can't argue with that. So," he turned to Harry, smiling tentatively, "James' son. I didn't think I'd see Prongs' spawn until, well, a few years anyway. So, how'd you get here?"

Harry smirked. "Well, you see, when a man loves a woman very much-"

Remus turned red and chucked a pillow at him. "Idiot! Definitely James' son!"

Harry smiled and got up. Lupin scooted over slightly when Harry sat down in the small space between him and the couch. Harry leaned his head on Lupin's shoulder and yawned. Lupin cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable so I won't wake up with a sore neck."

"Oh, so I get to explain how we got here and be your pillow?"

"Yep. And right now this pillow's moving too much."

--

Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs.

-Proverbs 10:12


	20. Unexpected Gifts

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Err…I have no excuse…except that college can really rule one's life. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me so far. We're nearing half-way, not unusual as this chapter is in December. The next chapter will be out sooner! *scribbles reminders to self* Please review! (Remember to review and check out my profile for my poll. Again, you can do better.)

**b/n: Good readers! I have harried, I have threatened, I have blackmailed, and I have caused irreparable physical damage to our dear author in trying to get this chapter! (OKAY, I didn't **_**actually**_** cause irreparable physical damage, but that's beside the point.) And now that it's here, I will endeavor to get the next chapter out very, very soon. **

"Harry," someone whispered. "Harry, wake up!" Harry blinked and turned over to look at the speaker. Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed, a pile of presents on the floor, smirking at the dazed look on Harry's face. "Happy Christmas!"

Harry nodded and sat up. Remus had reluctantly agreed to keep Harry's secret from the other Marauders, and as part of the agreement, Remus couldn't be caught being nice to Harry, though they got along rather well. The others ignored Harry, often muttering behind his back while Remus tried, and mostly succeeded, to avoid all conflict.

"He doesn't even wake up right on Christmas. He just sits there and stares," Peter muttered, not having seen Remus talk to Harry.

Sirius snickered. "Look at how small his pile is. No one seems to like Times."

Harry ignored him and levitated his packages onto his bed. There were seven. That threw him off. Who had gotten him gifts? He grabbed the top one and unwrapped it. It was rock cakes from Hagrid.

Harry smiled slightly; he could always count on Hagrid, and pulled out the next one. He worked methodically through the pile, acquiring an advanced Transfiguration book from McGonagall, a book on Emotional Magic from Remus (though the package actually didn't give a name), a quick quotes quill from Lily, a snake (Slytherin) cloak clasp from Narcissa Black (he'd have to check if he could talk with it), and a very strange device from Dumbledore. It took Harry almost twenty minutes to figure out what it did. The device fit in his palm, was round, and, according to Dumbledore's note, made of an alloy developed by Nicolas Flamel, though it looked silver. The best part about it was what it did. It could turn into any weapon he wanted. Harry tested it, turning it into a sword, axe, rapier, dagger, kunai knives, and something resembling brass knuckles. His training had just gotten more interesting.

Harry was about to open his last present (from Century, to Cub) when there was a gasp from James. Harry crawled to the end of the bed and looked over at James. His father was frozen, a long box lying open in his hands. His eyes were wide and he reverently lifted the gift from its case. Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"P-prongs…that's-that's the Comet 240. It's the fastest broom in the world! Built for dives and sharp turns. It hasn't even been released yet! It must have cost a fortune." He paused, a bewildered look on his face, and then asked, "Who'd spend that much on you?"

James, his eyes still half glazed, answered, "I don't know. There was no name or note." Harry saw Remus tense ever so slightly. He glanced over at Harry who inclined his head. "I'd love to find out who it was though."

Remus snorted, recovering quickly. "I think it was anonymous for a reason, Prongs." James huffed and sat the broom down as the other three rifled through their piles. "Hey, I've got one with no name too."

"Me three," Sirius murmured excitedly.

"Me four," Peter squealed. Harry wrinkled his nose at the sound. "I'll go next, shall I?" The others shrugged and Peter ripped the package open. Inside it was a mouse trap and a small wheel of cheese. Peter frowned. "What the-" The mouse trap suddenly jumped up and snapped onto Peter's fingers. The others started howling in laughter as Peter danced around trying to avoid its second attack. He finally put a freezing charm on it and threw the trap into a drawer.

Sirius stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. "Classic! Ah…Your turn, Remus. And watch out for jinxed mouse traps." Peter glowered at him.

Remus shrugged and opened his own. "Of course," Sirius laughed. "A book."

"What's it called?" Peter asked, putout.

"_Pranking: How to Get Your Name In a History Book_. Interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's something in the front too. I can see it from here."

Everyone glanced at Harry, then Remus, who opened the book's front cover. Out fell a thin brown coin and a piece of parchment. Remus picked the parchment up and read, "'This coin is a Honeydukes gift certificate. With this, you get a lifetime supply of free sweets, mainly chocolate.' Happy Christmas!"

Sirius laughed. "That's brilliant!"

Remus was staring at the coin. "But, that means whenever I get something, it'll draw from his account."

"So?"

"So, that could be a lot of money!"

"But he wanted you to have it! It's a gift." James protested. "Come on! Look at what he got me, if it is the same person. He's loaded! He can afford to spend it."

Remus sighed and nodded, glowering at Harry. Sirius was bouncing up and down in excitement. "My turn!" Harry smiled slightly and watched as his godfather revealed a small rectangular tin. He opened it and lifted out a miniature motorcycle. "What in the world is this?" A note dropped on his lap. He sat the miniature on his trunk and picked up the parchment. "'Well, Sirius, I know how much you like Muggle motorcycles. So, I got you this one. No, it is not a model. It's an actual _flying_ motorcycle. Just take it out of the case and set it on the ground then say-'"

"Wait!" Remus yelled, catching Harry's amused face. He leapt off his bed, grabbed the motorcycle and put it in the middle of the dorm floor. "Okay, carry on." He sat back down on the bed, sending Harry a smug smile.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay. Uh, yadda, yadda, 'say 'Marauder Pride' and it'll enlarge.'" The motorcycle suddenly grew from its original six inches to a full sized machine. Sirius dropped the note in awe and went to inspect the bike.

James rolled his eyes and picked up the abandoned note. He scanned it quickly and started reading where his astounded friend had left off. "'This motorcycle is specially made for you. Its color and emblem can be changed if you want. I thought you'd like the paw print what with…well, do I really need to say it?'"

Peter squeaked. "He knows! He-" Remus chucked a pillow at him and glanced at Harry, knowing the others had forgotten him. Harry already knew the secrets of the Marauders apparently. That was obvious, but Sirius, James, and Peter couldn't know that yet.

James ignored Peter. "'And its carrying case is indestructible. It cannot be opened by anyone but you. It's the best safety mechanism I could get for it. The manufacturers are watching what they're putting on their products now. They told me one customer's girlfriend had tried to operate his flying car and it had tried to bite her arm off.'" The Marauders laughed. "'To make it shrink just say 'Marauder Pride' again.'"

Everyone stared at the motorcycle. Peter blinked. "Why didn't it shrink?" The others shrugged.

Harry sighed. Could they figure nothing out? "Maybe it's a safety precaution. If only Sirius' voice activates it, the one trying to use it would find it hard to get away if they didn't intend to ride it. They also couldn't say the password while he was in the air and have it shrink under him."

The Marauders glared at him. Peter scowled. "Why are you being so helpful, Times?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just because I am being shunned, does not mean I must live up to the part, does it? I find it hard to act the aggressor twenty-four seven, though I could manage it if I tried."

Remus could have laughed at the dumbfounded looks on the others' faces but just said gruffly, "Try what he suggested, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "Marauder Pride." The motorcycle instantly shrank back to six inches. Sirius picked it up and placed it in the case reverently. "It does only react to my voice."

Remus whistled and James swore loudly, exclaiming, "That must have cost his entire fortune! It's not the best, but it is a really good idea."

Remus nodded. "Like Times said," the others glanced at Harry, "nobody can be chasing you on a broom, say 'Marauder Pride', and make it shrink out from under you. I would hate to tell your mother you died in a freak motorcycle accident almost ten thousand feet in the air."

Sirius snorted. "My mother would be happy. Perfect ending for her failure of a son. Huh, she wouldn't even let you get to that little highlight. She'd have set one of her nasty pets on you first."

Remus clutched at the shirt over his heart. "Oh the horror!" The Marauders laughed. "But, seriously, Sirius, someone loves you."

"Someone loves us," Sirius corrected, "well, not Peter, apparently." Peter huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened Lupin's present. The sound of ripping paper made the Marauders whip around to watch him, rather spitefully he noticed, even though he had spent a fortune on them. Harry ignored them and pulled a large platinum wristwatch from the package. Its face had no numbers or hands. It did, however, have a moving picture in the background. It was of the Marauders.

They were in their dorm just lazing around. Sirius was reading a book, but he was lying on his back on his bed with his head hanging off. He shifted every now and then, eventually getting up to go watch James and Remus who were engaged in a fierce game of what looked like gobstones. James threw up his hands and got up, having obviously lost and took out a snitch that he let fly around the room. Remus just smiled, got up as well, picked up a book, and settled in the window seat to read. Peter was asleep on his bed and Harry was glad of it.

Where the numbers should have been was a series of words: home, traveling, mortal peril, work, hospital, in jail, and school. Harry realized at once where he'd seen something similar. It was modeled after the Weasleys' clock at the Burrow. It was a brilliant present for Harry but must have cost Lupin a lot, and the man didn't have that much.

Harry went to put it on his wrist but stopped when he realized that he still had the tempus inflecto. He huffed and let the watch rest against the manipulator. To his astonishment, the jewel on the inflecto slowly absorbed into the band and seemed to sprout from the section on his right wrist. The watch slipped on over the now jewel-less band and Harry turned his attention to the note on his knee.

"Read it out loud, Times," Remus said quickly.

James and Sirius smiled wickedly. "No, let me!" James interjected, grabbing the note from Harry's limp hands. "Ahem! 'Dear Cub,'-"

"Cub? What kind of mental case are we dealing with here?" Sirius snickered loudly, but Harry didn't mind. It had a playful tone to it.

James smirked. "'Dear Cub, this watch is hand crafted with a thick leather band so even _you_ can't break it. You'll notice it is designed with only seven possible destinations: home, traveling, mortal peril, work, hospital, in jail, and school. I know you may find this gift a bit odd since Molly's clock has never moved since your fourth year. But, while looking at this particular piece, I was told that it feeds off of magical abilities. It won't sap your strength because it uses so little. Your power determines how precise the watch will be. Molly's abilities are not as strong as yours. The only time this watch will ever point to mortal peril is when someone is captured or attacked.

"'To add a hand, just think of the person clearly in your mind while your wand is touching the watch face. You might have to really think about who you want to put on it. Only ten can go on here, though I suggest you not go over five. Any more than ten and it wouldn't fit on your wrist. We can get a full scale for your house when we get back home.'" James stared at the paper. "The Death Eater gets an awesome present too! How wrong is that?"

Harry placed his hand over the watch and concentrated for a minute, then lifted his hand. Six hands had appeared. The faces smiling up at him were Remus, Sirius, James, Peter (after much consideration), Lily, and Century (though the hand said Lupin). He hadn't tried to add his friends back home. He didn't want to test the watch and he would feel helpless if one of them was in trouble anyway. He'd have to worry about his present time first.

James held up the note and waved it in the air. "There's more! Listen! 'Now, I know full well that you also need to be able to tell time. Just tap it with your wand twice and the occupants of the picture in the background will shout out the time, date, and day of the week. The watch also has three safety features. One, it is unbreakable, though I wouldn't test that, Harry. Just take my word for it, please. Two, you can make sure no one else can read it. Three, if you don't want to see the hands, in case they distract you by some strange chance, the hands can be cleared by a transparency charm. You would still be able to see the picture, which can be changed. The watch can store up to fifty pictures at one time. And there is one more thing it can do. I think you'll appreciate this. The hand will burn red if someone is in trouble.

"'Now, there is one, well, two more things in that package. And, if I know you, which I do, you stopped at the watch because you don't expect anything else and are already raving about how much I spent on you. So, get back in that package now because I'm not telling you what it is! Signed, Professor Century.'"

Harry, ignoring the curious but highly amused stares of the Marauders, plunged his hand into the package, now understanding why it was so big. He hoped, even after sticking his hand inside, that Lupin had sense enough to not give him something with teeth.

His hand closed around another package wrapped in thin paper. Harry tore it open slowly and lifted the objects out. The bulk of the objects tumbled from his hand and hung in midair. Harry's mouth fell open, as did the Marauders'. This had to be a prank.

It was a pair of black leather pants and a matching trench coat. Harry put his head in his free hand. That man would pay for this, gag or not. Laughter erupted from the Marauders. Harry looked up and cracked a smile. A calculating expression crossed Sirius' face. "Prongs?"

"Huh?" James asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What if poor Professor Century wasted his money because they don't fit?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

James grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It would be a shame, wouldn't it? What do you say, Times, try them on for your dear Professor?" Harry scowled. "Unless you want us to do it for you?"

Harry bit back the remark he so wanted to make and drew the curtains around his bed. He whipped on the pants, cursing when they fit perfectly. Reaching between the curtains, he grabbed a clean white t-shirt and put the trench coat on over it.

"Don't forget your boots," Remus said, pushing Harry's own leather boots through the curtains. Harry grumbled but pulled them on and finally flung open the curtains.

The Marauders' jaws could have touched the floor. Sirius seemed the most amazed, much to Harry's surprise. Harry just looked around at them, not liking the attention and at a loss of what to say. Remus suddenly stood up and led him over to the only mirror in the room, on the open bathroom door. Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline in surprise.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. It could have been because he had never worn anything that actually fit him besides his robes. But he actually looked good in the blasted things. Now he couldn't force Lupin to return them. The pants and coat seemed tailor-made for him. They didn't swallow him up like Dudley's old clothes did. At least they weren't skin tight, like he thought they'd be, otherwise he'd have skinned Lupin himself.

The entire ensemble made him look like someone from a Muggle spy movie, an assassin or secret agent. He really couldn't tell which. Either way, he had to admit, it was a bit intimidating. Now all he needed was the skull and crossbones on the t-shirt and he would be set. Maybe he could track down Sirius' motorcycle in the future.

Funnily enough, this was how he had always imagined Sirius dressing, at least out of school, as he was Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor. Harry did recall seeing him wearing something similar a few weeks prior, but his godfather otherwise dressed normally for a teenager, in jeans and a t-shirt. Harry turned to face the Marauders. Sirius' face had changed from amazement to a pout. "He looks better than I do in leather! Look at the muscles he has from quidditch!"

James and Peter snickered behind their hands. Remus smiled. "Leave them on, Times. Century will be happy to see you wearing them. If I didn't know better, I'd say you already love them."

Harry snorted and took off the trench coat, laying it over his trunk. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

"Bet it goes with your Death Eater robes," Peter said quietly. Harry's fragile mood shattered and he glared at him.

"You would know, you r-"

He was interrupted by loud footfalls down in the common room. They steadily came closer to the boys' dorm and the door was flung open. It was Lupin, looking slightly miffed but otherwise calm. The boys gaped at their professor. Lupin crossed his arms and stared at Harry through narrowed eyes from the doorway. Peter gulped visibly. Harry's face was blank, showing no reaction to the intrusion. James looked from Lupin to Harry, both eyebrows raised.

Lupin's foot tapped rhythmically on the floor as he kept eye contact with Harry. He opened his mouth slowly and made sure to form each word correctly. "Harry – James – Times! You have – exactly – ten seconds to explain why you charmed this wretched thing to clamp itself onto my person."

Harry stared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lupin growled lightly. "Liar. You know what you did to it, and you know I can't take it off."

"Really, Professor, I don't know what you're on about."

Of course Harry knew exactly what Lupin was talking about, but he loved playing with him. While Lupin could be dangerous when angry, he knew how to take a joke. There had been three parts to Lupin's gift. One was what he claimed Harry had jinxed to clamp onto his person, not that Harry denied that claim. He had jinxed it and he was rather proud of his work. The second was a simple slip of paper, an IOU that he knew would have to be explained as that was all it said. The third, which he knew his professor had not brought with him, was a picture Harry had drawn, inked, and painted. It was a picture of himself (as a baby), James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. It was done like a family portrait, just like Harry thought it should have been. He was in the middle with his parents who were sitting on a small loveseat. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the back of the seat, smiling widely. But he'd talk to him about that later.

He snapped back to reality as Lupin tugged down the collar of his robes, revealing a choker. It was pink with small purple hearts and rhinestones. A long, thin piece of pink fabric draped down his back. Sirius got up and edged toward Lupin, obviously trying to read the silver, heart-shaped pendant hanging from what they now realized was a collar. "Precious."

The Marauders chuckled quietly. Lupin glared at them and Harry smirked. "Oh! That thing. It's just a leash and collar."

Lupin closed his eyes for a moment. He seemed to be counting to ten. "I happen to be unable to remove it," he ground out.

Harry smirked. "No kidding, genius. I charmed it that way so that you have to cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Lupin parroted. He looked confused for a moment then reached into his pocket to draw out a crumpled piece of parchment. He tossed it to Harry. "That?"

Harry smoothed it out and nodded. "Uh-huh. An IOU."

"And what, pray tell, is that IOU for?"

Harry smiled. "In two days, you and I are going to London, and getting you a new wardrobe. When we are done shopping, I will take all your clothes that have no sentimental value, and personally burn them."

Lupin's mouth fell open. "What? No! I refuse to-"

"Fine, I'll let you keep the clothes. And don't argue with me! You deserve it! You treat everyone else with kindness and expect nothing in return. Well, this is me saying thanks and I will drag you if I must. And no, this is not charity, this is a gift. There is a difference. Charity is given when you feel sorry for someone, when you want to help no matter what. Well, a gift is something that you give to someone even though they may or may not need it, but you want them to have it because you care for them, not because you pity them."

"But-"

"I guess you're stuck then," Harry answered, leaning back.

Lupin sighed. "On two conditions."

"Shoot."

"One, this thing is taken off right after we get there. Two, you wear what you have on now and try on anything I suggest."

Harry grimaced. Lupin must have taken that as a yes because he got up and left quickly. "Fine. Jerk."

"I heard that!"

Each man should give what he has decided in his heart to give, not reluctantly or under compulsion, for God loves a cheerful giver.

-2 Corinthians 9:7


	21. Family Faults

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Right, well, this wasn't too long. And if I'm not mistaken, I think the chapter is longer. I also have a feeling that I will be getting a lot of feedback on this one, at least judging by other previous reviews. I really would like to hear what you have to say, even if I won't like it. Please review! (Remember to review and check out my profile for my poll. Again, you can do better.)

**b/n: I have failed you all! This one's my fault, folks. Sorry! Seriously though, finals just sort of jumped out in front of me and projects that I had procrastinated on until the last second were due and, and, and………..**

**-------**

"Harry, I can't believe I'm letting you do this. That picture you gave me was enough you know."

"Can't you just relax for a while? It's a miracle you're not completely paranoid," Harry grumbled, pulling the trench coat closer to him.

Lupin sighed. "Harry, you are putting me in a situation I have never been in before, and I don't like that."

"I was hoping you liked the picture," Harry murmured, straying from the topic. "I tried to make it everything I thought it could have been."

"It was that way, Harry. Believe me when I say that. You have no idea how close you are."

Harry nodded and looked around at the stores lining the street. They were in downtown London, and the city was practically buzzing with activity. Harry groaned. "I have no idea where I'm going!"

Lupin smiled. "Good! Back to Hogwarts!"

Harry glared at him and Lupin sulked. Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him to a cluster of stores a little further down. He pushed him inside the nearest one to get out of the cold. Almost immediately someone appeared, making Lupin jump.

"Welcome to Britain's only department store that carries Aéropostale, Gap, American Eagle, Tommy Hilfiger, and Old Navy apparel as well as some of the most famous lines in London. What are we looking for today gentlemen?" The young girl smiled.

Lupin looked so much like a deer in the headlights that the young woman was taken aback. Lupin just pointed to Harry, taking himself out of the spotlight. Harry silently fumed but smiled. "Sorry about him. He's new to this. I don't mean to be rude but, are you American?"

The girl nodded. "Yep. I'm afraid I'm still getting used to British customs. I'm sorry if I did something to offend you."

"It's nothing like that. He's just not happy about being here in the first place. This is like torture to him." The girl giggled at the affronted look Lupin gave him. "Anyway, we're looking for, well, just about everything. I decided he needs a new wardrobe. So, can you help us?"

She smiled and nodded. "This way to the changing rooms. It'll be best if he just stays there and lets us hand him stuff. That way he can't complain." Harry smiled and shoved Lupin into one of the small cubicles at the back of the store. As he and the girl walked over to the men's section she asked quietly, "Why does he need new clothes?"

Harry shrugged. "He has a medical condition that makes it hard for him to keep a job. With the little money he's been able to make, the only clothes he has are old and worn out."

She glanced at him as she piled clothes in his arms. "How old?"

Harry shifted the clothes so he could speak around them. "I'd say many of them are around seventeen years old."

"Seventeen?" She wailed, almost dropping the clothes in her hands.

"Stephanie!" A man yelled from somewhere in the back section of the store. "Not so loud!"

"Yes, sir!" She called and turned back to Harry, eyes wide. "Seventeen? But you're probably twenty!"

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm seventeen actually. But it's nice to know that my height doesn't make me look young."

Stephanie shrugged. "You're average height though. You're almost his height, the one in the changing rooms. Who is he, your father?"

Harry almost dropped the clothes he was carrying. He cleared his throat and pressed on, "Everyone's always thought I was really young. You should see some of my friends if you think I'm average height. Most of them are around five inches taller than me. But, my father and his friends were about the same, just around my height. I only noticed a few weeks ago that I've managed to gain three inches."

"So, he is your father?" She asked again, and Harry realized he couldn't ignore it.

Harry stopped outside the changing rooms, finding himself strangely calm at her questioning. He stared at her, his face blank. "Ask him that and tell me how he reacts." He handed her the clothes and retreated to the men's section. He glanced around and crouched behind a large rack, apparating without a sound to the stall beside Lupin's. Again using the complicated translucency charm, he peered out the door to watch the conversation between Lupin and Stephanie.

"Hopefully these will fit, sir."

Lupin nodded and looked the clothes over. "They look like they're just the right size. How'd you know?"

She smiled. "I judged by your son's figure." She paused. "That…didn't come out right," Stephanie mumbled, blushing. Lupin was staring at her, not caring how it sounded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Lupin gave a strained smiled. "You didn't offend me. I just…did you ask him if he was my son?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "He told me to ask you."

Lupin's face softened. "Did he act strangely?"

"He just stared at me and switched the topic. Why?"

Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry is not my son," he said quietly. "I was one of his father's best friends."

Stephanie gasped. "I'm sorry! It's just, well, you two did come in together and, in America, kids are dying their hair a new color every day."

Lupin nodded absently. "It's alright. Harry lost his parents at a very early age." He paused. "I sometimes think that if I had a son, he'd be like Harry." Lupin smiled wistfully, giving a small laugh. "He's almost just like I thought he would be. The perfect blend of Lily, James, and Sirius."

"And you," Harry murmured, wondering if Lupin would hear him even with his heightened senses, unsure if he really wanted to be heard.

Lupin froze and closed his eyes. "No."

"Sir?" Stephanie asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Harry, I am not someone you should be proud to be like."

Stephanie stared at Lupin as though he was mad. "And why not?" Harry asked, still whispering while gripping the handle to the door.

"Because I…"

Harry opened the door and moved in front of him, ignoring Stephanie's gasp. "Why not, Remus? Because you're the kindest person I've ever met? Because you're _brilliant_ at everything you do? Because you're compassionate, loving, forgiving, humble, fun, energetic, patient?" Harry smiled softly. "Or is it because you're a cranky, overprotective, chocolate-loving mutt?"

Lupin stared at him. "Harry-"

"You're too hard on yourself. I don't judge Remus Lupin by what other people see. I judge him by what's in here." Harry placed his hand over Lupin's heart and let it fall. He reached up and removed the collar still hanging around Lupin's neck. He pressed it gently into Lupin's hand, closing the werewolf's limp fingers over it. "Now get in there and try on those things before I make you!"

------

Harry groaned exasperatedly as he waited for Lupin to come up to the common room. It was the end of the fourth day of the shopping spree, New Years' Eve, and they were finally done, leaving the last wizard clothing store with grins on their faces. Harry had fought Lupin every day to convince him what looked good and what didn't. Harry was extremely proud of himself. From what little experience he had in fashion, Lupin's new look had turned out nicely. All the man had needed to look years younger was the new wardrobe, most of which was t-shirts, jeans, and every piece of youthful clothing in sight. Most of it, Lupin complained, was too snug on him. It made him look bad. Harry argued that it didn't. It was what most young men were wearing. He had been careful to choose things still in fashion in 1997. The one thing Harry could have done to complete Lupin's look was to dye his hair, but Lupin had refused. Unless Harry found a permanent way to keep his hair its original color for longer than a few months, Lupin wasn't going to fool with it.

After they had gotten Lupin new robes as well, they had returned to Hogwarts, both glad the ordeal was over as Lupin had forced Harry to do some shopping of his own. It was remarkable how alike their wardrobes had turned out though Lupin had commented that Harry's was certainly a 'teens' wardrobe. Harry had just rolled his eyes and continued on. After they had reached the castle, Harry had made Lupin promise to attend the Gryffindor New Year's Party, but Harry was about to give up on him. He had been sitting in the same chair for well over an hour. He was constantly playing with both Slytherin's fake locket (which was around his neck, hidden under his shirt) and Sirius' ring. It was almost second nature to him he had been doing it for so long.

It was one minute to midnight. Harry stood, ready to leave the party and go to bed when someone grabbed his elbows. He whipped around. On one side was his mother, on the other was Lupin. They smiled at each other and laughed, both letting go.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed their hands, leading them into the crowd gathered around the clock. Ten seconds until midnight…nine…eight…It was odd, being in 1977, soon to be 78. Was it New Years' at home too? Seven…six…five…four…Was he missed or had anyone even noticed? Three…two…one! Harry cheered as a long banner strung across the room began to flash every color of the rainbow and emitted loud bangs and whistles while confetti fell everywhere. Harry had seen the Marauders setting it up earlier in the day.

Lily hugged him tightly and said goodnight as she left to join her friends. Harry turned to pick up his drink from a nearby table and took a long draught from it as he faced Lupin. He was talking rapidly about how much trouble the shopping had been and how many people had stared at him in the hallway when he suddenly lost his voice. Harry frowned. That couldn't be right. Lupin was still talking and he acted as though nothing had happened. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that Lupin hadn't lost his voice, he had lost his hearing! Before he could point this out to Lupin, his professor was drawn over to the fire by another student.

Harry was about to follow when his vision blurred. He froze and squinted but even the fire had become a large blotch of red sitting with a multitude of other colors. Harry whirled around in confusion, trying to find the source of his sudden problem though he couldn't see anything clearly. He couldn't even think straight. His mind was throwing random questions at him. He couldn't remember where he was. What was he doing here? What was going on? Why couldn't he remember what he had been doing a couple minutes ago?

As his muddled brain tried to sort everything out, three of the smudges in his vision, which he could only assume were people, detached themselves from the others and came toward him. He was floored when they became clearer as they approached and he saw their faces. He knew them from somewhere. He just couldn't remember where. But he knew one thing. He didn't like them, and they definitely didn't like him. He'd lived with them for some time, hadn't he? Yes, he knew that, but why couldn't he remember their names?

Two of them were rather stocky and had little neck. The man had a mustache that seemed to bristle at the very sight of Harry. The women on either side of him were no better. The shorter one looked almost identical to the man, obviously her brother. They were almost exact replicas, one male and one female. The second woman was blonde, tall, horse-faced, and had an unusual amount of neck. They stopped a few feet away from him. Harry backed up and bumped into the table. He was scared of these people. They could hurt him. They could put him in a small, dark space that he could barely remember, but he knew it had been these people that had put him there.

The horse-faced woman marched up to him first and backhanded him. Harry flinched and his hand flew to his cheek. He couldn't remember a time she had ever hit him, though she had threatened it. She sneered at him. "You stupid, foolish boy! How dare you disgrace us, after everything we've done for you? We took you in! We clothed you! We fed you! All out of the goodness of our hearts! We even let you go to that horrible school!" They had let him choose his school? That wasn't right. There was only one primary school in the district, wasn't there? He'd had to go.

The man waddled, there was no other word for it, up to Harry. "Go on, boy!" He stuck his face in front of Harry's, who noticed the man was turning an odd shade of purple. "What's your excuse this time? I'll have none of your sort around here! I want answers, boy!"

"I don't-"

_Boy _– Someone had always called him that, and he had never liked it. Who was it that always called him that?

"Yes, boy, answer him!" It was the second woman, the one who so resembled the man. She snarled ferociously at him, reminding him of a bulldog. "You woke up Ripper with all that screaming, you stupid boy! In the throes of passion, were you? I knew you were filth, the lowest kind. All your screaming and moaning! I told your uncle he should make you stay year-round at St. Brutus'. It would be the right thing to do for your case! But he suggested locking you up for a while."

_His uncle?_ Harry was on his knees now, shaking at the thought of being locked up in that tiny space he couldn't quite picture. He had no idea what he'd done, but he knew the only way to get a lesser punishment was to beg. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…I won't do it again. Please, don't lock me up…please…"

The man – his _uncle,_ he realized – grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "I'll show you what happens when you wake me up, _boy_!" Spit was flying from his mouth and a vein in his temple was throbbing wildly. He shoved Harry back against the table, making the glass sitting there fall to the floor unnoticed. The three circled him much like vultures would a dying animal. "After I'm done with you, I'm going to lock you in your cupboard and you'll never be let out again if I hear one syllable from you! And if I hear you crying, I'll make sure you starve until you're begging for mercy! Understood, freak?"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide, still on his knees. He couldn't understand. His mind was scrambling for answers, but all he could come up with were jumbled words, distorted pictures, and other useless pieces of information that had no relevance to what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted away from these wretched people. He put his hands over his ears to block out their hateful voices. "I'm sorry! Please don't lock me in my cupboard! I'll cook! I'll clean! I'll do the dishes, mow the lawn, wash the car! I'll take Ripper for a walk!"

The horse-faced woman took his chin in her bony hand and sneered in his face. "My good for nothing sister certainly got what she deserved."

His mother and father. Their faces leapt unbidden to his mind. Their names, if only he could remember their names. Potter. His last name was Potter. He could remember his name. His parents' names had to have Potter in them. What other Potters did he know? James! That was one. His father was James Potter, but what about his mother. Evans. His father had called her Evans. What was it? Lily…Lily Evans! And this woman in front of him was his mother's sister, his aunt! Aunt…Poppy…no. Pansy…Petunia! His Aunt Petunia and her husband, Uncle Vernon, and his sister, Aunt Marge! That was it!

Aunt Petunia continued as his mind jumped through that set of hoops in quick succession. "She's better off not having to cope with you. If only she could see her precious son! How disappointed she'd be!" His aunt laughed. "I wish I could see her face. She and her mongrel husband probably would've disowned you by now. Pathetic boy!"

Harry felt something inside him snap. He yelled and Aunt Petunia reeled back, a shiny burn running up to her elbow. Before Harry could attack her himself, someone rushed into his line of vision and tackled his aunt, but he ignored it.

Harry slammed Uncle Vernon against the wall, ignoring the fact that his uncle could hurt him easily even though he had magic on his side. Using magic would only make the Dursleys angrier. But he could scare them. He drew out his wand and pointed it at his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon's horrified face started changing. Harry's hearing and sight came back so suddenly that it left his ears ringing. He realized that he was no longer holding his uncle but a wide-eyed James Potter. (I so wanted to end it here…Should I?) Harry immediately recoiled and stared at his young father as he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

His mother's voice sliced through the new silence in the common room. "Professor!"

Harry turned and saw to his horror that Lupin had Sirius pinned against the wall. Sirius looked like he was about to pass out, and Harry saw why. Lupin was gripping Sirius' shirt in his fist and Sirius' feet were dangling almost two feet above the ground. He couldn't be getting much air. Sirius' hands were pulling frantically at Lupin's fingers. Sirius' right arm had the same burn on it that Harry had given Aunt Petunia moments before. Harry couldn't decide whether to intervene or not. A part of him felt that his godfather deserved whatever Lupin did to him.

Lupin ignored James and Peter even as they tugged on him, using their weight to throw him off balance, but Harry knew the werewolf in Lupin was making him stronger because it was feeding off his anger. They would never get him to move. Lupin snarled and stuck his face in Sirius'. "That has to be one of the most low-down things I've ever seen someone do." Sirius whimpered. "Now I know you have a very hard time trying to pay complete attention to me in class, Mr. Black, but you're going to listen to me now, aren't you?" Sirius nodded slightly, his eyes locked on Lupin's. "Good. Because I'm only going to warn you once. If I _ever_ catch you tormenting Harry again, you might just find yourself incapable of reproducing, Mr. Black. Last time I checked, castrating someone is not an extreme federal offence. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Padfoot?"

"C-crystal," Sirius stuttered.

Lupin dropped Sirius' shirt and Sirius sprinted to the other side of the room. The common room was unearthly quiet. Harry still couldn't force his legs to move. Lupin spun around and looked at the startled faces of his pupils. "Can anyone tell me," he asked loudly, abandoning the deadly whisper he had used with Sirius, "what these four did to Mr. Times?" It was like he was teaching a class again.

No one dared answer him. "No? Surely you all heard the voices coming from Messers Potter, Black, and Pettigrew's mouths!" He spat venomously, face twisted uncharacteristically into a snarl. "And surely you all heard what those voices were saying!"

Again no one responded, just a few nods. "These three spiked Mr. Times' drink and then used its sister potion on themselves. Can anyone tell me what those potions did? No. I thought not." He paused. "The potion Harry unknowingly drank made his vision blur and all sound to cease. He momentarily forgot where he was, what he was doing, possibly even who he is. It all but wiped out his memories. He reacted to that situation like a child. He reverted back to his – what – perhaps four-year-old self. How do I know that? Because Harry has _never_ begged for anything his entire life save when he was a child. The same goes for crying. You all heard that remark. Harry was told to never cry again if he expected to still be cared for, if you can call that care.

"All he could see and hear were the three in front of him. But they had taken on the form of three of the most wretched people I have ever had the misfortune to meet! And Harry remembered those people because the potion latched onto something it could use, something that Harry fears, and I'm surprised it wasn't someone or something far worse.

"You may have noticed the shocked looks on their faces. Apparently, they didn't know that they can't control what they say while under the potion. Whatever Harry's confused mind thought of first when he saw those people, was forced out of the Marauders' mouths." Lupin looked over at the stunned Marauders.

"I assure you if I had not intervened when I did, you three would have been lucky if you weren't paralyzed. Had anything else come out of your mouths, Harry would have taken out his anger and shock on you. He was fighting the potion and winning, meaning he was beginning to snap out of his immediate reaction. I want you to imagine me angry again." Everyone winced. "Now, imagine that ten times worse, with righteous fury blazing in my eyes. Then, change my face to Harry's, and you have a basic idea of what you would have been up against." Everyone glanced at Harry, some edging away from him.

Harry finally stepped forward and grabbed Lupin's hand. Lupin glanced down at him. Harry tugged on his hand insistently and he reluctantly moved, letting himself be led into the halls of the silent castle. They stopped outside Lupin's chambers and simply stood watching each other for a few moments. "Thanks," Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Don't thank me. I could have stopped it. I knew they were going to do something. I was the lookout," Lupin said, still too upset to become rational again.

Harry sighed. "Just forget it."

Lupin gripped Harry's shoulders. "No! I can't 'just forget it'! I should have tried harder to get custody of you. You would have never seen the Dursleys. I should have fought!"

Harry, his throat constricted at the thought of living with Lupin, shook his head. "Even if you had gotten it passed in the Ministry, Dumbledore would never have let you, even if he wanted it."

"True," he sighed before almost pleading with Harry to understand. "But there is no excuse for these _people_, Harry! I could have at least asked to visit you without the Ministry's approval!" He growled and started pacing but stopped suddenly as hurried footsteps came thundering down the corridor.

Remus came vaulting down the corridor at that moment and skid to a halt. He was panting heavily. He bent over and caught his breath while Harry and Lupin watched. Remus straightened up and took a deep breath, but Lupin stopped him. "First of all, those people were Harry's relatives. Second, he did not live with them for long. It was a short term thing for a time when he was young, part of a protection program of sorts." Harry was astounded at the brilliance behind the statement. While not one hundred percent true, it had a basis on the truth, and Remus didn't need to know the difference at the moment.

Remus nodded then panted, "I'm so sorry, Harry! I knew they were up to something! I could have knocked it out of your hand! I-"

"Remus, shut up! Stop blaming yourself for something your half-witted friends did to me! It's not only stupid. It's not healthy! Guilt is not a good thing!" Harry roared. He could feel his magic reacting to his anger. He was used to it by now, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. His hands were suddenly engulfed with emerald green flames. He lifted them to eye level and stared at them. "What in the-"

"Bloody hell!" Remus and Lupin chorused. The flame licked his fingers, not burning him at all. Harry was so shocked, he didn't even think to joke that he'd finally caused the laidback werewolf to curse.

Harry didn't understand what was happening. There was a rustle in his pocket and the Founders' book, which he kept shrunken and on his person at all times, floated out of his pocket, enlarged itself, and flipped to a complicated family tree. Four lines, one red, one green, one blue, and one yellow, appeared beneath their respective owners: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They ran slowly down the page, branching off, sometimes growing dim, but Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't fade. They met and stopped. The other two suddenly jumped from their own lines to merge with Gryffindor and Slytherin. But the two rivals' were darker than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's.

Harry drew closer to the book, keeping his hands away. But before he got a chance to read the name, the book was snatched away and brought to Albus Dumbledore's curious eyes. Harry gaped at him. He hadn't even heard the man come up. Dumbledore stared at the book then gazed calmly at Harry's still blazing hands. Harry noticed that the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was gone, as it usually was when he was thinking very hard.

Harry turned away to try to put out the flames. He loved how it felt though. Since he had started wandless magic, he noticed that his magic no longer felt as impersonal as before, when he'd used only his wand. His magic coursed through his veins as though it was alive. It was an extension of his body now, meaning he could control it. He'd first been reminded of Luke Skywalker and the Force. Strangely enough, that seemed to be almost exactly how it worked for him.

Harry took a deep breath and focused on drawing his magic back to him. It slowly absorbed into his skin and he sighed. He turned back to the others and found them staring at him in awe. He felt exposed now that his magic was once again locked away. It was something that was always present when he didn't confine it to his wand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Century, would you kindly take your young counterpart back to his common room?" Lupin nodded and led his younger self down the corridor, sending a last curious glance to Harry. Dumbledore handed Harry the book. Harry took it and traced the lines down the page. They joined at his name. Harry almost dropped the book in shock.

Gryffindor's line ran through his father's side and Slytherin…in his mother's. Written below his name was a message. 'The Chosen One is blood heir to the two greatest of the Hogwarts four, and chosen heir to all.'

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and murmured, "But, my mother is Muggleborn. How can she be a descendant of Slytherin?"

Dumbledore smiled softly. "There is an old wizard tradition that seems to have been still in effect almost a century ago. One of Salazar's children or grandchildren must have been a squib. If the magic in that family does not turn up in a descendent for five generations, they are officially registered as Muggles, and for good reason. They have the magical level of any Muggle you would find on the street. Remarkably, many wizarding families have had this happen. But they still carry the magical gene. It is simply dormant. It seems that Lily Evans is proof of this system. If one of Salazar's descendents was a squib, they were likely disowned, but not by Slytherin. He understood the importance of family ties, no matter the outcome. In all likelihood, neither James nor Lily know of their relations to the Founders."

Dumbledore closed the book in Harry's hands. Harry shrank it and dropped it into his pocket. Dumbledore stared at Harry, not unlike he usually did when trying to use Legilimency. Harry felt a small push in his mind and reacted. He threw up his mental shields and Dumbledore groaned suddenly, clutching his head. Harry had never seen his Headmaster react in such a way.

Dumbledore straightened and smiled, the twinkle now blazing in his eye. "It seems you have inherited Gryffindor's Occlumency skills, I suspect you must have at least a touch of Slytherin's Legilimency."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Among other things."

"You will likely find that you have many new abilities, Mr. Potter, many of which would flourish with the proper training. Please try to control them. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's characteristics will be harder to draw out, but it seems Slytherin and Gryffindor's will come quite easily. Parseltongue, Occlumency, Legilimency, elemental and wandless magic, as well as newly discovered potion skills that produced _uplifting_ results." Harry smiled sheepishly at his Headmaster. "But don't be fooled. You are not invincible. These are gifts, not guarantees. Now, we must talk about your last visit to Hogsmeade. You will have to convince me that you can continue your visits unsupervised. But besides that, we have other things to worry about. I believe that you will not have a hard time defending yourself now." Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him down the hall. "I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

--------

You hear, O Lord, the desire of the afflicted; yu encourage them, and you listen to their cry, defending the fatherless and the oppressed, in order that man, who is of the earth, may terrify no more.

Psalm 10:17-18


	22. Suspicious Summons

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: I'm extremely sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. I would have gotten it out earlier (like a week), but I live in good old Kentucky and for all of you following the news, we've had a huge ice storm here. I am lucky and still have power. However, our wireless was knocked out until just this morning. So, here is the next chapter. Chapter 23 is finished and I'm working on the next. Please remember to drop by my poll. I now have summaries in my profile. Please read and then vote. Thanks.

--------

The Marauders were astonished that they hadn't been given detention. They waited for three days, but it didn't come. After that long James and Sirius were able to laugh about it, even teasing Harry when they felt brave. Remus just smiled and nodded when that happened. But when they pulled out Harry's journal and notebook again he found it hard to hold his tongue. Knowing it would probably be best, he just sighed and gathered in with them. They couldn't know he was angry.

James laid the books in the middle of his bed and flipped open the journal first. "So, who's reading?"

Remus grumbled. "You're the only one that can hold it, Prongs."

"Correction!" Sirius shouted gleefully. He was in an extremely perky mood, unfortunately for Remus. "Only Prongs can open it! Anyone can hold it. Observe." Sirius picked up the book and started reading, "'What a wonderful start to a new year. The Marauders, well, technically, Sirius, James, and Peter, decided to spike my drink. You can imagine the outcome. I ended up having a hallucination, an all-too-real hallucination, of the Dursleys. I think the only reason I didn't react with magic after I fought off the effects of the potion was because Aunt Marge doesn't know, and it scared me to death. Seeing the Dursleys at Hogwarts in 1977 is kinda creepy. But there was a plus side. ---' He scratched something out there…looks like 'Lupin'." Everyone glanced at Remus.

"Anyway, 'Century attacked Sirius and threatened to neuter him if he tries something like that again. I have to admit the reactions were hilarious. Apparently, no one knew he had such a temper. I doubt anyone will try to cross him again. But he made a slip-up, and I don't think the Marauders caught it. After I got him to his office, I blew up and, well, I'm lucky Hogwarts is still standing. Ugh, Sirius is awake. He's tromping around outside the bathroom. I guess I should get up, not that I haven't been awake since one.'"

Sirius sat the book down. "Neuter me! Who does he think he is?"

James rolled his eyes and flipped open the sketchbook. He turned it to a random page and stared. "Bloody-"

"Prongs!" Remus snapped, automatically falling into the role of disciplinarian.

"What? Look!" James thrust the book into Remus' lap. The boys crowded around.

"Oh, get away!" Remus batted them away and took out his wand. He tapped the picture and it was projected into the middle of the room. The boys stared at it.

The picture was of the Marauders. They were in their dorm, on what appeared to be James and Sirius' beds. And they were in the middle of a pillow fight. Sirius and James were standing on one bed, duking it out. Both were in the middle of a sideswipe. Remus was leaning back near the end of the bed, clutching his pillow to his chest and holding his hand (and bandaged wrist) over his head to block any stray blows. Peter was standing beside the bed, half lunging at Remus with his pillow caught in mid-swing. Feathers from the pillows were raining down between the four friends. The Marauders were all laughing and smiling.

Written below it was 'Smile though your heart is aching'. Remus stood and walked up to the picture. "Look at how much detail he put in. The bandage on my wrist, the paw prints on Sirius' boxers, the shadows in the room. And see how much care he put in this. How soft everything is." Remus pointed excitedly, tracing different contours of the picture. Sirius flipped the page savagely and stopped. Remus backpedaled so quick that he tripped over Peter's trunk and sat down on it hard.

The new picture was dark with hardly any color at all. Harry was on the extreme right. He was bent almost double, his body obviously straining against something. His head however was erect and his face was set in a snarl. Harry's wand was clasped in his hand. Around him were dozens of gravestones, and a large group of laughing Death Eaters. But across from Harry, on the extreme left of the picture, was a tall, sinister man who had slits for eyes and nostrils. He had to be the most repulsive thing they had seen. The man's wand was pointed at Harry, angled toward the ground. He was laughing. The Marauders could almost hear it, despite never having met him. Peter squeaked loudly and gripped James' bedpost to stop his shaking.

Only two things had color in the entire picture: Harry's eyes and a single spot of yellow in the background. Harry's green eyes blazed against the ashen background and, a few feet away, a boy who was lying on the ground wore a canary yellow shirt. Remus gulped.

"Wh-what is that? The yellow thing?" James asked.

Sirius gasped. "It's a body."

Remus pointed at Harry. "Look at Harry's body, so strained and angry, furious."

"Who is that man across from him?" Sirius asked quietly.

"It's…it's V-Vol-Vol-" Peter gasped, hyperventilating.

"That's Times's master then!" James exclaimed. "He's so infatuated with him that he drew him."

"This must be his initiation or something." Sirius murmured. "I bet he had to kill that guy, the one in the background. Hey, what's that in the corner?"

Remus was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't bother to state his opinion. He simply continued to stare as they talked.

James got up and walked nearer to the picture. "'The Third Task, February 1995. Never again.' What the heck is with his mixing up dates? I mean, that definitely can't be right."

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. But you said he wrote 'Never again'. It really seems like he disobeyed."

"Wonder what he did."

-----

"I don't know, Sirius." James groaned.

"You have to have some input here! I mean, the guy draws depressing pictures! There's _something_ wrong with him." Sirius exclaimed.

"You mean besides the fact that he's a Death Eater?" Peter asked as he drew his cloak closer to his body.

They were outside, walking through the snow. The Marauders had made copies of both drawings and put them away, planning to do the same to any others they found when they looked again. Two days later and Remus was sick of the other Marauders, a feeling he had rarely felt in his seven years of knowing them. He had tried to put the pictures out of his mind. Harry hadn't wanted to tell him anything more than he knew already and he intended to leave it at that, no matter how curious he was. Sirius still held to the belief that Harry was being punished. Remus was finding their conversations on the matter hard to ignore.

Sirius' incessant rambling didn't help either. "True, Peter, true!"

"He's so perfect in front of the teachers. Perfect Times and his exceptional work. He makes me look like a fool in front of Lily!" James exclaimed.

"You don't need any help there," Remus muttered.

"And when you get him in private he's secretive and temperamental!" James continued, not having heard Remus' comment.

Sirius laughed. "And don't forget quiet, scared of his own shadow, self-centered, conceited-"

"SHUT UP!" Remus yelled, stopping and turning around so quickly that the others ran into him. They stared, scuttling backwards a few yards.

"Remus, what-" Sirius began but stopped when Remus roared, sending Peter scurrying behind James.

"Just shut up and listen to me for a moment, Sirius! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, possibly, by some strange chance, you've jumped to conclusions? NO! You act on impulse! Yes, he's secretive! Yes, it's very suspicious! Yes, he drew a picture with a dead man in it! Yes, it's bugging me! Alright? Are you picking on him simply because he doesn't want the entire school knowing about his personal life?"

Sirius blinked and said, "Y-you're defending him!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Moony! You've been casually hinting that we should stop 'being mean' to him! You want us to forget he's a Death Eater!"

Remus took a deep breath. "I want you to think your position over. And if you won't relent, fine. I will not stop you when you prank him or tease him, but, I will not help you in those respects. I refuse to do so when he has given me no reason to torment him."

The others continued to stare at him. James frowned. "I think I understand, Moony. You like to think things through. I can respect that. I just ask for two things in return for our forgetting this entire outburst." Remus stiffened. "One, don't start hanging around him. Two, don't turn us in."

Remus nodded. "Have I ever?" He sighed, the tension flowing out of his face. "I'm sorry guys, I just…I think you're going too far when you have such shaky evidence."

"That's the reason we prank, Remus. To get answers."

-----

"Potter! Potter! Damn it, boy, why don't you answer? Harry Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. He stood up quickly. He was inside a small room, one he had never seen before. At least he thought it was a room. There was only a small square of light projected on the floor from a hole some feet above the ground. Not liking the fact that he couldn't see, Harry created an acid green flame in his hand. He'd been practicing every night and had already mastered the element of fire, his other abilities proving to be much harder to control and not nearly as interesting to Harry.

The flame cast the room in a pale green glow, one that didn't quite reach the walls, but now he could tell he wasn't in a room. No. He was in a dungeon cell.

"Potter." Harry whirled around, holding his flaming hand in front of his face. His light fell on a man who was standing against the wall, shackled to it. His body had the look of a man who was being fed just enough to keep him alive, something Harry knew too much about. His head rested on his chest and he was slumped against the stone behind him. Rats, mice, and insects swarmed on the wall and at his feet. His clothes were filthy and tattered. The man slowly looked up, his eyes unfocused. Harry felt his stomach turn when he recognized him.

It was Snape. His face and arms had numerous lacerations, and beneath them were scars from previous injuries. "Potter, I…I don't know if you can…see me or even hear me. If you can and are trying to respond…know that I can't hear or see you."

Snape's voice, usually so sharp and commanding was wavering slightly, cracking every few words. His breath came in short gasps as he talked, his voice lacking the usual malice. "Potter, I have-have to tell you…I know you won't believe me and-and so be-so be it." He coughed. "Even if-if I'm wasting my breath…I have to tell someone, even if the only one listening is God…Potter, you must hate me for-for what I did."

"You filthy git! I trusted you!" Harry swung his fist at him. It sank through Snape's face and Harry pulled back in shock.

Snape continued as though nothing had happened. "I'm using the last of my strength to contact you…through Legilimency." Harry smiled then, remembering that he could now perform Legilimency as well, which meant he could tell if Snape was telling the truth. He carefully set up his own walls and delved slowly into Snape's mind as he continued. "Luckily it doesn't take much-much energy to find you…So, here's my excuse. I'll make-make it short…I killed Albus because of two unbreakable vows."

Harry frowned. He'd read about unbreakable vows, but it had never been clear to him what they were. Snape coughed again. "Since you never have been one for extracurricular reading, I will explain…An Unbreakable Vow is made between two living entities with a third as a witness…After the vow is begun, it can not be broken…The first vow I took was from Narcissa Malfoy…I promised that I would carry out Draco's orders if he could not…I planned to talk him out of it, and break the vow…I would have died as a result…then I told Albus, and he immediately refused to let me go through with my plan…So he forced me to make another vow with him, with Fawkes as the witness…It was a dirty trick. He invoked the right of the life debt I owed him…but he knew it wouldn't dissuade me. He was right…I still planned to break the vows…I would have been the only one to die…"

Snape paused and for a few minutes all Harry could hear was his ragged breathing. "When I was standing in front of him that night…I thought I could still break them. I planned on killing everyone but Albus and Draco…they would have been able to get away, but I-the agony on Albus' face…so much pain…I could tell that he was dying…

"He told me before he left with you, that he wouldn't survive the night, even if I did break my vow…I realized that he was telling me the truth…there was nothing that could have saved him, Potter…the look in his eyes told me that. When he spoke to me, I thought-I knew I couldn't do it, but then he used legilimency…His last words to me were, 'Tell Harry that I am proud of him, that I am sorry it must end this way, and I thank him for helping me tonight. I can die content, knowing he will take my place…" Snape trailed off. Harry knew that the man was keeping a bit more to himself and that there must have been a reason to keep it from him so he didn't push.

Harry had never seen the man cry, but tears were shining in his eyes, the man still fighting to keep his composure. Harry felt his heart clench when he realized that Snape hadn't been lying to him. The man had nothing to lose. "I'm so sorry, Potter. You have no idea how sorry." Snape smiled ruefully. "I am not nearly as cold-hearted as you would like to believe…but Albus…he would have died anyway. I wanted to-to end it so he would be out of his misery. No more worries. No more war…No more pain. I hope you can forgive me, Potter. And if not, I hope you know Albus died happy, truly happy." A sudden change came over Snape. His face resumed a solemn businesslike look.

"When I arrived here, the Dark Lord locked Draco and me in separate cells. We had both disobeyed…He tried Legilimency. He broke Draco easily enough. It took him three days. My shields fell about a week ago…He had suspected all along. He has been drugging me so I can not reestablish my occlumency shields. After the Dark Lord found what he wanted from me, he left us to the other Death Eaters. You can see how well that turned out…Draco is in similar condition. His father has been the one torturing him…Potter, there can only be two reasons why we are not dead. He either intends to torture us to a slow death or he is planning on using us for something…You'll notice I have a tempus inflecto…he brought us to the past for a reason…he might be planning to get to you. Don't try to contact me. He'll find you right away…Just worry about yourself and Lupin. Goodbye, Potter. I hope if we meet again it is on good terms."

The door was flung open and a red beam of light struck Snape in the chest. He let out an ear-shattering scream and the image dissolved.

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed so quickly that his head spun. He grabbed his glasses and glanced around furtively. The Marauders were up and staring at him. They were all sitting in their beds, except Remus. He was in mid-step, his foot still off the floor. Ignoring them, Harry got out of bed and ran to the window seat, intending to relax so he could think. He sat down and stared out into the dark. He could see the top of the astronomy tower from the window.

In his mind he could see the green flash and Dumbledore's body falling gracefully from the battlements. And Snape's sneering face taunting him while they dueled. There was a tap on the window. Harry opened it and a large black owl dropped a letter in his lap before it flew off. Harry checked it quickly for spellwork and then opened it cautiously. He used the moonlight to read the short note.

'Harry Potter, by now you should know that we are here. I request a meeting, to repay my life debt. I know the way back to your time. Give me a chance, Harry.'

There was a simple paw print as the signature. Harry felt his entire body begin to shake in rage. How dare that rat send him this? Did he know about Snape's message, or did he remember feeling Harry inside his mind when he was spying on Lupin? The paper suddenly went up in flame, his favorite trick now, and fell to the floor still smoldering. Harry's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. He marched out the door and could be heard descending the stairs. The portrait swung open and banged shut. The Marauders looked at each other and then the ashes on the floor. What had happened to make him so angry?

----

Harry sighed as he looked at the kitten he was supposed to be turning into a quill. It stared up at him, blinking innocently. McGonagall stopped beside his desk. "Mr. Times, why are you not working?"

Harry glared up at her and changed the kitten into a quill and back. McGonagall nodded slowly and walked away. Someone sat down beside him and he looked up. It was Lily.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," Harry whispered. He hadn't spent a lot of time with his mother yet. Now that his father seemed to hate him, this could be his chance.

Lily smiled encouragingly at him. "How are you doing, what with the Marauders abandoning you to fend for yourself?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright." He glanced back and saw James and Sirius glaring at him. Remus even had his eyes narrowed. Harry turned back around. "Well, they haven't been bothering me yet. I'll live with it."

Lily sighed. "They're impossible. So high and mighty. I can't stand them." She looked around and her gaze fell on James.

Harry smirked as he saw her eyes light up. "Seems like someone has a little crush."

Lily whipped around so fast that her hair hit him in the face. "I-You're just like them!"

She went to get up but Harry grabbed her hand, startled at the sudden change. He felt as though someone had sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Fireworks erupted in his stomach. A hundred emotions soared through him just by touching his mother's hand after being deprived for so long.

Harry just stared up at her. "I-I…Lily…"

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry gulped and had just let go of her hand when he was yanked into the air by his leg. Harry groaned. He was going to hex Snape for ever inventing that spell. James was beneath him, scowling. "I'd stay away from Lily if I were you, Times."

Harry's shirt fell down over his eyes. He hastily pushed it back up amid a round of chuckling. Harry crossed his arms and stared at James. "Was I out of line?"

"Yes, very much so." Remus cleared his throat. James glanced at him then McGonagall and let Harry drop to the floor. Harry landed hard on his back.

"Harry!" Lily knelt beside him but he was already sitting up. Harry looked around and saw that McGonagall was already yelling at his father. He stood and walked up to her. She stopped talking when he put a hand on her arm. Everyone stared at him then their professor, who had stepped to the side. She had never stood down for anyone.

Harry and James glared at each other. "You know, Potter, I thought you were a really good guy once. But, you know what they say, don't you?" James just continued to glare, locking his jaw. "Set someone on a pedestal and they will fall." Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair. Remus frowned when he noticed that Harry also smoothed his bangs down over his forehead, seemingly as an afterthought. "I won't lie to you. Your pedestal was very tall, Potter, and it has fallen, hard. It takes a lot to fall, to become lower in my mind than you were, but you have succeeded." Harry clapped his hands mockingly. "Well done."

Harry looked over at Remus. "I have learned that it's best to let someone build their own pedestal. And I'll tell you now, a small handful of people are at a very high level. Three of them are in this room, and two others have a lot of ground to make up before they regain their places."

James' face was slack. He was about to retort when the bell rang. Harry grabbed his things and walked out of the silent room, leaving behind his confused father.

----

He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passes away.

Revelation 21:4


	23. Salt in the Wounds

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Well, my beta has talked me into putting this one out early. I must agree that I owe you all for sticking with me. As you read this I am working on the next few chapters. However, even if I finish them tonight, they will not be put up immediately. I have a lot more work to do and can't give you all I have at once. Don't worry. We're getting to the part you all are dying for, if the reviews are anything to go by. Please read and review.

a/n 2: Okay people, I really would like every one of you who haven't voted on my poll to participate this time around. It is a poll asking which storyline/plot you would be most likely to read. Choices now have summaries at the bottom of my profile. Please go read them and vote. Seventy-six is not a big number to go by.

-----

Harry looked around the classroom in agitation. Slughorn had always made his life hard, but making them work in pairs was murder! Potions was the one class Remus didn't take, meaning Harry didn't have a partner. Remus had always been horrible at actually making the potions and had dropped it after his OWLs. Lily was working with Alice and Sirius with James. Bellatrix and some Ravenclaw were working together and the Hufflepuffs were already paired. That only left one person for Harry: Severus Snape.

Harry sat down beside the greasy-haired Slytherin and set to work, trying to keep his dream from only days before from intruding. Not a word passed between the two. Snape silently passed ingredients to Harry, who prepared them and added them to the potion at his partner's nod. It was odd, Harry thought, that he could work so well with a man who had always criticized his work and had not once corrected him as they worked together. But Harry had realized not long before that his lack of skills in potions was not due to his incompetence but to the man's teaching methods. It made all the difference when he brewed potions on his own. He wasn't a master, but given time he could get most potions right, though it might take him longer than others.

Snape stirred the potion almost lazily. When he sat back in his chair, Harry cleared his throat. Snape glanced at him and grunted in response. Harry got up and started cleaning up their table as he spoke quietly. "You're extremely good at potions, Snape. I had a teacher a lot like you. You wouldn't believe how similar you are."

Snape just grunted again, showing his obvious dislike of the Gryffindor. "I'm sorry about attacking you in the hall. It was merely self-defense. Can you blame me?" Snape frowned and watched the potion. Harry sighed. "I am not James Potter you know." Snape tensed. "I didn't hex you because I wanted to. In fact," Harry acted as though he was having trouble with the bottles. "I thought we might be able to become acquaintances even."

"Me, friends with a mudblood-loving Gryffindor?" Snape laughed.

Harry sat down and turned to him. "And we already have a disagreement. I do not like that word, Snape. I have found I have little tolerance of it."

Snape sneered. "Is that so? I have found I have little tolerance for Gryffindor know-it-alls."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he bottled their potion. "I thought that you had it figured out by now that not everything is as it seems. I have chosen to believe such in your case and I'm letting you have a second chance. I suggest you take it."

The bell rang and Harry turned in their potion. As he was gathering his books he glanced at Snape who was glaring at him. "Good day, Prince."

Snape's head shot up and Harry walked out of the classroom. He was halfway to Gryffindor Tower, behind the four Marauders, when he realized what he'd said. Snape was going to be a nightmare now.

----

Harry groaned and slumped in his seat. He was doodling absentmindedly on one corner of his parchment, thinking. The past few days had been very interesting. He had started tagging along with his mother. It was like he'd always dreamed. She was sweet and gentle, but stern when she needed to be. But now James hated him even more. He just couldn't win.

But on the bright side, he'd finally started to work out, what with having so much time to himself. He took any spare time he had and went to the Room of Requirement. He hadn't tried to progress too far yet. He just needed to build his stamina and was working slowly toward that goal. He had begun taking an extensive run each morning, successfully waking up long before the rest of the school. It wore him out but guaranteed a near peaceful sleep. Snape had been trying to corner Harry lately but Harry hadn't let him yet. He wasn't ready to face his former potions master. He made sure Snape stayed away from him by studying with Remus or Lily.

A voice snapped him rudely from his thoughts. "Professor Century?"

"Yes, Mr. Nott?"

"Will we cover the Unforgivable curses this year, sir?"

The Defense class went quiet. Frank was unfortunate enough to drop a bottle of ink and it shattered on the floor, making everyone jump. Harry glanced at Lupin. His face was drawn and an unhealthy white. "Well, I…I hadn't thought-"

Harry could tell how flustered he was. Lupin hadn't planned on it, but, Harry realized, he would have to cave in. If someone had to ask, a future Death Eater at that, then they needed to know. Lupin gulped visibly as they all watched him.

Harry sighed. "Yes. In fact, let's have a small quiz now." Lupin's eyes widened slightly and swiveled to Harry. "Please?"

Lupin nodded reluctantly. "Someone tell me what you know about the Unforgivables."

Everyone was quiet. Harry saw even the small handful of Slytherins were staring at their teacher. Lupin growled. "This is not a subject I will dwell on. If you want answers, you must ask now or wait until I am ready."

Harry watched every student as they shifted in their seat. Sirius shrank down in his chair and mumbled. "I know there are three."

James and Remus shifted uneasily. Remus murmured, "They are all classified as Unforgivable because they attack three of the most vulnerable parts of a human being: their free will, their body, and their life."

"Correct. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Lupin asked, his eyes locked on James' face, eyes shining slightly with unshed tears.

Everyone was quiet. Harry couldn't believe it. They either didn't know or were so petrified that they wouldn't even say the names of the curses. Harry cleared his throat. Everyone's head swiveled around to look at him. "May I?" Lupin, obviously unsure what Harry was asking and already tired of the subject, nodded and sat down behind his desk. Harry stood up and walked to the front. He locked eyes briefly with his professor then turned around, leaning casually on the desk. "I am not as patient as Professor Lupin. I will call on anyone I want to answer my questions, even if I have to embarrass you."

Sirius suddenly snorted. "I won't participate then. Why would I listen to a Death Eater concerning Voldemort's favorite torturing devices?"

Harry turned to Sirius and narrowed his eyes. He got up and walked over to him, bending down and pressing his palms flat against Sirius' desk. He brought his face up to Sirius' until their noses were almost touching. "Tell me, Sirius, have you any real idea just what you're accusing me of when you say that I am a Death Eater? I don't think you do."

Harry walked back over to the desk. "Does anyone care to tell me anything about these curses before I embarrass someone?" No one answered. Harry bit his lip. "Severus Snape, can you tell me about the Imperious curse?"

Snape snorted. "Why do you think I would know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because you are fascinated with the Dark Arts."

Snape looked up at the ceiling, scowling slightly. "The imperious curse controls the victim. You can make them do anything. It can not be thrown off."

Harry nodded. "Almost entirely flawless, except that it can be thrown off. That depends on a number of things. First, the strength of the castor, and second, your ability to resist. Anyone know why it is so hard to resist?"

Peter spoke up quietly. "The only people who know don't talk about it."

Harry looked at something outside the nearest window. "I can see why that would be true if they were forced to do something horrible. However, there are people who have been able to throw it off on their first try, so they have no bad experiences with it. Imagine your mind completely blank. Nothing can upset you. Everything is at peace. Then, a voice tells you," Harry paused, "jump on the desk. And you're so happy, you comply. But, if you fight back, you'll hear yourself answering. 'Why? Kind of stupid thing to do really.'

"'Jump on the desk.'

"'No, I don't believe I will.'

"'Jump! Now!'" Harry snapped. Everyone's eyes were riveted on him and he was instantly reminded of the DA. He took a calming breath. "The next thing you know you go sailing through the air and your knees slam into the desk because you jumped and tried to stop yourself from jumping at the same time. Not pleasant."

"How would you know?" James asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing like personal experience. My teacher, who had cast the curse on me and all my classmates to show us how easy it was, decided to keep cursing me until I could throw it off."

"I don't believe it," Nott snarled. "It's illegal."

"Since when has that stopped anyone? And as I doubt anyone here will step up to cast the Imperious curse, I guess I can't prove myself, can I? The second curse anyone? The Cruciatus curse?"

Surprisingly, Frank answered. "Pain. Intolerable, mind-blowing pain."

Harry stared at him a moment, remembering the dismal fate of the bright young man. "Yes. Like millions of knives cutting into you, intent on getting to your bone. Your joints creak and ache, your muscles tense and spasm, your nerves are on fire, your bones pop and snap. The pain is so intense, that you could go insane." No one twitched. Harry locked eyes with Remus who was gazing at Harry in horror, his eyes briefly flickering to the still figure behind Harry. "And the last curse?"

Remus answered Harry softly, still looking between his older self and Harry. "The Avada Kedavra curse, the killing curse."

Harry stared into space for so long that muttering broke out among the class. Sirius whispered rather loudly, "I bet he's remembering the ones he's killed for his master."

Harry spun around. His wand was leveled at Sirius' chest. "_Avada Ked_-" Sirius yelped and scrambled for his wand, as was everyone else. Harry stopped and summoned all the half-drawn wands. They stared at him in shock. Even Lupin was rigid. Harry looked around at them as he tossed the wands back to their owners. He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "It's hard to react, isn't it, to predict what I'm thinking? And unfortunately, you need to be able to do that. There were two people who didn't draw their wands: Professor Century and Snape. Why?"

Snape leaned back in his chair. "There was no emotion. You didn't _want_ to kill him."

Harry snapped his fingers. "Bingo. I didn't want to kill Sirius. To perform an Unforgivable, you have to want to hurt them. You can want them to feel pain here," Harry pointed to his head, "but you have to want it here." He put his hand over his heart. Harry blinked furiously, trying to forget that he had used _crucio_ on Bellatrix and that Snape had killed his Headmaster, though for a reason he was still pondering over.

"When you don't know that curse is coming, you are in trouble. The only way to beat that curse is to dodge it. No one has shielded themselves and no one has survived." Lupin snorted. "But, I'm getting away from the topic. I need you to imagine someone who is funny, brilliant at everything, loyal, loving, kind, unselfish, etcetera. You can even put a face with that description; anyone want to supply one?"

James, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other then at Remus. James nodded, "Remus."

"Alright then, imagine Remus." Harry paused and got up. He started pacing in front of the desk. "Remus, one of your best friends, say James, has been married for three years and he has a son. You, Sirius, and Peter are frequent guests at their house. You spend all your spare time together, as you should. That little boy is now the center of James' life."

"The center of all your lives," Lupin added.

"Gradually, you notice a change in your friends. They are very secretive. Suddenly-"

"Suddenly," Lupin cut in, voice quiet, "your friends start shunning you, indiscreetly of course, glancing at your left forearm, never looking you in the eye. The only one that acts freely around you is that baby. Now, it's Halloween. You're sitting at home, bitter that you had engagements that made it so you couldn't be with your friends. The next day you wake up and pick up the paper, just like every morning. But something is different. You just have this feeling that something awful has happened.

"You glance down at the front page as you take that first sip of your hot chocolate and you choke when you see the headlines. There, on the front page, is a picture of Godric's Hollow, James' house, and there's nothing but ruins left standing and a huge glittering mark in the sky, the Dark Mark." Lupin's eyes were glazed slightly, as though he could see it all. "Below it you read: Godric's Hollow attacked, Potters dead, baby taken to only living family. And as that's sinking in, you see another picture. Sirius Black, charged as a murderer and Death Eater, cornered by Peter Pettigrew who he killed and Sirius was led off to Azkaban laughing like a maniac." His eyes cleared and he looked around the classroom.

"Your entire world has just been ripped away from you, and you can never get it back. Then, you're told that the Ministry is denying you custody of that little boy, and that you will have to wait until he is seventeen to even meet him."

Harry growled. "WHAT?"

Lupin locked eyes with him. "Conditions arise. And now you wonder, could I have done something? I could have held Voldemort off while they escaped. I could have alerted someone. I could have jumped in front of the killing curse and saved them. Why didn't I?"

Harry interrupted. "Then look at it from that baby's point of view. Only a year old and an orphan." He began pacing again, not having noticed that he'd stopped. "And the only memory he has of his parents…is the sounds of them dying, screaming and the high cruel laugh of the monster who killed them. As that baby grows up, when he finds out what happened, he'll always wonder, why am I alive? Why didn't it happen the other way around? Why couldn't they have lived while I died? They could have still had a family. They would've had each other. But that baby has nothing but the stories Remus will eventually tell him. Tell me, James, if you lived through such an encounter and your baby died, how would you feel?"

James swallowed the lump in his throat. "Terrible. I should have been able to save them."

"Now you see the problem with the killing curse. Not only does it kill, but it affects everyone who knew the victim by slowly tearing their life apart and then laying it out in front of the world so everyone can walk around the ruins of your happy life. And finally, as the shock wears away, they step on it until there's nothing left." Harry looked around at them all. "That is your future if you don't do something about it now. I hope you find the courage to stop it."

The bell rang, but everyone stayed in their seats. Lupin raised a weary hand and shooed them out. "One foot essay per curse. Due in a week. Go."

The class filed out, leaving Harry and Lupin alone. They stared at each other. Lupin smiled softly. "Go on, Harry. Go do whatever you need to. Train, study, spend time with your parents."

"What about you," Harry asked quietly.

"I've coped for sixteen years. I'll manage for a while longer." He stood and started going through a cabinet. "You want to perform them now, don't you? You want to find someone willing-"

"I will."

Lupin whipped around. "What? But, Harry-"

"No, Remus. I'll have to learn to perform them eventually. What if I am finally facing Voldemort and suddenly, the spell doesn't work? I have to do this. I'll have to eventually. Maybe I can convince Severus to make Polyjuice Potion for us."

"Severus?" Lupin asked. "Why are you so intent on befriending him?"

"I have a theory, and to prove it I have to gain his trust. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Lupin rubbed his eyes. "Alright," then sighed, "Do you think they believed us? I scared my younger self to death. I'll probably corner you once you come out of the room."

"Should I lie? Say it happened to a friend?"

"Yes. That will probably convince me."

Harry went to the door then paused and turned back. "Remus?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Did you really ask for custody of me?"

Lupin looked up. "Yes." Harry smiled and left. He wasn't to the end of the corridor when he was pulled roughly into a side passage. When Harry's eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness he recognized Remus who was snarling. "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry asked.

Remus growled. "That story. It didn't really happen…did it?"

Harry shook his head slowly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. "A friend of the family. I never knew them and I never met their son either, just stories."

Remus cocked his head then nodded and Harry would have jumped for joy if he hadn't felt so horrible for lying.

----

Harry glanced around the library. He knew Snape was somewhere watching him. He had deliberately sat out in the open today. He had recently stumbled upon a very battered copy of Advanced Potion Making with notes scribbled in its margins. He was going to use it as a bartering chip, if Snape took the bait.

Something in the corner shifted and Harry smirked. Snape slowly approached the table, pretending to be browsing the shelves. Harry watched his back a moment then murmured, "Evening, Snape."

Snape, cool as ever, turned around, acting surprised to see him. "Times, I didn't see you there."

Harry snorted. "I'm not a child, Snape. I know you were hoping I would engage you in some friendly conversation. Pull up a chair if you can stand to be seen around a mudblood-loving Gryffindor."

Snape looked around then pulled up a chair. He sat and watched Harry quietly as he wrote down a list of ingredients from memory. Snape frowned. "It's bicorn, not becan or whatever that says."

Harry glanced up and Snape's eyes widened at the praising look Harry was giving him. "Good. I had hoped you would correct me." Snape raised an eyebrow. "You see, I need your help. Even if you don't want to be friends, accomplices, whatever. You saw how shaken up everyone was when I talked about the Unforgivables. Well, I've been thinking." Harry sighed. "I want to take a leaf out of one of my professor's books. I want to show the class what the imperious curse feels like and show them the cruciatus and killing curses on spiders. Century doesn't have the stomach for it. He held up extremely well, but I think performing them would kill him. So, I want to perform them."

Snape blinked. "That's illegal."

"So is my solution."

"Wh-" His eyes flickered to the list. "Polyjuice Potion. You want to switch places with Century."

Harry nodded. "Smart man. Myself and some friends made it before, but I'm not extremely good with potions. There is no room for mistakes with this. The other potions I make regularly were burned into my mind. I could kill myself and Century with this. I need your help."

Snape stared at him. "What do I get in return?"

Harry smirked. "First, an opportunity to help me break quite a few laws and never get caught. Second, my undying gratitude. Third, my friendship, from which we could both benefit. And fourth, you get this." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He let Snape see it briefly then drew it to his chest. Snape glowered at him. "I'm sorry, but I needed a trump card. I found this when, uh, retrieving ingredients from Slughorn's private stores. Now do you understand how badly I need your help? I _never_ blackmail if I can get around it. You're brilliant, Severus, and I would love to have you as an ally and friend."

"Blackmail and flattery. Very Slytherin." Snape sighed, glancing to the book again. "When do we start?"

----

Sirius sank onto Remus' bed and groaned. "Too much work."

Remus sat down too and leaned against the bedpost. "I know, but listening to you complain was not the intention of this meeting."

James clapped his hands. "Official Marauders meeting is now in session. Present the topics for discussion, Mr. Moony."

"Right, Mr. Prongs. Mr. Moony wishes to bring to light Harry's association with Severus and Lily."

"Mr. Wormtail agrees. This has puzzled him."

Sirius snorted. "Mr. Padfoot is not surprised. Times and Snivelly have a lot in common."

"Mr. Prongs is perplexed. Elaborate, Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Padfoot has noticed that Times and Snivelly are quiet, possible Death Eaters, and fascinated with the Dark Arts."

"Mr. Wormtail agrees. They are getting along famously."

"Mr. Moony would like to suggest possible circumstances that prompted this alliance."

"Continue, Mr. Moony." James sighed.

"Mr. Moony has observed that Harry and Snape both are on bad terms with the Marauders, have some things in common, are accused of Death Eater activity, and might have sought each other's assistance with a school-related matter."

"Mr. Prongs inquires the Marauders' thoughts on Times's association with Lily, Snivellus situation aside."

"Mr. Padfoot suggests infatuation." Sirius murmured, avoiding James' eye.

"Mr. Moony believes it is just a close friendship."

"Mr. Prongs would like to make sure Lily is not in danger."

"Mr. Padfoot wishes to hear Mr. Prongs' plan."

"Mr. Prongs suggests the Marauders stay close to Lily and Times, just in case."

"Mr. Wormtail concurs."

"All agreed?"

"Aye!"

"Good! Mr. Moony declares this meeting adjourned!"

"Those meetings are really confusing," Peter muttered. "Why do we have them again?"

"Because we haven't needed to be so formal about it before now and no one understands them," Remus said with a shrug.

"Or so we hope," Sirius grumbled as Harry walked in.

----

May the Lord judge between you and me. And may the Lord avenge the wrongs you have done to me, but my hand will not touch you.

1 Samuel 24:12


	24. On the Road to Nowhere

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

a/n: I just give up trying to update on time. When I get a chapter done, my beta's busy. When she wants a chapter, I'm busy. Well, here's all I have at the moment. I would love to get another chapter out this week, but even if I could I doubt my beta would be able to get it back to me. Besides, I have a midterm to study for and three books to read. I wouldn't have even gotten this out today, but nightingale07 (this one's for you) inspired me to put aside my homework for a bit and get this done. I will try to get another chapter out soon. School might calm down a bit in the next week.

**Attention:** I understand that there are a couple people still a bit confused about the whole Remus and Lupin/Century thing. I'm going to explain one more time. I know this is confusing, but there's really no way around it since I decided to use them both. Remus refers to young, Marauder age Remus. Lupin/Century is adult Remus. However (this is where it gets confusing) if only one of them is in a scene, it could change when Harry is talking. At no other time will it change in the text. Lupin/Century is **always** adult Remus. Hope that clears it up.

-----

Harry groaned. It seemed like that was all he did anymore. The Marauders had decided to prank Snape at breakfast. He had been attacked by numerous bottles of shampoo and combs, and his robes had changed to neon pink. Harry had glared at the Marauders who had glared back, Remus looking torn.

Harry had been alert all day. Something was going to happen to him. He knew it. He had just left Transfiguration and had the rest of the day free, which meant the Marauders did too, until their extra defense lessons.

Harry's training had been going well, a little too well if he thought about it. He had already developed well-toned muscles after only two weeks. By the end of the month he wouldn't have to keep working out every day. The book had provided the answer to his rapid progress. Since he had found out he was the Heir, he would be receiving new abilities, which had already happened, and an "improved body". Apparently, his need for greater physical prowess has caused his magic to intervene, speeding up the process. Even the book thought he needed more physical endurance. He was lucky that his body only grew more sculpted and toned rather than bulky. He had to thank his Potter genes for that. Though, Harry thought ruefully, if not for the Dursleys, he wouldn't be going through the change now. He'd have had the body a year ago.

It turned out that this new trait wasn't only due to his magic. It was one thing Gryffindor had prided himself on, and now it was Harry's turn. As a direct descendent from Gryffindor, his body had already started making the changes without him realizing it, such as when he ran. He could run four miles without tiring himself out. He was slowly understanding what attributes of Gryffindor and Slytherin he'd always had, particularly in small things he did, such as being overly sensitive to his surroundings.

Harry froze, drawn from his musings by a distant noise. There was something going on further down the corridor. It sounded like something was flying through the halls, making people scream. Harry was about to run and see if he could help when he froze. He watched in fascination as a bucket and twenty chalk erasers turned the corner and barreled straight at him. Harry took off down the corridor, dodging erasers as they shot past his head. They hit the walls, ceiling, and floor, leaving behind chalky imprints wherever they landed.

Harry turned a corner and skid to a halt. Another group of erasers was pelting toward him. He didn't have time to duck. Not knowing what to do, Harry threw his arms in front of his face and broke into a run. He almost collided with various objects, including fellow students, as the frenzied erasers pounded him from all sides. Harry thought briefly that the cloud of dust, surrounding and following him, looked just like the fog that dementors forced into his mind. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to find a way to call off these mad erasers.

He raced down the hall and stopped to get his bearings, but he stopped for too long. The bucket, which he had assumed was filled with water, suddenly dumped its contents on his head. It turned out that the bucket had not contained water, but a mound of chalk dust.

Harry sputtered and coughed, shaking his head to remove the pile from his now white head. Harry sped down the corridor again, winding his way through throngs of bewildered onlookers. He bolted down the Defense corridor, almost slipping as he made a quick turn, and yanked open Lupin's door. The man looked up from his tutoring session, as did Snape, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and three students he didn't know. It had astonished him and Lupin how many people had wanted extra lessons even when they were excelling in the class.

Harry ignored them and ran to the front of the room with the erasers and refilled bucket at his heels. Lupin, who was frozen in mid-gesture, just stared at him as the erasers, Harry, and his trailing cloud of chalk dust came closer. Harry ducked behind Lupin to avoid the erasers. Lupin drew out his wand and whipped it frantically through the air, obviously not remembering how the Marauders had bewitched them.

The missiles kept coming and hit him full in the chest, throwing him slightly off balance. He grabbed Harry and pushed him into the center of the room. The bucket emptied itself over his head again, enveloping him in another cloud. Everyone burst out laughing, Lupin loudest of all.

Harry batted some of the dust away. His arm shot up in front of him and closed around a struggling eraser. Grasping it firmly, Harry turned to look at Lupin who had his eyes closed he was laughing so hard. Harry cleared his throat and Lupin looked up, brushing the chalk from his robes. Harry lobbed the eraser at him.

It struck Lupin's face, leaving a distinct imprint running diagonally down his face but more dust settled everywhere else. Harry chuckled and, finally remembering a possible counter-curse, called off the erasers. He caught the bucket as it fell and weighed it in his hands. Lupin, who had wiped most of the chalk out of his eyes, gasped. "Now, Harry. Think about what you're doing. You don't really want to do that."

Harry smiled innocently. "Oh, but I think I do."

Lupin's eye twitched. "No! You stay away from me!"

Harry smirked and charmed the bucket so it produced four more buckets, but they were floating in midair. Harry glanced at Snape, who had an identical smirk on his face. Snape subtly pointed his wand at each bucket and Harry's smirk widened when he saw the chalk in his bucket turn yellow. No one else noticed. Harry drew the bucket back, as though he was about to throw it all over Lupin. At the last moment, he spun and dumped it over Peter's head, coloring him yellow from head to toe. A suiting color, Harry thought bemusedly. The other buckets dumped chalk over Lupin, Sirius, James, and Remus, making them (respectively) blue, green, orange, and purple. They all gave outraged shouts and jumped up. They glared at Harry as his smirk grew and he winked at Snape.

Lupin cracked his knuckles and took a couple steps toward him. Harry took a step backward for every step Lupin took toward him. "Come on, cub. Put it down." Lupin murmured with a predatory smirk.

Harry matched his expression. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You wouldn't have to worry about me nailing you again." He waved the refilled bucket in front of him.

"True." Lupin lunged at him. Harry dodged easily but Lupin caught his leg and brought him down. They started scrambling to pin the other and Snape sighed. This would take a while.

-----

"Times, how do you know so much about Polyjuice Potion again?"

Harry sighed as Snape, no – Severus, he reminded himself, asked again. "I told you that my friends and I brewed it in our second year, and call me Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry then." They were silent a moment as they both stared at the potion. "How will we get the fluxweed?"

"I can get it," Harry answered immediately.

Severus glanced at him. "There's no way. It's too dangerous. I'm the only one who knows, but-"

"I know about Remus."

Severus' head whipped around to face him. Harry stayed lying down on the Room of Requirements' window seat. "How?"

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, worrying his lip slightly. He hadn't wanted to tell Severus anything so soon. "Severus, do you have a secret that no one can know, but you want to shout it out to the world?" Severus just blinked. "I think you do. Everyone does."

"What does that have to do with anything? How do you know everyone has such a secret?"

Harry turned his head to look at him. "I know it's true because I was forced to grow up overnight and I learned that if a four year-old has such big secrets, everyone has to have them, and a lot of things that I have seen since that day proves it. I have so many deadly secrets, Severus, so dark that even Century doesn't know them. Try to tell me that we all don't have at least one secret like that. I can prove you wrong."

Severus sneered. "Fine. Prove me wrong."

Harry sighed. "Take Remus for example. He has become proud of his lycanthropy. Not happy about it per se, but proud and he can't tell anyone. And Sirius: he left his family because he hated what they did, and he found the courage to tell everyone."

"And you and Century?"

Harry frowned. "I want to leave Century out of this. But you can guess, can't you? And then there's you. The Half-Blood Prince and a Death Eater to boot."

Severus jumped up. "How do you know that?"

Harry looked out the window. "I've known for a long time. Don't worry about it. I won't tell." Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly and moved to fiddling with the locket around his neck.

"And you?" Severus asked again in clipped tones.

Harry was silent for a moment. It was too late to reverse what he'd done. Severus would never let it go now. "What do you know about the killing curse?"

"As much as you do, T-Harry."

Harry continued to stare out the window. "I believe I know one fact you do not."

Severus snorted. "What is that?"

"I can't tell you how it happened but I can say who, what, when, where, and why." Harry sat up and pulled his bangs away from his forehead. "What is on my forehead?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Just play along, please."

"A scar."

"Have you ever seen one like it before?"

"No."

"Can you guess where it came from?"

"No."

"Can you tell me who cast it?"

"No," Severus snapped.

"Why it happened?"

"No!"

"When?"

"NO! What is your bloody point?"

"My bloody point is that I am one-of-a-kind, Severus, and I would give my life to reverse it! I hate being special! The only real friends that I have that are my age are out of my reach! All I have is Century, and if he was ever hurt, I would go mad! I got this scar from Voldemort when I was a baby. My parents were killed and I survived because my mother died to protect me and because of a prophecy. My godfather was sent to prison, and I was sent to my relatives who practically indulged in every form of child abuse except beatings. And now I find out Re-Remington wasn't legally allowed to see me until I was seventeen!" Harry collapsed into a chair. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had never been born. God chose a wonderful candidate for savior of the world."

Severus just stared at him. "What are you talking about? Savior of the-"

"World, yes. I shouldn't have told you that, but I don't feel like doing a memory charm right now. But I got off topic didn't I? The point is that I survived the killing curse."

Severus stared at him then started grinning, something Harry noticed he'd only started doing after they'd begun to become friends a couple weeks ago. "Nice try. Who are you trying to kid?"

"Do you really think I'm trying to fool you? Do you honestly believe that?"

Severus shrugged. "Besides the fact that no one can possibly survive that, I'd believe you. I mean, it is the killing curse for a reason. Don't you think people have tried to block it?"

"Of course. And I had to be the one to find a way around it."

Severus stared at him. "You're serious. You're insane. You made up that story just to get attention. I was right. You're just like Potter!" He picked up his things and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from you. I can't stand someone too like Potter. I will help finish the potion. I'll tell you when it's done, but I won't be interacting with you."

He was almost out the door when Harry spoke. "You asked, Severus, and I gave you the truth. Whether you believe me or not is your decision. You will be hard pressed to get a third chance, so don't lose this one. Maybe it's time you figure it out that I am not my father, that I am not like Potter."

Severus snarled and swept out the door without a word.

-----

"You alright, Harry?" Lily asked quietly, touching his arm while he rested it on the library table.

Harry nodded, looking over at Remus' table, which was next to theirs, but not close enough for the Marauders to complain. "It's nothing."

Remus snorted and glanced over at him then at Snape who was a few rows away from him. "Why are you lying?" Remus whispered.

Harry grumbled. "Because no one can help me." He paused. "However, Lily, there is one thing you can help me with."

"What is it?"

"Just hurry up and admit that you like James so you can go out with him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "W-what?"

Harry smirked. "Listen, Lily. It's obvious, and he hasn't cursed Snape in months. There's maybe one prank a month and they're never dangerous. The only reason you've been refusing is because of me. I want you to be happy and safe. The best way to do that is to get to know James and go out with him. Even if he says stuff about me, ignore him."

Lily stared at him. "You're serious."

"Dead serious. Lily, stop denying him. You won't regret it."

Lily bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

Harry nodded. Remus' head suddenly shot up from its position on his arms. "Lily, Harry!" They both looked at him. "Er, don't you have to meet Alice, Lily?"

Lily stood up quickly and gathered her things. "Thank you, Remus! Goodbye, Harry!" She raced out of the library.

Remus immediately sat down in her vacated seat. "Lily."

Harry left his face as blank as possible. "I'm Harry, male, black hair. Any of this getting across?"

"Green eyes too, eyes I bet the girls back home love, don't they? They're unique."

Harry frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "So?"

Remus growled. "I have only seen one other person with those same piercing eyes. Lily Evans, or should I say Potter?" Harry looked down at his book in defeat and Remus whooped loudly, earning a reproving glance from Madam Pince. Remus gave Harry's shoulder a light pat and gathered his things to leave. Harry watched him leave and turned back around to find Snape sprinting toward the door. "Oh no."

-----

"I think he's still in shock," Peter muttered.

"Definitely," Sirius said with a smile. "I would be too if the girl I'd been chasing since third year had accepted my 4,723rd date offer."

James slapped him and then opened Harry's trunk, ignoring Sirius' protests to being manhandled. He rummaged inside for a moment and pulled out Harry's sketchbook and journal again. "Let's see if there's anything new in here. I had a breakthrough with Lily. Maybe we'll have a breakthrough here too." He opened both books and sat them on the bed.

Remus picked up the journal and flipped to the last entry, knowing it would be better to go along. At least with him reading it he could leave out the more incriminating parts. "'Severus didn't believe me! I told him the truth about my scar and he blew me off! He said he'll finish the potion and drop it off to me, but our friendship is now at a standstill. I was making good progress with him, rather quickly too. If nothing else, I know I got my message through. I can't believe I'm actually concerned about him. He could be dead but I can't do anything. But one good thing has happened. Lily is finally going out with James. James was ecstatic of course. But I was bouncing off the walls. I don't smile very often. I mean, on my own. I smile more around the Marauders. I've noticed that I really can't stay mad at Sirius and James, not in the long run. I hope they realize how wrong they are before the year ends.'"

No one spoke and Sirius flipped a few pages in the sketchbook. Without looking at the picture, he tapped it so it was projected into the middle of the room.

The room in the picture was identical to the Gryffindor common room, down to the armchair in front of the fire. The fire was blazing in the grate behind a bushy-haired girl who was wearing a blue robe over her pajamas. She was sitting curled on the rug, a large book in her hands. She was watching bemusedly as two boys played chess, a few feet in front of her.

One boy looked very tall and lanky. He had blazing red hair and was wearing a maroon jumper with a golden 'R' knitted onto it and jeans. Harry was across from him, wearing a similar jumper, though it was green and had an 'H' on it and his jeans had a few rips in them. Harry was turned to the side slightly, leaning on his right arm as he lay on a pillow on the floor. The red head was half-sitting and half-lying down, reaching for a piece on the chessboard between them. All three had comfortable, contented smiles on their faces.

Sirius pointed to the date and a note beneath the drawing. 'Christmas 1996. Happy Christmas guys.' Added behind it was: 'I wish I could be there.'

James casually flipped a couple pages. The picture flickered then solidified. A mirror had been drawn but it was no where near whole. It had been shattered. The pieces were lying close together and inside was a broken picture. "That's Times again, isn't it? A bit stuck on himself, isn't he?"

Remus hushed him and went back to examining the drawing. Each mirror piece held part of the picture. Harry was on his knees, sitting back on his feet. His head was hung, his hands fisted in his hair. The bottom pieces of the mirror had small drops of red liquid falling into a pool beneath it.

Under the picture there was no date but a poem.

I wish I could cry

Until I filled the oceans

I wish I could laugh

All my troubles away

I wish I could find

The will to deny you

But for some reason

I can hear myself say

Take my mind

And mold it

Take my form

And transform it

Take my heart

And break it

Take my life

And throw it away

Sirius frowned. "What does that mean?"

Remus shook his head, not wanting to think on it, and turned the pages again. The picture materialized again and Remus couldn't help but stare.

It was three pictures in one. They all would have blended into one if not for the fact that they had been colored. In the top center of the page was a man who looked remarkably like James. His face was lit up in ecstasy. His eyes were locked on the black-haired, green-eyed baby boy he was holding high above his head, Harry. Peter pointed it out who the baby was but the others ignored him.

The second picture in the bottom left corner was of a man who resembled Sirius. He was sitting in a nursery, against a wall. Baby Harry was lying in his lap, supported by the man's knees, reaching slightly for the man. The Sirius look-a-like was tickling the baby, whose face was contorted with laughter. The man was smiling widely down at him, as though he'd never seen a baby before.

The third and final part of the picture, in the bottom right-hand corner, was another man. He was more rugged than the other two and most resembled Remus. He was lying on a couch, baby Harry lying on his chest. Both Harry's hands were wrapped in Remus look-a-like's t-shirt. The man's hands were lying on Harry's back. Both were asleep, their heads lolling to the side.

Beneath the picture was a scribbled note. 'Could I have chosen if I had the chance to?'

They stared. "What-what does it mean?" Peter asked.

-----

I have chosen the way of truth; I have set my heart on your laws.

-Psalm 119:30


	25. You've Got to Kick a Little

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Well, this chapter is the longest chapter and likely the fastest in plot. I only made it so long because you all are dying to get to the good part. Well, guess what's coming up soon.

----

Lily twiddled her thumbs absently as she walked with James. She was nervous. She had agreed to this trip but now she was starting to question her sanity. Lily had thought James would talk nonstop, but he had surprised her by being overly shy. They were both nervous and had barely talked at all.

"So, Lily, um…why did you suddenly agree to go out with me?" James asked, smiling slightly.

Lily bit her lip. "It's…"

"Do you really hate me?"

"No." Lily sighed. "I…I guess before you were just so big-headed, but now…"

James nodded and looked around. "Remus said you admitted you like me."

Lily turned red. "I-I…what?"

"When you were talking with Times in the library."

Lily frowned and muttered, "He admitted it for me. It's like he's known all along and he's just been waiting to say it."

"Oh. I guess you…really don't want to talk about that anyway. I mean, I have been a bit of a prat and all."

"Not until I have a real answer."

James nodded. They walked for a while, until James pulled Lily into Honeydukes. It was as they were coming out that Lily noticed Harry. He was talking with a tall blonde girl. She frowned. "Is that one of the Blacks?"

James grunted noncommittally as he glanced their way. "Yeah. Narcissa. Why?"

"I've just never seen Harry around her. What do you think they're talking about?"

James smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny mirror. "Don't tell anyone," he murmured to Lily. She nodded, intrigued. James held the mirror to his mouth and whispered into it. "Padfoot. Hey, Pads, pick up!"

There was a loud bang and Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "Prongs, how's the date going?"

James colored. "Fine, now listen up. Our location is Honeydukes. What's yours?"

"Aroman's. Moony couldn't resist." Remus growled loudly in the background. Lily giggled. "What service can Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot render, Mr. Prongs?"

"What about Wormtail?"

"Dunno. Disappeared about an hour ago."

"Well, never mind. I need you and Moony to do a bit of-"

"Investigating?" Sirius asked, a smirk finding a way to his face.

"Exactly. Head towards the Hog's Head. Times is about 100 feet from its entrance. You'll have to be careful not to be seen. There's no cover."

"Prongs, do you know how hard it will be to get within two feet of him and not be seen? The mirror won't work farther away." Remus huffed.

James sighed. "Are you a Marauder or not, Moony?"

Sirius snorted. "Find a place to sit. We'll need you watching."

James nodded and led Lily over to a table outside Madame Pudifoot's. They leaned over the mirror to watch as Sirius and Remus walked toward the Hog's Head. James turned slightly in his seat so he could watch Harry and the mirror at the same time. Sirius and Remus appeared beside the Hog's Head. Remus took out his wand and they both disappeared.

"Prongs," Remus murmured, "I'm putting a silencing charm on the mirror, just in case. Hold on."

James found himself holding his breath until Harry appeared in the mirror. He and Lily leaned closer to hear.

"I'm glad to hear everything's working out with Lucius," Harry said, giving Narcissa a smile.

Narcissa laughed. "So is everyone else. I still don't understand how you know so much about him."

Harry smiled mysteriously. "My little secret."

"Death Eater," James hissed. Lily glared at him.

"I'm surprised you're willing to be seen with me in the streets," Harry said. "Especially after that episode with Lucius. I suppose he told you about that."

Narcissa seemed to flinch. "Well, yes, but, well…" She cleared her throat. "Despite what people think, I am pleasant to be around. I am still curious about what you said to me at the beginning of the year. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Do you find it is untrue?"

"Not at all. I just don't understand why you said it. You seem to be Gryffindor through and through."

Harry snorted. "You have no idea how much like Slytherin I am, though I do agree. I am more Gryffindor than Slytherin. It doesn't hurt to be a little of both, at least in my opinion. But, alas, it is even more complicated than I am letting on."

"Complicated? That sounds like your friend Severus Snape."

Harry's face became stony. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa sighed. "After you and Severus started hanging around together, he was the happiest I have ever seen him. He had a friend that seemed to understand him. He has no friends really, only acquaintances. He is not very trusting. You had earned that right, and then something happened. He became irritable again, really sulky and quiet." She grew quiet herself.

Harry focused on a spot somewhere over her shoulder. "You want to know what happened."

"Of course. Being a Slytherin and all, I can't help myself."

Harry pursed his lips. "He believes I lied to him."

"Is that all?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. As you said, it takes a lot to gain his trust."

James growled. "You see, Lily. He is working for Voldemort."

"How does that prove anything?" Lily hissed. "James, don't force your thoughts about Harry on me and I might consider you a good guy. I know we don't agree, but if you would keep those opinions to yourself we could get along, quite nicely actually."

James bit his lip and nodded. A sudden shout made them both jump up. Remus and Sirius had appeared in the street. Sirius was in the middle of a vicious fistfight with Harry. James and Lily sprinted to them.

James yanked a still struggling Sirius away from Harry and held him back. As Lily knelt beside Harry, who was sitting on the ground, Narcissa rounded on Sirius. "How dare you? He has done nothing to you!"

"You were talking about Andromeda!" Sirius howled. "It's reason enough!"

Harry scowled as he stood up. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, but failing miserably. His glasses had been shattered again. "Thank you, Lily. I can take it from here." His lip and scar were bleeding, one from Sirius' beating and one the sudden sharp pain on his forehead that he was so familiar with. He struggled to keep his hands from touching his sore abdomen and forced an unconcerned look onto his face. He'd refused to hit his godfather, something Sirius had taken full advantage of. "Anyone seen my glasses?"

There were footsteps behind him and Lily let go of his arm as his glasses were pushed into his hands. "Want a healing potion, Times?"

Harry slowly put on his repaired glasses and looked up into the face of Severus Snape. "No thanks." He sighed. "I'll see you all later. Enjoy yourself, Lily." He turned and started walking away, but Severus caught his arm. "I know your secret," he hissed. "Are you going to insist on keeping it from me even now, or will you tell me?"

Harry stopped and didn't respond for a moment. "I'll think about it."

As Harry walked away, Remus sighed and shook his head. "Did you have to cut his face too, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned. "I didn't."

"It was his scar, Lupin," Severus snapped.

Remus stared at Severus. "I don't understand."

"Don't play with me. You understand more than you're letting on about _Times_."

Remus' confused look shifted to one of shock for a mere moment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Severus sneered. "I'm going to find out, Lupin. Stop trying to protect him."

----

Harry sighed as he flew around the pitch. His body was still hurting. It was only earlier that day that Sirius had decided to use him as a punching bag. Unfortunately, that wasn't what was bothering him.

His scar had started throbbing in the fight and had only recently stopped. He'd gone immediately to Lupin and asked to see him on the pitch. Lupin had agreed. Now Harry was waiting for him.

There was a faint whistle below him and Harry looked down. Lupin was standing on the pitch, looking up at him. Lupin smiled and waved him down. Harry landed in front of his professor and gestured to a spot near the goal posts. It was the middle of the night and Harry had no plans of getting caught.

He conjured a small green fire and sat it on the ground between them. Lupin looked him over quickly. "Did Sirius hurt you?"

Harry smiled slightly. "No. That's not the problem. But I thought you might want to know that my scar was hurting, and I have no idea why. Well, I take that back." Harry sighed and patted his bangs down like he always did when he was nervous. "I think Voldemort was angry with Severus, though I'm not positive that's who he was angry at."

Lupin blinked several times. "But why would he be mad at Snape?"

"There's a rather complicated story behind that, which involves the explanation for my newfound attempted friendship with Severus. Would you rather I tell you or show you?"

"You can show me a memory without a pensieve?"

"Yeah, one of Ravenclaw's areas, I believe. It's weird being so like them."

"The only way you are like them is in some of your abilities, and even then you outmatch them all easily, Harry. None of them were anything like you."

Harry smiled. "Right. Okay, so, just close your eyes. It's easier with contact, so don't pull away either. I found that out the hard way while experimenting on Peter while he was sleeping." Lupin smirked but complied. Harry placed the tips of two fingers against Lupin's temples and closed his own eyes. Gently entering Lupin's mind, he replayed his dream and the few nightmares he had had of Severus. When they were done, he pulled out of Lupin's mind and opened his eyes.

Lupin's eyes blinked opened. Tears were shining in his eyes. "Is it true?"

Harry nodded. "I can detect most lies now and when I can't I can usually tell by body language. Severus had no strength to hide any lie."

Lupin jumped up and slammed his fist into the stands in a rare bout of rage. "It can't be true! Snape would never act like that! He's a cold-hearted murderer!"

Harry smiled sadly. "Remus, I've replayed that memory so many times trying to find something to say it's a lie that I'm sick of it. Why do you think I was trying to get to know Severus? I wanted to know what he is really like, and I was really getting somewhere, but I blew it."

"And Malfoy?" Lupin asked, starting to pace.

"I think the only reason Malfoy agreed was to spare his family. He was blackmailed into it, even though I think he knew what would happen in the end. He was buying time, as much as Voldemort would allow him."

"You think they're innocent?"

Harry pursed his lips. "You are only innocent when you do not know that what you are doing is wrong."

Lupin nodded, drinking in the information. "Then why are you willing to give them both a fresh start?"

Harry sighed. "There are many reasons. They just want to be accepted, and because of the families they grew up in, that has been made impossible, at least in that circle. We all know what it feels like to want to be loved. That's what they want. I can tell that. We all have ghosts that haunt us, Remus, and they are no different. They just have different ones, many we can't understand because we've never experienced them. If I can help bury some of their regrets and worries, I will, never mind who they are. And…"

"And what?" Lupin asked quietly, subdued by Harry's heartfelt explanation.

"I…walked in on Malfoy."

"What?"

"Apparently, the only friend he has is Moaning Myrtle. Remus, if I hadn't met Ron and Hermione, that would have been me. I know what it feels like to have no friends. Perhaps I can at least give them friendship, something that no one has extended to them or that they have accepted. Maybe they trust me enough that I can be that best friend they need. You think?"

Lupin smiled. "If they would let you, you would be the entire world's best friend. Try to keep it within manageable limits."

"I can't really make much difference between good friends and best friends, but I know who I would trust my life with, and I hope they know that too."

Lupin sat down and brushed some dark hair out of Harry's face. "They do. But, I don't believe all that explains the sentence: 'I walked in on Malfoy.' Now, if you please?"

"I heard something coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was curious, so I went to investigate. Malfoy was there, crying. We both overreacted. I cursed him. He could have died, had it not been for Severus. But what I heard…it got me thinking. And I also saw him when he was about to kill Dumbledore. There was nothing on his face resembling happiness or satisfaction. Dumbledore's offer was really getting to him. He knew that was the way to go, but his plan was already started. He couldn't stop it or he'd be killed on the spot by the Death Eaters. And now he's being tortured. I think Voldemort knew all along Malfoy, Draco I mean, wouldn't go through with being a Death Eater. He's too soft, even though he won't admit it." Harry smiled at the thought but his scar suddenly seared again and his body seized up. Lupin quickly drew Harry to him and held him to his chest.

Harry thrashed wildly and the sand he kicked up doused his flame, throwing them into darkness. It wasn't a moment too soon either. Hurried footsteps and labored breathing caught their attention. They both stilled, Harry occasionally shivering in the after effects from the pain. Whoever had come onto the pitch quickly left and they relaxed.

Harry stayed stiff. He wasn't used to being held so gently, like he was loved. He was waiting for Lupin to push him away. Lupin massaged him arms. "I won't bite. Relax. You can lean on me you know." Harry sighed, laid his head on Lupin's chest, and took a few deep breaths to calm his breathing. Lupin whispered, "What happened?"

"He's angry. Cast the _cruciatus_ on somebody. Even if I wanted to use occlumency to block the visions, it couldn't stop that, not if he's that angry."

"You haven't been stopping the visions?"

"No. It just…feels wrong to not be able to help. I would have given anything to stop them just a few months ago, but now…"

Lupin nodded and looked across the pitch, deep in thought. Harry, from his position, was looking up. One star caught his eye and he smiled, though bitterly. "Moony?"

"Hm?" Lupin asked, resting his cheek against Harry's head.

"You ever feel like they're watching over us?" Lupin shifted slightly. "I know Sirius is. He's there every night."

Lupin lay on the ground so they were looking straight up at Sirius, the Dog Star. "Yeah. I know the feeling. But still, I'd be…lonely, if it weren't for you."

Harry nodded. "Moony, how good of friends are we? Best friends? Better than best friends?"

"Better."

"Brothers?"

"Yes."

Harry paused. He wanted to keep going but something held him back. He didn't know how Lupin would react to father and son, so he kept quiet and was content with brothers. Lupin was so natural in both roles that it felt right. And Harry knew it would have been that way if their lives hadn't been torn apart so soon. Lupin would have been his brother and surely, knowing the Marauders, an Uncle. He faintly remembered calling him Uncle Moony, to the best of his abilities, as a baby, and Lupin had eaten it up. Maybe he could start calling him that again soon, just maybe. He changed the subject quickly so Lupin wouldn't notice the silence. "Moony, I'll have to tell Severus."

Lupin sighed. "Why?"

"He needs me, Remus, even though he'll never admit it. Besides, he figured it out on his own. Don't worry. We'll use memory charms on them."

"Alright. Just don't get on his bad side."

----

Harry scratched his ear lazily with his paw. Watching Moony devour a rabbit wasn't exactly what he called entertainment. However, the werewolf was already becoming bored. Harry had found that Moony was extremely playful, after he accepted all Harry's animagus forms into his pack. The werewolf somehow knew that they were all the same person though, at least judging by the way it reacted to them. Harry was surprised how quickly he had been accepted, not that he was complaining. He could trust Moony enough that he had transformed quickly and picked the fluxweed earlier that night.

Moony suddenly perked his ears. Harry watched him warily. The werewolf was unpredictable and could go running off at any given time. The werewolf suddenly jumped up and bounded out of the clearing, Harry at his heels, keeping up only because his wolf form had fast reflexes. If Moony didn't want to be caught, he wouldn't be. Harry caught sight of something crashing through the forest toward them. It was followed by two large forms. Harry cursed. He didn't need such an aggravation.

Too far behind to do anything, he watched as the two werewolves met head on. They were the same wolf, which would just confuse them more, meaning they wouldn't stop fighting. As Harry circled them, trying to figure out how to break the fight apart, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail crashed through the bushes. They stared at Harry for a moment in shock then Padfoot started growling at him, slowly inching forward. Harry took a couple steps back and then leapt over the huge dog, pouncing on Lupin.

Padfoot and Prongs quickly did the same to Remus. Having successfully captured the older werewolf's attention, Harry led him back into the deeper part of the forest. Moony playfully tackled him, rolling them down a small hill. It was going to be a long night.

----

Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirements quietly and hurried inside. Severus didn't even look up. He just kept tending to the potion. Harry dropped the fluxweed onto the table and asked for a soft chair. It had been a long and painful night with Lupin. He gingerly lowered himself into the chair and waited, listening to Severus working diligently.

It wasn't very long before Severus sat down across from him. They stared at each other for a minute, neither willing to back down. Harry shifted and pain arched across his back, making him jerk in response. Severus smirked, though it was somewhat subdued. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Harry growled at him. "Glad you're so concerned."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I did try to tell you that monster-"

"He's not a monster. You'll learn that soon enough. Besides, Remus didn't attack me."

"Really?" Severus asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Alright. I won't ask then. I came here for answers. And you're going to give them to me or I'll turn you in, just like I should have when I found out."

Harry snorted. "I was going to tell you anyway, Severus. I am not a person who needs heavy persuasion when someone, you for example, has already figured out what I needed to tell them. But I have a question. Who were you planning to turn me in to? Dumbledore, McGonagall, and now Madam Pomfrey know. And I doubt the Ministry would believe you."

Severus snarled. "You are tampering with time. You could completely alter everything."

"We have prepared a way to keep everything as is. So, is that really why you want to know, because you think I'm breaking the law by being here? I didn't choose to come, Severus. Voldemort decided to send me."

"_You_ are working for the Dark Lord?"

"No," Harry answered with a twisted smile. "We're…acquaintances, unfortunately."

"A _Potter_, acquaintances with the Dark Lord?"

Harry sighed. "Severus, I know you're smart. I know you've figured out who I am and who my parents are. Can you tell me what else you have…concluded before I go on?"

Severus shrugged. "Not much, but I have a feeling there's more to your involvement with the Dark Lord than you're letting on. No wonder Potter and his friends think you're a Death Eater. You do have a tendency to talk in riddles." Severus leaned back. "I don't understand why you haven't told them who you are, I mean, besides the werewolf."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Severus, I'm going to tell you something even Remus doesn't know yet."

Severus nodded and raised both eyebrows. "Alright."

"I haven't told James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily because…it'll make going back harder. I think it's inevitable that they find out, but right now, my heart can't take any more abuse. I'm sure you know the feeling." Harry fell silent. Severus' fingers tapped rhythmically on the chair arm as he frowned, deep in thought. Harry tried desperately to ignore it but snapped, "Will you stop that incessant tapping? My nerves are shot as it is!" Severus stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"That 'situation' you and Century described during class. It really was your story, wasn't it?" Harry looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to believe it. It seems so unreal." Severus sighed. "So, James Potter and his wife, Lily apparently, are dead. You somehow survived the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Pettigrew is dead. Black is in jail."

"Dead," Harry croaked. "Sirius is dead, Severus. He was killed two years after he escaped."

"Escaped Azkaban?"

"Don't ask."

"Right. I take it you know me since you kept dropping hints. Care to tell me why?"

Harry pretended to be fascinated by his fingernails. "Your future self is in a spot of trouble. You managed to contact me, ask forgiveness, and explain your actions. The hint about chances was for your future self." Harry sighed. "Anything else?"

"I guess I shouldn't ask many questions."

"Probably not. But I will tell you that I had hoped you could look past what you've always seen, my father, and see me. The future Severus Snape has and if I ever see him again, I hope we are able to rekindle what small friendship we had before I told you about my scar."

"Who said it was gone?"

Harry blinked and then chuckled. "You got me there. I just assumed." He paused. "Severus, why do you hate my father?"

"I don't know. Nature, I guess. But, when I think about his future…"

"He has even less of a chance than you."

Severus nodded. "So, what about Lupin?"

"He's-"

"Right here." Harry winced and glanced at the door where Lupin stood, numerous bandages showing beneath his open shirt.

Severus' eyes widened. "You?"

"Yes, Severus, me. Now hush for a moment." Lupin took the few steps required to cross the room and stopped in front of Harry. "Up. Now."

Harry stood and faced him. "Yes?"

"Take off your shirt." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't toy with me, Harry. Do as I say."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "No."

"Harry-"

"I can't."

Lupin frowned. "Why?"

"I _can't_." Harry frowned too. "Well, I could use magic." Harry glanced at Lupin and vanished his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. When no response came, Harry looked up. Lupin was still standing in front of him. His fists were clenched and his body was shaking.

"Why did you lie? You said nothing happened last night."

Harry conjured another shirt and draped it over his arm. "It isn't that bad. You ran into your past self and I separated you. End of story."

"And when were you going to tell me that I completely mutilated you?" Lupin asked, gesturing at Harry's severely slashed and bruised back. "You didn't even bandage it!"

"I wasn't planning on telling you. They're healing fine. It's one of Hufflepuff's traits. None of them will scar, I think." Harry shrugged and pulled on the shirt. "Besides, I didn't need to draw attention to myself. The Marauders can connect dots you know."

----

"Okay, so we know the plan, right?" James asked. "We're going to act like Sirius was reading at the window and he looked out and saw the werewolf from the window."

"Yeah, because Sirius stays up late every weekend reading!" Remus shook his head. "You aren't supposed to know about me. He'll just assume you saw me and not a second werewolf. Besides, how do you know it has anything to do with Times?"

"We don't." Sirius groaned. "Okay. Forget about the werewolf thing and just tell him our suspicions about Times."

"We already tried that!" Peter hissed.

"So, we have more evidence now! And we know that he has only gone on their word. He proved that when he met with Century! If we can get him suspicious enough then-"

"Then we will be sentencing two likely innocent people to his wrath!" Remus whispered. "You're about as insane as he is!"

"Please, no one is as mentally unstable, yet miraculously intelligent, as Professor Dumbledore," James said with a smile.

"Thank you, James. I appreciate such a complement."

The Marauders spun around to look at Dumbledore's now open office door. "Er…you're welcome, sir?"

"Well, I suppose you have not come to pay me a simple complement. Please come in." The Marauders sat down and stared at their Headmaster. "Lemon drop?" He asked when the silence continued.

They declined. Remus glared at James who gulped and blurted, "We think Times and Century are Death Eaters!" A ringing silence fell.

"That is a tall accusation, Mr. Potter."

"I know, sir, but-"

"We have evidence!" Sirius whipped out his notebook and flipped through it. "He knows a lot about the Dark Arts. He's always disappearing at night. He's always having nightmares and he takes weird potions for pain in his 'scar'. He draws demented pictures. He's always preoccupied. He openly talks about Voldemort! There is something wrong with him, and we think it can be explained by his being a Death Eater! Er, sir…"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "Mr. Black, while you have gathered sufficient evidence, though with questionable methods, it is disputable evidence. Now, if you could prove that he has the Dark Mark or produce evidence of smuggled information or items, perhaps there would be a reason to question him. As you have provided neither, I see no reason to-"

"But, Professor!" Peter protested.

"Sir, please!" James stood up and started pacing. "Every-well, almost every time there's been a Death Eater attack, he's disappeared! And the next day he's really somber and when someone's talking about what happened he'll correct them on the little details, like the color of the little girl's hair! Professor, there's something up!" James slammed a hand onto Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore gazed up at him and sighed. "I will look into the situation. If anything turns up, I will bring it to your attention. From now on you will not go looking for information, understood boys?"

Sirius started to protest but James shook his head. "Yes, sir."

----

Harry's fingers drummed on his chair arm as he waited. He hated waiting but Dumbledore hadn't said a thing and he wasn't going to speak first. The Marauders had grinned at each other as he left to talk with the Headmaster, setting Harry on edge. And now watching Dumbledore scrutinize him was almost too much to bear.

Dumbledore finally sighed and shook his head. "Harry, I am sorry but I have made a grievous mistake that I must correct. The Marauders have informed me that you have been acting very suspiciously. I must ask you to listen before acting.

"The boys have told me that you openly talk about Voldemort and other such things. This, however, does not concern me as you are from the future. I believe that much. What caught my attention was the fact that you have disappeared many times and they have usually coincided with a Death Eater attack. This is, I believe, coincidence, but the fact that afterwards you can talk about the details of the attacks so vividly, concerns me.

"I simply wish to know if you are a Death Eater."

Harry stared at a spot on the ceiling while he thought. He was in a tight spot. Dumbledore already knew too much, but the professor wouldn't accept that he couldn't answer, not about this. He'd have to tell him something. "I had hoped that after revealing what a blow your death was to me that you would believe me wholeheartedly. However, I understand why this is creating such a stir for you. The safety of your students is of utmost importance."

"The problem with that argument, Harry, is that you know how to appeal to emotions. You know exactly what to say to sway my decision. However, you will find me much more steadfast today."

Harry smiled slightly. "Professor," Harry began, finally looking at Dumbledore, "there is no simple explanation except that I am not a Death Eater. Can I prove that without telling you my history?" Harry winced. "Perhaps. For instance, I don't have the Dark Mark." Harry pulled back his sleeve. "Or I could tell you that my occasional adventures around the school coinciding with Death Eater attacks is coincidental.

"However, my ability to describe the most minute detail of those attacks is another thing. You could say I was there, in a way, though it's strange, even to me.

"Sir, to understand, I will need to tell you what will happen a few years from now."

"You think that wise?"

"No, but you won't understand otherwise."

"I may surprise you."

Harry sighed. "I have a connection with Voldemort."

There was silence. "Alas, you are correct, Harry. I cannot possibly comprehend how this statement proves you are not a Death Eater. Proceed with your tale."

Harry nodded. "I was a year old. It was Halloween and my parents were in hiding under the fidelus charm. Their secret keeper ratted them out and Voldemort turned up on our doorstep. He murdered my parents. When he turned on me, his curse backfired, and I went down in history as the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'" Harry laughed bitterly. "I was their hero. I had saved them all and all I had to show for it was a demolished house, my parents' graves, and a scar.

"I soon learned that my scar is a link between my mind and his. Luckily, I have been able to block most of the visions. However, I have chosen to keep my mind open. I feel so…helpless when I stop them. It's like I…betrayed them.

"Through that connection I can feel Voldemort's emotions and I can see everything his followers do. Why it is strange is because I can see the actions of my time's Voldemort and of this time's, which is why I can relate what both are doing. Though unpleasant, my ability has proved useful."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why were your parents targeted?"

"A prophecy that will be made very soon. Voldemort was scared and decided to kill the baby the prophecy spoke of. I just became famous for it. Apparently, he somehow transferred some of his abilities to me, even though I should have already had them from my Slytherin blood. He might have just triggered them early. For instance, I was not born a Parseltongue. I believe I got that ability from him.

"That is really all I can say in my defense for now, sir, and I know you found no lies. I leave the verdict in your hands." Harry sat back in his chair, satisfied with his answer and knowing that he had impressed his future mentor. His fingers resumed their drumming.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him then smiled sadly. "You are correct. You left your mind as open as you could and still feel protected, and I detected no lie. I am sorry for this mess, Harry, very sorry. You are free to go."

----

Harry flipped through his book absently. The Founders' book had stopped giving him instructions for training. Apparently, he was doing everything he needed to already. He was working out almost every morning, which had given him a lean and slightly muscular body that he knew he never would have achieved back in his own time.

Besides exercising and running, Harry had started training with weapons. He used the device Dumbledore had given him as a Christmas present most often. He never left the dorm without it. He was getting paranoid he knew but he was so good at handling almost any weapon now that he liked having it at his fingertips in case something came up.

Not only was he becoming adept with weapons, but also wandless magic. He was so accustomed to it now that he was prone to forget to use his wand. It was just so easy for him. There was no energy drain and it felt wonderful. It was like being submerged in something warm, breathing…almost alive. He didn't like locking it away to hide his power. Why hide who he was? Harry laughed at that thought, but it was true. He liked wandless magic. He was powerful and he couldn't hide it. His magic spilled from him in waves. He couldn't feel it a difference anymore, but he knew everyone else could. The good thing was that although everyone could feel it, they usually had no idea _what_ they were feeling.

Harry was one of those gifted wizards who could see and feel auras and traces left behind by magic. It was as if Scrimegour had planned that he would become the next Dumbledore, as he had said at the end of Harry's sixth year. He was becoming more and more like the old man every day, and yet he was so much more powerful already that it scared him to think what he could do.

Harry yawned and snapped the book shut. The Marauders were out, thank goodness. Harry had had enough of them for a while. Ever since his meeting with Dumbledore they'd been shooting him suspicious looks, obviously wondering how he'd convinced Dumbledore he was innocent. It was completely quiet. Harry sighed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

A series of taps on the window made him groan and open his eyes. He got up and moved to the window, opening it only far enough that a black owl could stick its leg inside. As Harry took the message from its leg, the owl snapped at his fingers, successfully drawing blood. He knocked it none-too-gently from the window ledge. He laughed when it hit the wall and flew away at a slant.

Harry opened the scroll and immediately snarled. It was from Wormtail.

"Harry (if I may call you that),

I wish to again request your attendance at a meeting with me for some information that should be most profitable for you. You may think this an absurd suggestion. Surely I must be up to something. Indeed, it is so. I wish to repay my life debt by telling you why the Dark Lord brought you to the past and perhaps help you figure out how to work your manipulator. I beg of you to consider my offer. I will be waiting at the quidditch pitch at midnight, alone. You have a week to decide. Farewell, Harry Potter."

Again, it was signed with a paw print, no larger than his fingernail. Harry growled. Something wasn't right. Wormtail, though he did owe Harry a life debt, would never volunteer information unless there was something in it for him. Harry wasn't given time to think about it. The door to the dormitory flew open and Lily swept inside.

She ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. Harry smiled and gave her an awkward hug in return. Lily pulled away and beamed at him. Harry, getting the feeling he was missing something, swallowed nervously and said, "Uh, Lily, are you…okay?"

She giggled. "I'm more than okay. I'm fantastic! Oh, Harry, you were right! I should have given James a chance a long time ago!"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Did he take you to Hogsmeade?"

She gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say we're more alike than he knows."

Lily smiled. "Oh, Harry, he took me to this wonderful restaurant on the far side of Hogsmeade. It was so beautiful! We had a candlelit dinner and he took me flying around the countryside afterwards. We just got back and…and…"

Harry's jaw dropped open when he realized what the blush on his mother's cheeks meant. "He kissed you!" Her blush deepened. "First one?"

She nodded. "Oh, I'm as bad as a little school-girl!"

"You are a little school-girl."

"You know what I mean!"

He snickered. "Well, at least you aren't doing what I did."

"Why, what did you do?"

"Short of panicking, I was shell-shocked. But, I can see one main difference between my first kiss and yours."

"What's that?" She asked nervously.

"You're in love."

Lily screeched and slapped his arm. "Stop it. I don't need the whole school to know!"

"So you don't deny it!"

"I-"

"Don't argue, Lily. I won't tell. James wouldn't believe me anyway."

She growled at him. "You'd better not tell, no matter what!"

"So, James is the all-around perfect guy then?"

She sighed. "Except for the fact that he's still tormenting you and he can be a bit arrogant."

"Lily, no one's perfect." Harry's eyes softened. "It took me all too long to realize that." He rolled his eyes at her abashed look. "He'll stop eventually anyway." Eventually probably meaning when he found out who Harry was.

----

"Times looks horrible," Peter muttered, glancing at Harry's slumped figure only a few feet away where he was sitting asleep in an armchair by the common room fire.

"You would too if you were out all night on a Death Eater raid," Sirius hissed, absently moving a chess piece. Peter winced.

Remus snorted. "Right. If he's a Death Eater, I'm not Moony." He jumped when a wand was suddenly thrust in front of his face. "What are you doing?"

Sirius stared down at him, a gleam in his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Sirius smiled and sat back down. "I don't understand you, Moony. I mean, it's so obvious that he's-"

"Not a Death Eater." Remus finished.

James frowned. "I don't understand why you're so sure he's not a Death Eater, Moony."

"I don't understand why you're so sure he is!" Remus snapped.

"Because there's evidence."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. James' frown deepened. "Are you sure it's not just in your head?"

Lily came over and sat beside James. "What's going on?"

"One moment, Lils. What do you mean am I sure it's not in my head?"

Remus leaned forward and jabbed his finger in James' direction. "The only reason you don't like him is because you're jealous."

James looked like Remus had punched him in the stomach. "What?"

"Don't deny it! There's something in you determined to see him as a rival!"

"Remus, you're being-"

"Over-critical? Insensitive? Selfish?" Remus snapped. "Maybe I am. But at least I'm giving him a chance." He stood up. "You gave me a chance. What's wrong with giving him one too?" He stormed out of the room and the dorm door slammed loudly. Harry cracked one eye open, looked over at the other Marauders, and smiled sadly, knowing that Remus had kept his temper as long as he could, but the man had to break sometime.

----

For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.

Matthew 7:2


	26. Something Worth Fighting For

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Okay, here's the part you all have been dying for. I'm sorry it's so short. My computer died on me and I haven't had a chance to fight it long enough to connect to the internet. And, just so you know, Lyme Disease is not fun! Also, I will be on vacation next week and should have another ready when I get back. Anyway, here you are!

a/n2: Okay, I had a couple reviews that I really would like to respond to as none of the ones I need to address were either signed in or members at all.

First, nothingpersonal – I love the fact that you are reading closely, however, I wish my author's note would be more easily remembered as I have posted it twice concerning the Lupin/Century deal.

Second, lundigurrl – I could have sworn I updated the years. Ah well. To be honest, I think I've given up on that. So long as there is not a huge difference I'm not being too picky anymore.

Finally, elise – Thank you for finally reviewing. I also noticed how Lily was in and out of the story. However, she was never a bit part of the plot to begin with. She will continue to pop in and out, perhaps staying along for the ride every few chapters just to drop out of sight again. I imagine a lot of people feel the same as you do about that. I simply was more focused on Harry and the Marauders in this story. I am afraid I am not sure what you mean about the future deal. What is currently happening in the future is of no consequence. You will understand why later. If you meant something else by your comment, I would love for you to explain it. Thank you for a wonderful critique.

---------------------

Harry sighed. It had already been a week, a rough one at that. The Marauders were practically walking on eggshells around each other and Harry was caught in the middle of it. Now Harry had to decide whether to meet Wormtail or not. He preferred not, but if it was sincere Wormtail wouldn't be indebted to him anymore and he'd have the way home.

That was probably why he was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, watching for Wormtail. He'd been there for an hour and was getting tired of waiting even though the rat was only a few minutes late. It was then that he suddenly appeared at the other end of the field, jogging over to Harry. Harry crossed his arms and looked down at the disgusting creature as it greeted him in a squeaky voice. Harry couldn't even see a resemblance of Peter in him. "G-good evening, H-Harry," Wormtail stuttered.

Harry inclined his head slightly. "I don't have all night; hurry up."

"O-of course." He gestured toward the goal posts farthest away from the school.

As Harry drew nearer, he saw something was slumped against the middle post. Harry immediately bristled. "It seems you have already broken your end of this."

He went to turn around but a wand at his neck made him stop. "Don't move, Potter." Harry glanced over at the Death Eater. He didn't have on a mask as there was no one around to recognize him. It was Rudolphus Lestrange.

Harry reflexively lashed out, knocking Lestrange's wand from his hand. The next moment he had Lestrange bent double with his arms locked painfully behind his back and Harry's wand leveled at Wormtail's head. "You underestimate me."

A cold laugh made him whip toward the goal posts. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, his wand at the neck of the person who had been slumped against the post. As they drew into the moonlight, Harry bit back a gasp. The young man was a prisoner, that looked like him. "It is you who underestimate us." The prisoner was James.

Harry looked at his father again and his eyes widened. Being able to trace magic did have its advantages. Harry silently undid the spells around the man and watched as a scar and green eyes shimmered into existence on the man's head. Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Perhaps next time you should leave off the green eyes and scar, Malfoy!"

Lucius glanced at the man, howled in disgust, and threw him to the ground. "Fool! Your spells were weak!" The Death Eater jumped up and skirted around Lucius. He ran toward the forest and disappeared from sight. Lucius snarled. "Insolent boy! I will fulfill my master's wishes if it means my death!"

He started launching curses at Harry who jumped out of the way, dodging Lucius' every attempt to harm him. A sudden scuffle at the edge of the field made them stop. Wormtail dragged a flailing young man to the goal posts and hooked him to them. When Wormtail stepped back, Harry froze. It was really James.

"It seems you didn't come alone either, Harry." Wormtail gestured to James and Harry cursed. If James was there then the other Marauders were around too, but why hadn't Wormtail ratted them all out?

James struggled against his invisible bonds and glared at the Death Eaters. "Let me go, cowards! I'll take you all on! I'll-"

Lestrange, released long before, slapped him across the face. "Shut up or I'll make you permanently mute!" James glared at him but didn't speak again. He knew this was one situation that would take a miracle to get out of this time.

Lucius turned to Harry and smirked. "Now what will you do? We have James Potter wandless, fragile, at our mercy. Whose life do you value more?" He frowned for a moment, realizing the threat wouldn't hold. Even he didn't want to completely alter the timeline. He seemed to be at a loss for words. For once the man hadn't planned ahead. "It seems that is the wrong question. Let's try again."

Someone came up behind Harry and chuckled softly in his ear. "The scars I leave should certainly be incentive enough, physical…and mental." Harry shivered. It was Bellatrix. "How much pain are you willing to cause him?"

Harry felt his lungs seize up. His eyes locked with James' and he let his wand tumble limply from his hand. It landed with a soft flump on the grass. Bellatrix scooped it up and cackled, the other Death Eaters joining in. "Tie him up, Lucius! And give him the potion."

Once Harry was hooked to the middle goal post, James was moved to the side and held back by Wormtail. Lucius forced Harry's mouth open and poured a sweet potion down Harry's throat. He instantly felt his blood run cold. Bellatrix laughed and caressed his cheek. "Your magic is now dormant until the potion wears off. You cannot perform any spells, even accidental magic. Wonderful new thing developed just recently. It will allow us to do whatever we wish to you, little Harry."

She laughed and backed away. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Lestrange circled him. Lucius shoved his face near Harry's. "You will know pain by the time we are through with you."

Bellatrix pointed her wand lazily at him. "_Imperio_!" Harry almost groaned. It was his will that fought off the Imperious, not his magic, meaning getting off easy was out of the question. Perhaps he could fake it. Bellatrix's voice floated into his mind. "Scream for me, my pet."

Harry's head shot up. "My pet? I'm not your pet, you sick cow!" There went that plan.

James' mouth dropped open. Lucius snickered. "I forgot to tell you, Bella. He can fight off the Imperious. He beat our master at it."

She rounded on him. "What? This whelp fought off my master's Imperious?" She was met with silence. The next thing Harry felt was pain. The Cruciatus curse he realized. Every muscle spasmed. His shoulders protested most violently, his arms jerking in response. As it continued, the pain coursed through every limb, making him wish for it to end. How long it lasted, he didn't know, but it felt like hours. It finally stopped and he relaxed, panting heavily.

A stifled groan made Harry look up. James was staring at him, his mouth open. "Oh, Lord, what have I done?"

Harry smirked slightly, mind fuzzy from the spell. His head was yanked back against the pole, someone's hand in his hair. Lestrange snarled, "No communicating, Potter." He let go as Lucius approached James.

"Leave him alone," Harry hissed. "You have me." The Death Eaters laughed. Bellatrix took Harry's chin in her hand and made him look straight at his father's horrified face.

"James, it is James, of course. Tell me, are you proud of him, of Harry here?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

James raised an eyebrow, succeeding in looking calm once again though his heart and mind were racing. "Should I be?"

"Most fathers are."

"Fathers?" James' brow furrowed.

Lucius smirked, his eyes wide in delight. "You don't know, do you? You don't…" He laughed and turned to Harry, a manic gleam not unlike Bellatrix's in his eyes. "I thought you wanted to get to know your father, Potter. Well, let me get the formalities out of the way and perhaps the irony of this situation will finally be revealed.

"James, meet Harry Potter, your son!"

James' face went slack. "W-what?"

Lucius chuckled. "Poor thing took a wrong turn and ended up in your time. Pity. He is so missed back home."

"It can't be. No…it's not possible." James' head shook almost without him knowing it. His eyes were locked on Lucius, searching for something to tell him it was a lie. Death Eaters weren't known to tell the truth after all. Harry's head tilted downward as Bellatrix released him.

"Look at him and tell me you don't believe it!" Lucius yanked Harry's head back to its upright position, jerking pained tears to Harry's eyes as he was forced to face James' scrutiny.

James stared into Harry's eyes, finally seeing the sorrow and pain in them. James felt his body shut down and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground. He shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. Everything he'd done to Harry since he'd known him came flooding back: the pain, the taunting, the accusations. James sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," not sure if it was because he believed Harry was his son or because he realized that he should never have doubted Harry.

The Death Eaters laughed. "_Crucio_!" Harry tensed again and thrashed wildly against his bonds. He grunted in pain when it stopped.

Bellatrix cackled again. "I have a surprise for you, Potter." She drew something out of her robes. Harry fought back a wave of nausea. "You know what this is, don't you? Yes, I can tell." A glittering hunk of metal sat in her hand. If Harry hadn't been so worried at seeing it, he would have realized how bizarre it was Bellatrix had one in the first place. "This is a Muggle gun, a simple handheld. However, it has a few modifications. It never runs out of bullets and they disappear after they enter the body, but the damage is just the same as a regular gun." She placed the barrel below his chin.

The cold metal seemed to heighten his senses. Harry ignored the gun and stared determinedly at her. She trailed it across his collarbone and he fought back a disgusted shiver. She placed it over his heart. "Are you scared, Potter?"

Harry smirked. "No."

Bellatrix drew him to her and whispered, "You were raised a Muggle and you will die tonight like a Muggle. Without hope, without friends, without love."

Harry snarled, stung by her words. "Wait until Voldemort finds out the pleasure of killing me has been taken away from him. He didn't send you, did he? You did this on your own."

She paled. "It is worth the risk just to hear you scream for mercy! If you die in the process…" Bellatrix drew back, leveled the gun to his chest, and smiled sadistically. Her finger tightened on the trigger and Harry stiffened. The bang came almost five seconds after the stabbing pain. But he didn't dwell on it. Bellatrix emptied at least six shots into him. Harry couldn't tell where he was hit. His entire body was on fire and blood was dripping from his body. He coughed and almost choked. He was spitting up blood. She had been serious. If he happened to die after they left it would be no loss to them. He'd never watched much Muggle television, but he knew that without medical attention very soon he would be in serious trouble. He was lucky Bellatrix was a mediocre shot.

Harry's bonds suddenly disappeared and he staggered as he tried to regain his balance. Something large connected with his back and he landed facedown on the pitch. He was dragged to his feet and his arms were pinned behind him. Lucius came up to him and smirked. "Have you ever been properly beaten, like a Muggle? This will be the worst you have ever experienced. This is for corrupting my son!" His fist connected with Harry's stomach. For the next few minutes Harry was pounded by Lucius, all the while applauding Draco in his head to distract himself. It was when Lucius stopped that he realized he couldn't tell what hurt the most. It felt like every bone in his body was broken, and some probably were. The ache was a singular feeling, each part of his body undistinguishable from the rest.

Bellatrix instructed Wormtail to put him back against the pole. Harry had already lost so much blood that his eyes were rolling and he was lightheaded. He couldn't hear anything over his own horrible, labored breathing. His mouth was forced open but he bit down on the offending fingers and spit blood in the person's face. He was slapped hard across the face and something was forced down his throat.

"Now you will scream!" Bellatrix laughed. "_Crucio_!"

It was like a match had been set to his blood. It was burning, literally boiling, searing through his veins with every beat of his heart. Doubling the effect was the pain from the Cruciatus curse. It felt like his muscles were being torn from his bones and his head felt like he'd cleaved it open and allowed someone to dissect it. And the pain didn't stop. It kept building. It seemed to be getting hotter and sharper. He coughed up large amounts of blood, making him almost choke and he gagged. The pain became too much and a blood-curdling scream tore from his bloody lips.

Harry really wished there was a way to tell how long he'd been under the curse. When it stopped, he slumped against the pole, his entire body screaming in protest. Sometime during the session his body had been hit by multiple cutting spells. He spit out more blood and looked up. The Death Eaters were smirking. Lestrange leveled his wand at him. "And now for a final touch." An eerie red light shot toward Harry's chest and he felt a few ribs crack, and, he realized a second later, one punctured his lung.

Even as he started coughing up mouthfuls of blood, the broken bone scraping against others as he breathed, Bellatrix cackled again. "One more round of _crucio_ should do it." She leveled her wand at his chest once again and Harry watched her in a detached haze. He was going to die. There was no question about it. He wasn't even getting the painless death he wanted. Bellatrix's horrible snarl would be the last thing he would see. Her wand rose to deliver the final spell.

But suddenly a cry rose up from a spot some ten feet to his left. A dark figure detached itself from the stands and launched itself toward the Death Eaters. Harry felt his bonds disappear and he clutched the pole to stay standing.

It was a full-fledged fight. From what he could tell through his blurred vision, it was the four Death Eaters against Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Marauders, and an enraged Remus Lupin who had abandoned his wand for his fists. Harry, coughing wildly, reached into his pockets to see if he had any weapons he could use against Bellatrix if she got near him again. Swaying on the spot, he drew out something small and circular. It was his Christmas present from Dumbledore. He closed his left hand around it.

Someone suddenly slammed him against the pole. He looked up wearily. It was Bellatrix. "That ring on your finger," she hissed. "I'll be taking it. You don't deserve it!"

Harry tried to fight back but she yanked Sirius' family ring off his finger. She turned to a broom that was leaning against the stands. Harry hadn't noticed it before. He grit his teeth and, transforming the device into a rapier, staggered a few feet toward her. "Bellatrix," he rasped. She turned around to smirk at him. "For Sirius." Her eyes widened in surprise and her hands were halfway to her wand when Harry's rapier sliced through her chest, piercing her heart.

Her body was held up by the rapier for a split second before it reformed into its compact size. Bellatrix's body crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from the hole in her chest. Her lifeless eyes stared up at him. There was a look of horror frozen on her face. Harry fell to the ground beside her. With the little energy he had left, he pried her hand open and took back Sirius' ring. He smiled slightly and started gasping for breath.

"Harry!"

Someone turned him over. Just as Lupin's distraught face swam into view he choked and started coughing again. His punctured lung protested to the movement. Harry's head started spinning and his world went black.

------------------

When evil men advance against me to devour my flesh, when my enemies and my foes attack me, they will stumble and fall.

-Psalm 27:2


	27. Let the Rain Come Down

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: I am so sorry! I really did plan on this being out earlier. However, my beta disappeared, and I had to find someone else. Other than that, I can only say that college has really been hard this semester. Hopefully I haven't lost you all. This chapter is dedicated to AlicepixiegirlTWILIGHT & Matthias W. who both urged me to do something for once. Hope you like it.

---------------

"You all stood there! What were you waiting for, a bloody invitation?"

Harry winced. Whoever was talking, and it sounded oddly like James, was angry and their yelling was making Harry's head pound. Trying to ignore the incessant ache, Harry slowly began cataloguing his injuries. Besides his head, his entire body was throbbing dully. He tried to move, but something around his torso was restricting his movement and pain shot through his body. He stilled and was content to listen in on the conversation that was taking place around the next bed.

"What could we do? They have the Dark Arts on their side! We have what, some funny jinxes? We may know a bit about dueling, but they meant business. We had no chance." Someone, Sirius, Harry suspected, was very exasperated at James for him yelling at them. "What would you have done?"

"Something, anything!" James shouted. "I wouldn't have just stood there!"

"We didn't!" This voice, being the most familiar, Harry recognized right off. It was Remus. "Where do you think Peter slunk off to? Bermuda? He went to wake up Century."

"The man was out like a light," Peter said. "And Century sent me to get Dumbledore and McGonagall!"

"You still should have done something," James grumbled.

"Should we have come out swinging like Century did?" Sirius asked. "Apparently he has some right hook. That guy with the silver hand went flying."

Harry snorted at this, making his chest throb and he sat up quickly, the spell binding him breaking instantly to prevent causing more damage. The Marauders looked around, startled. He coughed hoarsely and took a foul potion someone offered him in between coughs. His breathing slowed and he laid back down, his eyes closed against the pain-filled tears building in them. One of the Marauders gently helped him sit up and let him lean against them. He rubbed small, soothing circles on Harry's back and Harry calmed. He opened his eyes and looked around. Sirius and Peter had pulled their chairs from James' bed to Harry's and James had moved Remus' previous seat as well. Harry realized he was leaning against Remus and turned his head slightly to see him. He gave him a small smile that Remus returned. Remus carefully placed Harry's glasses on his friend's nose and sat back.

There was silence then James said, "So, how are you feeling?"

Harry would have shrugged but, being unable to move very well, sighed slightly. "Not as bad as I thought I'd be. I guess that's because I'm on about twenty painkillers, aren't I?"

"About," Remus answered with a small chuckle.

"Glad you're finding this amusing," Harry said with a wry smile.

Remus shrugged, making Harry sink slightly. "I'm a Marauder, what do you expect?"

Harry smiled and looked over at the others. They were watching them with a curious expression. Sirius cleared his throat. "So, uh…I guess, uh…"

"What Sirius is trying to say is," James took a deep breath, "we're sorry for accusing you of being a Death Eater."

Harry smiled gently. "Thanks. I needed that." He yawned. "How long have I been out?"

"Three and a half days," Sirius said. "Century is beside himself and Lily made James tell her every gruesome detail, except the ones he decided to leave out."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Wonderful. So, James, did those idiots hurt you?"

James shrugged. "Just a few bruises here and there. You got the full brunt of everything. You sure you're alright? Pomfrey thought you weren't going to make it there for a while. She said it was only Century running here so quickly that saved you."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Remus. "I'm fine. I can deal with pain. It's being in here that's the bad part." Harry yawned again and opened his eyes. "Did she give me a sleeping draught?"

Sirius smirked. "Yep. That's why you're so out of it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh well. So, I guess it takes a Death Eater torture session to convince you people that I'm not one of them after all, huh?" The Marauders shifted uneasily. Harry frowned. "Why did you follow me?"

"We didn't intend to at first," Peter muttered.

"We were going to, er…" Sirius looked around for support.

"Do some Maraudering?" Harry suggested. "I don't care what you were doing, Sirius. I have this knack for doing things that are against the rules too."

Sirius smiled. "Well, we were going to find a place to play poker, strip poker of course." Harry rolled his eyes. "We're all big gamblers, even Remus here. And we saw you sneaking across the grounds. We're sometimes a little too curious for our own good and we went to investigate."

Harry nodded but stopped. His head hurt too badly. "Did any of you have any experience with Death Eaters before the other day, besides Remus, I mean?"

The others shook their heads, Peter a bit quicker than the others. "None at all," Sirius muttered. "Unless you count my parents and brother, Regulus Black."

Harry frowned at the mention of Sirius' younger brother. Something about the name struck a cord. "Sirius, what's your brother's middle name?"

"Andross, why?"

Harry's lungs contracted. "His initials are…are R.A.B., right?"

"Yeah, so?" Sirius asked, throwing James a confused look.

Harry smiled. Regulus was R.A.B.! His smile faltered. He couldn't do anything about the horcruxes at the moment. He'd have to find a way home first, then worry about figuring out anything else. The Marauders were quiet, exchanging questioning glances. Harry sighed. "Sorry, never mind me. I know what I'm talking about, and that's all that matters. Don't bother trying to figure that one out, please."

"Er, alright," Sirius answered, smiling uneasily.

Harry looked over at James and found him staring at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably and would have patted down his bangs if his bandages had allowed him to move that far. Instead he asked, "What?"

James looked away. "I just…" He looked back at Harry. "Why'd you do it?"

Harry smiled softly. "Some people are worth it."

"But, everything I did! Anyone else would have left me to those Death Eaters!"

"I'm not 'anyone else'. And I've been up against the stuff you've been putting me through for my entire life. It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was! I mean…" James' expression was pained. "Since you're…I just…" He took a deep breath. "It's not true…is it?" The other boys went still, their eyes fixed on James. Apparently this had been bothering him the entire time Harry had been out. "You-you're not…not really my…my…are you?"

Harry closed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten that the other Marauders now knew who he was. He looked around at them all. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Harry shifted, trying to get up but Remus caught him around the waist.

"Don't even – think – about it!" He hissed.

"Remus, I'm fine. I just-"

"If you don't want me to get Madam Pomfrey you will stay here, understood?"

Harry grumbled, falling into Remus hard enough to knock the air out of his chest. "Fine. Meanie."

Remus snorted. James' mouth fell open. "You knew! You knew that he's – supposedly – I mean…that he's claiming to be…"

"Your son from twenty years in the future?" Harry asked, trying again to get up but being pulled back down.

The others stared at him. James shifted nervously. "Well, are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, James?"

James and Sirius shared a look. Sirius shrugged. James said, "I think you're lying, or you're insane."

Harry scowled. "Of course. If I listened to everyone else, I'd believe that too."

"Which?"

"Both." Harry bit his lip to keep from saying something else. "Why you don't believe me? Besides the fact that you found out from Lucius, obviously."

"That was Lucius Malfoy?" Peter asked.

James shot him a nasty look and he quieted. "Time travel is impossible and illegal."

Harry frowned then smirked. "It can't be both. To be illegal it has to be possible. Otherwise there wouldn't be laws against it."

James gaped and Remus chuckled. Harry's body shook with the movements of Remus' chest. Harry glared up at him. Remus just smiled and said, "Genius right there."

Harry snorted. "Thank you. But, I'm serious, James. Haven't you heard of time-turners? You can request one from the Ministry. But time-turners only go back hours at a time." Harry sighed. "Turns out the Ministry was working on a new time device." Harry held up his right hand. Pomfrey had undone the concealment charms on the Inflecto. "These bands around my wrists and ankles are it. Someone sent it to me, and before I could do anything to disable it, I landed here."

"I don't believe you!" James yelled, standing up.

Harry jumped up as well, ignoring Remus' protests, and swaying on the spot. "Why not? Because you don't want to believe it? Is that it? You've always seen yourself as a Casanova, never settling down and rai-" Harry's voice caught. He couldn't find it in himself to finish the sentence. James hadn't gotten to raise him. Harry looked at his father's back. "Why don't you want to believe it? Remus does, and it looks like Sirius and Peter do as well."

James whipped around. "If you were really my son, there'd be proof! You wouldn't be a Parselmouth! You wouldn't be so depressed! You wouldn't be a right git!"

"And how do you explain my Quidditch abilities? My hair and build? My temper? My disregard for the rules? My love of justice? My stubbornness? Are you blind? Are you really so thick that you can't see what's right in front of you?" Harry yelled. His head started to spin and he gasped for breath, coughing so hard that he fell to his knees. Remus rushed to him.

"Harry! You shouldn't be-"

"No, Remus!" Harry wheezed. He stood back up, knees threatening to buckle. "Where's my wand?"

"Century took it to make sure you didn't try anything when you were too weak," Remus murmured.

Harry snarled. "Well, here's a little message for him too! Here's all the proof you should need, James!" Harry raised his hand. True it was stupid to use wandless magic so soon after he was awake, but he was known for being reckless. He wouldn't be a Potter if he wasn't. The Marauders stared at him.

"What are you doing? You don't have your-" Harry didn't let Remus finish.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A bright flash illuminated the room and Harry gasped along with the Marauders. He had conjured his patronus but it wasn't only Prongs. Standing in front of him were three large animals. A stag – Prongs. A dog – Padfoot. And a werewolf – Moony. Harry was sure his mouth was touching the ground, even as he stuttered. "Wh-what's going on? Three patronuses?" Harry reached forward and patted Padfoot's head. The dog barked and wagged his tail. Moony sat down on Harry's right foot and looked up at him solemnly. Harry stroked his silver head too. Moony tilted his head into Harry's palm, seeming to enjoy the attention. Prongs leaned forward and nuzzled Harry's face with his nose. Harry smiled and rested his head against the stag's. He looked up and smiled at the Marauders, noticing their awestruck faces. "Are they proof enough for now or do you need more?"

James made an odd choking sound. "They – I – I mean…this could be-" He glared at Harry and stormed from the room. Harry sighed as his patronuses disappeared.

"I tried."

Remus put a comforting, and shaking, arm around him. "Come on. Back into bed with you."

---------------

"Remus?" Peter asked quietly, daring to break the thick silence that had infested the Marauders' dorm since the attack a week before. "Why didn't you tell us who Harry is?"

Remus looked up. He blinked and glanced at James who was curled in the window seat. "He asked me to keep it a secret. I thought I owed him that much."

The subject of Harry had been avoided at all costs. James would still fly off the handle whenever his name was mentioned. It was hard for Remus to keep quiet about it. James was just hurting himself and everyone else with his silence. The Marauders hadn't even thought up a prank while Harry wasn't in the dorm. All that was done was homework anymore.

"Why?" James snapped.

"Pardon?" Remus asked, looking over at his enraged friend.

"Why do you think you owe him something?"

"He trusted me with this, James. He saved my life from those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. And he gave me some evidence that I couldn't fight."

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed, turning a page in his book. "I'll tell you later, okay? I need to ask Harry if he minds me saying."

"Ask Harry? What happened to us, Remus? What happened to the Marauders? What happened to our friendship? Ever since he got here, everything has fallen apart! I can't take it! There's something _wrong_ with him, can't you see that?" James shouted, going red in the face.

Remus growled, snapping the book shut. "Yes, I do know there's something wrong with him, Prongs! What do you think I've been trying to figure out since he got here? Sure, I figured out that he's not a Death Eater. And yes, I figured out that he's your son from the future! But, I haven't gotten anywhere with him for a while because something has been pushing him away. And I think it's you!"

James narrowed his eyes. "I never wanted him to get close to me in the first place!"

"But you won't even let him explain why he's kept his identity from you! You're completely shutting him out! How do you think he feels about that, James? Have you ever been shut out by someone?" James didn't answer. "Well, you know what? I HAVE! And guess what else? It hurts like hell! James, open your eyes! When he's born you will be at least twenty! When he's this age again, you'll be thirty-seven or older! You can actually get to know him before he's born, understand things that most parents never can because they can't remember what it felt like to be a teenager and to feel helpless sometimes! Maybe that's how he's feeling right now! Maybe he just needs someone to be there, someone like his FATHER!"

An unnatural silence fell. James and Remus were glaring at each other, neither blinking. A quiet knock and the creak of the door made them whip around. Lily's eyes widened. "Er, uh…you do know that most of that was heard downstairs, Remus?"

Remus barred his teeth. "I don't care. This jerk deserves to have the entire world to hear how he's been treating Harry!"

Lily's head snapped to James, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You've been mistreating Harry again?"

James snarled. "I have a right to be upset with him, Remus! All I did was say that I think he was lying! And he blew up!"

"Just like you are now, James!" Remus quipped back. "You're so much alike and yet you're blind to what your heart is truly telling you! He's telling the truth, James! And you don't even have the guts to face him like a man! What a poor role model, a poor FATHER!" Remus yelled.

James screamed, making them all jump. "Would you be acting any different, Remus? Would you? Tell me you wouldn't fling it back at him, wanting answers! It's not possible to do what he's suggesting and you know it! Tell me that you wouldn't start moping or yelling or whatever!" They stared at him. "Tell me!" James stood there, breathing heavily. He clamped his mouth shut and reached into his trunk for his invisibility cloak. "I'm going out. Don't bother looking for me."

"Don't worry. I won't," Remus hissed as the door slammed.

Lily stared at him. "What happened?"

Sirius and Peter pointed to Remus. Remus just stared at the floor. "I made a right git out of myself, that's what. I know it must be hard on him, but how does he think Harry feels? If he would think it through he'd realize that he does believe him. He's just afraid, and I helped make it worse."

"Afraid of what?" Lily asked in a terrified voice, not fully following the conversation.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure, Lily."

"If you had to guess," Sirius said, standing up and leading Remus to his bed so he could sit down.

Remus looked up at him, his eyes sad. "Himself."

------------

James walked quickly and quietly down to the lake. He liked to go there to think when he just needed to be alone. The others never thought to look for him there, even after all their years at the school. He picked his way along the bank by the forest and sat down, shedding his cloak and pulling his knees to his chest. He looked out across the lake. It was so calm and peaceful, nothing like how he felt now. Something wet fell onto his head. He looked up. Rain started falling, gently blanketing Hogwarts. James sighed. That was a bit more like it.

Something in the bushes behind him moved and he sprang to his feet. A pair of glowing green eyes was staring at him from the bushes. James took a step back and the bank beneath his foot crumbled. As he fell backward, a large creature leapt from the bushes and clamped its jaws onto his sleeve. The creature yanked on the fabric and James stumbled forward, away from the edge.

James sat down, shaking, and looked at the animal sitting beside him. It was a dog, black as night with acid green eyes and a stripe of silver down its muzzle. James smiled slightly. "Th-thanks." The dog cocked its head. "Good boy."

James reached out to pet its wet, gleaming fur but stopped. The dog looked up at his hand and hesitantly nudged it. James smiled and patted its head. "Where did you come from? I've never seen any dogs around here." James looked closer at the dog.

"You look kind of like…" James stopped. The dog cocked its head again. "Sorry, I just…you remind me of Harry." The dog's back straightened a bit. "You don't know who Harry is though, do you? He's…he's my son." The dog's ears twitched. "Yeah. You heard me right. He's my son from the future. Can you believe that? It's the kind of thing that…well, I've dreamed about it, you know? I always wanted something wicked to happen to me. And now it has!" James grinned and he was sure the dog mimicked him. "He's brilliant! He's so smart! He's exceptional at Quidditch. He has my love for rule-breaking. He's brave. He has my temper and my determination. He has my compassion. And he put his life on the line for me." James' face fell.

"But I…I yelled at him. I said…I said I didn't believe him. But I do. Oh, Merlin, I do! But…it doesn't make sense!" James jumped up. The dog didn't move. James began to pace, the rain still pouring down on them. The dog laid its head on its paws and stared up at him, following his movements with its ever watchful eyes. "Why didn't he tell me who he is? It…I mean…Shouldn't he have wanted to tell me straight off? Shouldn't he have been happy to be around me? He didn't even drop hints!" The dog snorted and James looked around at it.

"Alright, so the hair and Quidditch skills should have been a dead give away, but nobody's perfect! And he just kept pushing me farther away! I don't get it! Maybe that's why I freaked out on him. I just…I guess…"

James plopped down in the mud beside the dog. He looked over at it. The dog wagged its tail feebly. "What if I'm a horrible father? Maybe he hates me and he was only getting along with me because he has to. Or maybe I left him and his mother, and he never met me. He's always so quiet and secluded. He's always brooding over something, and he's friends with Snape! I guess I can forgive that, but he'll need a good reason." The dog seemed to laugh. "He has three patronuses which just happen to be Moony, Padfoot, and me. He's a Parselmouth too. And he's so depressed. You should have seen the way he looked at me. It was like everything was being torn away from him, just by me finding out. Am I that terrible?" James put his head in his hands. The dog inched closer to him and laid its head gently on his knee. James looked down and smiled. He absently patted the dog's head.

"I guess you're right. I'll never find out unless I talk to him." James sighed. "I'll talk to him as soon as I can, alright. You happy now?" The dog barked and got up, running back into the forest. James laughed and got up as well, pulling his invisibility cloak over his head.

---------------

James sighed. He couldn't think straight. He'd put off going to see Harry for two days and he was slowly losing his mind. He couldn't take all the questions, the doubt, the hurt, of not knowing. Remus and the others had forgiven him for being so selfish during the first week after the attack, but now that he had come to his senses they were pushing him to talk with Harry.

James just wasn't ready. He couldn't explain it but he couldn't get the courage to face him. So, he'd started working extra hard in class and on his assignments. He was constantly doing something, anything to preoccupy his mind instead of letting it wander to Harry.

Right now he was trying to write a Transfiguration essay but it was proving to be much harder than he thought. He couldn't remember anything about permanent transmutations. He groaned, "Padfoot." Sirius looked up at him from over his book. "What is our transfiguration essay on again?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Permanent transmutations, Prongs."

"I know that!" James hissed. "I meant what are we supposed to be discussing about them?"

Sirius frowned. "Why they're dangerous, I think."

"Oh." James was silent for a minute. "Why are they dangerous again?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh boy."

Peter blinked rapidly. "Prongs, are you okay?"

James put his head in his hands. "I don't know, Wormtail. I really don't know. I mean…I can't even remember anything about my best subject!" James chuckled weakly at the thought. "Bloody hell, I'm lucky I can remember my name!"

Remus snorted and looked up from his own essay. "You know how to fix this, James." James pointedly ignored him. "You have to talk to Harry, Prongs." James snorted. "Why put it off any longer? If you're this distracted, imagine how Harry is coping." James looked away. Remus rolled his eyes, got up, and grabbed James' hair lightly, pulling his head back until he was looking up at him. "Harry is cooped up in the hospital wing, every Hogwarts student's least favorite place. He has nothing to do but catch up on homework and you can guess how high that is on his priorities list. All he can do is sit there and wile away the time by thinking. What do you think is foremost on his mind?"

Remus let go of James and James pouted. "Can't I wait two more days?"

Remus scowled as he sat back down. "Two days. Then, I am – dragging – you. Understand?"

James stuck out his lower lip. "Fine. But you have to come with me. You've known longer. He's more comfortable around you."

"Two days, James, only two."

-----------------

He who guards his lips guards his life, but he who speaks rashly will come to ruin.

Proverbs 13:3


	28. Love Runs Cold

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: *creeps out of hole in the ground* Er, hi. So, I have a million excuses and none of them are even good enough for me, so I won't bore you with them. I can' believe it's been so long! I feel horrid for doing such a thing. Hopefully you won't all hate me after you read this pitiful excuse of a chapter either. Maybe to get me to update you all should lay on the guilt really thick. That might work. Or send me a PM every day insisting I update…

* * *

Harry groaned. He had been magically bound to his bed by Madam Pomfrey after she found out that he had sneaked out. He really didn't mind though. It was worth it to be there when James had needed someone to talk to, even though he thought Harry had been a dog. And Harry had paid dearly for his little romp. Besides angering Pomfrey, he had made his cough worse, ensuring at least three more days in the wing. But to add insult to injury, Lupin still hadn't come to see him.

After wondering why Lupin had left him alone for almost two weeks, he realized that his friend probably would have laid into him if he came earlier than he thought was best. He had been furious the last Harry had heard and Harry didn't want a taste of it, no matter how much he wanted to see the man.

Luckily, someone was almost always there to take his mind off Lupin. Lily had dropped by a few times, always bringing him his homework. Harry loved talking to his mother and had gotten to know her pretty well since he had woken up. Remus usually checked in on him once a day, bringing him news about the other Marauders, especially James. Even Severus had popped in once, but only once. He told Harry that he couldn't be seen hanging around a Gryffindor too much or the other Slytherins would think he was going soft. Harry didn't blame him and just settled for regular owls every other day usually bearing sarcastic remarks about something going on in the school.

Besides the fact that he was in the hospital wing again, Harry was happy. He had time to himself. He didn't have to worry about keeping his identity from the Marauders. Remus visited him often. His mother and father were dating. Peter was pretty much staying away from him so everything could be straightened out. And he had all the time in the world to work on his homework, which took up most of every day for him.

Harry looked up from his schoolwork as the door to the wing opened, expecting to see Lily or Remus. He was partially right. Remus had come to see him again but he wasn't with Sirius (who had dropped by once, explaining that until James came around and they actually talked to Harry he wanted to stay at a distance). He was with James.

Harry froze. They stared at each other as Remus closed the door. The young werewolf rolled his eyes and gently nudged James forward until he was standing right beside Harry's bed.

Harry knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. James, his father, was actually there, willing to talk to him. Harry's mouth was suddenly dry. He couldn't speak, couldn't start to express how it felt to finally have his father looking at him as his son.

James cleared his throat. "Er…hi, Harry. How – how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "Unless you count the fact that I'm about ready to climb the walls, I can't complain."

James smiled. "That's normal. You should see Remus after the full-" James' eyes widened and flew to Remus who was looking out the window, completely at ease.

Harry sighed as James stopped, biting his tongue to keep from going on. "I know all about Remus, James. And I don't care one bit. Without the werewolf, Remus just wouldn't be…Remus. Besides, even if I didn't know, I have no room to judge. I'm a Parselmouth after all." Harry sighed again. "Can we not talk about too much? I know that Sirius would kill to be there when you get to the good stuff."

James smiled again. "Alright. Well, anyway, I really didn't come to grill you. We'll leave that until you're out of here. And like you said, Sirius would kill me if he missed that." James looked around the room, trying not to seem uncomfortable.

Harry smiled gently. "You can sit down you know."

James jumped slightly. "Oh, right!" He sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and glanced over at Remus who had sat down on another bed to read one of Harry's extra books, obviously intending to leave them alone as much as possible. James cleared his throat again. "So, I just wanted to…apologize for how I acted when you woke up. I overreacted. I can't really explain why or anything like that. I don't really want to. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't understand I guess. Getting angry is kind of my way of letting off steam. The guys have told me I need a better outlet."

Harry chuckled. "I'm the same, so I understand."

"So…how long 'til you get out of here?"

Harry shrugged. "That depends. Hopefully only two more days, but Madam Pomfrey's not promising anything." James nodded sagely. "You can be normal around me you know. I'm not going to attack you or anything."

James looked down in embarrassment. "I can't help it."

Harry nodded. "So, what's Sirius think about everything? Does he believe me or what? I mean he swung by here once but he really didn't say anything."

James shrugged. "He said that he believes you, mainly because the guy you said was Lucius Malfoy told us. I mean, why would he have said that if he didn't think it would affect me or you in some way? Mainly it was just me that was the problem. The others just want explanations. Which means the sooner you get out, the sooner you get to answer our questions."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh joy." He was about to ask how James and Lily's relationship was going when he froze. Someone was standing outside of the infirmary door. Harry could tell exactly who it was from his aura. And something told him he was very angry.

James frowned. "What's wrong, Harry?" Remus looked up and sat the book down, frowning as well.

The door opened and they looked around. Lupin walked inside, came over to Harry, and transfigured a cushy armchair resembling the ones in the Gryffindor common room. Harry gulped, taking the chair as a sign that he would be there for quite a while. "Hello, Professor," Harry murmured, looking at his hands.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin answered coolly, his voice betraying no emotion. He turned to the others and nodded in greeting. "James, Remus."

James and Remus glanced at each other and nodded back. James suddenly smiled. "So, who are you?"

Harry watched Lupin out of the corner of his eye. Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you assume that I am not really JR Century?"

James smirked. "Harry is always around you. I doubt that you don't know…I mean, you do, don't you?" James asked, confused.

Lupin almost smirked. "I do know about Harry. That much is true. However, I fail to see why my knowledge about Harry leads you to think that I am not who I say I am. Care to elaborate?"

Harry caught Remus' eye and they both shared a smile before turning their attention back to James, who was running his hand nervously through his hair. "Well, how did you find out? I doubt Harry came out and told you."

Harry saw Lupin frown at this. He hadn't thought up a story to back up his claim that he was in fact JR Century. Harry worried his lip for a moment, almost biting through it then said, "Actually, I did." The others turned to look at him. "Professor Century is the one who found me when I got here. I practically landed on his front porch. He took me in, cared for me, and I told him who I am and what had happened. He's agreed to help me get back to my time."

Lupin seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief. James' eyes widened. "Really? You trusted him with such a secret when you barely knew him?"

Lupin shrugged. "He didn't have much of a choice." He leaned further back into his chair and sighed. "I really must ask that you leave for today, James."

James frowned. "Why is that?"

Lupin's voice hardened, the first hint of his impatience showing through. "Frankly, I believe it is none of your business."

James and Remus stared at him, both frowning. "Er, excuse me, Professor, but as Harry is my son, I believe I have more, uh, authority than you."

Lupin just blinked, not at all surprised. "James, if I must involve Poppy, I will. I don't mean to come off as harsh but you do need to leave. Harry will be able to leave soon enough and then you can torment him with questions."

James' face darkened as he considered the possibility of getting on his professor's bad side. "Well, alright. I can wait." He and Remus stood up. "Take care, Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, waving as they both left. After the door closed silence fell and Harry settled for watching Lupin passively. Lupin stared out the window, not hinting to what he was thinking.

"R-Remus," Harry whispered. Lupin didn't react, making Harry wince. He simply continued to watch something outside. "I've missed talking to you. I mean, this you. The young you doesn't understand me as well." Harry paused. Lupin still wasn't reacting. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was silence from such a close friend. He could take it from anyone else.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you must be angry with me. But nothing bad happened. I'm alive. And I'm sure the Death Eaters won't try that again any time soon. I-"

"Nothing bad happened?" Lupin asked quietly, his eyes still riveted on the window.

"Well, no. I guess it depends on – we're all alive!"

Lupin growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing while still not looking at Harry. "Do you realize that you almost died?"

Harry gulped. "I…okay, so things didn't turn out like I had hoped. I had expected Wormtail to have at least a little honor. He said he wanted to repay his life debt. I thought that meant something to him."

"So you expected him to give you this information, which is what I assume he offered, with nothing in return?"

"No," Harry answered weakly.

"You're smarter than that, Harry. You knew there would be a catch and you still went."

Harry's face flushed. "Yeah, that's right."

Lupin's eyes snapped onto him. "Then why, pray tell, did you walk straight into their trap?"

"I…don't know."

Lupin jerked forward in his chair, only his tight grip on the arms keeping him seated. "Don't lie to me!" He yelled so fiercely that Harry recoiled.

He'd never heard Lupin yell properly as it usually took too much to upset him. And perhaps that was a good thing. "I really don't know why."

"Yes, you do," Lupin answered quietly.

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment. "I don't want him to be indebted to me anymore. I can't stand the thought of it."

Lupin narrowed his eyes. "That's it?" He hissed. "I would rather you have him indebted to you than see you dead!"

"I don't know why," Harry snapped savagely. "You'd be better off without me. I've officially screwed up your life. Congratulations to me!" He snarled. "I should have let Bellatrix have me. At least then you'd be rid of me."

"And rid of my heart as well!" Lupin yelled.

Harry frowned. "What are you on about?"

Lupin's eyes blazed. He leaned as close to Harry as possible without vacating his chair, and hissed, "I love you!" Harry felt his chest tighten immediately but ignored it. "And it takes a lot to make me love and trust someone as much as I do you. Besides Dumbledore, a few colleagues, and my family, my parents making the list by the skin of their teeth, I can only name four people who earned my love and my trust: James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter, at the time. Dumbledore and the others are only included because of the respect I have for them, not because I can tell them anything. Your father and the others knew everything about me. I could hide _nothing_. And I didn't want to hide anything. I was an open book to them. Or at least that's how it felt. Most times, they could even guess my opinion on something. But I could still surprise them sometimes, and they always understood. I was never judged and I gave them, the Marauders, the one thing I had never given anyone else."

Harry found his eyes glued to Lupin's. He couldn't look away now even if he wanted to. The man's voice was mesmerizing when it held so much emotion, most of which he usually kept to himself. "Wh-what?" Harry asked quietly, knowing he really shouldn't have broken the silence.

"My heart." Lupin growled in a low gravely voice. "And it was ripped out the night your parents died." He paused for a moment. "After thirteen long years I was able to finally see you again, four years earlier than I should have. And I slowly but surely let you earn the same thing, even though I had promised myself that I would only look after you, that I would never become so attached to another person. You have my love, my trust, and my heart. And you can read me as well as the Marauders could.

"When I found out that you were out there being tortured, possibly dying from your injuries, I knew that if I lost you I would lose myself. If I lost you, I would have no reason to live. You are all I have left. You are my world. And I am not ready to let my world be destroyed by Voldemort and his lackeys again. That heartbreak was bad enough the first time around."

Lupin's voice shook slightly as he forced his voice to stay level. "I would do anything for you, even die for you. I give you only the truth when you ask for it, in many cases where I have given others lies and half-truths. But it seems you are intent on disregarding that fact. You outright lie to me. You push me away half the time, and act as though nothing is wrong. You say that you miss talking to me, but you never really talk to me. You keep everything to yourself. And you expect me to either guess what's going through your mind or force me to extract what I want from you. It's like pulling teeth from a werewolf. Do you understand?

"You claim that I know you better than my seventeen year-old self, but I couldn't agree less. I can only guess how your mind works because I have watched every move you've made for the past three years, not because you have bothered to confide in me. You are constantly trying to keep me in the dark, for what reason I do not know. And I have therefore come to a conclusion." He paused again and Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he felt the sorrow radiating from Lupin. "You do not seem to have the same love and trust in me as I do in you." Lupin stood up and banished his chair, looking down at Harry with undisguised hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I am not Sirus, and I know that you hate me for it, that you wish I had been the one to fall through that veil. But I can not be anyone other than Remus Lupin, werewolf and lonely old hermit. I can not change the past for you, no matter how much I would like to do so. I can not bring back Sirius, James, or Lily. I know you want me to just leave you alone so you can get on with your life. That, I believe, I can do, and with all haste. Therefore, I bid you good day, Mr. Times. I wish you a speedy recovery and a happy life, without me to help screw it up for you." Lupin turned around and left quickly, the infirmary door slamming behind him.

Harry stared at the spot Lupin had just vacated, his mouth hanging open in shock, then jumped out of bed. Using a switching charm to change into his clothes, he pulled on his shoes, jammed Sirius' ring on his finger, stuffed the fake locket into his pocket, and tore out of the room.

Harry ran down the corridors, calling for the professor. When he realized that he had lost all traces of him, he rushed to his dorm. After what seemed like ages, he finally made it to Gryffindor tower and dashed into the dorm room, making the Marauders jump. Their eyes followed him as he dove for his trunk and started throwing things onto his bed to get them out of the way.

"Harry, what-" James ducked to avoid a book that landed neatly on Peter's bed. "Why are you out of the Hospital Wing? You said you'd be there at least another two days!"

Harry ignored him and pulled out his copy of the Marauder's Map. He quickly checked it for any sign of Lupin, wiped it clear out of habit, and threw it back into his trunk before slamming his hands against his bedposts. The loud bang his bed made as it lifted off the floor made the Marauders stare. Harry slunk over to the window seat and plopped down, drawing his knees painfully to his chest, hugging them tightly to him. He buried his head in his knees and tried to control his anger, fear, and sorrow.

Before he could rein in his emotions, the door to the dorm burst open. Madam Pomfrey stood in the doorway, her eyes glinting, an uncharacteristic snarl on her face. "Mr. Times! How dare you leave my care without my permission? You are not well enough to be up, let alone cavorting about with Professor Century or these hooligans!" The Marauders sent her offended looks that she disregarded. Madam Pomfrey marched up to Harry and stared down her nose at him in fury. "Get up! You are coming back to the Hospital Wing and you will stay there until I deem you fit to return to classes. At the rate you are going, you will be lucky to leave my care again!" When Harry didn't look up she huffed and grabbed his arm but a moment later pulled away, shrieking.

Harry's entire body was encased in emerald green flames. He looked up slowly at the hyperventilating nurse and stunned Marauders. His eyes radiated sorrow and a deep horror to those in the room, giving him a haunted look. "I will not be coming back to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey. I have had enough of that white-walled prison to last me until I die. I'm sorry, but keeping me there is more a hindrance than a help at the moment. If it makes you feel any better, send my potions up here so I can take them. Surely you trust me enough to do that."

The fire was ebbing from him now, softly dieing down until there was nothing left. Madam Pomfrey drew herself up to her full height and scoffed, her hands shaking slightly on her hips. "Fine, Mr. Times. But if you need my help again this year, you will find it much more difficult to get away as next time I will keep those bonds on you so tight that you may not be able to breathe. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, his eyes flashing. "Crystal." She nodded and slammed the door behind her, making Peter wince.

Harry looked out the window, his head lying on his arms, and ignored the furious silent battle that was waged behind him until James sat down across from him and waited patiently for him to look around. Harry felt his anger shift toward James and snapped, "I would appreciate it if you would wait to question me until a better time. I'm not in the mood."

James nodded. "We know. We just wanted to tell you that you can talk to us, you know. I mean, I know we haven't been very friendly to you for the last few months, but maybe venting would help."

Harry snorted. "Unless you can track down Century for me, I'll be this way for a while."

"Track him down?" Sirius asked, sharing a look with Remus. "But he was with you when Remus and James left, wasn't he?" Harry didn't bother to glance over at him. It was obvious Sirius and Peter already knew everything that had transpired in the infirmary not even an hour before. And Harry had been searching for nearly half that time.

Remus frowned. "What happened?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Remus. He didn't want to tell this Remus, the young and oblivious Remus. He wanted to tell his Remus, the one that he had been trying to get closer to but was also unconsciously pushing away in fear of him being targeted. Harry realized the truth behind Lupin's words now. Everything he had said didn't hurt because he had yelled. It had hurt because it was true.

Remus' frown deepened and he repeated himself. "What happened, Harry?" he asked quietly. He moved over to Sirius' bed and sat down beside Sirius. Peter looked on from James' bed, frowning slightly.

Harry sighed, letting his body relax minutely. "Nothing. Just something with Century. That's all." He looked around at them when they became quiet. They were all staring at him.

Finally, James opened his mouth. "Did something happen after we left?"

Harry nodded wearily. Remus tilted his head slightly. "Did Century get hurt or get sick?"

Harry shook his head, staring at Remus' hands, anything to keep from looking in his eyes. Sirius snorted. "He'd still be down there if Century was hurt, Moony."

"It was just a suggestion, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, it's way off." The other Marauders shared amused looks, but let him continue. Sirius sighed and reached over to pat Harry's shoulder. Harry watched him, somewhat amused, but also wondering what his godfather was doing. "It's alright, Harry. It happens to all of us."

Harry sat up straighter, letting his legs relax from their curled position. "What happens to all of us exactly?"

Sirius smiled benignly. "Why, your first major breakup of course!"

Harry almost fell off his perch in shock. When he recovered, he looked over at Remus who was methodically banging his head against Sirius' bedpost, his eyes screwed up, a pained look on his face. It almost looked as though he was fighting his instinct to throttle his best friend for the suggestion. Peter was nodding in agreement, but James started laughing hysterically. Sirius pouted. "Why are you laughing, Prongs? Your son has just had his heart broken. You should be comforting him!"

James wiped his eyes, chuckling. "I'm laughing because you're an idiot." Sirius gaped. "I think I'd know if my son was into guys. I mean, I'm not that out of the loop." Sirius sat back on his bed, continuing the absurd pout.

"I thought it was a good suggestion."

"No you didn't," James laughed. "You wanted to see how he reacted."

Sirius smiled. "Oh, alright, you caught me. But, I wanted to make sure he didn't lie during our truth or dare game. Sorry, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly in response. Leave it to Sirius to lighten the mood.

Peter moved to the head of James' bed to be closer to Harry and James. "Did Century like keel over or something, right in front of you?"

James rolled his eyes. "I think Harry would be sad, not angry, Wormtail. Use what little experience you have in emotional situations and apply it sometime." Peter shrugged. "Did Century fail you or give you a bad grade on something?"

Harry sighed. "No. It had nothing to do with homework."

"You sure?"

"I think I would know."

"Was Century kidnapped?" Peter asked when James snarled in frustration at the unhelpful answers.

"No."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No."

"Was he sacked?" James exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

Harry sighed again. "No."

"Is he leaving of his own accord?" Remus asked, apparently wanting to figure out the problem for himself.

"N-I don't know."

Remus frowned. "So, you're sure he's not sick?"

Harry looked down at the floor. "No. Century's not…sick."

"Oh my God!" Sirius stood up in shock. "He's having an affair with Madam Pomfrey!"

The others stared at him. Remus' face was green, a disgusted look on his face. Harry felt his mind go into an instant deep freeze. It was ludicrous, insane, utterly –

"Brilliant!" James shouted, standing up as well.

"What?" Peter choked.

"He may just have it! No, listen!" James said, ignoring Remus' protests as he sat back down. "Century goes to see Harry constantly when he's in the infirmary. He makes sure he never misses getting his huge dose of monthly medicine. And he claims to have an almost constant headache every minute of the day which prompts him to get a headache reducer from the infirmary. Right?" James asked Harry, who nodded absently. That much was true. Lupin's senses were still so overloaded that he was constantly taking potions to stop his migraines. "It all fits! He's never sick! He just fakes the migraines. He goes to see Pomfrey, who he always addresses as Poppy. And he must have told Harry that he wasn't coming to see him. He was only coming to see his beloved Madam Pomfrey!"

The others, minus Sirius, stared at him until the door swung open and Lily came inside. "What about Madam Pomfrey, James?" She asked, closing the door and looking around.

Sirius grinned, sitting back down. "Professor Century is having an affair with Madam Pomfrey!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And what has led you to that brilliant conclusion, Sirius?"

"All the evidence of course! Century is always sick, or claiming to be! And who is always there to tend to him? Madam Pomfrey!"

Lily sighed. "I fail to see how that points to an affair, seeing as she is the nurse and is always there for everyone, not just Professor Century."

"But it's the only explanation! Why else would Harry be angry at both of them?"

"Harry?" Lily repeated, looking around at him. She gasped quietly, almost as though she was stifling the sound so he wouldn't hear it.

Harry watched apprehensively as she demanded that James vacate his seat and took it instead, resting her hand on his shoulder. It didn't help that Harry had started crying again. Just the idea of Lupin doing something so farfetched was laughable, but Sirius' ability to introduce such an idea at a devastating time had reminded him why the Marauders were questioning him now. Perhaps that was why he had started crying again soon after his father had started to talk, even though the topic was hilarious. Harry cursed under his breath. Why was he crying? He hadn't cried like this, properly, since he was four. Why now?

Lily touched his knee and he flinched. It was silent as they all watched Harry bat away his tears, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stem the steady flow. Lily bit her lip and tentatively lifted her hand to his head and gently smoothed his hair down. The motion calmed him slightly and Harry managed to sit there, tear streaks still on his face but his eyes dry once more.

Lily continued to comb his hair and edged closer to him. "What's wrong?" When Harry let his gaze fall to his lap she turned to the Marauders. "What happened?"

Peter shrugged. "We're trying to guess. He won't tell us."

"Why?"

"Because it has something to do with Professor Century." Sirius held up his hands in surrender when she glared at him. "Hey! All we know is that Century just visited the Hospital Wing, something went wrong, Harry tried to go after him, and Harry just flat out told Pomfrey he's tired of her and her sacred wing," Sirius rambled, shrugging.

"But, what happened?" Lily asked again, looking over to James and Remus.

Harry didn't look up but winced slightly, remembering Lupin's betrayed face. James frowned at that. "Harry, did Professor Century…hurt you?"

Harry finally tore his gaze away from his hands and frowned at James, brows knitted. He didn't know how to answer that. It was really a yes but at the same time a no. He, Harry, was the one who had caused the most damage after all. "Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yes and no."

"Did he do something you didn't like?"

Harry hesitated, not sure where this was going. "I…yes."

"Was it really…bad?"

"Y-yes…"

James locked eyes with Harry. "Did he…he didn't…"

"Spit it out, Prongs! You're making me nervous," Sirius urged. The others watched James with bated breath as he steeled himself.

"Did he try to rape you?"

There was dead silence. Lily, Peter, and Sirius' mouths were hanging open. James' face was set, an angry glint in his eyes.

Remus, however, shot straight up, almost bouncing off the bed. He stared at James for a moment before finding him voice. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'did-did he rape you?'"

Remus stuttered. "But I – uh, he would never do that!" He whipped around to look at Harry. "I…he didn't! He wouldn't…"

Harry, his eyes as wide as saucers, choked. "He…Century…wha-rape? No! He-" Harry shook his head, his mouth gaping unattractively. "I can't believe you would think that he would – never. You just – why in the _world_ would you even suggest that?" Harry stuttered.

James didn't respond. He was just staring at Harry in amazement. Harry shook his head again, trying to make the sick feeling in his stomach go away. "Listen, Professor Century didn't hurt me. Alright? We just had a small fight. That's all. End of story. No Madam Pomfrey and no…raping. He would never do that, never think of doing anything to hurt me, ever. Not…" He trailed off, biting his lip. "So, that's it. No more discussing."

He smiled sadly, feeling his stomach churn worse than ever. "I think…I need to go somewhere quiet. See you." He got up and fled from the room, glancing at Remus' distraught face as he passed and closed the door.

A strained silence fell. "Well," Lily said, getting up, "I think I'll go try to keep an eye on him."

The others nodded and watched her go. When the door closed a second time the Marauders stared at each other, frowns on every face. James sighed and shrugged before lying down on his vacated bed, feeling drained.

"Hey, Prongs?"

"Hm?" James grunted, unwilling to do anything else but loll his head to the side to look at Sirius.

"You have a really messed up son."

* * *

Even in laughter the heart may ache, and joy may end in grief.

Proverbs 14:13


	29. Peaceful Easy Feeling

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: *sighs* I give up. I can never get a chapter out in less than a month anymore. And I feel as though I've sold out on this one. Maybe it's just me, but I feel as though this is a filler, and I hate fillers…Well, hopefully this won't disappoint you as much it does me. Read and review please.

-----------

"What the bloody hell, Prongs? What did that door ever do to you?" Sirius demanded, examining the dorm door and wall for cracks from their impact.

James huffed and crossed the room, not caring what damage he had done to their door. Remus rubbed his eyes, another migraine pulsing. He was too tired for this. "Prongs, what are you doing?"

James, taking that as an invitation, started attacking Harry's trunk with fervor. It sprang open and he instantly drew out two very familiar books. Sirius gasped, completely forgetting about the door James had slammed open, and rushed over to him. "I hadn't even thought about that!"

The Marauders piled onto James' bed, all staring in anticipation at the books. James sat down and stared almost hungrily at the books. He groaned suddenly, his eyes flickering between them and then up at his friends, desperation stamped across his face. "I just – I can't stop thinking about it! I know I shouldn't open them, so don't give me that look, Remus. But…I couldn't sleep last night or concentrate today for thinking about it. Remus, please?"

It was true, Remus thought. Only Peter had been able to fall asleep after Harry had left, but he was followed almost two hours later by Sirius. James and Remus were another story. James had gotten a whopping three hours of sleep, and Remus none. Both had spent their night spying, very discreetly, on Harry once he came back to the dorm. When he had come in it was around five in the morning. Remus had almost given up on him and had almost not noticed him coming in. There was no noise, not even the scuffing of his feet, to alert Remus that he was back. Only Harry's scent, mingled with far too much salt, had given him away.

Harry had paused at the end of Remus' bed and Remus had stilled immediately, hoping Harry wouldn't notice he was awake and leave again. He knew there was something Harry was trying to hold back from them. He didn't doubt that Harry and his future self had had a fight. It was the subject of the fight Remus wanted to know so badly. And it seemed that the fight was weighing just as heavily on Harry as he had stared at Remus' curtains for a full ten minutes.

But Harry had just sighed and crawled into his own bed, pausing to get something from his trunk. James and Remus had guessed that it was his journal and art book. A couple seconds later and Harry's quill and pencil could be heard scratching away, confirming their suspicions. James had gathered it was Harry's frustration that had driven him to write and draw all night. He had wanted to jump up and rip the books out of his son's hands. He couldn't stand not knowing what Harry had done and his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

He knew that Remus was yearning to know as well. His werewolf friend had been sending the same glances at Harry that James had. He had a feeling Remus knew he'd been up most of the night too. Remus' tired, slightly bloodshot eyes told James all he needed to know. Remus was fighting to stay awake, and the fact that the full moon was two days away didn't help. It was odd how his friend seemed even more concerned than he was. That thought had prompted him to quietly ask Remus how long Harry had been up. All night was not the answer he had wanted.

Now he just wanted to see what Harry had been up all night working on. Wanting to make Remus understand how badly he wanted to look at the books, he donned a poor imitation of Sirius' puppy-dog pout. But it worked. The alone was a testament to Remus' concern.

Remus dropped the glare and nodded, albeit hesitantly. James relaxed visibly and opened the journal. He flipped quickly to the last entry and read aloud, his voice shaking in anticipation. Yet the others clung to his every word.

"Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes ahold

Don't leave me here so cold

Don't leave me here like this

Can't here me scream from the abyss

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone

I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling through the depths

Can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way you used to be (can you hear me?)

-Limp Biskit"

James' voice died in his throat as he reread it, trying to process what it said. He finally laid it down and closed it. He picked up the next book and cracked it open, hoping it would be more helpful than the first. He silently handed it to Remus who found the last page and tapped the picture with his wand, not looking at it. The picture was projected into the middle of the dorm. The air in their lungs seemed to freeze.

The picture was different than any they'd seen in the book. Harry sat in the bottom left corner, his face turned up to look at his counterpart, head resting on his folded arms. His eyes were sad yet a small smile graced his lips. And it seemed to be because of the man almost floating beside him.

The man was cut off from Harry, his hemisphere devoid of color. Yet it was easy to see he was happy but haggard. His robes were patched and frayed. His face was lined and his eyes were shining with a calm smile also shown by his mouth. Below it was scribbled text: 'There is something in the pang of change more than the heart can bear, unhappiness remembering happiness. –Euripides'

James looked around at the others, clearing his throat. "Well, any conclusions?" It was obvious that the man was Professor Century, but the picture held little meaning to the Marauders. Of them all, Remus had the most knowledge about artistic devices. But Remus shook his head and turned the page. The pictures flashed and James let out a small whine as he examined it.

Harry was wrapped in heavy chains. They wove around his body in a convoluted mass. Every muscle was straining to break free of the chains and whatever they were anchored to. His right arm was stretched out in front of him, reaching and groping. He was leaning out so the chains were taut. His face bore a look of pure agony. He knew how close he was to his goal yet he couldn't get it.

A few feet in front of him was Professor Century. He had his back turned to Harry, his head held erect. And he was walking away. There was a calm, relieved look on his face and he seemed oblivious to Harry's struggles, though the latter's fingers were grazing the man's robes.

Sirius reached over and closed the book with shaking hands. He cleared his throat. "So…what knowledge did we gain from this venture?"

Remus seemed too shocked to speak and shook his head when the others looked at him. James nodded. "Well…it seems that Harry is more attached to Century than we thought. This fight or whatever it is between them is tearing Harry up. And it's only been one day. If this isn't fixed soon…" James trailed off, looking pleadingly at the others.

"So, w-what do we do?" Sirius asked. "Century's not even in the castle anymore and it's been near twenty-four hours. And he's a teacher. He just up and left."

"You think he's left for good?" Peter asked.

Sirius shook his head. "He's got a good job and all. Besides, I don't think he'd abandon Dumbledore over a little fight with Harry."

"Yeah," James agreed thoughtfully. "But will he abandon Harry?"

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. But, seriously, what do we do?"

Remus laughed hollowly, making the others jump. "What can we do? All we can do is hope they work it out and quickly."

"Hopefully, Century won't come back without patching things up. Otherwise, things might get nasty," Sirius sighed. "Remember their row earlier this year."

"Harry won't let this go on, not when he's suffering like this. I mean, think about it. He'll patch things up as soon as possible."

"I hope you're right, Moony." James sighed too, closing his eyes to block out the pictures, and finally fell asleep.

---------

Harry was shaking; from what, he wasn't sure. It was from either fear or anticipation. What would happen when Lupin saw him? It had only been two days and already Harry felt as though it had been years. He hadn't realized, until this fight, just how much he cared for Lupin. He couldn't help it. Something kept drawing him back to his Professor, and, he'd rationalized, maybe it was time to try a small heart-to-heart. Though he hoped it wouldn't turn into something sappy, or worse yet awkward. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

Of course, the talk hadn't been possible yet. Lupin had vacated the castle, presumably taking temporary residence in the Three Broomsticks. Harry hadn't tried to go after him. That would have ended horribly. Instead, he was sitting in the middle of the forbidden forest, waiting for the full moon to rise. And as the first howls started, Harry transformed and ran toward the sounds, hoping nothing bad would happen.

---------

Lupin's return to consciousness the next morning was painfully slow. The night had been particularly hard on him and though he usually didn't black out, his strength had failed him. He had made it halfway through his transformation back into a human.

Harry had carefully laid him in a more comfortable position, draping his robes over him, and sat a few feet away, not sure how close he should be in case Lupin was still extremely mad at him.

Almost an hour later, Lupin stirred. He slowly blinked his eyes, but closed them tightly against the sun coming through the trees. He sat up and looked around, not noticing Harry who had retreated into the shadows. Lupin blinked in confusion when he noticed the robes pooled in his lap. He stood, a painful expression on his face, and slid the robes on an inch at a time, his movements slow and measured. He knew something unusual had happened, and he quickly reassessed his night as he fastened his robes.

Harry watched him with growing worry. Something was apparently not adding up about the night because Lupin frowned and tensed, though it was hard to tell he had done so. A low growl slowly rose from his throat. Harry involuntarily stepped back and a twig snapped beneath his foot.

Lupin whirled and rushed at him, his body moving fluidly even after such a rough night. Before Harry knew what had happened he was pinned to the tree behind him, pain lancing through his back. Lupin's hand was clamped over his throat, successfully stopping his breathing. Lupin's fangs, usually unnoticeable, were bared menacingly inches from Harry's nose and his eyes were a rich amber, as always when his instincts kicked in. His breathing was irregular, coming in short puffs as adrenaline pumped through him.

Harry gasped for air, his fingers curled around Lupin's hand but not straining against his hold. Their eyes locked and recognition flashed across Lupin's face. He released Harry and reeled backward. Harry slumped against the tree, swallowing air in great gulps. They stared at each other, both unsure what to do.

Lupin walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down, watching Harry warily. Harry got up and slowly approached him. He sat down across from him and lowered his eyes.

Lupin was silent another moment, then, "You shouldn't be here." His voice was lower than normal and very raspy from screaming and howling all night. Harry didn't respond. He'd planned out everything he would say but now he couldn't recall a word of it. "I could have been extremely out of control what with my stress level recently." Harry kept his eyes on the ground, unwilling to break down. "Say whatever it is you have to say, or leave."

Harry felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't say a word it he wanted to. So he simply stared at the hard ground. He would wait as long as he had to before he'd open his mouth and make a fool out of himself. But it seemed Lupin was not patient today. He sighed and got up, straightening his robes. As he walked away, his steps not even audible, Harry started to panic. What could he say? Would anything have enough power to stop him?

"I'm sorry." Lupin stopped and stiffened, but didn't turn. "I…I'm sorry. I don't – I didn't…I'm sorry." Lupin didn't react. Harry, sensing that he wouldn't make it much longer, got up and walked to him. He looked ahead of him, not letting his gaze shift to Lupin. "I'll just go then. There are some potions in your room, if you want them." Harry continued walking, drawing nearer to Lupin, and, finally, past him. Just as he was sighing in relief, Lupin grabbed his arm. Harry turned slightly in shock and his shirt hit his back and stuck there. Harry winced and stilled to keep it from getting worse.

"Blood."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, careful to keep his shirt from moving.

"I smell blood. _Why _do I smell blood?"

"You are pretty scratched up. It-"

"_Your_ blood, Harry," Lupin growled.

"Er…I…"

"You what?" Harry bit his lip and didn't answer. Lupin chuckled incredulously. "You stayed with me all night, didn't you? Even after…" Harry nodded reluctantly. Lupin paused. "Where is it?"

"My back," Harry mumbled. "Why?"

"How did it happen?"

"Moony was a little cranky. Took a swipe at me while I wasn't looking."

Lupin slowly released Harry's arm and straightened his shirt so it wasn't sticking to his back anymore. "I'm sorry…"

Harry turned around, frowning. "Why? I deserved it. I deserved everything. I needed that wakeup call."

"No," Lupin murmured, sighing. "It was wrong of me to say those horrible things to you. None of what I said about you was true."

"Yes, it was. I _have_ been pushing you away. I thought by doing that I could fool Voldemort into thinking I hated you, that you didn't matter so he wouldn't go after you. But, I guess it's not worth it in the end. I should have realized what it was doing to you. I'm the one that should be sorry. So, am I forgiven?"

Lupin smiled gently and ruffled Harry's hair. "Forgiven."

Harry smiled in return, his anxiety melting away. "Thanks. And, if you feel the need to be forgiven, then you are."

Lupin nodded and turned to lead the way out of the forest.

---------

"What are you smiling about, Moony?" Sirius asked, catching his friend's grin.

Remus turned to him, his eyes glinting in that mysterious way that they always seemed to do the day after the full moon. "Century's back."

James whipped around to stare at him. "How can you tell? I don't see him." Peter leaned around Remus to look up at the staff table.

"I was coming back to the dorm from the Hospital Wing and I heard someone inside Century's office. And, naturally, I stopped to listen." Remus fell silent, munching happily on his sandwich, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The others stared at him, waiting for him to continue. After he didn't react, James snapped. "Moony!"

Remus turned to him, the playful smile overtaking his face. "Yes, Prongs?" he asked innocently.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, we bloody well want to know what happened!" Sirius exclaimed, overriding James' indignant sputtering.

"If you had asked nicely, I might have considered telling you."

James gaped, amazed that now was one of the moments Remus decided to let his Marauder side show. "Buh-but, Moony!" He whined.

"No! I'm not going to tell you. You're being mean."

Sirius, his face grim, got up, walked around the table, and knelt beside Remus, his hands clasped together. Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius made his famous puppy-dog pout. "Remy, you know I love you, right?" Remus' mouth quirked slightly. He leaned his head into one hand as he waited to hear the rest. "I've been good to you, haven't I? I've protected you. Cared for you. Spent endless nights in the Hospital Wing with you. Even studied at unearthly hours of the morning with you! How could you turn your back on me now? After everything we've been through!" His voice rose to a shout.

Remus collapsed against the table in gales of laughter. "Stop! Stop it, please! I-I can't take it!" He sighed, still chuckling, and wiped tears from his eyes. "Well, I can't argue with that. Get up here, idiot." Sirius scrambled onto the bench, a broad grin on his face.

Remus motioned for them to lean in. "Okay, from what I heard, Harry and Century are good again. They were talking and laughing just like before, like nothing happened."

"What were they talking about?" James prompted anxiously.

Remus looked taken aback, his demeanor changing instantly. He cleared his throat. "Well, I…"

"You didn't stay, did you?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus flushed. "No. I listened in for a couple minutes then left."

"Why? You're a Marauder! You're supposed to be a snoop!"

"Just because I'm a Marauder does not mean I want to intrude on personal matters!" Remus hissed. "If you must know, they were mainly talking about what they said to each other during their fight. It was only for a minute though. Then they started on a friend of Harry's. Besides, after that, everything got really quiet. I think they went into his quarters."

James relaxed, sated. "So, no harm, no foul, eh?"

Remus shrugged. "You could say that. It's all patched up, and thank God it is. Another sleepless night and we'd have had to drug Harry just so he wouldn't die of exhaustion." He sighed. "I think they've already forgotten all about the fight. It was strange. While I was listening, they got really quiet for a second. Then they just burst out laughing. And they hadn't said anything. It was like they were silently communicating."

"You mean like we do?" James asked.

"Exactly. They weren't that close before. It's like this fight didn't separate them. It made their friendship stronger."

"Not surprising," Sirius sighed. They all looked at him. "Well," he said, flustered, "look at how much we fight! And yet we're still like brothers!" They smiled at this. "It's only natural that they become closer. I mean, they must have learned loads about each other from this."

The others nodded and fell silent. James yawned. "Well, I think it's time." He stood up and almost skipped out of the Hall, the others following in his wake.

"Time for what?" Peter asked.

"The questioning."

At this, Remus felt Moony's presence flare inside his chest and he pivoted, halting in front of James. "Moony, wha-"

"Prongs…"

James frowned. Remus' face was set in a frown as well. His eyes, usually a rich chestnut, were liquid amber. James felt his blood freeze. Remus' eyes turning amber never ended well. "R-Remus, your eyes! Calm down or-"

"No, James!" Remus growled. "I can't let you do that to Harry, not when he's just got back on good terms with Century."

"But that's the beauty of it! He'll be so ecstatic about the fight being over that he'll gladly answer our questions!" James exclaimed, gesturing wildly in an attempt to prove his point.

"Harry's not an idiot, James! He'll catch on and he won't give you anything!"

"How do you know that?"

"How do I-" Remus sputtered. "Are you dense? You've been living with him for the past how many months, and you still haven't figured out that you shouldn't press him for answers? Do you really think your son would be stupid? I mean, with you and-" Remus growled, his eyes flashing, and cut himself off.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"No, it wasn't!" Sirius exclaimed, comprehension dawning on his face. He pointed an accusatory finger at Remus. "You know who Harry's mother is!"

Remus, his eyes still amber, schooled his face. "How do you know I wasn't going to say me? After all, I am an honorary uncle now, aren't I?"

"But you stopped yourself! You never stop yourself when you're yelling at us! Never!"

"What is your point, Padfoot?"

"My point is-"

"Enough!" James growled. They both quieted but Remus glared at him, the wolf in him still apparent. "I find it odd that _you_ are so concerned about Harry."

"Someone has to be!"

"What are you saying?"

"First it was jealousy. Now, it's your curiosity," Remus snapped.

"What are you-"

"You don't give a damn about Harry!"

James gaped. "How dare you! Of course I care for Harry!"

"You aren't showing it," Remus hissed.

"How am I supposed to show it? I'm seventeen! I'm not technically his father yet!"

"But you are in his eyes. And these last couple of days, yes, you _cared_ for him. But the real reason you were so concerned was because you knew that you couldn't ask him things until he was over the fight."

"That's not true!" James shook his head violently.

"If that's not true then why are you so determined to ruin his mood with questions?"

"Why? _Why_? I want to _know_, Moony! Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you want to know your future? If you got married? What job you have? If they've found a cure for lycanthropy?" He pleaded.

"I already know, idiot!" Remus barked, bristling.

Silence fell. "What?" James asked quietly.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to get out of this one?

"For your information, he's not married and there is still no cure," a calm voice murmured.

The Marauders whirled. Harry was leaning against the wall behind them, hands in his pockets, a lazy smile quirking his mouth. His eyes, though half-lidded, were sparkling in delight. "Hiya, Harry," Sirius murmured, glancing back and forth at his friends.

Harry nodded, the smile not leaving his face. Remus calmed slightly, his expression softening considerably before he frowned. "You okay?"

Harry nodded again. "'M fine. Nothing to worry about. Why?"

Remus shrugged. "You just look a bit tired."

Sirius snorted and taunted Remus lightly. "You just don't like hurting people's feelings, do you, Moons?"

"Fine. Harry, you bloody well look like death warmed over. Happy, Pads?" He glared at Sirius and crossed his arms defensively.

"Yes, very."

Harry smiled. "You're preaching to the choir, my brother."

Remus laughed incredulously and tutted. "No sleep for three days, and still able to stand up straight? You must have a secret."

Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Oh yeah, because spelling your eyes open every second is such a secret."

Remus shook his head, still smiling. "Well, I think it's about time you got to bed. Come on. Go!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. 'K? Worry about getting yourself some sleep."

James cleared his throat. "Let's head to the dorm. Then you both can get some well-deserved shut-eye."

"Uh huh." Harry sounded unconvinced. "At what price?" he asked, walking over to Sirius and Remus, throwing one arm around each man's shoulders.

"Price? Who said anything about a price?" James asked, looking properly offended.

Remus smirked. "Told you he's smart."

Harry smiled, nodding as they started walking, the two boys still attached to his arms. Silence fell and for a moment all that could be heard were their soft footfalls. In the silence it was hard to miss the boys' curious glances. Finally Harry sighed. "Alright, alright. You can ask questions!" He grumbled. Sirius and James cheered. "_But_, I answer only the ones I want to. And you have until my head makes contact with my pillow. So I suggest you fire away."

James started immediately. "Who do I marry?" Harry stared at him. "Your mum. You know. Who's your…your mum?"

Harry sighed. "You've been brooding for a while, haven't you?" James blinked in response. "I can't answer that, James. You know I can't."

James frowned. "Well, what can you tell us?"

Harry shrugged. "Keep asking."

Sirius slung his own arm around Harry. "Tell us more about that little girlfriend of yours back home."

"Like?"

"Name, age, score on the Hotness Scale…"

"Hotness Scale?"

"You don't know what the Hotness Scale is? We've only spent a week every school year to rate every single girl according to its standards!"

"Er…right…assuming 10 is the highest…10."

Sirius whistled in awe. "Only Lily-flower has ever ranked that high!"

Harry smiled wistfully. "Well, Ginny's a lot like Lily. She's a redhead and she has one nasty temper. Brown eyes, freckles, passionate, strong, etc. Oh, and she's sixteen."

"Ginny, eh? Ginny what?"

"Weasley."

"Weasley? Not Arthur Weasley?" James asked, eyes wide.

"One and the same. Great man."

"A daughter huh? After three boys-"

"Six."

"What?" James asked, nonplussed.

"Six boys, one girl. Ginny's the baby. All of her brothers are really protective, especially my best mate Ron."

"Wait, wait…seven kids? Arthur had seven kids?" Remus asked, floored.

"Yeah, and all of them, minus one, are really great friends of mine."

"Good! Arthur's a good man. It's nice to know you've got good tastes in friends, and they're good ones at that."

"Yeah. I couldn't ask for better friends than Ron and Hermione. They've been there for everything."

The boys smiled, glancing at each other. "Good," Remus whispered, tightening his hold on Harry slightly. "So, I guess that means you're popular?"

Harry snorted. "Popular is putting it bluntly."

"How bluntly?"

"Pretty darn."

James laughed. "Do you not like being popular or something?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to get on that subject when he was so tired. "Put it this way, popular is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Is that why you've been hanging around Snivellus, to keep away some popularity?" Sirius asked innocently.

Harry stiffened but kept walking. "He's not that bad you know."

"He's dangerous," James protested, keeping his voice level.

Harry laughed. "Yes, well, for your information, I'm dangerous." He looked over at James. "Let me worry about Severus. I know what he's capable of, and I know what _I'm_ capable of."

"So?"

"He won't be a problem."

Silence fell again. Harry could tell they were all bursting to ask him a million questions but were holding back due to his depleted state. They were in view of the Fat Lady, and they were all glancing nervously at each other, as though trying to communicate via brainwaves so they wouldn't be put in the spotlight by asking.

Remus rolled his eyes, ignoring them. "Are you going to tell them about Christmas?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and he broke his gaze with James. "What about Christmas?"

Harry gave a lopsided grin. "Oh, I think you know." He chuckled, thinking back over their gifts, Sirius' motorcycle sticking out most prominently in his mind. "Sirius' was my favorite, by the way, just because it was the most intricate."

"My…my what?" Sirius asked, opening the portrait.

Harry didn't answer and just let go of Sirius and Remus so he could climb into the common room. Remus smirked and slapped a pout onto his face. "You mean mine wasn't your favorite? How could you?" he whined.

"Well," Harry sighed, his mind flying to the book and Honeydukes certificate he had given Remus, particularly staying set on the chocolate, "it does sound good right about now."

"Then you'll get it," Remus said, losing the whine immediately.

"You don't need to-"

"I insist."

"But-"

"You're going to take it and there will be no arguing," Remus said, wagging a finger in Harry's face.

"Fine, fine!" Harry held up his hands in surrender. "But it's yours, Rem."

Remus almost smiled at hearing the nickname that his friends often used from him, but he kept a stern frown on his face as he shot back, "Which means I get to give it to whoever I want, and you are top of the list."

Harry's eyes widened dramatically. "You mean I'm before James and Sirius?"

"Yep! Especially before them."

"But I thought-"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius yelled.

They had stopped in the middle of the common room, watching Harry and Remus bicker. They turned to look sheepishly at the others. "Sorry. Carried away," Harry murmured, having truly forgotten about the others for a moment.

"With what? That was complete gibberish!" Sirius huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Harry smiled. "You remember Christmas, right?"

The Marauders nodded. James gasped, clutching his heart. "Guys!" The others looked at him expectantly. "We didn't give Harry anything!"

Sirius gaped. "I didn't even – Harry, what do you want? Anything!" He grabbed Harry's arms and stared pleadingly at him.

Harry stared at him. "I-"

"We'll go tonight!" He nodded emphatically and started pacing. "Diagon Alley! Name it! Moony, you can go to Borgin and Burkes. Prongs and I-"

Remus snorted. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You think I'm going with you?" He laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Uh, no," Sirius answered, looking at Remus like he had lost his mind. "You didn't get him anything either."

"Au contraire. I got him something. _I _was the nice uncle." He smirked, watching the others gape. "Sorry about your luck."

Harry laughed. "Yes, and I've gotten a lot of use from it." He turned to Remus, frowning slightly. "What about you?"

"So, I sneak out every weekend to use it. Doesn't mean anything does it?"

Harry chuckled. "Chocoholic."

"But you love me for it."

Harry sighed. "True."

The other Marauders frowned. James' eyes widened. "It was you!" Remus and Harry turned toward him, feigning curiosity. "You were the one who sent us those presents! That's how you knew about the coin in Moony's book and how to work Padfoot's motorcycle!"

Sirius and Peter's mouths fell open. "You?" Sirius asked. "You spent a fortune on us!"

"Except for me," Peter griped. "What was with mine?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment then smiled. "It's a little joke between us. You'll understand later." He turned and walked up the stairs, the stunned Marauders following. He immediately headed for his bed, glancing toward the showers but deciding against it. He'd probably end up falling asleep under the water.

Remus reached into his trunk and threw a bar of chocolate to Harry who caught it looking puzzled. "An entire bar? I can't eat an entire bar!"

"Then save it for later."

Harry rolled his eyes and simply opened it and took a bite. It was silent except for the shuffling from the other Marauders. Once he was happy with the amount of chocolate he had eaten, the only thing he had consumed in almost 48 hours, Harry climbed into bed. Just after he had pulled his curtains closed, James murmured, "Harry, I'm sorry, but I have one last question."

"Can't it wait, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James pushed on. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry stiffened. There was no way he was ready to answer that, if he would ever be. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, hoping he was a better actor than he thought. Someone peeked through the curtains and sighed. "He's already out, Prongs. You can tell how hard the last few days have been on him. Even fell asleep with his glasses on." Sirius reached in and gently removed his glasses. Harry had to fight not to flinch away. "Save it for later, Prongs."

Harry sighed silently in relief when Sirius pulled back. Now if he could pull that off a few more times he'd have it made.

----------

I am worn out from groaning; all night long I flood my bed with weeping and drench my couch with tears. My eyes grow weak with sorrow; they fail because of all my foes.

Psalm 6:6-7


	30. Dreamscape

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: I don't even know how long it's been since the last update. Too long is all I know. But I figured I would get this one out before vacation. Hopefully it lives up to standards. Read and review please.

"Haven't we had enough excitement over the past few days?" Remus moaned, lazily handing Sirius the toast.

James and Sirius looked scandalized. "Never!"

Remus shook his head. "I take it everything's already done."

James and Sirius nodded, their eyes glinting. Remus was about to start the debate again when Harry dropped into the seat beside him. Remus blinked in surprise and looked him over. Harry's clothes were rumpled, his eyelids were dropping, and his hair was a whirlwind. He crossed his arms in front of him on the table and burrowed his head snuggly into them.

Remus chuckled and mimicked him, turning his head to look at him. "Harry…" he sang quietly.

"What?" Harry grumbled into his arms.

"Is the wolfling tired?" Remus teased, smiling.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes half shut. "No! You think?" He turned his head back into his arms. "This is why, when I miss that much sleep, I like to gain it back an hour or two a night, not all at once or I'm dead on my feet! Look like a damn inferi."

"Inferi?" Peter asked. The others nodded but Sirius stopped and frowned.

"How do you know what an inferi looks like?" he asked. "Hell, how do you know what inferi are?"

"None of your business," Harry mumbled.

"But-"

A loud roar interrupted him. Harry's head snapped around, hand already on his wand, looking around for the source of the noise. It sounded again, followed by a short series of barking, hissing, screeching, and laughing. Harry blinked and looked up at the Head table. The ruckus, which was still escalating in volume, was emanating from the teachers. Harry stared.

Hagrid was bellowing like a rampant bear, his teeth tearing viciously at a bloody steak on his plate. Beside him was Hooch who was screeching loudly. Harry suddenly felt lucky that he had never heard her sing. She was digging through a large bowl of nuts and seeds in front of Sprout who was emitting a strange buzzing noise, reaching across Hooch to a large treacle tart.

At the opposite end of the table was Slughorn. Harry couldn't really decide what he was doing until he started shooting sparks at something in the air from the tip of his wand. It still didn't help as Harry couldn't see what he was targeting. Flitwick was beside him, laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face. He toppled forward and banged his small fist on the table.

Harry skipped over the next few teachers, not really interested in people he didn't know. He had to admit, though Dumbledore wasn't doing anything nearly as embarrassing as the others, seeing the Headmaster hoot and try to turn his head all the way around on his shoulders was rather hilarious.

Harry turned his attention back to the last two teachers. McGonagall was alternately hissing and meowing, preening herself like a cat. On her right was Century.

Harry bit back a laugh. He was barking at the other teachers, a few of which were reaching for his food. He growled but turned around almost immediately and scratched his head fervently with his hand, snapping savagely at McGonagall when she reached for his meat.

The entire hall was in an uproar, laughter drowning out any talking. Harry collapsed beside the Marauders, all thoughts of sleep and surprise attacks gone from his mind. As soon as the laughter died down to the occasional chuckle, the teachers snapped out of their trances, staring at each other in confusion.

Century suddenly burst out laughing, quickly followed by Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hooch, and Flitwick. The others glared at them in betrayal. McGonagall swept down to the Gryffindor table, stopping beside the Marauders. They gazed up at her innocently. "I hope you are quite done."

Sirius couldn't help himself. "Done? You underestimate us."

"What do you-" McGonagall hissed. She clapped a hand over her mouth. She glared at them and talked between hisses, "Detention! All five of you!"

"Wha – but, Professor!" Harry protested.

"No buts!" She stalked off and Harry turned to the Marauders.

James was looking apologetic. "Sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry." Harry grumbled, slumping against the table again.

"We really are!" Sirius pressed urgently. "But we couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist what?" Harry hissed. "I don't even understand what I got in trouble for!"

James and Sirius gaped at him. "P-Prongs! Your son just – just insulted us!"

Harry snorted, turning his head out of his arms. "Sorry to have offended you, but I'm lucky to remember my own name at the moment. Piecing together their behaviors is not something I can comprehend right now."

James huffed. "Fine. Look…That involves the eyes and the turning of the head and – there you go! Okay. Hagrid is a dragon. Hooch is a bird. Sprout's a bee."

Sirius interrupted. "Slughorn's a spider." Harry snorted. "Flitwick's a hyena. Dumbledore's an owl. McGonagall's a cat."

"And Century," Remus said, glaring at his friends, "is a dog."

"I figured that one out, thanks," Harry said, smirking.

Remus pushed him playfully. "Shut up."

Harry burrowed into his arms again, and the Marauders, miraculously, left him alone. He was almost asleep when something pricked his finger. His head shot up. A mail owl was sitting in front of him. He growled menacingly and yanked the paper away, tossing the owl a knut.

As it took off, he opened the paper, skipping over the articles about Death Eater attacks. He was folding it up when a picture near the bottom caught his eye. He frowned as he read the article, which he noted was by Rita, though he skimmed most of the middle.

Arthur Weasley, newly instated Head of the Muggle Artifacts Department, has been blessed with three bouncing baby boys. And only this week he received the news that his wife, Molly Prewett Weasley, is pregnant once again. The Weasley family is ecstatic, but it must be pointed out that they are not being practical. Since the birth of their first son, Arthur's meager salary had barely managed to support his family. Now, with a fourth one on the way, he will be lucky if he can scrape enough money up to become a beggar in Diagon Alley. This is the dilapidation of our kind. Measures must be taken to stop our downfall. And they are not…muggleborns…lowly muggle jobs… Let the Weasleys be a constant reminder of our poverty and foolishness.

Harry was seeing red. He looked at the picture. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a young Bill, Charlie, and Percy hung on their parents' clothes. Harry smirked. "Yeah, foolishness. Having a big, loving family is foolishness, isn't it, Rita." Harry snorted. "Just wait. Fred and George'll give you hell soon enough." He threw it down and got up, groaning. "School. Yipee."

Sirius, who had picked up the paper, ran to catch up with him. "You saw the article, huh? Strange subject, don't you think?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "So," James asked, "what's this one's name?"

"Fred and George."

"The kid has two names?" Peter asked.

"They're twins, idiot." Sirius swatted him lightly with the paper.

"Oh…friends of yours?"

"Hm…Can tick off Snape, Filch, McGonagall, and Umbridge in one shot, get Peeves to prank people for them, always know how to make you laugh, Beaters, Marauder worshippers, loyal to the core, no, they're the worst." Harry rolled his eyes. "Best adopted family the son of a Marauder could have."

"I want to meet these guys." James laughed.

"Oh, and that's not the best part. They started a joke shop with my…with some money I gave them."

"No way," James breathed.

"Yep. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And apparently I'm a partner. They won't let me forget about the money."

"What are some of their products? They carry Zonko's?" Sirius asked, his face lit up.

"Nope."

"Filibuster's?"

"No."

"Muggle stuff?"

"A bit."

"You sure about Zonko's?"

"Yep."

"Then what do they carry?" Remus shoved Sirius out of the way, anxious for the babbling to stop.

"Their products of course."

"Wait. They _make_ their stuff?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah. Daydream charms, pygmy puffs, edible dark marks, love potions, Whizbangs – sorry, fireworks – instant swamps, skiving snackboxes, canary creams, ton-tongue toffees, fake wands-"

"Weasleys after my own heart!" Sirius cried.

"-and their more serious line."

"More serious?" Remus asked.

"Peruvian dark powder, decoys, shield gloves and cloaks." Harry shrugged. "They're nice to have."

"Why do you need them?"

"We're late for potions," Harry said hurriedly.

"What?"

"We're late." Harry took off down the corridor, the Marauders racing to catch up.

Harry groaned. His day had been horrible – so far. Between his attempts to stay awake and the two or three minutes of sleep he had been able to catch here and there before jerking awake, classes were boring. The only thing helping him to stay awake was the occasional outburst from the Professors.

Slughorn and McGonagall had been entertaining but extremely harsh. They obviously found the situation less than amusing and showed their dislike by loading everyone up with homework. So much for catching up on sleep.

Harry slumped in his seat in Defense. They were talking about dueling, again. Why were the teachers determined to put him to sleep today, even Lupin?

That thought flew out the window when Lupin started barking again. Harry watched him in amusement, chin resting on his hand. When Lupin stopped, he simply blinked, shook his head, and smiled.

"So," he began again, his voice hoarse, "any questions?"

No one moved. Harry felt his eyes sliding shut again. But Lupin's voice made him snap back again. "Yes, Mr. Snape."

"When are we going to cover the Unforgivables again, Professor?"

Harry's head shot up. He stared at Severus who, with the new desk arrangement, was looking straight at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Lupin just blinked calmly. "I had honestly not given it any more thought. Why are you wondering, Mr. Snape?"

Severus shrugged. "I thought that maybe you could do it next week."

Harry felt a smirk stealing across his face. Trust Severus to casually mention it like that. The Polyjuice Potion was done at least. Now they could do the lesson whenever they wanted. Harry's face fell. He was the one that was going to perform them. He was going to actually _try_ to kill something. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Severus, nodding stiffly.

Severus nodded back, equally grim-faced. "Yes, Professor. I think next week would be good."

Lupin glanced between the two. "Alright. Well then. Next week we'll restart the Unforgivables. I ask that anyone who wishes to miss this lesson stay after and talk with me." Lupin looked around. "For homework I want you to continue research on the Unforgivables. I want who created them, when they were first used, the most famous event in which they were used, etc." The bell rang, breaking the trance they were all in. The room emptied slowly, the students unwilling to leave.

"I'll meet you later," Harry promised the Marauders. They nodded and slipped out, leaving Lupin, Severus, and Harry alone.

Harry, unable to stay awake while sitting down, stood up, moving away from the desks so he couldn't lean on them. They were silent for a moment then Lupin sighed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

Harry shrugged. "You probably know anyway. So…"

"Polyjuice Potion," Severus said quietly. "It was the only way you two could pull this off."

Harry nodded. "I know you could do them, Remus. I just…" he glanced at Severus. "I have to know how to do them."

"Harry-"

"Don't try to baby me, Remus. There's no use and you know it." Harry sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. "I have to be able to do this. If I don't…"

Lupin nodded and sagged slightly, gazing intently at Harry's face and then into his eyes. "You've never been a child, Harry. I'm sorry about that. It never should have been like this."

Harry smiled, chuckling sadly. "But it is. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Lupin nodded again, standing up and moving to his desk, sorting his papers though they were already stacked neatly. "So, how are we doing this?"

Snape reached quickly into his pocket and drew out four vials. "You both will need to take these right before class. Somehow, you are going to have to take the second dose during class. Otherwise you'll change back and this will all have been for nothing."

Harry nodded. "I can get away with it easy. I just have to take it from a flask. No one'll know. But, Remus…what about pretending you're sick? Ask to go to the bathroom, and take it there."

Lupin sighed. "It's the only way."

"Well, look at it this way, Lupin," Snape said, grabbing his things. "You get a day off."

"Hey, Rem, where's Harry?" James asked.

Remus looked up from his book. "In bed, last I checked."

"It's only six thirty." James glanced over at Harry's bed, noticing the curtains were drawn. "I guess we should go then. I don't think he needs to be woken up. Come on, Pads."

Remus snorted, his eyes back on his book. "Don't bother."

"Why?"

Remus took out his wand and, before his friends could stop him, set off a volley of firecrackers. Sirius and James clapped their hands over their ears, waiting for them to stop ringing.

James rounded on Remus, who hadn't moved from his position on his bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Remus looked up calmly. "Making noise. Why?"

"You probably gave Harry a heart attack!" Sirius growled. "What's the matter with you? You're the smart one!"

Remus sat his books aside and got up, moving toward Harry's bed. He gently pulled back the curtains and gestured at Harry. He was lying on his stomach, face half-buried in the pillow, snoring lightly. James and Sirius blinked. "Wha – that should've made him jump up screaming!"

"I know." Remus closed the curtains quickly when Harry shifted. "Silencing charm."

"What? Why would he need a silencing charm? We aren't that loud."

"Remember when he first came here and he had that nightmare?"

James nodded, but Sirius shook his head. "When?"

"When we had to hold him down and give him that potion," James answered, eyes darting to Harry's trunk.

Remus nodded. "I think he got wise and put the charm on his bed after that. Haven't you noticed how he always sleeps with the hangings closed? We haven't done that since second year."

"You think he has nightmares often – like, once a week?"

"Forget once a week, try almost every night."

James choked. "W-what?"

"Every time he got up to get a potion, I heard him."

"'Got'?"

"He put them in his drawer, but he still has to reach out of the hangings to get them."

Sirius frowned. "Can we get to them without him knowing?" Remus shrugged and walked over to the stand. He pulled out his wand and tapped it a few times. "Uh, Moony, what're you doing?"

"Security charms."

"Oh, right. I knew that…Why does he need security charms?"

Remus rolled his eyes and put his wand away, opening the drawer slowly. He pulled out a case and brought it over to the others. Sirius whistled when it was opened. He ran his fingers through them, picking one up here and there. "Moony, how often does he take these?"

"Not as often as he reaches for it. He must be afraid of becoming dependant on them."

"Good." Sirius picked one out and held it up to the light. He frowned and unstoppered it to smell it. His frown deepened. "Moons, what do you smell?"

Remus took it and smelled it. He frowned as well and handed it to James, who mimicked them. "Is that pain reliever?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but there's something else too."

"Dreamless sleep, powerful too."

Sirius nodded and looked over at James who was staring coldly at the potion in his hand. "Prongs?"

"Why?"

"Er, what-"

"Why? Why does he have to take it?"

Remus pried the vial from James' hand and replaced it. "I don't know."

"You said you think it's his nightmares, right?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"How could nightmares drive a person to this?"

They fell silent, all staring at each other. Something thudded to the floor behind them, making them jump. Remus picked it up. "Just a book."

"But where'd it come from?" James asked.

"It's Harry's. He was reading it there for a while before he went to sleep."

"Where was it?"

"His nightstand." They looked over at it.

"There's nothing on it. Well, except Harry's glasses."

"Then how'd it fall?"

Remus shrugged, turning back to Sirius. "Probably nothing."

Sirius was frowning, staring at Harry's bed. "No, no it's not nothing."

"What are you talking about, Sirius?"

Sirius eyes widened and he rocketed past his friends. He grabbed the hangings and yanked. They fell quickly, pooling at his feet, but the Marauders didn't notice. They were all frozen, watching Harry in horror.

Harry was still asleep, his eyes shut tight. He was twisting madly, sweat streaming off of him. His hands were fisted in the sheets. "No, no…" he moaned. "D-don't-"

James was at his side instantly. "What's wrong with him? His nightmares?"

"Looks like it," Sirius murmured. "Wh-what do we do?"

"We should probably – Oh, Lord-" Remus breathed.

Harry had stopped talking. His body shook violently and his hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. His mouth was screwed shut, his jaw rigid.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't know! Moony-"

"This is why he wards the bed! Not because he talks. Because he actually moves."

"Do you think-"

A strangled cry made them look back at Harry. He was biting his lip, choking back whimpers. His body jerked wildly, back arching off the bed. Suddenly, Harry screamed. Remus jumped into action. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him, all reason abandoning him.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

The others joined him, calling to him desperately.

Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped. The Marauders were thrown back, landing hard on the floor. They scrambled to their feet and stared. Harry wasn't in bed, his glasses gone from the stand. "Where'd he go?" James asked, his voice shaky.

Remus was already up, moving across the room when they heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Sirius' face turned green.

"Well," Remus snapped. "Are you just going to stand there like idiots?"

The others jumped to their feet and beat Remus to the bathroom. They stopped again, unsure how to handle the situation.

Harry was hunched over the sink, apparently the first thing he could reach before he lost his stomach. He was shaking, his entire body fighting to keep him standing, hands braced on the marble. His knees buckled, unable to stand his weight. James and Sirius rushed forward to catch him.

"Er," James stammered. "Do you want to stay here or…"

Harry shook his head feebly. "B-bed."

He allowed them to support him to his bed, where Remus had taken the pillows from their beds and propped them up on Harry's. Harry sank back into them and closed his eyes, his breathing still heavy. The others watched him for a few minutes, all too worried to speak.

Harry's breathing calmed and he opened his eyes slowly. "Potion…p-please." Sirius picked up the case and opened it, holding it out to Harry.

Harry reached toward it, his hand trembling. He grit his teeth and grabbed two vials. Lying one on his stomach, he uncorked the other, bringing it to his mouth with still-shaking hands. A hand closed around his and helped steady the vial.

Harry downed it and it was replaced immediately by the second one. Harry swallowed it with difficulty, starting to feel sick again. He sighed in relief as his stomach calmed and smiled sheepishly at Remus and Sirius. "Thanks," he murmured.

James, looking on from the end of the bed, growled. "They wouldn't need thanking if you'd stop warding your bed!"

Harry looked up at him and shrugged, too exhausted to even think of having an argument. "Habit. Besides, do you really want to be woken up?"

"How often?"

"What?"

"How often do you wake up screaming?"

"First time," Harry lied smoothly.

James snarled. "Stop lying! Don't you trust us enough to tell us that?"

Harry's face fell. "I…it's not that I don't trust you. I…" he trailed off.

"What, Harry?"

"I don't want you to worry. Alright?"

"We wouldn't have to worry if you would tell us more."

Harry nodded and sat up. Sirius rushed to stop him. "What are you doing?"

Harry walked past him. "I need to see Professor Century."

"No!" James snapped. "You need to stay here."

"J-Dad," Harry pressed, "I need to see him." James frowned. "If you want to come, you can, but I need to go."

James looked over at his friends. Remus bit his lip and nodded slightly then shook his head and finally shrugged, while Sirius simply shook his head. James groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess if we can come."

Harry smiled and started toward the door again. Remus frowned. "Harry, you're shaking."

Harry ignored him, choosing instead to walk downstairs. The Marauders followed him quickly, looking around. "Hey, Prongs, where's Wormy?"

"He said something about a stomachache. Haven't seen him since."

"Think we should find him?"

James glanced at Sirius then back at Harry. "We'll find him later. It can't be helped."

"Right."

They walked on in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. When they finally came to Century's office, Harry opened the door and walked in without knocking. Sirius bit back a laugh as they followed him inside. The Marauders' faces fell. The office was empty.

Remus sighed. "Looks like he's out."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go back to the common. You need to rest, Harry. Harry?" James looked around. Harry was gone. "Wh-where-"

Sirius' mouth was hanging open. He pointed at the mirror on the wall. "He-that-he just walked through the mirror!"

Remus had seen it too. He walked over to the mirror and examined it as his friends watched.

"Well?" James asked as Remus stepped back. He and Sirius moved up beside him when Remus motioned.

Remus knocked lightly on the mirror. "Professor? Professor, it's the Marauders. Could you let us in?"

Sirius and James gaped. "What are you doing?"

"It's a door, a hidden door, obviously. Can't believe I didn't notice it before. I mean, you really think that this is all the Professors get?"

"You mean this is the entrance to his real quarters?"

Remus nodded just as the mirror swung open. Harry gave them a small smile. "Sorry. I had to be sure he didn't mind you coming in."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Right. You would have left us out here if we hadn't seen you."

Harry shrugged and stood back to let them in. The Marauders entered cautiously. Sirius whistled. "Nice pad."

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Century was carrying a tray with five mugs to the table by the sofa. Sitting them down, he gestured toward the other seats. "Please. No need to stand in my door the entire night."

The boys sat down and Harry closed the door. He walked slowly over to the couch but before he could sit down his knees gave out again. Century caught him quickly and helped him lie down. Harry smiled slightly and rolled onto his back. Century sat on the very edge of the couch by Harry's stomach. Levitating three of the mugs to the Marauders, he picked up his own and took a sip.

"So," he sighed. "What happened?"

Harry looked away and Century turned to the Marauders. Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, we were talking to Remus about Harry, wondering where he was, you know. And Remus set off some firecrackers and we were about to kill him when-"

"The short version, please."

"Oh, well. Remus told us Harry sleeps with a silencing charm on his bed, and that it was because he has nightmares."

"Bad enough that he has to take potions for them," James interjected.

"Yeah, so, anyway. Then a book fell and we couldn't figure out where it came from. But I noticed Harry's hangings were moving and when I opened them, Harry was thrashing around moaning. Next thing we know, he's screaming bloody murder and getting sick in the bathroom. He took a couple potions then demanded he see you."

Century nodded and looked at Harry who was waiting apprehensively. "Cruciatus?" he asked and Harry nodded.

The others frowned, and glanced at each other. "Cruciatus?" James mouthed to them.

Century sighed and motioned for Harry to turn over. Harry raised an eyebrow but complied. Century moved up and gently massaged Harry's shoulders. Harry shuddered and closed his eyes. "Harry has to take potions because he doesn't have what you would normally call nightmares."

The boys' frowns deepened. "What do you mean?"

Century didn't answer for a moment, focusing all his energy into his hands slowly massaging Harry's arm. He suddenly got up and Harry groaned in protest. Century smiled and murmured, "Hush, cub. I'll see what I can do."

He approached the fireplace, threw something into the fire, and knelt down to stick his head inside. There was a murmured conversation, a sigh, and Century backed out again.

Harry sat up slowly and reached out. Century handed him a vial and Harry lifted it to his mouth. His entire arm was shaking again. Century reached over and gently helped. Harry gave another sheepish smile and slumped against Century, who laughed softly. Harry tried to glare but the look fell short. Century smiled and helped him lay down again, smoothing his hair down before he started on his back.

Harry laid his head on his arms and fought briefly before closing his eyes. Century chuckled.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Muscle relaxer. Slughorn's best. Harry's didn't have enough effect." He paused then murmured, "It must have been bad."

The boys frowned. Sirius growled. "Alright. Enough with the riddles. What are you on about?"

"Harry's nightmares can cause him to feel pain."

"Pain?"

"Yes. For instance, he might feel the effect of a stinging hex or a disarming charm."

"And tonight?"

Century continued what he was doing, not looking up, but Remus took a shaky breath, staring at Harry. "Cruciatus. You said so earlier. Cruciatus curse. He-he felt it."

The others whipped around to stare at them. "What?"

Century slowed his movements until he stopped and took out his wand, waving it over Harry's prone figure.

"What'd you do?"

"Silencing charm, but just so he can't hear us and wake up."

"He's out?"

"Yes." Century ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Alright, boys. I know you want information, but I can't tell you much."

"And why not?" James demanded.

"Because it is Harry's choice to tell you."

"So? You're a teacher! You can override him!"

"After our…spat the other day, I really would like to let things settle. Besides, I know that he wouldn't appreciate me telling you. He's a pretty private person."

"Why though? He wouldn't even tell us why he was angry with you."

Century's mouth quirked slightly. "Because I was angry at him for putting himself in danger. He happens to know how strongly I feel about that, but, he is determined to try me. And I do realize I can't stop him. I just don't want to see him hurt. No one wants to see their cub hurt."

"Cub?"

Century smiled fondly. "It just kind of…stuck."

They nodded. "So, why is he so private?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose it's because of where he's from." The boys stared at him, waiting. "The future?"

"Oh, yeah…"

He smiled kindly. "It is a bit hard to remember, isn't it?"

The boys nodded and they all fell silent, glancing at each other and Harry. Century stared into the fire for a while then looked up. "Did Harry say anything before you woke him?"

The Marauders glanced at each other. Remus cleared his throat. "Well, he said 'stop…don't…' but that's about it. Like Sirius said, he just started screaming after that."

Century nodded and looked over at Harry. He stood up and gently gathered him in his arms. He walked over to a door and disappeared. The boys followed him quickly. Century laid Harry on top of a bed and turned to shoo the Marauders out, closing the door behind them.

The Marauders sat down again, watching the door out of the corner of their eyes. Sirius laughed lightly. "Well, at least we know now, right?"

"And what good does that do?" James asked, his leg bouncing in his irritation.

"I think I should have told you sooner," Remus whispered.

"You think?" James snapped. "What else haven't you told us?"

Remus sighed. "I can't tell you anything else, James. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! If you were, you'd have been keeping us updated the entire time! How long have you known, really?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "About a month before Christmas."

James stared at him and shook his head in amazement. "A month before Christmas…"

Sirius frowned. "But you still acted like you didn't."

"Harry asked me to."

"But why?" James asked. "Why was he willing to keep us in the dark and make himself miserable?"

The others shrugged. There was no way to know until Harry finally opened up.

Fear and trembling have beset me; horror has overwhelmed me.

Psalm 55:5


	31. Insidious Intent

Carry On

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

a/n: Ok….I have no excuse. Well actually I do but that's beside the point. It has been *checks date* 2 years since I updated…That is inexcusable. I hope the story still lives up to expectations. Right now I'm trying to finish writing the story as I have more that is unwritten at the moment. We'll see what happens. It might happen and it might now. We shall see. Thank you to everyone who has pm'd me and left encouraging reviews! Read and review, please, even if it's to say how much you hate it, or me, for how long I've left you all.

a/n2: I also apologize for there not being a verse here but I am really pressed for time and didn't realize I didn't have one.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded and smiled at Sirius. The Marauders had been asking that for the past few days. It seemed that was all they could say anymore."You sure?"

"Sirius, I'm not going to collapse. I've had worse."

The boys glanced at each other with varying degrees of disbelief. "Right."

Harry shook his head, wondering how irritating they would have to become before he started shouting at them. He stood up and stretched, glancing over at Severus, who inclined his head slightly. "Hey, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important." Harry waved a hand dismissively. Did they ever stop?

"Can we come?" James asked, ignoring Peter's curious glance and starting to stand.

Harry briefly debated over the likelihood of getting away with stunning him for a while. "All I'm doing is going to talk to someone."

"I don't see why that means we can't-"

"If I collapse I will make sure you are the first to know," Harry snapped. He didn't have time for this. Nor the patience. He'd never have believed they could be so annoying if he hadn't seen it for himself. Maybe Snape was right.

"Sorry, Harry." James didn't look too sorry. He was still running his eyes over Harry, looking for some wound or sign of illness that wasn't there.

Harry shrugged and left, throwing them a wave over his shoulder. He hurried to Lupin's office and through the mirror to Lupin's quarters after he was sure he wasn't being followed. Harry looked around and made his way to the kitchen where he found Lupin having breakfast, or pretending to be having breakfast as it looked like all the food had been pushed around to give it that appearance. Lupin didn't look up. He simply continued to eat, his movements slow and his eyes distant. Harry shook his head and placed a hand on Lupin's shoulder.

He looked up and stared at Harry, a strange expression on his face. "What is it?" Harry asked quietly, though he was fairly sure what it was.

"I can't let you do this."

Harry blinked. Sometimes it was annoying to be right. "Why?"

"You just…can't." He stood up and moved his dishes to the sink, as though that closed the topic.

"That's not a reason."

Lupin growled, his back stiffening. "You don't need to. End of discussion."

Harry frowned. Lupin usually wasn't so high strung. "Have you ever taken Polyjuice Potion?"

"No. And neither have you. I had hoped to get through life without it."

Harry laughed and Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you were serious?" His stomach twisted minutely.

"You've taken it before?" Lupin asked, eyes narrowed and voice deathly quiet. "When?"

Harry cleared his throat, aware that Lupin might not like his answer. "Er, second year."

"Why?"

"We kinda thought Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. So, we used it to spy on him," Harry hedged, hoping the phrasing might make it seem a little more harmless.

Lupin frowned and straightened. Teacher mode, God help him. "I suppose Hermione brewed it."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't like Snape would volunteer or anything."

"Harry, that was extremely dangerous. If one thing had gone wrong you all could have been hurt."

"I know," Harry sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Remus, but you know how I am. I have to be in the thick of it." It was a poor attempt at a joke but it was true. And he really wasn't all that sorry, except for the fact it did nothing to help them figure anything out.

Lupin nodded but still eyed him with suspicion. "Is there anything else I need to know about your first two years?" He said it lightly but there was something in his voice that dared him to lie.

"Er…not that I-" Lupin cleared his throat. "Okay, so – I – well… how can you not know? I mean, surely you know!" Had no one thought to tell Remus about Harry's first two years of school?

"Why would I be asking if I knew?"

"To torture me," Harry said matter-of-factly. Which was true. It seemed everyone liked asking him questions that they had already formed their own answer to, and nothing he ever said would matter.

Lupin laughed. "Fine. I know that you saved the Sorcerer's Stone and Ginny. That is all I was told."

Harry grimaced. "Oh." That was worse than he thought.

"Harry, I would like to know."

"I suppose I'll tell you later. Right now we need to go. Class starts in five minutes."

Lupin sighed. "Let's go then." He moved to the door but a slight clinking made him stop.

"I think you're forgetting something." Harry dangled the vials in his face.

"I told you. I'm not letting you do this."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Remus. I'm not going to hurt them."

"And what if you can't do them?"

A moment of dread went through his chest but he pushed it away and stepped in front of him so Lupin had to look at him. "Then I will pass it off as your heart being too pure to produce them."

Lupin smiled softly, eyes searching Harry's face. "Are you positive you want to do it, cub?"

Harry nodded and Lupin sighed, taking out a vial with a couple hairs in it as Harry did the same. They traded and dumped them into the respective potion. Harry exhaled then drank it quickly. It scorched his throat and settled as a pulsing lump in his stomach until it slowly spread through his body. He could feel his body growing a few inches, his hair lengthening slightly, and then it stopped.

The first thing Harry noticed was a dull throbbing in his feet. He bent down quickly and pulled his shoes off, breathing in relief. "How big are your feet? You could have warned me!"

"Bigger than yours apparently. Dear Merlin! You're blind!"

Harry started at hearing his own voice answer. He looked up but all he could see was a black blur. He blinked. "Oh. I guess you'll be needing these." He pulled off his glasses and handed them to Lupin. He had to admit it was odd to see himself slide his glasses on and then start making faces. Harry chuckled. "Don't do that or someone will figure out that you're not used to glasses."

His double glared at him. "Well, I'm not!" He glanced up at the clock and winced. "Come on. We don't have time to waste. Change robes."

"What about clothes underneath?"

"They're not too different and they shouldn't notice if we keep our robes on. Charms are wonderful things." Lupin shrank his clothes while Harry enlarged his own."This is very odd."

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it." He sighed. "Okay, in 55 minutes we'll have to take a second dose. I'll try to watch the clock."

"Right. And please, don't embarrass me."

"No embarrassing. Got it." He gave a little half smile as he walked around him to the door.

"I meant you as me."

"I know."

* * *

Harry sighed and brought out a jar of spiders onto Lupin's desk. The defense class stared at it.

"Spiders?" someone murmured incredulously, and the murmurs spread, hissing like snakes until the whole room was buzzing.

Harry nodded. "I told you before that I would honor your wishes and teach a full lesson on the Unforgivable curses. That lesson is today. But before we start, if anyone doesn't want to participate, raise your hand. You will be excused." No one moved. They simply stared at the spiders, realizing what they were for. "If at any time you feel you need to leave, tell me. Wave your hands in the air, start yelling, set off firecrackers if you have to. But don't sit here if you don't want to. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, a little recap." Harry clapped his hands in front of him. "What are the Unforgivables? Name one." Everyone simply stared at him, the tension in the room mounting with each passing second as quite a few people fidgeted. "It is not a sin to say the name you know."

Lily looked up at him from her front row seat. "Imperious, sir."

Harry nodded. "The Imperious Curse, control." He retrieved a spider and murmured, "_Imperio_," praying that something would happen, not sure whether he would be happy with either outcome. He focused on the spider and willed it to start doing cartwheels, just as he had seen the Moody Imposter do. The spider immediately stood up and started vaulting across the desk. He changed his order and it began to tap dance. A few people chuckled.

Harry glared at them. "I'm glad you think it's funny." The spider retracted its legs and started rolling madly around the desk, teetering on the edge many times. It jumped at the window and fell back in a scramble of legs, only to get up and try again. The class was silent, their eyes focused on the spider.

"What should she do next?" Harry asked quietly. "Walk under your feet? Jump into Mr. Nott's water?" Harry quickly released the spider and replaced it in the jar. "The next curse, if you please."

"Cruciatus," someone muttered and a little ripple went through the class.

Harry drew out the next spider and enlarged it. Peter flinched and edged back slightly. Harry searched quickly for a subject to make him furious and settled on Umbridge, imagining her fly-eating grin and sickly voice. Before he could lose the horrible feeling starting to fill his body, he struck out. "_Crucio_!"

The spider began writhing on the desk. Harry tore his eyes away to watch the class. There were varying expressions of horror all around. Harry couldn't bring himself to talk and relented, reducing the spider and replacing it in the jar once more. The class didn't know where to look. Their eyes were darting everywhere. But Lupin, Harry's doppelganger, was staring at Harry, worry evident in his eyes. "And the last curse?" Harry whispered.

"Avada," Lupin murmured, locking eyes with Harry, pleading him to reconsider.

Harry shook his head and retrieved the last spider, his heart speeding a bit. Again, he had to search for the will to perform the spell. Immediately, Bellatrix's sneering face filled his mind, and he murmured the curse. The spider fell and nausea swept over him as another image leapt to his mind. Bellatrix was dead. Harry crumpled slightly against the desk but recovered himself quickly. He hadn't even taken the time to remember…

A few students were crying silently, devastation on their faces. Lily's hands were clenched in her lap, her eyes locked on the spider as though she expected it to jump up again. Lupin was slumped slightly in his seat, face set, but with a faraway look on his face. Remus' poise was the same, but his eyes were on Harry, searching his face but he seemed to be having trouble reading him. James and Sirius were both horrified. James' face quickly hardened and he sat up straighter. Severus looked slightly green but hid it well.

Harry smirked slightly and sighed. "Alright! Everyone up!" The class jumped but obeyed. The desks were immediately flung against the wall. The class looked unsure about what to do and stared at him, shifting slightly.

Lupin raised his hand and Harry waved him off, turning to pick up the flask he had hidden his own potion in. Lupin left quickly, Remus' eyes locked on his retreating figure. He shared a glance with the other Marauders then turned back to Harry. They were smart enough to not try leaving at least.

Harry sighed and shook himself to get ready, ignoring the burning in his stomach from the second dose of Polyjuice. "I am going to take the rest of the class and place each of you under the Imperious Curse."

"What?"

"That's illegal!"

"You'll be thrown in Azkaban!"

"I won't-"

"I suggest-" Harry shouted, and the class quieted, "that you consider the possible pros and cons of this." Lupin slipped back into the room, taking his spot beside the Marauders. "This exercise will show you what the curse is like should you ever encounter it again. So, who's first?"

And that's how it went. The students hesitantly stepped forward one by one and were put under the curse. Harry wasn't surprised when only a few showed signs of fighting the curse. Peter failed miserably and started singing horribly off key, but James and Sirius struggled against his hold for a moment, only to cave in when a little more force was given. Both were terribly putout.

Remus was the first to catch him off guard. Once the curse had settled over him his eyes went completely blank. Harry calmly suggested that he start reciting Shakespeare when something brushed against his mind. He shook off the feeling and again prompted Remus. The next moment the presence was back and it pushed him violently from the young werewolf's mind.

Harry stared at Remus in shock, and Remus stared back. Harry smiled. "Well done," he murmured, "_very_ well done. First try and you beat it." The class stared in silent awe. "Do you mind explaining what you did?"

Remus froze and shook his head, brows furrowing. "I don't think I can, sir." But he looked a bit panicked, hands clenching unconsciously at his sides.

Harry frowned but nodded. "Alright...Next!"

Lupin, still posing as Harry, stepped forward, but Lily beat him to Harry. She was shaking slightly and Harry smiled gently to try and calm her.

Lily's eyes unfocused and she went rigid. For a minute she just stood still, staring at Harry. Slowly, her eyes slid into focus then out again. Harry could feel her fighting him but could hear nothing. Finally, he felt her resolve waver and she started dancing around the room, giggling like a little girl. Harry released her and she looked at him with angry tears in her eyes. James embraced her in a one-armed hug, but she stared icily at the ground.

"You did well, Miss Evans." Her eyes snapped onto Harry and she shook her head. "You held it off for a while. A few more tries and you would throw it off entirely. Don't lose hope."

Lupin finally was able to step forward. He gave Harry a small smile and readied himself. Harry took a deep breath and lashed out before he could think about it. Lupin's body went slack and something nudged gently at Harry's mind, the presence growling softly. A moment later Lupin was free of the spell. He smiled again and stepped back. Harry chuckled weakly, all at once awed and grateful to Moony.

Harry tried to forget about it for now and turned to the last student. Severus stared at him, betraying no emotion. Harry had a feeling that this endeavor would end quickly as well, and he was right. Severus' Occlumency shields wouldn't even budge, but Harry tried anyway. He found himself asking that Severus pretend he was under the spell, but the Slytherin snorted. "You must be joking."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the class, smiling. "Well, I must say I am impressed. Not only did many of you fight the curse, three of you beat it. Job well done."

The bell rang. "Okay, beat it. I'll see you all later." The class left, strangely silent and no one looking worse for the wear, but the Marauders, Lily, and Lupin hung back. Severus nodded to Harry and left, a smug smile pulling on his mouth. Harry glanced at the clock and cursed. Only a few minutes. "What can I do for you?"

The Marauders glanced at each other and Sirius leapt forward. "Teach me!"

Harry stepped back, more at the sudden move than anything. "What?"

"Teach us," Lily whispered. "Please. We need to be able to do this."

"You expect to get attacked today, Miss Evans?" He wanted to…but it was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

James pursed his lips. "You never know when you'll need it. It could happen at any time." The Marauders discreetly glanced at who they thought was Harry, probably remembering the ambush on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry shook his head. "No. This was too much today. Besides, Harry and Mr. Lupin can already throw it off. Mr. Pettigrew, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you." Peter nodded miserably. Harry did regret that bit of bad news. "The rest of you don't need help."

"Yes, we do." James protested. "What if-" He glanced at 'Harry' again. "What if I need to throw it off and I can't? What then?" His eyes didn't waver, determined as he was. A warm spike went through Harry's limbs.

"I don't know, James. But I can't help you. I'm sorry."

James stood his ground. "There must be something I – we can do."

"James-" Harry glanced at the clock, less than a minute. He caught Lupin's eye and knew that if he didn't hurry the Marauders would be present when the Polyjuice wore off. "I must ask you to leave. Performing the curses took a lot out of me."

They frowned and he cursed his bad luck. That was exactly the wrong thing to say. "Why?" Lily asked.

"Because," Harry explained patiently, "you have to mean harm to the other person. I had to find something or someone I wished to harm in order to get the spells to work."

"But why was that draining?"

Ten seconds.

"Because the emotional…" Bellatrix came to mine again. God, he'd killed her.

Eight seconds.

"I…" He'd actually managed it, and he felt…nothing.

Five seconds.

Harry glanced at Lupin, who shook his head. It was no use. They would know. A part of him really didn't care, was glad. It was also the part that was stuck on the fact that Bellatrix was gone.

Two seconds, one.

He and Lupin gasped, doubling over as their insides squirmed again. The Marauders stared at him in confusion. "Professor?" Lily asked.

"Harry!" James went to help Lupin, who was sagging against a desk. He waved James off and he shrank back to join his friends as they watched both men change, one shrinking slightly as the other grew. Finally, Lupin was standing where Harry had just been and vice versa. "Pr-professor? What-"

Lupin straightened and shrugged off Harry's slightly too tight robes, kicked off his shoes, and held the glasses out to Harry, hand shaking slightly. But Harry didn't take them. He was staring at his hands. Lupin, ignoring the others, stepped closer and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The teen was shaking, only a little bit it was true. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, eyes far away. "I…I killed-"

Lupin frowned, shaking his head. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Her," Harry whispered almost reverently. He could see her shocked face. "I actually…"

Comprehension dawned on him and he tightened his hold on Harry. "She never would have been taken alive, Harry." Harry looked away. Lupin put his free hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Think of how many people you saved from her." Harry didn't respond but Lupin smiled softly and turned Harry's head to him. "I bet Snuffles is up in heaven doing a victory dance. The angels might have to throw him out."

Harry chuckled weakly and took his glasses, deciding later would be a better time to address this. But something about Bellatrix's death bothered him still. "Her body, what happened to it?"

Lupin blinked and cocked his head. "She faded away. There was nothing left."

"But she had to have one," Harry murmured, and Lupin nodded absently. "Why would she suddenly-"

"Life force," Lupin breathed, "for lack of a better term. It draws on life force. Die and it stops working."

"Which kind of defeats the purpose."

Lupin smiled and shook his head. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They looked over at the Marauders, all of whom were watching them in warily. They stared at each other for a minute then James frowned. "What the hell was that?"

Harry and Lupin glanced at each other. "What?"

"You just transformed," Sirius exclaimed, "into each other!"

Remus sank into a chair, head in his hands, and groaned, watching them through splayed fingers. "Tell me you didn't. Please, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what, exactly?" Harry asked, hedging though he knew it would do no good.

Remus groaned again, closing his eyes.

Lily jerked free of James and approached them. With one move she had slapped them both and drawn all attention to herself. "How could you be so foolish? This could get you thrown into Azkaban, expelled to boot!" She hissed at Harry. "And you!" She rounded on Lupin. "You let him! Not only could you be fired, you could have gotten Harry hurt! How could you even consider such a thing?"

"What are you talking about, Lily?" James asked, not daring to approach.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out! I know you're slow sometimes but this is ridiculous." She fumed. "These idiots used Polyjuice to turn into each other and proceeded with the lesson. As planned, I suppose."

Lupin nodded, going around his desk to sit down. "Correct, Miss Evans, though I assure you we were at no risk."

"How can you be sure?" James asked before Lily could intervene.

"I trust Harry." Harry blinked in surprise and looked over at him.

"That doesn't mean-"

"No, Lily," Harry said, "it doesn't mean everything would be alright. But I did my best to be sure it would."

"That doesn't matter!" She cried. "You could have permanently injured yourself or others."

"But we didn't," Lupin whispered.

"And what if the next time you do something stupid you do hurt yourself?"

"Then it is no concern of yours."

"Of course it is! I'm Head Girl. I need to watch out for other students."

"Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"But-"

"Lily," Harry interrupted. "Are you really going to turn us in when there was no harm done?"

"I-" Her face flushed and she stormed from the room. The door closed with a slam, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence.

Harry sank against Lupin's desk, stomach rolling again. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. James stared at him. "Is it true? Was that really you that taught us today?" Harry nodded. "Why?"

"It needed to be done."

"And why couldn't _he_ do it?" Sirius snapped, nodding toward Lupin.

Harry glanced at Lupin. He hadn't anticipated this. "It's…he hasn't been feeling well."

"So?"

"Don't lie, Harry," Remus whispered. "This was planned."

"Remus-"

"Polyjuice takes a month to brew. I may not like or be good at potions, but I know a lot about them."

Harry looked away, lost as to what to say. "I…It's complicated."

"Try me." It was between him and Remus now.

"No, I-"

"Harry." They stared at each other for a moment. "How big is your role in the war?" Harry felt the urge to curse him. "Harry, I know that's why you're not telling us. What other reason would there be?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Why do you have to be so damn smart?"

Remus smiled. "Call it a curse."

"Well, curse or not, it's annoying." Harry sighed and looked around at the others. "Listen, I can't tell you."

"Wh-"

"Not yet," Harry interrupted, glaring at Sirius. "Just lay off for a while. You only found out who I am a few weeks ago. I'm not ready to tell you some things just yet."

The Marauders glanced at each other and nodded reluctantly. Harry smiled softly and headed for the door, anxious to leave.

"Hey, Harry?" James called.

Harry stopped, hand on the door knob. "Hm?"

"What other lies have you told us?"


End file.
